The New Digital World
by I-NUKEM
Summary: This story is officially dead, i'm sorry to everyone who reads it
1. The Calm Before the Story

To start off with I don't own digimon.  
  
This is an interactive fic and I've already received all the characters that I need.  
  
To start off I introduce all the characters in an individual chapter there are I believe seven. Then the adventures in the digital world begin. I incorporated a "digi-watch" to use as the main digivice. And crests will come in at a later time. Well read on and see how our characters deal with the onslaught of the deadly disease. 


	2. The Cast: Jason Johnson

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Author's note: I thank everyone for their patience, and I apologize if this chapter is boring, lame etc. This is my first fic so bear with me.  
  
The Cast Part 1: Jason Johnson.  
  
From Jason Johnson's point of view-  
  
Hermit…outcast…I've heard all of those names before. I really didn't think that they applied to me. Sure I lived all of my life in a cabin on the Rocky Mountains and I never got close to a city…that doesn't make any difference does it? Deep down I began to realize that maybe there is something to those words.  
  
As the sun rises over the mountains you can see a beautiful sight. In the Rocky Mountains this was no exception. The numerous grass-laden hills and mountainsides shimmered in the early mountain air. The majestic rivers and streams sparkle as the day passes. On one mountain rests a small cabin, as far away from civilization as possible but somehow this house did not lack technology. From the outside you could see numerous solar panels powering who knows what on the roof. The inside contains only two pieces of electrical technology, an old refrigerator, and a laptop. Don't ask me why the inhabitants live so far away from anyone, or why they dislike technology. The reason probably is that they wish to be isolated.  
  
Standing tall, the brown-eyed, 16 year-old youth surveyed his surroundings. He recognized this to be Just down the mountain from his cabin. The wind blew his black hair into his eyes as he began his trek towards home. The journey began relatively quickly despite the oversized backpack, a gift from his grandparents, that he always carried. Inside he always kept a sleeping bag, tent, blankets, a spare change of clothes, and enough food to last for a few days because he liked to stay prepared. His name was Jason Johnson and he knew that he was on this world for a reason; he just didn't know what it was yet. While hiking up the mountain, the quickest way he knew, he heard a faint growl. He paused, hoping to hear the noise again. Standing for a few minutes Jason realized that the wind could have carried the sound for miles. Then he heard it again and began to travel in the direction of the noise. After hiking for a mile he found the source of the growl. A bear cub had wandered away from its cave and got its foot caught in an old bear trap. The trap was situated in the bushes by a clear flowing river, hidden from plain sight. Thinking that the cub's mother was probably searching for it Jason immediately began trying to free the trapped infant. A sharp realization hit him as he tried to free the baby bear, 'this trap is relatively new,' he thought. He immediately began to work faster, fearing a poacher would approach at any moment.  
  
Click  
  
He heard the trap open. Slowly Jason eased the bear's injured paw out of the trap. Seeing the blood coming from the wound, he began to make a bandage out of his pant leg. While tearing a piece of cloth, he realized that the trap was still a danger. Bandaging the bear, he vowed to trip the trap and get rid of it. Jason believed that the nearby river would be the safest place to leave it, so he threw a stick into the trap and caused it to close. Then he set about dislodging the chain and finally threw it in the river where the depth hides all. Not forgetting the baby bear, he began to carry it and find the nearest cave, for the cub could not have traveled very far. After finding the cave and relieving himself of the bear cub, he began to return to his house.  
  
Not more than 2 miles down Jason's path, two hikers had gotten lost. One was complaining about a foot ache while the other was worried about the approaching night.  
  
"It'll be getting dark soon," said the second hiker.  
  
"We need to take a break," the first complained, "my foot hurts."  
  
"What is more important our survival or your blasted foot? We need to find shelter from the dangers of the night," the second hiker replied annoyed.  
  
Jason had seen their plight. He was less than three miles away from his house but his concern for the unfortunate hikers made him delay his plans for a good nights rest in his bed. Cautiously approaching the distraught pair, he said, "Forgive me but I heard of your trouble, can I be of any service?"  
  
"And who might you be?" replied the man with the foot ache.  
  
"My name? Well if it will make you trust me, I'll tell you," Jason said while offering his hand, "the name is Jason Johnson."  
  
"Is there any shelter nearby?" asked the rational hiker.  
  
"My house is three miles from here, but from the looks of you two, you wouldn't make the trip," replied Jason, "don't you have any camping supplies?"  
  
"It's all at our campsite and we can't find it"  
  
Thinking that this was hopeless, Jason finally said, "you can use my tent, and I'll sleep outside in my sleeping bag tonight."  
  
The hikers both thanked Jason heartily.  
  
As dusk fell, the complaining hiker had fallen asleep; the other was awake and was talking to Jason. "What are you doing this far from civilization?" Jason asked.  
  
To this the man replied, "Well…I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to tell you. My partner and I both enjoy the quiet outdoors, but on our hike we got lost."  
  
Jason's face went flush as he thought 'these could be the men that set the bear trap. They are lucky that I will never under any circumstances leave a poor creature to suffer or die.'  
  
The man interrupted his thoughts by saying that it was getting late and how they should get some rest.  
  
In the morning, just after dawn, Jason awoke to see the two hikers standing over him.  
  
The first man said, "we would be honored if you would help us find our camp so we could repay your generosity."  
  
To this Jason replied as he stood up, "Why should you repay me? It is my belief to help anything in need. To accept anything would be wrong."  
  
The men patted him on the back and bid him farewell. Soon they left talking of the youth's charitable spirit in the direction that they believed was the fastest way to camp. Jason began packing up his camping supplies and completed his journey home. Once he arrived at his house, he quietly walked to his room for he did not wish to wake his parents. His room consisted of a closet, a bed and numerous tables. While changing his jeans, he noticed something strange on one wooden table. He saw his laptop that he received after he begged to learn about the urban lifestyle but on top of the closed computer he noticed something that wasn't there when he left. He moved closer taking off his backpack. It seemed to him to be a cloth band with some metal in the middle. He didn't realize that he was looking at a watch. The black band was adorned with numerous white symbols that he didn't understand. His curiously picked it up and examined it.  
  
"My grandparents must have sent this," he said to himself. He was about to put it on his wrist when he heard his parents awaken. Quickly putting the watch in his pocket, he walked out of his room with backpack in hand. He approached his drowsy parents and asked, "Did my grandparents send anything recently?"  
  
To this his father replied, "Not since your birthday a month ago. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, I was just curious," answered Jason. But then he changed the subject. "I'm planning another hike this morning, would either of you like to accompany me?"  
  
His parents both replied that they couldn't go. This was his parents' usual attitude; they never wished to leave the cabin unless they had to. Sighing he went to the refrigerator, grabbed some food, and put it in his backpack. Shouldering the load he made his way out the door. When he got outside he remembered the strange thing that he put in his pocket. He brought it out and realized that he could secure it on his wrist with the band. The second he put it on Jason was immediately enveloped in a bright light. When the light vanished, the young man was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
  
Well that was the first introductory story with my character Jason Johnson. Tell me what you think. No bad reviews unless you can back up your criticism with useful suggestions. Iltahti or as your character is called Lauren Winters, I still need your finished character. If I do not receive the information by April 7, 2002, I will be forced to remove your character from the story. Now I don't want to do that so please send me the information. If any character wishes to see their individual character's introduction before I post it just let me know. 


	3. The Cast: Pixie Sugienna

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. However I do own Jason Johnson and the very nice Yamatos.girl is letting me use her character, Pixie.  
  
Author's Note: I will now begin the introduction concerning Pixie Sugienna. She was one of the first to send me her completed information, plus she gave me a good review. Thus as flattery will get you everywhere in this world, here is her story.  
  
Cast Section 2: Pixie Sugienna  
  
In Japan, there is always movement. The loud cities, to calm country sides all bustle preparing for a new day. As soon as the sun rises, everything begins to open. The numerous shops in Tokyo attract a mob of shoppers. To one not accustomed to such a sight, the individual could have sworn that the Japanese are nothing more than hungry piranhas, searching for prey. The clamor drifts to a nearby apartment building in which sparks an unusual response.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP," the voice said. (In Japanese of course)  
  
An apartment away from the noisy complainer, a 14-year-old youth is startled awake. Grumbling, she forces herself to get up. Not fully awake she stands up with the pink tips of her blonde hair curling about her face. She rubs the sleep out of her steel blue eyes and makes her way to the kitchen. Every step she takes reminds the young American of how far from home she is and how much she misses her friends. Pixie Sugienna, or Pix for short, had just moved to Japan from her old home in the United States. Her father's work brought them to this part of the world and dumped her into a new surrounding. Her shyness had stopped her from making any new friends, but she still kept in touch with all of her old friends via the Internet. She made herself some breakfast, knowing that her father was at the office already and her mother was still asleep, thus she began to eat in solitude. Being during the summer, most kids usually hang out with their friends. Pixie had made few friends, and they were all traveling so she had nothing to do. After finishing her breakfast, she returned to her room and got ready for the new day. She emerged wearing a pink tank top, faded jeans, and a pink cowboy hat. She began to wonder what she should do to occupy herself that day. Immediately an idea sprang into her head. She ran to her desk where a (dare I say it) pink computer resided. She turned it on and logged on to the Internet. After she noticed that none of her friends had written her she fell into despair.  
  
'They should have written me by now,' she thought.  
  
Sighing, she began to work on the website that she had been developing for her and her friends to use.  
  
An hour passes…  
  
'THIS IS SO BORING,' she mentally screams, and she began to surf the Internet. Her surfing brought her to a test yourself page. She became intrigued with a "How Loyal Are You" test. The test went on until she got to the last question. It read:  
  
If you saw that your friends/family were going to be run over by a semi would you push them out of the way? Even if it cost you your life?  
  
She sat back thinking about the answer and began to stare into the screen. She could see her pale reflection stare back at her.  
  
'My friends mean more to me than anyone would ever know,' Pixie thought. Thus she typed yes. She clicked the "How Did I Do?" button. Her scores soon totaled. Her Loyalty was 100%. She couldn't believe it. Just then her pink laptop began to glow brightly. Pixie shielded her eyes. When the light faded she noticed a pink watch with strange markings on the band.  
  
She picked it up when her mother walked in.  
  
"MOM! Can't you knock before you come into my room?" Pixie demanded as she hid the watch.  
  
Her mother, obviously very cranky before her first cup of coffee, replied, "Look here missy! Don't take that tone with me! Your father and I spoil you rotten and this is how you repay us."  
  
Pixie was furious "Just like you were spoiling me when you dragged me here. I don't know anyone; I can't understand the language, and worse still all of my friends are back home! I hate it here."  
  
Her mother left the room in a huff, mumbling something along the lines of Columbian blend. Pixie knew that she shouldn't act this way but she meant it. However she realized that she would have to make the best of it. Remembering the watch clutched in her hand, she looked at it confused. As the timer said, it was ten o'clock. She realized that she needed to get out for a while before she and her parents became enemies. Picking up her pink bag Pix walked out the door and out of the apartment building. Heading towards a park that she had visited frequently after the move she began to ponder more and more about the strange watch that was taking up space in her bag. Pixie got to a bench and decided what she was going to do. Opening her bag she picked out the pink object on top. Shouldering her bag, she placed the watch on her wrist. A bright pink light enveloped the young teen. The light dissipated and no one paid any heed to the absence of the young lady.  
  
  
  
Well that is my second introduction. I don't care what anyone says about this chapter except for yamatos.girl. She needs to tell me if I need to change any aspect of her character, or if this is to her satisfaction. I still need the information of Iltatahti/Lauren Winters. The deadline is Sunday April 7. 


	4. The Cast: Michael Scott

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own Jason Johnson. Yamatos.girl and Who knows – more to the point who cares have been kind enough to let me write about their characters.  
  
The Cast: Michael Scott  
  
Cyprus. This small island attracts many strange visitors. One of which is the Royal Air Force. They established a base on the northwestern area of the island to allow them to come to come to the aid of any of the European nations. For the most part the base is deserted save the few technicians and pilots stationed there for the time being. However empty this post is you still always can hear some sort of noise. Whether the airplanes cause the break in silence, or the technician over the loudspeaker, it doesn't matter. This is the worst place someone should be concentrating.  
  
It was in such a place that a 15-year-old boy was trying to do just that. That is… if he could get his computer to work. Michael Scott, or Scott as he liked to be called, was in the process of trying to get his computer to run. He had been working for the last hour trying to get it to turn on so he could complete the task his father had asked him to accomplish. He needed to try to create a program that would describe the full workings of a tornado plane.  
  
"Come on. Come on," he yelled at the computer. Michael was determined to make the uncooperative machine work. Finally he heard the PC begin to boot up. It was a relatively new CPU but it took forever to load. He left his room and made his way to the hangars. While walking down the halls he stood out from the other military personnel, with his jeans, black t-shirt, and black trainers. Finally arriving at the hangars he walked up to the head mechanic and gave a brief greeting. Then he poked around the hangar looking for spare parts that he could take apart. The hangar was stocked with everything from engines to stealth technology.  
  
He walked over to the head mechanic and asked, "Do you have any spare parts that you won't be using?"  
  
The mechanic replied, "What so you can take them apart again?"  
  
"It helps me learn how the components work both individually and as a system. C'mon ill bet you won't miss a small engine or maybe a radar of some kind," Scott countered.  
  
"Alright kid, just leave me alone. You can have that," the mechanic said as he gestured to a piece of stealth equipment. "We haven't been able to get that working yet so you may as well dissect it."  
  
"Thanks, can I leave it here until I'm ready to take it apart?" Scott asks.  
  
The mechanic nodded.  
  
Realizing that his computer was probably running, so he swiftly returned to his room waving to the mechanics and thanking them for the component.  
  
At Scott's room, the computer had finally finished loading so he started to create the tornado plane program. He had almost completed it when the CPU crashed.  
  
"NOOOO," he screamed as he tried to reboot. After the computer finished loading, Michael noticed that some of the programs were missing, including the tornado plane program. He refused to let any program go so he began to recover files. The only file that was missing was the one that he had just written. There was something in its place. He couldn't understand the language in which it was written, but when he tried to run it, he just got a picture of a red watch on the screen. Not knowing what the watch represents he saves the program to a disk.  
  
He realized that the place that has the answers that he was searching for was the computer-testing center located at the base. However he needed higher clearance just to see the center let alone use its resources, much like the clearance that his father possessed.  
  
That night, when his father was asleep, Scott snuck into his father's room and "borrowed" his keycard. Swiftly he returned to his computer, grabbed the disk, and left the living facility. There were some guards outside the test center, but Michael knew from past experiences, that the air ducts were just as effective as a door. Nothing was going to stop him from finding the meaning of the watch. He got into the building without a sound and made his way to the room that he wanted. Using his father's keycard, he had no trouble getting in. Flipping on one of the terminals, he inserted the disk hoping to be able to crack the code. As he ran the strange program, the monitor began to glow, sending the red watch into Michael's hands. Contemplating whether he should take this new gadget apart, he was interrupted by voices of the patrols outside the door.  
  
"Why is the light on?" demands one guard.  
  
"Someone must be in there," replies another. "We should make sure that everything checks out ok."  
  
Michael panicked; he refused to let himself be caught. He removed his disk and turned off the terminal. He frantically searched for a way out. Thinking that he needed to relieve his hands of the watch, he began to place it on his wrist. The voices were getting closer, and he ducked behind a row of computers. He finished putting the watch on his wrist.  
  
A red light enveloped him. The light dissipated and the room became empty once more.  
  
Just then, the guards on patrol walked into the room.  
  
Finding no one, they figured that one of the technicians had neglected to turn off the light. And they left the room.  
  
They did not notice the disk or the keycard residing beside a computer terminal.  
  
  
  
Well that's the third introduction. I need feedback from Who knows – more to the point who cares about if I need to change his character in any way. And I know that this is being repetitive, but I still need that last character info from Iltatahti by Sunday. 


	5. The Cast: Savannah Laurel

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I own Jason Johnson. Yamatos.girl, Who knows – more to the point who cares, and Ralph Wiggum have been kind enough to let me write about their characters.  
  
The Cast: Savannah Laurel.  
  
The Heart of America, no I'm not talking about someplace around Kansas or Nebraska, but Washington DC. This city is filled with numerous museums, historical sites, and of course the United States government. The Washington Monument, Lincoln Memorial, Jefferson Memorial, and other dedications to presidents passed attract many visitors on a daily basis. The Smithsonian attracts many of the same individuals. With all of this busy tourism, it is amazing that anyone can get any work done, both in and around the city.  
  
Savannah Laurel was in the process of studying at the library of congress. For some reason she seemed drawn to the subject of history. Art interested her too. The atmosphere of art galleries and museums must have affected her to desire the knowledge of the past. Just then, many tourists showed up, and began to be very noisy. No one realized that she was trying to work in peace and quiet.  
  
Sighing in frustration, the 16-year-old gave in to the mobs of people pouring into the building from outside. She knew that they weren't being rude on purpose; she just believed them to be ignorant. Searching for some solitude she moved to the exit, with her long black hair trailing behind her. Here she noticed that with all the people here, the best place for her to be alone was her house. Moving into the river of bodies, she began walking. Her brown eyes were fixated on the book she was reading. Savannah began to think that no one was noticing her, because she had just been bumped into three times. Ignoring the torrents of people all around her she began to make her way to the nearby subway. Inside a train that would take her out of the city and towards her home, she began to examine her surroundings. Here she is, a young woman, who dressed in baggy clothes, had black hair, and eyes that bring out the Asian in her blood, riding a nearly empty subway train just so she could get some time alone.  
  
The train approached her stop and she prepared herself for a long walk to her apartment building. When Savannah got to her apartment, she noticed that her parents were still at work. Enjoying the solitude she swiftly went to her room. She plopped down on her bed and began to think about the incident at the library.  
  
'I can't let every little thing get to me,' she thought. 'Sure I had a right to stay in that building and study in peace, I was there first. I hate my life. With my parents never around, friends that I can never visit, I have a right to hate it.'  
  
Numerous notions filled her head as to what her next course of action would be. Suicide was the first that she thought. She believed that she didn't belong on this world and that she should end it here and then. But then another thought came to mind:  
  
'Hold on, I don't have it that bad…compared to the people living in the Middle East. I have it better than practically the whole world. I just need to learn to cope with the hardships in my life. My problems are insignificant compared to those abroad,' she thought.  
  
Just then an orange object slowly materialized right next to her hand. She picked it up and discovered that it was an orange watch.  
  
'Maybe this is a "gift" because I stopped being selfish,' she thought sarcastically. Wanting to see how it would look with her boyish clothes, she placed it on her wrist and fastened it in place.  
  
Just then an orange light hit her. When the light vanished everything was the same except the "girl with all the problems" had vanished without a trace.  
  
  
  
Ok, that was the next chapter, Ralph Wiggum, you need to tell me if you like it or not. Sorry that it's short, but I've got a serious case of writers block. I'll probably write one more introduction today so look sharp and it might be your character that I introduce next. 


	6. The Cast: Medusa Yanson

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, and Demon Spawn have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Author's note: I am just assuming that everyone who didn't tell me otherwise lives in an apartment building.  
  
The Cast: Medusa Yanson  
  
London, when it's not foggy, it's raining. Dreariness seems to rest in and around the city. Big Ben sits in the center of town, though hardly anyone can see it because of the weather. Along one of the suburban streets lies a house. This house does not differ from those adjacent to it, however the inside is unique. Just as the saying goes, you can't judge a book by its cover, you can't judge a house from its first appearance.  
  
Inside the house a 15-year-old works on tidying up her room. She had blood red hair, and Prussian blue eyes. Just then she hears a voice.  
  
"Meddie, are you almost done in there, you said you'd start lunch soon"  
  
Medusa "Meddie" Yanson couldn't help but to smile, she knew that her brother could be annoying at times, but she still cared for him. As she figured, their mother didn't give a care as to what happened to them, so she began to take care of her brother.  
  
"Alright, I'll come out and fix you lunch. What do you want to eat?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"A ham sandwich on wheat please," Kevin answered.  
  
Putting down the box that she was holding, she walked out of her room and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, with Kevin hot on her heels.  
  
"You know, you could make this yourself," Meddie said, as she gathered the ingredients for the sandwich.  
  
"I just thought that you would like a break," her brother replied.  
  
She had wanted one she realized. She smiled as she handed the plate with a completed sandwich to her sibling.  
  
"You were right," she said, as she began to make a sandwich of her own.  
  
Kevin began eating when their phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it," he said as he jumped and ran to the phone.  
  
"No, you eat, I'll get it," Meddie said in a tone that said I'm older so you'd better listen to me.  
  
When she got to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Hello, may I please speak with your father?" a strange voice asked.  
  
This came as a shock. She hadn't seen her father for 14 years. She didn't know where to find him, or if he was alive or dead.  
  
"No," she replied. "He's not here."  
  
"Maybe I should just tell you what happened then," the voice began. "I work at the hospital and I called to inform you that there's been an accident."  
  
Medusa suddenly went paler than usual. "What kind of accident?" She demanded.  
  
"Your mother got into a car crash. She was hurt pretty badly, but she's in stable condition." The voice explained.  
  
Meddie was suddenly very relieved, much as she didn't like her mother, she was still family.  
  
"Can I talk with her?" She asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, she's still unconscious, but we'll call as soon as she wakes up."  
  
"Right, well I've got stuff to do," Medusa said to the caller. "I would come to the hospital if I could, but seeing as I don't have a car and I can't afford a bus or cab, I'll just wait to hear from you."  
  
She hung up the phone and turned to see her brother crying. "Is mom going to be alright?" he asked.  
  
She assured him that she was going to be fine. Meddie went back to the kitchen to eat her lunch thinking about her mother's condition. 'Why did this have to happen to you mom?' she thought. When she finished her lunch she returned to finish cleaning her room.  
  
She went back to the area that she was working in before her lunch break, and she picked up a box. On top of the box sat a burgundy watch. She looked at it and wondered how it could've gotten there. She set the box down gently and picked up the watch.  
  
'At least one thing went right today,' she thought. 'I found a new watch.'  
  
She examined the burgundy object in her hand and thought that it would look great with her outfit. She put it on just as her brother was opening the door. He could see a burgundy light surround his sister and was frozen in his place. When the light dissipated, his sister was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"MEDDIE!" Kevin screamed. But no one heard his calls because besides him, the room was vacant.  
  
  
  
Well this is interesting. Her brother seeing her vanish may be a key factor in the upcoming story. Or maybe not, I haven't decided yet. I can't plan ahead because I don't even know how the real story is going to begin yet. Demon Spawn please let me know if this is how you envisioned your character. 


	7. The Cast: Jay Davis

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, and firewall0 have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Author's note: All right I'm closer to my goal. I apologize to Iltatahti, but you have missed my deadline so I have been forced to drop your character. Again I apologize; however, managing 7 characters and their digimon all at once will be hard enough. I also apologize if these last two introductions seem shorter than the other ones. It's because I really want to get to the actual story as soon as possible, preferably by this weekend.  
  
The Cast: Jay Davis  
  
Ahh, America. We once again visit this country more specifically the United States. Suburbs are found in a multitude of places throughout this country. We are interested in only one of such places, though the exact location is a mystery. We are somehow drawn to this place, and upon arriving we see an abundance of houses, most of which have two stories. While looking in one such house we hear a loud yell.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?"  
  
The source of this disturbance was a 15-year-old boy who was playing video games. He brushed his blond hair out of his blue eyes and began to concentrate on the game once more.  
  
"Die die die!" he exclaimed as he finally completes the level. Saving the game and turning off his system, Jay Davis smiled.  
  
'Finally," he thought. 'It took me long enough to finish that level.'  
  
Jay began to get up and stretched. It had been a while since he had moved last, for he loses track of time when he is playing.  
  
Thinking that some time outside would do him some good, Jay grabs the basketball that resides in his closet and made his way out the front door. Beside the driveway is his basketball hoop that he uses for shooting hoops. This is his favorite activity, aside from video games. After making a few shots an idea came into his head. A slam dunk. He had never attempted this feat before, but he believed himself to be tall enough to be able to make it. He walked as far away from the basket as possible, in order to give him enough room to pick up speed. Then he made a mad dash towards the basket, ball in hand.  
  
Just as he was about to jump, he tripped over his own two feet. The momentum that Jay had already accumulated sent him flying headfirst into his neighbor's parked car on the nearby driveway. (Author's Note: OUCH!) He was lucky to have a great tolerance for pain, for when he got up he let out an "ow" before looking up to see the damage that he caused. There was a big dent in the door.  
  
"I guess they don't make car doors like they used to," he muttered. Jay noticed that he didn't have his basketball in his hands so he began to search around and under the car. Underneath the car he found his ball but when he bent down to retrieve it, he noticed something else. He grabbed the object in order to examine it more closely. It turned out to be a forest green watch.  
  
'How'd that get there?' he thought.  
  
He began to place the watch on his wrist, reasoning, 'Well, I don't have anywhere to put it while I'm shooting hoops.'  
  
As soon as the watch was securely fastened, a green light surrounded him. As the light faded Jay was gone.  
  
  
  
Author's note: YAY! I only have one more introduction to go. Firewall0 is this what you expected? Now this may be strange but I think I saw yamatos.girl's character, Pixie, pink tips and all. Now isn't that weird. Oh well, maybe I'll start the actual story by this weekend. And if I see any more characters I'll personally admit myself into an insane asylum. Not really but that was the strangest thing. 


	8. The Cast: Sarah Jensen

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Author's note: I apologize for the lateness of this new Introduction, and I also apologize for the shortness, and the "crappiness" of this chapter, the information as to how this character received her digi-watch was incomplete so don't expect me to be able to make this a good chapter. After the information is completed, I will probably come back and change it.  
  
The Cast: Sarah Jensen  
  
Ahh, summer. The relatively cool season in Newfoundland. The high of today was 55 degrees F. Many people were on the Quidi Vidi Lake, taking a cruise. This is located right next to the city of St. John's, where our next encounter takes place. It's quiet. Suddenly a melodious song quells the silence.  
  
The source of the singing originated from one soul form. Sarah Jensen, a fourteen-year old who has a passion for singing. She runs her hand through her long black hair as she sings. Whenever she performs, whether for other people's pleasure or just for the thrill, her features become accentuated. Everything from her hazel eyes, to her freckles to her numerous piercings are highlighted. Abruptly, she stopped. Sarah sat listening. She could hear a faint sobbing sound. When she went to investigate, she realized that the source of the commotion was a young child.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sarah asked the kid in a condescending tone. "You realize that I can't sing with all this commotion."  
  
To this the child responded, "I've lost my dog. Can you help me find her?"  
  
"And how am I supposed to know what your dog looks like?" Sarah snapped.  
  
After hearing this, the child began sobbing once more. Sarah bit her lip. She could understand the anguish that someone feels if they lost a pet. It had happened to her when she was around that age.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, you just caught me in a bad mood. Please stop crying," Sarah said. She was trying to remember that this kid had a right to act this immature; he was going through a traumatic experience. "So maybe we could look together."  
  
The kid wiped the tears from his eyes and showed her a picture of the dog. Inside the picture, the child and the canine were rolling around laughing. Sarah could understand why this dog meant so much to him.  
  
After countless hours of searching they eventually found the child's pet. Sarah bid the boy and dog farewell and left singing. While singing she began to think of how happy she made the boy feel, bringing him back together with a lost friend.  
  
Just then she came to a stop, she understood more about herself now, sure she thought most people immature and had a short temper, but she desired to create peace and unity as well, just like she reunited the boy and dog. Suddenly a purple glow caught her eye. When she went to investigate she found nothing except a watch with a purple hue. Not really thinking, she placed the watch on her wrist, securing it with the band. A lavender light enveloped Sarah Jensen. No one paid any heed as to where the young woman went when the light vanished.  
  
  
  
*WINCES* ooh boy my first "bad chapter". If you think otherwise great, but yah I agree, pretty lame. As I stated before the information was incomplete and as soon as it is finished I will repost a new introduction. Oh yeah, one more announcement. Firewall0 has approached me with an idea. He says that he will make a web page with all of the characters as well as their digimon. Seeing as this is a democracy, I will give you a chance to vote. Vote yes if you want your character depicted on this page. If you do not say anything by this Monday you're vote will not count. Also if you vote no, you must give a valid reason, no "I just don't want a picture drawn" will not suffice. In the event of a tie, I will act as tiebreaker. Well the day is young, time to start the next chapter. 


	9. Coming Together

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Coming together  
  
The laboratory was dark and deserted. No one had been here for generations. Until now. A dark form began his task. Not one being knew what the form was doing, all who entered the building were not seen again, however you could hear their terrified screams at night. He worked there day and night, until the one fateful day when the digital world was changed forever. He perfected his darkest creation: the Dark Fever. This disease infecting all digimon rapidly spread across the entirety of the digital world. Starting then normal digimon became wild and uncivilized; anarchy thrived. The Digimon sovereign sought to restore order but failed. They summoned new protectors in hopes of combating the source of the pandemonium.  
  
Jason was lying on his stomach when he regained conscience. He looked around to try to get his bearings but to no avail. He did not recognize anything around him. Then he heard a noise. It seemed to have originated from behind him. Jason tried to get up but found that he couldn't, something was weighing him down. He looked past his shoulder to see the form that seemed to be his captor. There stood a small form, around 1-2 feet in height. From first glance it appeared to be a bear, but it was too small even for a cub. The form was rummaging through his backpack, throwing everything out, clothes, the tent, a pair of goggles, until he emerged with a packet of food. After it jumped off the lying body, he sat under a tree and began to fumble with the bag. Jason got up after the weight had been removed from his back. He gathered everything that he could find and replaced them inside his bag. He kept his goggles out and placed them around his neck. Finally he found enough courage to say:  
  
"Give me back my food!"  
  
The little bear stared at him and then replied, "Why should I?"  
  
This startled Jason, he had expected the bear to run away, but instead it talked to him.  
  
"You…you…you can talk?" Jason demanded.  
  
"Sure, what's so strange about that?" the little bear asked.  
  
"Well, where I come from, bears can't talk," the teenager explained.  
  
"I'm not a bear, I'm a digimon, and my name is Cubmon," the bear-like being stated.  
  
Obviously perplexed Jason asked, "What's a digimon, and more importantly, where are we?"  
  
This time it was Cubmon's turn to be perplexed, "Digimon, it's short for digital monsters. And we're in the digital world."  
  
Before he could ask any more questions, there was some rustling in the bushes. Cubmon immediately became on guard. Jason looked in the direction of the noise and noticed that someone or something was spying on them.  
  
"Hey Cubmon, will you just give me the food?" Jason asked loudly, winking at Cubmon as he moved closer to the bushes.  
  
"Here," Cubmon said, "Take it, I can't open it anyway." He threw the bag so it was just in front of the bushes. Upon approaching he began to notice some details of the spy, for one thing it wore a pinkish hat. He stopped in front of the food and bent down to pick it up. He placed it inside his bag and said, "You can come out now, I've known that you were there for some time."  
  
The crouching figure sighed; it then stood up and entered the clearing. Upon first glance Jason immediately recognized her as a girl, and she was shorter than him, so he figured he was probably older. The girl waited for him to make the first move.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jason Johnson. Who are you?" he asked in the tone that he used when he didn't want to frighten someone. The girl made no move to reply. Just then a pink furball with a long silky tail burst into the clearing. Her wing-like ears perked up as she asked, "Why did you run away?"  
  
Pixie started to move away from the pink creature, and she hid behind Jason, figuring that he would do her no more harm then the pink newcomer or the brown bear that was moving beside the young man.  
  
"Who are you," Cubmon asked.  
  
The little furball replied, "I'm Soleilmon, I was there when she woke up." She used her ears to point towards Pixie. "But she ran away before I could ask her for her name. She seems very shy."  
  
"So we gathered," Jason replied. "Would you mind telling us your name? As you can tell, no one here will hurt you."  
  
The girl began to gather her courage and began to say, "My name is Pixie…"  
  
Just then another noise interrupted them. This time it was not a rustle, but a yell. To them it seemed feminine, but as if it was coming from two different people. Jason began to run out of the clearing towards the source of the noise, but then he stopped when he saw that no one was following him.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" he asked. And then he disappeared from view.  
  
"Right behind ya JJ," Cubmon called as he raced after the teen.  
  
Pixie sighed. She did not now these people, or creatures, but she could sense one thing. She could understand that no one here would harm her. So she rushed after the two, carrying Soleilmon in her arms.  
  
As the quartet reached the origin of the sounds they understood that the source was not crying out in fear, but it was as if she were searching for someone.  
  
"Kevin," the voice called.  
  
"Hey Kevin," another slightly higher-pitched voice repeated.  
  
Medusa Yanson was searching for her little brother as the group of four approached her. She was standing next to a bright yellow ball with orange eyes and ears similar to those of a rabbit. When they noticed the four's approach they stood their ground and waited to see what they would do. As they got closer, Jason was about to introduce himself and the group, but Soleilmon beat him to it.  
  
"Hi, What are your names? I'm Soleilmon, these are Pixie, Jason, and Cubmon."  
  
Medusa replied, "Oh, I'm Medusa, she says that her name is Himon."  
  
"I'm sensing a trend here, do all of you "digimon" have mon on the end of your name?" Pixie asked.  
  
"I never really thought about that," Cubmon admits. "Yeah, I guess we do."  
  
"Who's Kevin?" asks Jason.  
  
"My brother," Medusa states. "I saw him before I was surrounded by a strange light. Then I woke up with her on my back." She indicates Himon. "I'm not sure if he's here or not, but I'm still worried."  
  
"We'll help you look for him," Cubmon assures her.  
  
"Don't split up, we don't want to get lost," Jason instructed.  
  
Thus they began their search. All of their commotion drew the attention of four forms in pairs. These pairs approach the group of six from opposite sides. The four reach the main group at close to the same time, causing an unintended pincer movement. The first duo was comprised of the blond young man. As Jay Davis entered the clearing he saw two humans and a digimon facing him while the other three were behind them facing the other direction. A small green and white ball of feathers flew right beside him. The small digimon opened its beak to say "Not quite the welcoming party you expected, eh Jay?"  
  
"No its not Demiwashimon, but at least there are other humans here."  
  
Cubmon relaxed from fighting posture. Jason walked over to Jay and offered his hand. "The name's Jason," he said.  
  
"Jay," Jay responded taking the offered hand.  
  
"We'll finish introductions later," Jason states. "Right now something else is getting close, I can hear them rubbing against bushes and breaking twigs. We can only hope that they are friendly."  
  
Just then Savannah Laurel and a bald digimon with two forelimbs emerged from the underbrush at the opposite end of the clearing. She scanned over the beings that occupied the space. There were two balls of fluff of different colors watching her as well as a person. She could make out the forms of three more humans behind them, as well as two additional creatures.  
  
'I hope they're friendly,' she thought. Just then a girl with red hair motioned for the two fluffballs to relax. She walked forward, and introduced herself in a British accent. "Hello, my name is Medusa, you wouldn't have happened to see a thirteen year-old boy around have you?"  
  
"No I haven't. My name's Savannah, in case you were wondering. And this little guy claims to be named Motimon."  
  
"A pleasure," the small bald being said.  
  
Suddenly, they all heard a cry similar to that of a horse. They looked around the clearing to see if the cry emanated from the forest. Just then the cry became louder. The group of ten frantically searched their surroundings until Himon finally found the cause of the noise.  
  
"Up there," she cried indicating the sky with her ear. They looked up to see a white horse, with wings.  
  
"It looks like Pegasus," commented Savannah.  
  
"I don't think Pegasus had a red visor with a horn on its face," Pixie pointed out.  
  
"That's not 'Pegasus', that's Unimon," Soleilmon explained.  
  
The horse turned and started heading towards them.  
  
"Um, is it just me or does it seem to have a black aura surrounding it?" Jay queried.  
  
"No Unimon, not you too," Cubmon cried.  
  
"Not you what? I get the feeling you guys aren't telling us something," ventured Jason.  
  
"Talk later," Motimon warned. "Now just run!"  
  
"Try not to get separated, just run into the forest," advised Demiwashimon.  
  
The Five teenagers ran from the clearing just in time to hear Unimon cry "Aerial Attack." A white energy flowed from his mouth to the clearing where the ten just stood. When the explosion cleared only a crater remained.  
  
While fleeing, the group rounded a bend and smashed right into a black haired figure.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you are going," She snapped.  
  
A small red form with short arms and legs and had a star on its forehead piped up, "Yeah you could have hurt Sarah."  
  
"Quiet Nekomon," the girl revealed to be Sarah snapped. "We don't even know who they are."  
  
"Forgive us, We're being chased by some psychotic winged horse…" Jason tried to explain before he was interrupted.  
  
"I don't care if you were chased by the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. That still doesn't excuse what you did," Sarah complained.  
  
Before the two could argue anymore, a blast of energy exploded right next to them. The group, now completing a dozen began to run once more.  
  
"By the way, I'm Jason, and these are Pixie, Medusa, Jay, and Savannah," Jason explained while they ran.  
  
If Sarah made any response the constant explosions drowned it out. The dozen made their way through the forest until they emerged inside a canyon with steep walls. There was a cave-in dividing the canyon into two equal sections.  
  
"I don't suppose anyone brought any rope," Sarah stated.  
  
"He does," Cubmon exclaimed pointing to Jason.  
  
"We don't have time to climb," Medusa pointed out.  
  
The end of their argument came from the form of Unimon, emerging form the forest. He corralled the twelve inside the canyon.  
  
"We're trapped!" Jay exclaimed.  
  
"Bubble blast", four voices cried. Himon, Motimon, Cubmon, and Demiwashimon threw themselves towards the enemy. Small bubbles shot out of their mouths. Unimon did not seem to feel them. He knocked them all back with a well-timed headbutt.  
  
Nekomon followed them raising both arms. She prepared to scratch the horse but it flew out of the way, sending her sailing past him and into the chasm walls.  
  
Soleilmon hopped with the group and shouted "Sunshine Squirt." It seemed to get brighter with her glowing. She let off a small beam of light towards the enemy but Unimon was not fazed. He just moved forward trying to trample the pink being.  
  
"Nooooo," the teens cried.  
  
Thinking the digimon disposed of Unimon had his sights on the humans and began to charge up for the attack, "Aerial…"  
  
All of a sudden, the watches that each teenager began to glow. The light radiated towards the small forms. Then something happened.  
  
"Cubmon digivolve to…" Cubmon said as the light hit him. Enveloped in the light that originated from Jason's watch, He began to change. For one thing, he grew somewhat, and now stood on all four limbs; he now had a lupine figure. "…Coyomon." The light faded revealing the gray fur coat that covered the entirety of his body.  
  
"Soleilmon digivolve to…" Soleilmon cried as a pink light hit her. Surrounded in the light generated from Pixie's watch, she too began to undergo a metamorphosis. She shifted to be four legged as well. Now wings replaced her ears, and a horn protruded from her forehead. "…Kakumon." The pink light was gone, but she remained pink, with beige stripes running across her body, including her tail. Her face became similar to that of a canine.  
  
"Himon digivolve to…" Himon shouted as she became enclosed in the burgundy light from Medusa's watch. She grew, not as much as the other two, but was still larger than her previous form. She takes an almost human form. "…Ashemon." Upon closer inspection, you can tell that she has wings protruding from her backside, much like a sprite.  
  
"Demiwashimon digivolve to…" Demiwashimon states as the green light originating from Jay's watch encompasses his small form. His form grows to match the size of the first two, His wings grow out more, and he has a more substantial beak. His newly formed talons become razor sharp. "…Washimon." The light fades. His feathers retain their green hue, but the tips of his wings have "finger" less gloves. He also wears flight goggles over his eyes.  
  
"Motimon digivolve to…" Motimon exclaims as the orange light illuminates his form. His form shifts to that of a big beetle. The light fades; you can see the yellows and oranges lining his exoskeleton. Don't forget his green eyes.  
  
"Nekomon digivolve to…" Nekomon calls as the purple light hits her. She also turns tetrapedal. Her form becomes slender and graceful, much like a feline. "…Kodokumon." Her cinnamon color fur brings out her green eyes.  
  
Then the light fades entirely. Where the small beings once stood, now bigger creatures took their place.  
  
"What happened to them?" Pixie queried.  
  
"They seem to have evolved," Medusa replied. "That is if they are the same creatures."  
  
"Call them digimon," Jason said. "That's what Cubmon said that they were."  
  
"…attack," Unimon finished. The newly grown digimon leapt into the attack's path, but none seemed seriously injured. It mainly scratched them.  
  
"Let's put him out of his misery," Coyomon announced as he sprung forward. "Speed prowl." Coyomon began to move so fast that he became a blur. He ran towards Unimon and sunk his teeth into the horse's flesh, the momentum burrowing his fangs deeper than a normal bite would.  
  
"Coming through," Washimon stated as he flew and approached the attacking digimon. He uses his razor sharp talons to dig into Unimon's back. "Emerald flame," he called. Then a green fireball emerging from his beak struck the back of the visored assailant.  
  
At the head of the horse Tentomon tried his attack as well, "Super shocker," He yelled as electricity coming from his flapping wings hit the horn.  
  
Kodokumon used her attack to try to knock Unimon off balance. She opened her mouth to cry "Screech shocker." The sound vibrations slammed into the side of Unimon's head. As he tried to clear his head from the ringing Ashemon prepared her attack. "Ashe Shower," she cried, sending a rain of burning materials to hit the horse squarely in the chest.  
  
"Pink Blaster," Kakumon screamed. She let a pink wave of energy head straight for the visor protecting Unimon's eyes. It hit it causing it to crack.  
  
However all of these attacks proved to be in vain. Unimon set his sights on the humans once more. But this time he got more than he bargained for. As he fired his attack, a blue four-legged digimon, with modest ears, and a knife protruding from its back dropped into the canyon in front of the teens. His eyes were protected by a set of sunglasses. Just as the attack was about to hit he stood up on his hind legs, removed the knife, and stated, "knife protection" A purple light surrounded himself and the six teens.  
  
"Where did that thing come from?" Savannah asked.  
  
Just then a voice coming from the top of the canyon, "I sent him." The source turned out to be a brown haired boy with blue eyes. "You looked like you needed some help. His name is Bladeramon."  
  
"Thanks but who are you," Jay asked.  
  
"The name is Michael Scott." Michael replied.  
  
"Introductions later, right now we finish this." Bladeramon states. The energy shield dissipated and he used his knife for offence rather than defense this time. "Knife throw,." A purple energy shot out of the blade. This caused Unimon to convulse and begin to disintegrate. The beating that the six had put him through allowed one final attack to vanquish him.  
  
The seven teenagers cheered in delight as their new friends rushed over to them. Michael made his way down the walls of the ravine to join the main group.  
  
"Alright spill it," Jason said to Coyomon. "You said not you too when you heard about the black aura. What is so special about it."  
  
"It means that he had been infected with the Dark Fever, a disease that has been spreading over the last few weeks. No one knows where it came from, all we know is that it turns digimon crazy," Coyomon replied in a sad tone. "I've lost many friends to it."  
  
"Is this disease a natural phenomena, or did something cause it?" Michael asked.  
  
"I fear someone created it…in order to destroy the digital world." Bladeramon admitted.  
  
"Anyone know how we get back home?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It stands to reason that if putting on these watches brought us here, taking them off will have an opposite effect," Pixie hypothesized.  
  
"In any case, I'm not going anywhere," Jason said firmly. "Whoever created this 'Fever' has got to be evil. It reminds me of a quote: 'the only way for evil to triumph is for good people to do nothing.' I'm not going to turn my back on any problem like this."  
  
"I'm staying too. Any living creature has a right to live freely, not subject to this disease," Medusa calmly states.  
  
These points brought up unanimous appeal. Thus the teenagers forfeit their lives for the time being. They now have new lives trying to conquer the disease.  
  
  
  
Dang this is a long chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, but I was bitten by the writers block bug and I couldn't think of a good way to introduce you all. Sorry for your lack of appearance who knows – more to the point, I promise you will have a bigger role next chapter. Many thanks to firewall0, not only for the picture page, but also for those brainstorming sessions. Well I suppose you've listened to my rambling long enough. If you like the story thus far and want others to enjoy it just tell them to read it. I could use more reviews. No flames though, I'm allergic. 


	10. Pumamon's Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Pumamon's problem  
  
Ok, if you forgot already, here's the lowdown of what happened in my first chapter. The digidestined all met up with their partner digimon in their in-training forms. An infected Unimon attacked and sent them running into a dead end. The partner digimon all digivolved to rookie and fought off the champion. When all appeared to be lost, Michael Scott and his partner saved the day by ending Unimon's suffering.  
  
The jungle of the digital world is filled with many life forms, ranging from the lush trees, to the many digimon that inhabit them. From the caved in canyon, the group could see the sun beginning to set in the horizon. This brought up the issue of survival. None of them save the digimon knew the dangers that were in store for them  
  
"Well if we're staying, I guess we should find some sort of shelter," Michael said.  
  
"Well I have a small tent, that can fit three people," Jason offered. "Maybe four at the most. And I also have a sleeping bag that someone can use."  
  
"I guess that the only problem now is finding a suitable camping space then," Savannah observed.  
  
They had been discussing their next course of action for the previous thirty minutes. It was getting tiresome.  
  
"Why can't we just pitch the tent in the canyon?" demands Sarah.  
  
"If we did, we'd have nowhere to run if we were attacked," Medusa pointed out.  
  
"Why don't we go to the clearing where most of us met?" Pixie suggested.  
  
Everyone seemed to think about that.  
  
"It was big enough," Jason admitted.  
  
"Well decide faster," Bladeramon said with little feeling in his voice. "It will be getting dark soon."  
  
"Let's go then," Kakumon said.  
  
The humans and digimon made their way to the clearing.  
  
"Alright, I'll set up the tent," Jason offered. "But if someone would help me it would go faster."  
  
"I'll do it," Coyomon stated.  
  
"No offence but I meant someone with opposable thumbs," Jason admitted.  
  
"What would the alternative be?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Firewood collection," Michael stated bluntly.  
  
"What about water?" Medusa asked.  
  
"I don't suppose anyone brought any food either," Sarah said.  
  
Jason started to blush a little. He knew that his camping supplies were important, but he usually only took what he needed for himself. He had a small canteen, as well as the food that he took back from Cubmon. The problem was, he did not know how long any of his supplies would last them. He figured that digimon could probably fend for themselves, but the other six he was not sure of. Raised in an uncivilized environment, Jason was able to live off the land as well as any animal could. But this was no ordinary place. Whatever the consequences Jason was prepared to deplete his own chances of survival if it would allow someone else to survive.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Ashemon. The little fairy digimon squeeked "If you guys won't divvy up the work, I guess it's up to us digimon."  
  
"You two," Tentomon said pointing to Savannah and Jason. "Start with the tent."  
  
Kodukumon pointed to herself and Sarah, "We'll look for some food."  
  
"You can't go alone," Medusa states. "C'mon Ashemon we'll go too."  
  
"That's really not necessary…" Sarah began.  
  
"Just go," Kakumon interrupted.  
  
Thus, Sarah, Kodukumon, Sarah, Ashemon, and Medusa, disappeared into the forest.  
  
"You two," Kakumon said addressing Jay and Michael. "Look for firewood,"  
  
"And what will the rest of you be doing?" Jay asked, indicating Tentomon, Coyomon, Kakumon, and Pixie.  
  
"We're going to look for some water." Coyomon explained.  
  
Jason placed his bag on the ground and removed his canteen from it. "Here, you can put some in here." He said throwing the bottle to Pixie.  
  
Before Savannah or Jason knew it, they were alone in the clearing.  
  
"May as well get started," Savannah said.  
  
Before long, the small tent was set up to one side of the clearing. They were making a ring of rocks for the fire when the others started to arrive. The wood search party came back first. With Bladeramon's abilities, they made a log into all the fuel that they would need. The food hunters returned next, with a variety of fruit resembling bananas, coconuts, and some small melons. The water hunters came back next, Pixie had filled the canteen but there was little that they could use to carry any more, until they spotted an old shell. They had rinsed it out and filled it up. Kakumon and Coyomon pulled it behind them being careful not to spill much.  
  
"Anyone able to start a fire?" Savannah asked.  
  
Before a response could be given, Ashemon used her ashe shower attack to set some wood ablaze.  
  
They all ate some dinner, and then they got ready for bed.  
  
"The tent will only be able to fit three people along with their digimon," Jason said apologetically. "I propose that three girls sleep there. The remaining one can use my sleeping bag."  
  
After he said those words, Sarah, Savannah, and Medusa rushed into the tent, Thanking him as they passed him.  
  
Pixie, who was still shy around the group, opted to take the sleeping bag.  
  
"Now what about watch times?" Jay asked.  
  
"I'll take first watch," Jason stated firmly. "We'll each do three-hour shifts so I'll wake Michael in three hours, and he'll wake Jay."  
  
The young men agreed on the proposition and then went to the ground a safe distance away from the fire and began to sleep.  
  
After he was alone with his partner, Jason brushed away a tear.  
  
Coyomon was perplexed. He did not know why his friend was crying, so he looked at Jason quizzically.  
  
Jason looked at Coyomon and saw his friend's confusion. "This place reminds me of home," he admits. "I've lived all my life surrounded by trees with no one. But then I met you and everyone else and I feel like I belong here…"  
  
Just then the earth starts to shake. This wakes everyone up. The three girls poke their heads out of the tent; Pixie sits up in the bag; the two young men jump to their feet. Just then a big drill pokes up right in front of Jason. He crawled backward as the area around the gigantic drill began to cave in. As the dust settled a mole like digimon with purple fur on its backside and flesh color on his front was revealed. This digimon had a big drill where its nose would be and small drills for its nails. It gave out a loud roar. Had it not been so dark, the fourteen would have been able to make out a black aura around the monstrous form.  
  
"Iron Drill Spin," he cried as he let loose his attack. Everyone was able to dodge the attack but Jason was still too close to the rampaging digimon.  
  
"Speed Prowl," Coyomon cried. He races towards the big mole but was deflected by the drill.  
  
"Emerald Flame," "Ashe Shower," the two flying rookies said as they pushed their attack. Their assailant was not fazed.  
  
"Anyone know this guy? Medusa asked.  
  
Everyone shook his or her head.  
  
"Knife throw," Bladeramon said. The purple energy struck the monstrous form but did not have any effect.  
  
"Pink Blaster," Kakumon said, firing her pink energy. It too did not seem to harm the giant digimon.  
  
"Screech Shocker," Kodokumon said letting her sonic attack hit the backside of the beast.  
  
"Super Shocker," Tentomon said aiming for the drill. Nothing worked.  
  
The giant mole ignored all of the attacks and started towards Jason. Jason backed up slowly, and tripped over a log. He held his arms up in self- defense, with his watch facing the approaching digimon.  
  
Instantly information was fed directly into his brain. He learned everything about the threat.  
  
"Stop Drimogemon," he cried but to no avail. The purple behemoth was not about to ease up his attack. He leveled his drill towards the fallen teenager and made it spin.  
  
Coyomon had recovered and ran as fast as he could to try and stop the attack. He pushed his fallen partner out of the way. Just as the drill was about to strike Coyomon, Jason's digi-watch began to glow.  
  
"Coyomon," Jason called.  
  
The light generated from the watch hit Coyomon causing him to glow as well.  
  
"Coyomon digivolve to…" he said. His form began to grow to that of a large mountain lion. The only difference was the oversized paws. "…Pumamon." The glow faded. Coyomon's grey coat had been replaced by a tan one. His canine appearance turned more similar to that of a feline. The oversized paws were dark brown.  
  
"Is that Coyomon?" Jay asked.  
  
"His digivolved form. He now is at the champion level," Bladeramon acknowledged.  
  
Pumamon let out a growl. "Earth Pounce," he said. He jumped into the air and pounded the ground with his front two paws. This let out a shockwave aimed right at Drimogemon. The mole digimon cried out in pain. He burrowed underground when Pumamon attacked once more. This time the shockwave was headed into the ground. There were traces of data seeping up from under the surface.  
  
Then Pumamon glowed, and returned to his Coyomon form. He slumped down on the ground, exhausted.  
  
Michael and Jay helped Jason to his feet. Then Pixie posed a series of questions starting with: "How did you know what its name was?"  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "When I was defending myself somehow I got information fed directly into my brain. I knew everything about it, even that Drimogemon are peaceful."  
  
"So you mean that it was infected?" Medusa asked.  
  
Jason merely nodded.  
  
Then the questions were turned to Coyomon.  
  
"How did you 'digivolve'?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "It just happened when I sacrificed myself for Jason."  
  
"I think our watch for tonight is over," Jason said looking at his watch. "Mike, it's your turn."  
  
"Just call me Scott, ok?" Michael said.  
  
The rest of the night went as peacefully as could be expected.  
  
In the mountains to the north, a dark figure waited. He desired the night to arrive so he could acquire more victims.  
  
"Until next time digidestined," he growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how was it? Crappy? Good? TELL ME!!! Oh yeah the announcements umm… wow for once I don't have any, except please review, and if you don't I'll send you some sort of large angry animal. And I want good reviews too, I'm still allergic to flames so none of those please. 


	11. The Daggermon Cometh

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
The Daggermon Cometh  
  
A/N: I know that a similar title has been used in the series for, I believe Ice Devimon, but I DON'T CARE.  
  
The sun slowly rises. Gradual light seeps into the clearing in which the fourteen reside. Those outside stir and awaken, but the tent-dwellers remain in their state of slumber. As Michael Scott awoke he could see that Pixie, Jason, and Jay were already up and about. Their digimon were also active, Coyomon still felt drained after the previous night's battle. Washimon and Kakumon were discussing the digivolution of their companion.  
  
Michael turned and saw his partner, Bladeramon in some sort of deep meditation. Not wanting to disturb him, he rose and joined the other teenagers.  
  
"Morning," He said stretching. "How long has Bladeramon been like that?"  
  
"Since you woke me up," Jay replied. "He stayed like that all throughout my watch."  
  
"He seems to be very focused," Pixie commented.  
  
"Lets get back on track here," Jason advised. "Pixie, would you mind going back to the stream to find more water?"  
  
"Nope," She responded. "Just as long as I have Kakumon to protect me."  
  
"I'll go too," Coyomon said, he had been listening from his spot on the ground. "I can help with the shell."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jason asked, feeling concern for his friend. "Maybe you should take it easy."  
  
"If he feels ok enough I say let him come," Kakumon said approaching the group.  
  
"Alright," Jason said. "I know when I'm defeated. Jay, you and Washimon will come with me to find some breakfast. Scott you stay here."  
  
"Alright," Michael said. "I'll guard the camp."  
  
The six left him alone with the meditating digimon and the slumbering six in the tent.  
  
Michael began to think of this new life that they had all been given…that is if given was the correct word. It almost seemed like they were destined to arrive and that nothing could change that. Michael's thoughts were interrupted by the awakening girls and their partners. He looked towards the tent to see the girls and digimon emerge from their sleeping place. They all mumble something of a greeting as they stretch and undergo the task of actually "waking up."  
  
The search parties returned with more food and drink. The commotion of everything caused Bladeramon to come out of his meditation. Everyone settled down to a nice breakfast.  
  
"What should we do now?" Medusa asked.  
  
"I want to go back on top of the canyon," Jason stated. "We might be able to see something from up on the cliffs."  
  
"How are we going to get up there?" Pixie queried.  
  
"We could use vines to climb up," Michael offered. "Our digimon could lower the vines and then try to pull us up."  
  
Savannah came up with a flaw to the plan. "Our digimon wouldn't be able to pull us up," she stated. "They could secure it to something though."  
  
"I spent my life climbing things steeper than that on my own, I wouldn't need a vine," Jason said plainly. "I can carry Coyomon on my back, then I can find something to pull the rest of you guys up."  
  
"Well if its agreed are we going after breakfast?" Sarah asked. "Will we have to pack up camp?"  
  
"Leave that to me," Jason said. "I'll do it and meet you guys at the canyon."  
  
"You can't do it alone," Jay observed. "Maybe one of us should stay behind and help you."  
  
"Alright, I'll stay," Michael offered.  
  
The rest of them left after they finished eating, leaving the four to clean up the site.  
  
Jason quickly got to work rolling up the sleeping bag to that of a very tight roll, he then placed it at the bottom of his bag. Michael doused the fire from the last of the water in the shell, and then set about gathering the food that they could take with them. The two rookies looked on in astonishment as the two young men worked. Jason finished taking down the tent and he rolled it up and placed it in his bag as well.  
  
The campsite was empty save the shell that they had used to store water.  
  
"I don't suppose there's room in your bag for this is there?" Michael asked.  
  
Jason shook his head. "No but maybe someone could carry it, like tie it to their back. Or we could just leave it here and rely on the canteen."  
  
Michael fit the sling across his shoulder saying, "It's too important to leave behind."  
  
The quartet made their way to the canyon where the group was waiting.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Just being thorough," Coyomon said.  
  
The canyon walls were at least 30 feet tall, there were many rough areas, like they were specially designed handholds. This would make the ascent much easier than previously anticipated. Jason spat on his hands and prepared himself for the climb. He took of the pack and opened it slightly. Coyomon jumped in. Shouldering the load once more he used one handhold after another and eventually made his way to the top of the cliff.  
  
Sighing in relief the group waiting at the cliff-base applauded. Coyomon scanned the horizon while his partner caught his breath. He spotted a large dust cloud in the distance. He couldn't be sure but the cloud seemed to be getting bigger.  
  
"Um Jason. We should hurry," he said indicating the cloud.  
  
"Shit. Go get some long vines," Jason said. He called down, "We have to do this quickly. Digimon come on up, we'll need your muscle."  
  
The digimon flew up, Washimon carrying Bladeramon, Ashemon carrying Kakumon, and Tentomon carrying Kodokumon. Coyomon returned with the vines. There was only one long enough so they would use that to pull people up.  
  
Jason threw one end of the vine over the side and held on to the other. "Two people grab on," he called.  
  
Pixie and Medusa were the first to go up. The human and digimon pulled with all their might, and with the girls walking up the side of the canyon, they eventually got the two over the side.  
  
"Now three," Jason called, throwing the vine once more. He glanced over his shoulder the source of the cloud was visible now it seemed to be some sort of samurai.  
  
At the bottom of the chasm, Michael put everyone else on the vine. "You guys go, you're the lightest," He reasoned. Before they could protest the ten at the top began pulling. By the time thirteen were at the top Michael could see the running form approaching him rapidly. He shielded his eyes from the approaching dust, with his arm. His watch beeped. Instantly information was sent to his brain.  
  
'Just like it must have been for Jason,' he thought. 'Let's see here a Musyamon? I've never heard of that, and it attacks with a 'shogun's sword'?'  
  
"Could you hurry up?" he called, but it was too late the Musyamon was in striking distance. As the vine was thrown down, the samurai leapt and sliced the rope.  
  
"No!" Jason and Michael cried simultaneously. Michael because he was stranded with a sword crazed digimon. Jason cried because he was powerless to do anything. Before anyone could move, a blue figure jumped off the cliff. Bladeramon quickly made his way down to his partner. Landing in front of Michael, he removed his dagger.  
  
"Knife throw," He cried. The samurai's sword deflected the purple energy.  
  
"Shogun Sword," Musyamon yelled.  
  
The spectators on the cliff could make out the black outline around the attacking form.  
  
"Knife Protection," Bladeramon said. Michael and Bladeramon were enveloped by a purple energy.  
  
Musyamon did not back down; he drove his sword further and shattered the force field. He attacked once more, "Shogun Sword." This attack was aimed right at Michael. His red watch began to glow. A light went out and hit Bladeramon.  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to…" Bladeramon stated. He grew to almost six feet tall. Now he stands on two feet and appears to be humanoid. "…Daggermon." The red light faded revealing his features. Daggermon retained the sunglasses of his previous form, but instead of a dagger protruding from his back, he had two smaller knives mounted on his wrists. He held a metal staff in his hand like a sword and used it like one. Placing the staff in the samurai's path, he stopped Musyamon from swinging the sword at Michael. He disarmed the samurai with one fluid movement. Taking his staff and pointing it at the enemy, he said, "Back off. Dark shot." A black fireball emerges from the staff and hits Musyamon in the chest. The blast sends Musyamon fifty feet away. He did not fall.  
  
"Sonic Scythe," Daggermon said. He brought the staff behind his head and forward rapidly, creating a scythe-like energy. The energy is released at Musyamon and the infected champion finally falls.  
  
"Well that's the end of him," Michael stated. "But how do we get up now?"  
  
Without a word Daggermon grabbed Michael and jumped up the fifty feet and landed next to everyone else. He began to glow and reverted back to his Bladeramon stage.  
  
"Well now that the excitement is over, what should we do now?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Let's head in that direction," Savannah said pointing.  
  
"Why?" Jay asked.  
  
"There seems to be smoke coming from that direction and I think that it's a cooking fire." Savannah reasoned.  
  
Without further argument the fourteen head in the direction of the fire, not knowing the perils that await them.  
  
The figure resides in the darkness of the mountains. Waiting for his chance to strike.  
  
  
  
I_NUKEM: This took me a while. Well how is it, good, bad, in between. TELL ME!!!! I need to improve my writing so I need all the feedback I can get. Oh and lets see what will I send you this time…Umm… If you don't review I will be forced to sick a yeti, Bigfoot, the tooth fairy, and a leprechaun on all of you. Muahahahaha.  
  
Coyomon: *whispers to I_NUKEM*  
  
I_NUKEM: Well don't let them know that they don't exist. OOPS. 


	12. Peace and Serenemon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Peace and Serenemon  
  
When we last left our heroes…and I use that term as loosely as possible… They had just scaled the canyon walls in hopes of finding some sort of civilization. Michael was attacked by an infected Musyamon but Bladeramon digivolved to Daggermon and put an end to the champion's suffering.  
  
The group looked around. One hour had passed since they began to follow the smoke. They were getting antsy. They stood in a forest clearing but they couldn't decide which way to go.  
  
"We should go this way," Savannah said pointing to the east.  
  
"No it was more this way," Sarah said pointing to the west.  
  
"I thought we were heading more in this direction," Medusa commented. Her arm indicated north.  
  
The rest of the group just sighed. After walking for so long they desired a peaceful break. However this rest stop was anything but peaceful. The arguments had been going on for a good ten minutes with no sign of letting up. They all had a large sweat drop visible on the back of their heads.  
  
"Alright lets analyze our potential paths," Sarah began. "North, its too dense a forest, we wouldn't be able to get through. The eastern path is too muddy, and unless you want to get stuck, we can't go that way. That leaves the west."  
  
Not wanting to have another argument start up, the eleven observers started moving to the western path, leaving the arguers behind to catch up.  
  
The group walked for a while until they could hear the sounds of running water. Jay was the first to spot the source. He looked ahead and saw a stream.  
  
Meanwhile further up the stream a champion digimon was going about his daily life. This digimon looked like a giant duck. His head was covered in greenish feathers, while the rest of his body was brownish with the exception of his orange feet and bill.  
  
Right now this duck was carefree swimming and fishing to his heart's content.  
  
"Ahh this is the life," the duck said. Just then a dark figure swooped down in front of the swimming creature.  
  
"I have a job for you," the figure said.  
  
"Who are you?" the duck asked.  
  
"Your new master," the figure said menacingly. He moved quickly and plunged a claw into the unsuspecting digimon. The duck let out a piercing scream.  
  
Down the stream the digimon and teenagers had once again set up camp. Upon hearing the shrill cry Sarah perked up.  
  
"What was that?" she asked her partner.  
  
Kodokumon looked up and said that she didn't know.  
  
Sarah turned to her companions resting by the stream. "Do any of you know what that was?"  
  
Everyone shook his or her head. "Don't worry about it," Pixie said.  
  
"Yeah it was probably some sort of animal," Jay ventured.  
  
No one paid any heed to the noise for a few hours when Medusa noticed something coming down the stream.  
  
"Its just a duck," she commented.  
  
The duck picked up speed and jumped into the middle of the campsite. Right next to Sarah and her partner. They could easily make out the black outline of its form.  
  
"This is not good," Sarah said under her breath. "Work you piece of junk." She looked at the watch on her wrist and tried to get it to do something…anything.  
  
"Screech shocker," her partner, Kodokumon yelled as her sonic blast was fired toward the imposing form.  
  
The duck took the brunt of the attack saying, "I'm invincible." The attack did not have any affect on the creature. "Quack attack," it cried letting its own attack head for the defenseless two closest to him.  
  
"Knife protection," Bladeramon cried. He threw himself in the path of the evil duck's attack.  
  
"I always wondered how duck would taste," Coyomon said. "Speed prowl." His attack let him grab one of the assailant's wings. His teeth sunk into the flesh and made that wing inoperable.  
  
"Its just a flesh wound," the duck said.  
  
"Will someone get information on this guy?" Sarah demanded. Just as she threw her arms down in frustration her watch briefly pointed at the oversized fowl. This allowed her to get the name of their attacker…nothing more. "Mallardmon," she said under her breath.  
  
Kakumon fired her pink blaster but to no avail.  
  
Jay's partner, Washimon used his emerald flame attack also. It only singed some feathers.  
  
Tentomon and Ashemon attempted to attack at the same time but the duck seemed impervious to attacks.  
  
"Quack attack," it cried once more. This caused all of the digimon to fall back. The duck slowly began to approach the humans, starting with the closest one, Sarah.  
  
Upon seeing this Kodokumon felt like she had failed, nonetheless she began to sprint towards the mallardmon. As it's bill came down Kodokumon narrowly took the brunt of the attack on herself. Falling back she felt like all the energy had been drained from her. As Mallardmon approached her fallen form, Sarah's watch emitted a lavender light.  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to…" Kodokumon said. Her entire catlike form was enveloped in the light. She shifted to be bipedal. She started to become a humanlike form. Butterfly-like wings protrude from her back. "…Serenemon." The glow faded. Her long black hair trailed over her majestic wings. The slender humanoid form was draped in a long red gown. Her only other prominent feature were her white eyes.  
  
"Well as the saying goes, if it weighs the same as a duck it's made of wood…" Serenemon began. "And therefore it will catch on fire. Fire wave."  
  
She let loose a fire attack that drastically heated up the air around the target. Flames danced as they made their way toward the oversized mallard. When the flames finally reached it… it was burnt to a crisp. Then the ashes broke into data that scattered from the battlefield. Serenemon slumped to the ground. She reverted to her rookie form, but had much more energy than she had before her growth spurt.  
  
Everyone was surprised due to the sudden battle. The shock soon passed. Thus camp life became as normal as could be expected… the boys got the watch times, the girls got the comfortable places to sleep…(A/N: this is just the way I think of being benevolent…and you thought chivalry was dead)  
  
The dark figure became weaker with each slave destroyed. But he became stronger with every new slave. Because the strangers to the digital world were eliminating newly captured slaves they were a threat that must be dealt with swiftly. Thus he began formulating a new plan…  
  
  
  
Well here's the next chapter. No new announcements unless if you want to see an artist's rendering, specifically firewall0, of Jason Johnson and Coyomon go to: www.angelfire.com/tx5/newdigitalworld/images/Jason.jpg  
  
I-NUKEM: Oh and if you don't review ill have to sick my secret weapon on you.  
  
Coyomon: No not that. Anything but that.  
  
I-NUKEM: Yes I will be forced to send you Jar Jar Binks. MUAHAHAHA. 


	13. Garosumon's Air Raid

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Garosumon's Air Raid  
  
When we last left our heros, and heroine…oh and the rest of the group too, they had encountered an infected duck that attacked Sarah (and traumatized her for life). Kodokumon digivolved to Serenemon and kicked that oversized mallard back to the Stone Age.  
  
I-NUKEM: Roll intro!  
  
Coyomon: You haven't written it yet.  
  
I-NUKEM: Really? In that case I may as well start the next chapter then.  
  
  
  
Early in the morning the fourteen travelers cleaned up the campsite leaving nothing behind…except the food waste… but anyway they look upwards at the sky to find the smoke that they had been following. It turned out that the smoke was emanating from the direction that they came.  
  
"Ok whose bright idea was it to come this way?" Sarah asked.  
  
Everyone falls flat on his or her face. A sweat drop forms on the back of Sarah's head.  
  
"Oh that's right it was mine," she realized.  
  
"Lets get going," Jason said. Thus they went back the way that they had come the previous day.  
  
When they reached the clearing where they had been forced to choose their direction the group stopped.  
  
"Maybe we should actually see where the smoke is coming from," Jay suggested.  
  
"Leave it to me nowings," Washimon said. He flew upwards above the treetops to see the origin of the smoke. He points to the east as he flies back to the group. "That way," he said.  
  
The group of 14 head towards the direction previously indicated. Soon they exited the forest. Upon their exit, the seven teenagers were astounded to see some sort of civilization. They didn't see any humans. Instead they saw numerous digimon, some bipedal, others tetrapedal. Some were larger then others and still others were tiny. Overhead, you could see numerous birds and winged digimon soaring high and majestically. Just then a walking fire-man approached the group. The digimon partners all tense up but none attack.  
  
"Who are you?" the molten-man demanded.  
  
Everyone crowded behind Jason until Pixie piped up, "We're just weary travelers, who are strangers to your world."  
  
The fire digimon thought this over. "Come, welcome to Network Port," he said. The fourteen reluctantly followed the digimon "I'm truly sorry about my rudeness. It's just that…"  
  
"Digimon have been acting strange," Pixie offered.  
  
"Exactly. Please follow me I'll take you to the mayor of the port city." The flaming digimon acknowledged.  
  
The fire digimon led them to a cloaked form. This digimon's facial features were covered by his jumpsuit. He wore a blue hat adorned with moons and stars.  
  
"Ahh Meramon, how goes the preparations?" the figure asked.  
  
"Very well mayor Wizardmon," the newly identified Meramon said. "I've brought some strangers for you to meet."  
  
The Wizardmon looked at the group behind the molten digimon. Meramon got out of his way as the mayor approached the travelers. "So what brings you to this fine city?" he asked.  
  
Jason finally gathered enough courage to respond. He took in a deep breath and replied "Well sir, from what I gathered all of us humans were minding our own business when we found these," he said pointing to his watch. "Somehow we all got knocked unconscious and woke up with these guys standing over us." He gestured to the digimon.  
  
"We've been attacked by four digimon," Michael continued. "All of which have had a black aura surrounding them."  
  
"When we saw smoke we thought we'd find civilization and I guess we did," Savannah finished. "And here we are."  
  
"A very compelling story," Wizardmon stated. "Perhaps Centarumon's prophesies have come true."  
  
"Prophesies?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yes a being known as Centarumon often visits the port declaring prophecies that he finds in the ruins," Wizardmon explained.  
  
"Just where are these ruins?" Medusa asked.  
  
"No one knows precisely but Centarumon appears at the city regularly," Wizardmon admits. "You are welcome to wait for him here."  
  
"We'll accept your offer," Jay stated. "I don't know about you guys but I am tired of sleeping on the ground."  
  
"We're tired of listening to your snoring too," Washimon declared.  
  
"Knock it off you two," Jason commanded. "I wouldn't want us to intrude…"  
  
Pixie pulled him aside. "We may as well wait here for this Centarumon. Maybe he can tell us why we're here." Then she turns to Wizardmon, "Like Jay said we'll accept your offer."  
  
"Very good," Wizardmon said. "We'll find some quarters for all of you."  
  
Wizardmon was true to his word. In a short time, there were seven volunteers willing to take the strangers into their homes. The first was a small foxlike digimon with reddish fur. It was an Elecmon. Jay was the first to volunteer for a good nights rest. The next was the Meramon that they had already met. Medusa opted for this lodging. A short digimon with bandana and sword came up next. He was identified as Ninjamon. Michael decided to bunk with him. Tuskmon approached next, his green skin accented by his horns protruding from his head. Pixie decided to venture with this digimon. The four-legged armored digimon, Monochromon came next, with Sarah following. Lastly a praying mantis digimon called Snimon came forward. Savannah left with this last one, leaving Wizardmon, Jason and Coyomon behind.  
  
"Here let me show you where you'll sleep tonight," Wizardmon offered.  
  
Before he could finish Jason began to unpack his bag. "This spot is as good as any," He claimed. In a blink of an eye the tent was up with sleeping bag inside. "I refuse to be a bother," he continued. "I prefer the outdoors anyway."  
  
Wizardmon sighed. "Very well," he stated. He returned to his superior mayor lodging.  
  
The night passed without incident, except a brief struggle between Jay and Washimon, but nothing came of it.  
  
That morning, the group gathered around the tent and discussed the numerous courses of action that lay before them. Jay wanted to remain in the village. Jason wanted to move on. They made a vote and five voted for staying, one for moving on, Pixie remained neutral. She didn't mind what they decided on, as long as everyone was happy with the decision. After the democratic decision was reached, Jason was forced to back down and wait for the Centarumon to arrive. Their digimon were enjoying a feast of sorts. They all sat before mounds of food that they all dove into.  
  
A loud screech eminated from the sky… A giant winged worm, with a revealed skull could be seen blasting all of the flying champions to the ground. A black aura eminated about his form.  
  
"What is that?" Savannah asked.  
  
Everyone else shrugged. Just then the mayor appeared on the scene…  
  
"Thunderball," Wizardmon cries as he lets loose his attack.  
  
The attack sailed over the winged form, which then counterattacked, "Spinning needle." The numerous needles sailed towards the mayor at an alarming rate.  
  
"No!" Michael screamed as he threw himself in the path of the attack. His red watch glowed.  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to…" Bladerimon began. The light enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. "Daggermon."  
  
Daggermon threw himself in front of his partner and twirled his staff. This created a barrier that deflected the needles. After his partner was out of danger, he fired his dark shot attack at the digimon. It hit him in the chest, causing him to fall…straight at Pixie. Pixie held up her arms in self-defense and instantly knew about the dropping form. Her pink watch glowed and fired a pink energy at Kakumon.  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to…" Kakumon cried as the light hit her. Her appearance was shrouded in the pink light. Her winged ears grow angelic and move downwards to form her arms. Her legs become talons, and her tail grows long and eloquent…similar to that of a peacock. Her face becomes that of a bird. "Garosumon." The light faded revealing a majestic pink form with rubies scattered throughout her long tail.  
  
"Garusomon…stop Airdramon," Pixie called. Garosumon flew up in the air.  
  
"Garuso flight," she cried as she increased speed. Using her attack she knocked Airdramon the opposite direction. He landed on an unsuspecting Numemon, who used his elasticity to absorb most of the attack. Airdramon began to fly at his assailent, his aura not faltering.  
  
"Hit him with all you've got," called Sarah.  
  
Garosumon's rubies began to glow… "Ruby charade," she cried. The rubies all began to rotate and spin, until they all charged enough energy. Then a beam emerged from the tip of her elegant tail. This beam struck the digimon head on. He seemed to survive the onslaught…but then his wings began to disintegrate, as well as the tip of his tail. Eventually he was nothing more than floating data. Having accomplished their task the two digimon reverted to their rookie forms.  
  
"I thank you for protecting the port." Wizardmon began.  
  
Kakumon replied, "No prob. We could use a place to stay while we wait for this Centarumon guy."  
  
"That is with your permission of course," Jason added.  
  
"Of course, allow me to find some more suitable quarters for you heroes," Wizardmon continued.  
  
He led them to what appeared to be an apartment complex…that miraculously came out of a plot hole. On the top floor appeared to be a large common living area with seven individual rooms. All of which had a bed and an assortment of commodities.  
  
Each teen and partner chose a room and preceded to place whatever belongings they had in their room. They returned to the common area and deemed their approval.  
  
"How long before Centarumon will come to the village?" Jason asked.  
  
Wizard replied that they were expecting him in three days.  
  
"I guess we wait for three days," Savannah observed.  
  
  
  
The dark figure grew more and more impatient with every passing day… Was their no being strong enough to stop these kids?  
  
  
  
Here's another one…sorry it took so long… ok umm the crests are done… try the site http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/newdigitalworld/images/crest1.jpg . Ok now if you don't review I still have Jar Jar and I'm not afraid to use him! 


	14. Raptormon turns up the heat

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
  
  
Raptormon Turns Up the Heat,  
  
When we last left our hero's, adventurers, whatever you wish to call them, they were following the smoke. This led them to Network Port where they met Wizardmon and a whole bunch of other digimon. Airdramon attacked, but Kakumon digivolved into Garosumon and sent that dragon packing…only one question; will Jason ever start acting like a teenager?  
  
That morning, Jason emerged from his room at an early hour. He was surprised to see Jay emerge at the same time.  
  
"Jay, I'm going to step outside for a bit," Jason whispered, not wanting to wake the others.  
  
"Why?" Jay asked, at the same volume.  
  
"Nature calls," was the only reply he received.  
  
"Whoa, whoa buddy, hold on, we're in civilization now. We have technology to help with our bodily urges," Jay explained.  
  
Jay quickly shows Jason the bathroom.  
  
"See you go in there," Jay says indicating the toilet. "Then you push this lever to flush it."  
  
Jason looked at him quizzically.  
  
"It makes the water go away," Jay finally said.  
  
After the brief lesson that Jay taught our very own Nature Boy, the rest of the group woke up.  
  
"Well what's our itinerary for today?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Maybe we could explore the port," Medusa offered.  
  
"We could find out more about yesterday's attack," Michael stated.  
  
"Or we could sit around doing nothing for two more days," Washimon put out.  
  
Unknown to the green eagle, Jay had crept up behind him and whacked him on the head with a paper fan.  
  
"That should shut him up," Jay said.  
  
They all left the apartment complex to see if the mayor could reveal to them what had been occurring in the digital world as well as learn more about the traveling prophet, Centarumon. When they approached the Wizardmon's office a Birdramon stopped them.  
  
"The mayor is in a very important meeting right now and he cannot be disturbed," the firebird said.  
  
Just then they hear some crashing and see a Sukamon fly through a window.  
  
They heard Wizardmon's voice yell, "I thought I told you to bring Pepperoni!"  
  
Another digimon went flying through the window.  
  
"Might I assume that it's an important lunch meeting?" Pixie asked.  
  
The Birdramon did not reply, instead it shooed them all away.  
  
"Well what now o fearless leader?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Don't address me as the leader…we're all equal human beings…" Jason began.  
  
"But you may address me as your fearless leader if you want," Washimon stated.  
  
A sweat drop formed on everyone's head.  
  
"Anyway…before I was so rudely interrupted," Jason continued. "I was thinking that we could go find some food."  
  
Everyone cheered in their own way, with many whoops, a few "chow time"'s were said.  
  
Everyone looked around until they found some sort of eatery. This place was called "The Hungry Digimon." When they walked in they could see numerous booths, as well as several digimon enjoying a meal. When they got seated, a rock digimon approached.  
  
"Hello my name is Gotsumon and I'll be your waiter," the rock form said.  
  
All of the digimon and teenagers order. Gotsumon constantly asked if anyone wanted fries. When their orders actually got there, the little digimon tripped, spilling all the hot food on everyone.  
  
"Ahh, my clothes," Savannah shrieked.  
  
The next time, Gotsumon was more careful. He didn't spill a thing. When their bill came, no one knew what to do.  
  
"What's the problem? Can't you pay?" Gotsumon asked. "I'd better get the manager."  
  
As the rock ran, he tripped over his feet and went sailing into the cash register. Upon impact the register opened with a ding. Everyone watching him winced. As Jay watched the little rock sail through the air, he put his head in between his legs and began to shiver.  
  
"What's up?" Meddie asked.  
  
"Just a little Déjà vu," Jay responded.  
  
Before anyone could say another word, a flowerlike digimon approached them.  
  
"I'm Floramon I'm the owner of this restaurant. Gotsumon told me that you couldn't pay the… " She said. She was staring at Pixie's hat. "You, I'll waive the bill, just give me that hat."  
  
"Yeah Pixie, give her the hat, I'll bet you have more anyway," Sarah stated.  
  
"Well, if it will help the group," Pixie began to take off her cowboy hat and was about to hand it over to the demanding plant when the ceiling suddenly got a new sunroof.  
  
The gaping hole in the roof of the diner was caused by a black dragon digimon with four eyes. Had his skin not been black, you would be able to see a black aura around the dragon…(do you sense a trend?)  
  
"Hey if we stop that thing from destroying your diner, can we keep Pixie's hat?" Medusa asked.  
  
"Yes yes of course," Floramon stammered.  
  
"Lets stop that sick digimon," Jason said, running out of the diner. The others followed in suit.  
  
"Red eyes," it called. A bright red light emanated from all four eyes. Jason had to utilize his goggles to avoid the flash. The bright light stunned all of the digimon and made them dizzy.  
  
"Crimson claw," The beast said. It dove towards Sarah with its claws raised.  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to…" Kodokumon stated. The purple light hit her and as it dispersed, you could see her champion form. "…Serenemon."  
  
Serenemon's butterfly wings took her up to meet with the advancing black being. His attack was too powerful, and Serenemon fell back towards the group. Everyone scattered, except for Sarah who just looked up at her falling partner, who was coming right at her. Jay not thinking, as usual, threw himself at Sarah knocking her away, but he landed right where Serenemon would land.  
  
"That was dumb," he managed.  
  
Washimon frantically flew to his partners side. A green light enveloped him. "Washimon digivolve to…" He cried. He grew in size, some sort of headgear was formed on his head as well as talon coverings. "Raptormon." The light faded. His headgear turned out to be a backwards cap and the coverings were combat boots. He also wore blue jeans.  
  
Raptormon began flying much faster, he ran into Serenemon, using his momentum to slow her descent.  
  
"Lets take care of it," he said. "Ummm anyone know what that thing is?"  
  
"Umm no," Jay responded. "Hey how did you guys know how to find out about the digimon?"  
  
They all shook their heads. "Use the watch," Jason offered.  
  
"May as well," He tried throwing the watch at the flying form, it didn't get very far. Then he just pointed the watch at the flying creature. "Devidramon, virus type," He described as the information was given to him.  
  
"Well now we know what to destroy," Raptormon said. He pointed his wings at the form. "Burning feathers," he cried. A green flame leapt from his wings as feathers were shot at the Devidramon. All hit the form and caused his black form to become black data.  
  
The two digimon dropped down and reverted to their rookie forms. They had saved the diner, and thus saved Pixie's hat. When they returned to the apartments, they began to notice a reeking odor. Everyone looked at the nature boy.  
  
"When have you showered last?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Showered?" Jason replied.  
  
"Alright, someone start the water, The rest of you help me get him into the bathroom," Savannah ordered.  
  
After 10 minutes of pushing and shoving Jason was finally in the bathroom, and thus he used some fine technology called soap. When he emerged, the smell was gone.  
  
  
  
Hey I did another one. Yay, ok two more to go then more plot. Review if you can if not review the next chapter. Ok that's it... oh wait look at this site: http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/newdigitalworld/images/Jay.jpg 


	15. Kabuterimon: Digital Bug Spray

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Kabuterimon: Digital Bug spray  
  
When we last left our heroes they were in the process of eating when they found that they couldn't pay the check. A Floramon decided to take Pixie's hat as payment. Just as Pixie was about to hand it over Devidramon appeared. Instead the teens decided to save the restaurant and not give up Pixie's hat. Serenemon tried to stop the rampaging dragon but turned out to be no match for his awesome power. Washimon digivolved to Raptormon, and sent that oversized lizard packing.  
  
Only one day remained before the wandering prophet would come to Network Port and the teenagers were growing impatient. They had already been on a tour around the city three times. Whenever they approached the mayor, he was always "busy" (I guess throwing digimon out of windows takes up most of your concentration). They had nothing to do except talking and learning about one another. Jason began by telling everyone about his life in the wilderness and how he loved the outdoors. He then related the incident with the bear and hikers.  
  
"…That happened right before I found this," he said indicating the black watch he wore on his wrist.  
  
"Strange, I got my watch after taking an online test, and then after arguing with my mom…" Pixie said. "…I hope that I'll be able to get home and apologize."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get home," Jason assured her. "Hopefully this Centarumon will be able to help us."  
  
Everyone dictated what they had done right before they found their watch. There was some concern for Meddie's mother and some chuckles regarding Jay's unfortunate accident, but otherwise, no response. Just then a strange froglike digimon with a horn around its neck ran past them into the mayor's office.  
  
"I wonder why he's in such a hurry," Savannah said.  
  
Just then they could hear Wizardmon's voice, "Flymon are doing WHAT to the plantations? Destroying them?? What did your manager say to do? Sorry I can't spare any workers to help save the crops."  
  
The small digimon was seen flying out the window, and landed right into Savannah's arms.  
  
"You have to help me," he pleaded. "Flymon are destroying the plantations. Our food supply will be gone."  
  
Quickly Jason formed a plan in his mind. "Jay, Pixie and Savannah, come with me to help this little…"  
  
"Gekomon," the green digimon said.  
  
"…Gekomon. The rest of you stay here." Jason finished. "This Centarumon might come early and we can't miss him. Also you could help protect the city should another digimon attack."  
  
The groups split up with the three following Jason and the other three remaining behind.  
  
When the group of four arrived at the plantation, they could not even tell that it had been a plantation. Everything was in ruins.  
  
"Is this it?" Kakumon asked.  
  
Gekomon nodded solemnly.  
  
Just then they hear a shriek from the far end of the field. Many Gekomon were fighting a swarm of insect-like digimon and they were losing.  
  
"Lets go," Savannah said as she took off in front of the others, Tentomon following in her wake. The rest followed her and saw the swarm's characteristics more clearly. They appeared to be large wasps and when they flapped their wings they emitted a high-pitched noise.  
  
The swarm saw the newcomers and immediately began to attack them.  
  
"I assume that those are flymon," Coyomon said.  
  
"Brown stinger," numerous voices cried. Immediately stingers were being fired on them.  
  
Everyone scattered. Just then Pixie trips and falls. Looking up she saw a stinger coming right for her.  
  
"Look out!" Jason exclaimed as he dove to her. As he hit her he grabbed her arms and rolled. They moved safely out of danger. When the two stopped rolling Pixie was on top of Jason. She still had her eyes shut fearing the worst, but Jason looked up at her face and blushed.  
  
"Pix, we're ok. You can open your eyes now," Jason calmly stated. Pixie opened her eyes to see Jason's staring back at hers. She immediately heard some giggling and saw Jay and Savannah looking at them. Pixie realized instantly that she was on top of Jason and she quickly got off of him, blushing.  
  
"Thanks for saving me," she said still blushing.  
  
Jay looked up and saw another wave of stingers approaching. One was headed right for Savannah who was still giggling at the sight of her blushing teammates.  
  
"Get down," He cried pushing her to the ground and a few feet away. A stinger went by right where her head had been.  
  
"Lets go guys," Jason called to the digimon.  
  
"Coyomon digivolve to…" Coyomon stated. A bright light hit him and changed him to his champion form. "…Pumamon."  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to…" Kakumon said. A pink light hit her and she too became a champion. "…Garosumon."  
  
"Washimon digivolve to…" the green bird said. He was hit with a green light and evolved as well. "…Raptormon.  
  
The three champions approached the swarm and Tentomon was left behind.  
  
Pumamon was in trouble. The majority of Flymon were coming right for him because he couldn't fly. His attack didn't affect flying digimon that well either. But it could knock them off balance.  
  
"Earth Pounce," he cried pounding the ground. This caused half of his attackers to fly out of control some flying into each other, others just crash landing.  
  
Seeing that more were still coming he began to run, leading them away from his partner.  
  
Raptormon was having an easier time taking out his enemies but more kept coming after he attacked. He could knock one out but two more took its place.  
  
"Time to pull out the big guns," he stated. "Burning Feathers." He pointed his attack at the group that was closest. Emerald flames laced across several feathers that hit the flying bugs and ignited causing them to drop from the air.  
  
Garosumon was having a similar problem her attacks. Her Ruby Charade took out line after line of Flymon. Even though the ground was covered with bodies, more always seemed to come.  
  
"Can't you go too?" Savannah asked her partner.  
  
"Why should I? They don't need my help," the bug supplied.  
  
"Hundreds to three, I like those odds," Jay said sarcastically.  
  
"I count fifty more," Jason said.  
  
While they were arguing a bug went sailing from the battle and was about to hit the group. They couldn't run because they were paralyzed with fear. Tentomon flew up and tried to stop the big bee. Savannah pointed her arm at the two, hoping that the watch would make Tentomon grow enough to stop the incoming Flymon.  
  
Just as she hoped an orange light flew from her watch and hit Tentomon.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to…" the beetle said. His form grew in height, as did every aspect about him. He looked more like a beetle, with a giant horn on his head. The light faded. "…Kabuterimon." He had a purplish hue to go with all his horns and appendages.  
  
Kabuterimon pushed the flymon back with ease, using his horn.  
  
"Electroshocker," he cried. A ball of electricity flew from his horn and struck the flymon frying it to cinders. Then he approached the battle. Weaving between the attacks, Kabuterimon followed the group pursuing the running mountain lion. He barreled into them all with his horn and causing them all to fall to the ground. The other two flyers mopped up the remaining airborne threats. With that completed, the Flymon that were still conscious, made efforts to flee. Pumamon stopped them.  
  
"Let them go," Jason instructed. "They know when they're beaten."  
  
Pumamon complied and returned to his partner's side, becoming a rookie once more. The other three returned to their partners in their rookie states.  
  
"I trust that you will be alright now?" Savannah asked the Gekomon who only nodded.  
  
"We'd better be getting back," Jason said. "C'mon."  
  
They all walked together talking in pairs, Pixie discussing things with Savannah, and Jason talking to Jay.  
  
"So what's the matter?" Jay asked.  
  
Jason shook his head, "Nothing, its just… when I saved Pixie and…"  
  
"And she laid on top of you." Jay interrupted.  
  
"…I felt strange." Jason finished.  
  
"Don't tell me that you've never touched a girl," Jay said.  
  
"The only women I've even seen are my mother and grandmother," Jason said shaking his head.  
  
"Man, you've led a very sheltered life," Jay said. "I'm sorry for you."  
  
"Thanks… I guess," Jason said in a confused tone.  
  
"Man, no girls? That would be really tough," Jay observed.  
  
Over in Pixie's conversation, "That was very brave of him," Pixie commented.  
  
"I think he likes you," Savannah stated.  
  
"You think so?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, he risked himself to save you. I think he has it for you," Savannah said.  
  
"Jay saved you," Pixie pointed out.  
  
"I think that is just Jay's personality," Savannah coolly stated. "Jay's reckless enough to try to save everyone…Jason seems very calculated…a little naive but calculated."  
  
"I think it's kind of cute, his naivety I mean," Pixie told her. She looked back at Jason who returned her gaze. They immediately began to blush. Jason looked at Savannah and shook his head.  
  
  
  
Ok more fever next chapter…this was just a swarm of hungry flymon. Good? Bad? Ugly? Oh wait that won't work. Sorry about the review problems…lets hope it works now… so review or I will send Jar Jar Binks to everyone. 


	16. Go Out In a Blazemon of Glory

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Go Out In a Blazemon of Glory  
  
When last we left our adventurers they were bored. To pass the time, they described how each of them received their watch. A Gekomon interrupted their discussion asking for help… Jason, Jay, Pixie, and Savannah followed the little digimon leaving Sarah, Michael, and Meddie to retain their boredom. After they got to the place that the Gekomon indicated, Jason's group began fighting for their lives. One such case caused some interaction between Jason and Pixie… After aiding the Gekomon they travel back to the city. Is there going to be more than blushing in the relationship? What happened to the other group?  
  
Medusa and her group watched the others take off. She was hurt that she wasn't chosen to go with Jason but she understood his decision. Besides, he left her Michael and Sarah to talk to.  
  
'Nothing's going to happen today,' she thought.  
  
All three of them, six if you count digimon, were leaning back against the mayor's office. They were waiting for the group to rejoin them but figured that it would take a while. Just then three figures approached them, two were white, one with a hat, one without. The other closely resembled Wizardmon, except he had a darker hue, and gray clothing.  
  
"Excuse me but could you direct me to Wizardmon," He asked in a nice tone.  
  
"He's inside," Medusa offered.  
  
He tipped his hat to the group and made his way past the rude Birdramon. Suddenly they could hear Wizardmon yelling for the being to get out. The noise stopped. The silence was interrupted by a loud crash. Wizardmon had been thrown out of his window, the way that so many other digimon had experienced.  
  
"OUCH! THAT HURT," Wizardmon managed before he passed out.  
  
The three looked upwards to see the gray being with his two henchmen looking down at them… The gray Wizardmon raised his arm towards his fallen look-alike.  
  
"Crystal Cloud," he cried. A torrent of sharp ice crystals rained down towards the fallen mayor.  
  
"Knife Protection," Bladeramon calmly said as he ran in front of the attack. His purple energy deflected most of the attack except for one sliver of crystal that embedded itself in Wizardmon's leg. He awoke with an "OUCHIES" and then struggled to crawl away.  
  
"Ashe-Shower," Ashemon said.  
  
"Screech shocker," Kodokumon stated.  
  
The two counterattacks sailed upwards towards the trio in the mayor's office, but they failed to reach that high.  
  
"A tactical retreat would be advised," Bladeramon said weakly as the falling ice increased in density.  
  
Medusa and Sarah duck under the purple shield and pull Wizardmon out from danger and around a building. Michael took the liberty of carrying his weakened partner to safety.  
  
The Wizardmon-like creature merely watched them, knowing that they'd return.  
  
When the teens got Wizardmon out of immediate danger, they examined the shard of ice embedded in his shin.  
  
Ashemon winced. "Is there a hospital that we could take you to?" she asked.  
  
"Take me to the clinic on the north side of town," Wizardmon ordered.  
  
Now they helped Wizardmon limp to the north side of town into the building that the mayor specified. Inside they noticed a small seal-like digimon with a red Mohawk. He was tending his herb garden when the seven approached.  
  
"Whoa these hallucinations get more real everyday," the small digimon said. "It looks like the mayor is here."  
  
"It is me you blundering excuse for a Gomamon," Wizardmon said harshly. "I don't care for your methods but I need medical attention."  
  
"Sounds like the mayor too," Gomamon said. "Well hallucination, I guess I'll have to treat you." He began getting his herbs ready.  
  
"What was that that attacked you?" Meddie asked.  
  
"My brother, Sorcerimon," Wizardmon began. "He's been jealous of me for decades…ever since I became mayor of this fine city."  
  
"Who was with him?" Kodokumon asked.  
  
Wizardmon winced in pain. "Those were Bakemon and Soulmon, my brother's servants."  
  
"Why did they wait until now to attack?" Sarah mused.  
  
"They were probably going to attack right before we arrived," Bladeramon hypothesized. "They then observed us and decided to wait, observing our strengths and weaknesses."  
  
"He must be stopped," Wizardmon commanded.  
  
Before he could say anymore the three teens and digimon all ran out of the clinic leaving the disturbed Gomamon to tend to the weakened mayor.  
  
As they ran towards the mayor's office, they saw Jason and Coyomon approaching at a fast pace.  
  
"We need help," Jason said. "The Flymon are too much for us."  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Coyomon asked.  
  
"We can't leave," Michael said. "We have to stop Sorcerimon."  
  
"We can do that later," Jason urged.  
  
"No we can't," Medusa insisted. "We have to stop him now before he causes further harm."  
  
"Fine," Jason said sounding beaten. "Lets go take care of him quickly so that we can go help the others."  
  
The group approached the mayor's office to see Sorcerimon standing at the doorway.  
  
"Ah so you've come back," he said. "I guess helping my brother was to great a chore. How would you like to work for me?"  
  
"Never," Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Very well," Sorcerimon said in a cold tone. "Restrain them," he commanded.  
  
Just then Jason grabbed Michael and Coyomon jumped on Sarah. A second passed and their two traitorous friends revealed themselves to be the Bakemon and Soulmon.  
  
"If any of you attack, they will feel the consequences," Sorcerimon instructed Meddie and the three rookies.  
  
"You have to beat him," Michael urged. "Don't worry about us."  
  
Bladeramon and Kodokumon ran towards the icy Wizardmon only to stop short with the agonizing cries of their partners. Medusa didn't know what she should do. If she had Ashemon attack, Michael and Sarah would suffer, but if she didn't, Sorcerimon would win. She then decided:  
  
"Ashemon you're up," she said.  
  
"Right," her partner exclaimed. "Ashe-shower."  
  
Just as the flaming attack was about to hit its target, Sorcerimon fired his own attack canceling its affects.  
  
"Is that the best you have?" Sorcerimon demanded. "If it is I pity you. Kill them!"  
  
Just as Soulmon and Bakemon were about to attack, Meddie let out a shriek, "Leave them alone!"  
  
As she said those words, her watch glowed sending it's power to the flying sprite.  
  
"Ashemon digivolve to…" Ashemon began as the burgundy light hit her. She expanded, growing larger than either of the two rookies. She sprouted an additional pair of wings. Her face became covered with a white mask. "…Blazemon." The light faded revealing all her colors to be similar to that of Ashemon.  
  
"What?" the three aggressive digimon said at once "Another fairy?"  
  
"I'm no ordinary fairy, but you'll soon find that out," Blazemon said.  
  
"Crystal Cloud," Sorcerimon cried sending his ice crystals at the giant sprite.  
  
"Naughty, naughty," Blazemon said waving a finger. "I guess I'll have to make you learn your lesson. Heat-wave." As she attacked she sent a large fireball through the ice. That wasn't all that her attack accomplished, the rapid rise in temperature made the two ghost-like digimon lose their grips on their prisoners. Seeing their chance, the two rookies barreled into them, knocking the ghastly forms away from their partners.  
  
"Knife throw," Bladeramon cried. The purple energy blade went right for the hatless ghost. It hit him but only caused a scratch to form under his eye.  
  
"Screech shocker," Kodokumon attacked the Soulmon. It only knocked him back. Both were far from being out of the game.  
  
"Digivolve," Sarah and Michael cried in unison.  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to…" Bladeramon began. The light enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. "Daggermon."  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to…" Kodokumon stated. The purple light hit her and as it faded, you could see her champion form. "…Serenemon."  
  
Daggermon used his staff much like a sword, bludgeoning the Bakemon into submission. As it attempted to fight back, he merely brought the staff behind his head and formed his sonic scythe attack… that was the end for this Bakemon.  
  
Soulmon was having similar luck. Sure he wasn't being bludgeoned but the constant near misses continued to singe his body. Eventually he grew tired and her next attack left only his hat remaining.  
  
Meanwhile, Sorcerimon knew that he had lost. All of his attacks harnessed the cold element, thus giving him a disadvantage to all heat attacks. Suddenly he had an idea.  
  
"Crystal Cloud," he cried. Instead of Blazemon being attacked, he aimed his onslaught at Medusa. "What will it be? Kill me or save your partner?"  
  
Blazemon knew that she had to save Medusa at all costs so she threw herself in front of the onslaught, and used her heat-wave attack to melt the ice crystals before they became too dangerous.  
  
Sorcerimon ran into the forest calling something along the lines of "We shall meet again."  
  
The immediate threat was over and the digimon all reverted to their rookie stages.  
  
"Should we check on Wizardmon?" Michael asked.  
  
Sarah and Meddie nodded.  
  
They made their way to the north side of town to discover Wizardmon waiting for them. His leg was bandaged but otherwise he was fine.  
  
"Did you destroy my brother?" He demanded.  
  
They all shook their heads. "He got away," Sarah responded.  
  
They returned Wizardmon to the mayor's office just as they saw two figures emerge from the forest. They seemed to resemble Jason and his partner, but they wouldn't take any chance. Immediately all six of them grabbed the two figures restraining them both.  
  
"Guys its us! What's the matter with you?" Jason demanded.  
  
"You won't fool us this time Bakemon, or are you a Soulmon?" Michael demanded.  
  
Just then Jay, Savannah, and Pixie emerged from the forest with their digimon partners.  
  
"What do you guys think that you're doing?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Quiet you," Ashemon commanded. "For all we know you're one of them too."  
  
"One of what?" Jay asked.  
  
Before this could go on forever Savannah whistled getting everyone's attention.  
  
"OK," she said. "I know you all must've had a rough day but just ask a question that only Jason would know the right answer."  
  
"Fine," Michael said. "Ok… How many times have you used soap?"  
  
Jason thought about that. "Soap??? Do you mean that white slippery stuff that I used in the shower??? I'd have to say that that was my first time."  
  
"It did smell that way," Kodokumon admitted.  
  
"Fine now will you let us go?" Coyomon asked.  
  
The six released the newly cleared Jason and Coyomon. Seeing as the sun was setting in the horizon when the false accusation took place, the group had no choice but to return to the apartment complex and await the arrival of Centarumon.  
  
  
  
Well sorry it took so long…it's been hard trying to come up with a brotherly dispute chapter…and he gets away…I smell rematch… but anyway review…or I'll sick Jar Jar Binks on you…and for those of you who have admitted to not fearing the Gungan, if you fail to review I'll write a love scene between you and Sukamon…I won't post it but I will send it to you just to show how serious I really am. 


	17. The Wandering Prophet

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
The Wandering Prophet  
  
Last chapter, Wizardmon's brother, Sorcerimon, had taken over Network Port. When he and his henchmen confronted Wizardmon, the mayor was injured. After taking him to a clinic to be treated, Sarah, Meddie, and Michael went to confront the disgruntled sibling. Just as they were about to find him, Jason and Coyomon show up. When they confronted Sorcerimon, Coyomon and Jason turned out to be Bakemon and Soulmon, who then restrained Sarah and Michael. Ashemon digivolved to Blazemon and freed her friends…Bakemon and Soulmon were destroyed but Sorcerimon is still out there.  
  
Finally the day had come. The day that Centarumon would visit the city was upon them. Jason couldn't sleep. He knew that his rest was important but could not bring himself to fall asleep. He was too excited with the prospect of knowing his purpose in this world.  
  
Without a word he silently slipped out of the complex, and made his way to the north part of town. This was the only direction that seemed logical for Centarumon's approach. Thus he climbed a tree just outside of town and waited.  
  
Some time had passed, but Jason could make out the sounds of hooves amid the other natural noises of the jungle. Looking from his perch, he could distinguish a helmeted being with purple muscles on his chest and below that resembled the body of a horse. As the figure approached the tree in which Jason was sitting, he began to hum. A snap was heard…  
  
"Crap," Jason cried as the branch he was sitting on gave way. His body went plummeting right into the humming figure.  
  
"Sorry sir," he said apologetically. "I was waiting for someone to arrive today and I guess I should have been sitting on a more stable branch."  
  
"Quite alright," the helmeted digimon said. He took a look at Jason. "My you are a strange looking digimon."  
  
"Well sir, I'm not a Digimon," Jason explained.  
  
Centarumon just noticed the apparatus attached to Jason's wrist.  
  
"Could it be???" he said aloud. "It is…you are a chosen one."  
  
"Chosen one???" Jason was confused.  
  
"But I thought there would be more… is there anyone like you?" Centarumon asked.  
  
"Well, there are more humans if that's what you're asking," Jason replied. "Let me take you to them. Just be warned they aren't very early risers."  
  
Jason took the wandering prophet to the apartment complex where they could hear numerous sounds hinting that the other teens were still asleep, shallow breathing, tossing and turning, and of course Jay's snoring.  
  
One figure was awake though. Coyomon was sitting on the bed worrying about his partner. When he heard the door open, he began to wag his tail.  
  
"Where were you?" he demanded.  
  
"Falling on Centarumon," was the reply.  
  
"Oh you found him?" Coyomon asked. "WHAT? What do you mean you fell on him?"  
  
Jason forcefully closed Coyomon's mouth. "You don't want to wake everyone do you?"  
  
Coyomon shook his head no, but the damage was done, each teenager woke up with that comment and walked out of their individual rooms. They let out a shriek when they saw the centaur standing in their living room.  
  
"Guys, guys settle down… this is Centarumon," Jason said trying to calm them down. "He wanted to meet you."  
  
"How did he find us?" Sarah asked.  
  
Jason told of that morning's events including the fall and the conversation regarding the "Chosen ones."  
  
"So how exactly do you know about us?" Jay asked.  
  
"I have been able to decrypt hieroglyphs at the ruins that I guard. They tell of beings able to make digimon digivolve. From what I hear you all qualify."  
  
"How did you know that from just looking at this?" Jason asked indicating his watch.  
  
"There are inscriptions regarding the tools that these chosen ones utilize. They resemble those devices that you all wear on your wrists," Centarumon responded.  
  
"Could you take us to these ruins?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Very well," Centarumon said. "Just let me go about my business in the city first."  
  
"We should go and thank the mayor too," Michael said. "About when will you get done?"  
  
"In a few hours," Centarumon informed them. "We'll just meet back here before we leave."  
  
Having agreed on the meeting place and the journey, the fourteen left the Centarumon to his own devices. Jason shouldered his pack, not knowing if they would ever see the complex again. Making sure that they didn't leave anything, the group of "Chosen Ones" left the apartment in the same shape that they found it.  
  
Jason led the fourteen to the mayoral office and past the Birdramon. They walked up the stairs to the second floor where Wizardmon resided. Here they bid their friend farewell. Wizardmon thanked them for all their help and to show his gratitude, he did not throw them out the window. They instead left the same way they entered. When they went to the apartment complex they could see that Centarumon was waiting for them.  
  
"Well lets go," he said as he led the group north. They hiked for hours, when finally they decided to take a break. During this break Jason was trying to work up the courage to talk to Pixie but found that to be impossible.  
  
'What if I can't find anything to say? What if I garble words, or just faint?' He thought. Pixie was sitting with Kakumon against a tree it was a perfect time to talk to her. He glanced around to see Sarah and Savannah conversing with Jay, and Meddie and Michael talking to Centarumon.  
  
'Just do it," a voice within his head screamed.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Jason said under his breath. He cautiously approached where Pixie was sitting, and said while blushing, "How are you doing Pixie? You holding up alright or should we rest for some more time?"  
  
Pixie looked up at him and smiled at his consideration, which caused Jason to blush even more. "I'm fine we can leave whenever you guys want to," she replied.  
  
"Ok great…let me just…go see how everyone else is doing…" He managed before tripping as he walked backwards.  
  
Pixie giggled at that sight. She stood up, and offered her hand to help him up. Jason gladly accepted the proffered hand and got up. When he finally stood to his full height, he noticed that Pixie still hadn't let go of his hand. He felt his hand go limp and an uncontrollable twitch in his other. "Um I…I should go and…" he began.  
  
"…See how everyone else is doing?" She finished.  
  
He nodded and began to walk towards Jay, Sarah, and Savannah.  
  
As he sat down, Jay shook his head and said, "Real smooth man."  
  
Jason was about to respond but Washimon beat him to it. "Like you could do better."  
  
Jay merely shot him a glare and said "Shut up."  
  
Sarah and Savannah giggled.  
  
While Jason was talking to Sarah, Savannah and Jay, Kakumon looked up at Pixie and said, "You know Pixie, I think he likes you."  
  
Upon hearing that Pix blushed and playfully smacked Kakumon's head.  
  
"Ooh I bet that means that you like him too," She continued. There was no response. "Earth to Pixie." When the doglike digimon turned to where her partner had been, she gasped. Pixie was now wrapped up in some yellow vines. These vines have a black tint, hinting another victim to the fever.  
  
Meanwhile, "Hey what's that smell?" Michael demanded.  
  
Everyone shrugged. "I bet I know what the cause is," he continued. "Nature boy over there got closer."  
  
"Now don't be that mean," an unknown voice behind them stated. "I'm very proud of my pungent odor."  
  
They all turned to face the voice. It turned out to be a red ball, no feet, a pointed nose, green hair, and vines for arms. The only problem was that it appeared to have a black aura around it.  
  
Still at the same moment: "Don't listen to Jay," Savannah said.  
  
"Why not?" Jason asked. "He seems to have more experience in this than I do."  
  
"That's exactly why," Savannah continued. "You need to do this on your own…and personally, given your past, I think you're doing pretty well."  
  
"Forgive me for breaking up this very intelligent conversation…NOT," a voice behind them stated. They all turned to see a grayish green figure.  
  
Now all at once, everyone save Centarumon began to scream.  
  
"What are those things?" Sarah yelled to no one in particular.  
  
"What's the matter? There are only two of them." Michael said.  
  
"Three," Kakumon corrected. She indicated the third figure holding Pixie.  
  
"Now no funny stuff or this little one gets it," the third figure said.  
  
"NO PIXIE!" Jason screamed as he ran towards the figure. Just then the vines tightened and he heard her moans, which stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked to see Pixie out cold.  
  
Coyomon sensed the distress of his partner and did the only thing that he knew could make it right.  
  
"Speed prowl," He said. He moved so fast that you could see a dust cloud that resembled his form. When he became visible again his fangs were lodged into the yellow vegetable's body. It cried in pain and loosened his grip. Jason saw his chance and raced towards it. He began to fight at the vines in order to save his friend.  
  
Meanwhile Centarumon kept the red one at bay.  
  
"Solar ray," he said. The light energy forced the red vegetable into a nearby tree trunk.  
  
The rookies were not faring as well. The green digimon held them all at bay with his "Deadly vines."  
  
"How can we analyze our enemy when we don't know what our enemy is?" Medusa asked.  
  
"Use your tools," Centarumon said before leaping into the fray once more.  
  
"What tools?" Ashemon asked before she was knocked backwards.  
  
"Maybe the watches?" Savannah hypothesized.  
  
She pointed her orange watch to the dark green digimon. "Weedmon," she said after the information was sent to her head. "Its attacks are Deadly Vine and Deadly Ivy."  
  
Michael pointed to the red one and did the same thing, describing Redvegiemon and its attacks, Poison Ivy and Rotten Rainballs.  
  
Medusa pointed to Pixie's captor, revealing it to be Vegiemon with Sharp Leaves, Stink Jet and Party Time attacks.  
  
Just then Jason succeeded in prying Pixie free of the vines. "Ok guys time to make this a fair fight." He cried. His watch started to glow.  
  
Coyomon released his prey and stood back. He began to glow with his partner's watch. "Coyomon digivolve to…" Coyomon stated. A bright light hit him and changed him to his champion form. "…Pumamon."  
  
Jason was trying to resuscitate Pixie. When she came to, she was looking into his brown eyes. She smiled but his face was a mask of concern. He looked at his partner who and then at hers.  
  
"She's alright," he yelled.  
  
"No one I mean no one messes with my partner. Kakumon digivolve to…" Kakumon said. A pink light hit her and she too became a champion. "…Garosumon."  
  
Jay looked at the two champions and said to his partner. "Are we going to give them all the credit?"  
  
"No way. Washimon digivolve to…" the green bird said. He was hit with a green light and evolved as well. "…Raptormon.  
  
Medusa looked around and thought that they were still in trouble, even with three champions, four if you count Centarumon, she still felt outmatched.  
  
"Ashemon, we need more firepower," she said.  
  
"Fire power is my specialty. Ashemon digivolve to…" Ashemon said. The burgundy light emitted from Medusa's watch glowed, causing her to shift to the champion level. "Blazemon."  
  
"Five on three, I like these odds," Sarah said calmly.  
  
Coyomon started round two. He leapt into the air, "Earth…" he said. Just as he was about to hit the ground a yellow vine wrapped around his back paw. It yanked and brought him to the ground disoriented and off his feet. Garosumon flew high enough to avoid any attacks that she might be subject to. She charged her ruby charade attack. As the rubies stop spinning she aims the tip of her tail at Vegiemon. It hits him fully in the chest…or what would qualify as the chest. But he still wasn't finished.  
  
Meanwhile at one of the other battles, Raptormon was winning. He spent the last ten minutes kicking the Weedmon with his combat boot. Now he picked him up by one of the vines and dropped it from fifty feet in the air. 'Maybe I should have gone higher,' Raptormon thought as the champion got up.  
  
At the other battle, the Redvegiemon was tired. He had been kept at bay with each Solar Ray attack. Now he had another digimon to contend with. Although it was little bigger than him he was worried about her "specialty". Instead she just darted around giving him little pinches and kicking him with her little feet.  
  
"FINISH THEM OFF," Jason said.  
  
Coyomon regained his stature and pounded the ground and Garosumon charged another attack. The shockwave and red energy derived from the gems, both hit the Vegiemon at the same instant, vaporizing any trace of the digimon.  
  
Raptormon charged his feather attack, pointing to the oversized weed, he let the burning feathers fly, they used his green body for their fuel and burned themselves out as soon as the body was no more.  
  
One heat wave attack from Blazemon took out the already pummeled Redvegiemon. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. All the champions save Centarumon became rookies once more.  
  
"You must be the chosen ones," Centarumon said. "I now have seen you in action."  
  
"When will we get to the ruins?" Michael asked.  
  
"Probably tomorrow," Centarumon said indicating the setting sun in the horizon.  
  
They began unpacking the camp. Centarumon went on water duty… Jay, Michael and Savannah went for wood. Sarah and Medusa went for food, leaving Pixie and Jason to get the site ready. Jason began to set up the tent and was startled to hear Pixie say, "Thanks for saving me."  
  
Jason shook his head, "You would have done the same for me wouldn't you?" he asked as he finished tying down the last end of the tent.  
  
She blushed and nodded. "But still I think you deserve this," she said as she moved towards him. She leaned forward and was about to give Jason a peck on the cheek.  
  
"You go girl,"  
  
Pixie jerked in the direction that the sound came from. She saw Medusa and Sarah standing there with their digimon, all carrying an abundant supply of food. Both Pixie and Jason began to blush. The rest of the group came back to the beet red Jason and Pixie.  
  
"Centarumon, I trust you wouldn't object to doing some of the watch?" Jason asked trying to get the color of his face to return to normal.  
  
"Yes I'll take the last watch," He said.  
  
"Very well, everyone to bed if you so desire, it's time for you to get some shut-eye," Jason said. "Michael, I'll wake you up in two hours not three, you cut your watch similarly."  
  
Thus everyone went to bed save the watchman.  
  
Over the mountains the Dark figure began to plot his next move to destroy those pesky kids.  
  
  
  
Well here's another one… is it good/bad/ok whatever just review. After reading the reviews for the last chapter, I was shocked. Mike and Jenna, if you insist on making stupid remarks where people could make constructive criticism, I will be forced to include you in the story…but trust me you don't want that to happen. Oh and on a lighter note, Pixie's picture is done, look at it here: http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/newdigitalworld/images/pixie.jpg  
  
I expect some good reviews. The sukamon threat still stands. 


	18. The Temple Ruins

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
The Temple Ruins  
  
Centarumon aroused the fourteen at an early hour. They reluctantly rubbed sleep out of their eyes and began to pack up camp. Jason now astounded everyone with his ability to make the camping supplies take up as little space as possible in his bag.  
  
"I've never understood how you can do that," Medusa commented.  
  
"Lots of experience," Jason said with a straight face.  
  
They left their campsite and followed Centarumon. After two to three hours of hiking, they finally arrived at their destination.  
  
"Welcome to the Digimaya Ruins," He said.  
  
The fourteen scanned the area. All they could see was a circle of eight columns, one large column in the center, as well as numerous portions of wall.  
  
"This is it?" Michael said skeptically. "All I see are some old columns."  
  
"Don't be stupid, those columns are the ruins," Savannah said.  
  
As they argued about the qualifications of ruins, the rest of them went and looked around. They approached several portions of walls, examining each thoroughly. Sarah brushed some dust off one of the walls and noticed something.  
  
"Come quick," she urged. When everyone crowded around, they could make out an inscription that resembled the apparatuses that each of them wore on their wrists.  
  
"Well at least this tells us how Centarumon recognized these things," Jay commented looking at his watch.  
  
"Yes according to legend, these are digivices…they allow for digimon to digivolve," Centarumon commented. "But in years of old they were not placed on a wrist…"  
  
"Maybe that's because they're the new improved model," Pixie offered.  
  
"So you're telling me that these "digi-watches" aren't just for show?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well Michael," Savannah said. "We already know that these things can teach us about different digimon. This is just another feature."  
  
Jason had already moved on. He examined each of the nine columns to find that all had some sort of inscription. Each of the outer ones all had one large symbol…nothing more. The center one had more.  
  
"Centarumon, you said you've been able to translate some inscriptions…do you know what this means?" He asked gesturing the middle pillar.  
  
Centarumon cleared his throat. "It says that: There will be a time when darkness blankets the world. The Sovereign will send their plea to the other world and summon forth guardians capable of combating this threat. These chosen ones shall be called… That is all that there is."  
  
"I think its safe to assume that we are these guardians," Pixie commented.  
  
"Its all Greek to me," Jay said stretching. He then leaned back and rested against one of the pillars. Suddenly, it erupted in green light. Jay jumped forward in surprise, then the green light faded as quickly as it came. "I didn't do it," he said.  
  
The light had attracted the attention of the group.  
  
"That was strange," Savannah said. She reached out and touched the pillar nothing happened.  
  
"Looks like you broke it," Sarah commented.  
  
"Jay touch it again," Jason said.  
  
As Jay placed a finger on the column, the light emerged once more.  
  
"It must react to only him," Medusa said.  
  
"That means that we all have pillars," Michael hypothesized.  
  
That statement turned out to be true. Eventually every teen found their pillar. Which left two pillars remaining, one on the outside and the one on the inside.  
  
"Maybe we should all touch our pillars at the same time," Pixie offered.  
  
All of the teens touch their pillars and they all lit up with the colors of the watches…except for Jason, his pillar shone white.  
  
"Is it just me or are we one human short?" Washimon commented.  
  
"Alright everyone we can stop now," Jason said. The lights all faded. "Does this mean that we missed someone in that forest?"  
  
"Maybe he or she didn't put the watch on at the same time that we did," Savannah said.  
  
"I'm more concerned with where she is…and also what these markings on our pillars mean," Medusa said.  
  
They all thought about that, but did not know where to start looking. Suddenly another thought jumped into Jason's head.  
  
"Centarumon, I know this is a little off subject," He began. "But when a digimon gets infected is there a cure?"  
  
Centarumon shook his head, "None that has been found."  
  
"So what happens to the digimon that we destroy?" Pixie asked.  
  
"They go to the Primary Village to be reborn…and luckily all digimon seem to be free of the disease's control when they are reconfigured."  
  
As they discussed their next course of action, no one saw a tiger-like figure spying on them. After this figure was sure that the humans wouldn't be moving for a while, he took off towards the mountains to the east.  
  
"Well we can't really do anything else today," Medusa said gesturing the setting sun.  
  
"Well lets set up camp," Jason said.  
  
"C'mon Jay lets go find some food," Sarah said taking Jay's arm.  
  
"No lets go find some firewood Jay," Savannah said taking his other arm.  
  
When they both realized that they weren't going anywhere they looked back to see each other. They glared sending out lightning bolts.  
  
Sarah pulled Jay's arm roughly, "He's coming with me!" she said.  
  
Savannah pulled the other just as sharply, "No he's coming with me!" she said.  
  
Jay was being stretched out. "How did I get in the middle of this?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe its just your way with women," Washimon offered.  
  
The only response was a loud groan as Jay was about to be split in two. Just then Kodokumon and Tentomon snuck up behind their respective partners, pulled out large mallets from behind their backs and hit Sarah and Savannah over their heads.  
  
"They'll have a headache in the morning," Michael commented.  
  
Suddenly, two dark figures came flying from the mountains to the east of their location. One attacked the portion of wall that they were looking at earlier. When the duo was visible, the conscious members of the group could make out details. One was a tiger-like digimon with wings. He had Yellow-golden-dark-blue colored fur. A dark energy field encompassed its form. The other resembled a giant bat; he had a dark gray coat, gigantic ears, a big turned up nose, and its wings connected to his feet hinting it glided more than flap. Two fangs jutting out of his mouth gave it an evil appearance.  
  
It opened its mouth and a screeching sound came out that paralyzed everyone if not in fear than with an energy barrier.  
  
"So these are the thorns in my side," he said. "I would have expected more from the reports.  
  
"What do you want?" Jason demanded. "We haven't done anything to you."  
  
"Oh no?" the bat said. "You've destroyed many of my minions that I've infected."  
  
"So you're the source of the disease?" Pixie inquired.  
  
"I am but one of the four major carriers, I am Echomon," the bat admitted. "I am able to transfer the disease as I please though. Observe."  
  
He brought one of his claws on his wings to bear on Centarumon, "Darkness Infection," He cried as he rammed the appendage into the centaur's chest.  
  
"I will leave you with him, he only has one hour before he succumbs to the fever entirely."  
  
The paralyzing effect just wore off.  
  
Centarumon struggled to get up. As soon as he made it to his hooves, he galloped into the forest.  
  
"He must not want to hurt us," mused Medusa.  
  
"Get her," Echomon commanded.  
  
The winged tiger instantly complied. He grabbed her jeans in his mouth and took off. He headed in the direction that the group had just come from.  
  
"Now I bid you adieu," Echomon stated as he flew to the mountains that he came from.  
  
"Give me back my partner," Ashemon cried as she flew after the tiger.  
  
"Let's go Jay," Pixie said. "We need to save her."  
  
Jay just nodded.  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to…" Kakumon said. A pink light hit her and she became a champion. "…Garosumon."  
  
"Washimon digivolve to…" the Washimon said. He was hit with a green light and evolved as well. "…Raptormon."  
  
"Good luck," Jason said. "Michael We need to get these two up now so we can go kick some bat ass."  
  
As he and Michael resuscitated the two girls, they suddenly were squeezed, the girls had woken up and held onto the first thing that they could grab.  
  
"Thank you Jay," they said simultaneously. But then as they opened their eyes, they saw the faces of Michael and Jason looming over them.  
  
"What did you do with Jay?" they demanded.  
  
"Long story, right now we have to move," Michael said.  
  
"After that bat," Jason said.  
  
"Right. Coyomon digivolve to…" Coyomon stated. A bright light hit him and changed him to his champion form. "…Pumamon."  
  
Jason jumped onto the back of his partner and said "Sarah, Kodokumon get on. Savannah you take Michael." With that thought Pumamon made his way east.  
  
"Right," She acknowledged.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to…" Tentomon said. An orange light hit him changing him into his monstrous beetle form. "…Kabuterimon."  
  
Savannah, Michael and Bladerimon got on the back of the giant beetle and then lifted off the ground. They soon caught up to their running friend and opted to travel at his pace.  
  
Meanwhile the chase was on to save Medusa.  
  
Was this a plot to weaken the digidestined? How does Echomon fit into the fever equation? Find out next time on The New Digital World  
  
  
  
Ooh what's going to happen??? I want to know…oh wait I can just write the next chapter then I'll know…but you wont. MUAHAHAHA…if you all are quick and review, I'll write the next chapter faster. Ooh the suspense is killing me; will they save Medusa? What happened to Centarumon?  
  
All right whatever, there's my two cents…just review, I know there wasn't that much action but next chapter will be jammed so full of the stuff that action will leak out its ears. Oh and Medusa…you haven't been reviewing. Have you dropped off the face of the earth?? Just give a review so we all know that you are still alive. 


	19. New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
AWW I should have done something like who do you think the eighth child will be…Ho well, I doubt anyone would have guessed anyway.  
  
New Discoveries  
  
When last we left everyone, they had just made it to the ruins and found some neat carvings. Jay touched a pillar and caused it to glow. Pretty soon everyone else found a pillar with the same results, but that left one pillar remaining, so is there another child? While they pondered Echomon showed up with one of his minions who then took Medusa…Will anyone be able to save her?  
  
"Faster. We're gaining on it," Jay urged his partner.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can…unless you want to get off and push," Raptormon said.  
  
"Jay is it just me or did we just pass Network Port?" Pixie asked.  
  
"It looks like we're going over the canyon where we killed Unimon now," Jay said.  
  
They looked ahead of them to see the tiger fly at a constant speed with Ashemon right behind it. Suddenly out of nowhere a blue light erupted from the jungle below. As soon as the light faded the tiger changed its course so it would discover the source of the brilliance. Medusa fell from its mouth as he descended.  
  
Medusa screamed as she plummeted to her doom.  
  
"Hang on Meddie," Ashemon cried as she began to descend as well. "Ashemon digivolve to…" Ashemon said. The burgundy light emitted from Medusa's watch glowed, causing her to shift to the champion level. "Blazemon."  
  
She was able to fly faster than her partner's plummet, but when she finally caught Medusa, she was unable to stop their descent. Instead they go crashing to the ground through a canopy of trees.  
  
"Medusa," Pixie and Jay shriek in terror. They too went through the trees but instead of crashing to the ground, they both made splendid landings. They heard a moaning in the nearby bushes. They look to find Medusa on top of Blazemon.  
  
"Blazemon must've taken the brunt of the fall," Pixie guessed.  
  
They eased Medusa out of the bushes and then made to move the oversized sprite. A growl. They slowly turn around to see nothing but a wall of trees.  
  
"Lets get out of here," Garosumon advised.  
  
Jay placed the limp form of Meddie on Raptormon's back when Blazemon suddenly awoke.  
  
"Oooo my head," She said.  
  
"Nice save," Jay said giving a thumbs up.  
  
"I don't know if anyone else notices the fact that there is still a TIGER on the loose," Pixie urged. "Lets go."  
  
The trio of flying digimon lifted off the ground and through the dense canopy of trees to hear another growl.  
  
"It came from that way," Jay said pointing. "Lets go get it."  
  
They flew over a clearing where they saw what appeared to be a young girl. Meddie who was just waking up asked, "Who's that?"  
  
"Lets go find out," Blazemon said.  
  
Just then the tiger-like digimon burst through the undergrowth and approached the young girl.  
  
"Run away," Pixie called to the girl. Instead the girl approached the menacing form. It did not move as she approached. She brought her hand up and began to pet the infected tiger. As soon as she touched the being a bright blue light enveloped the duo. This caused the six in the air to shield their eyes. When the glare dissipated they noticed that the clearing was empty. Instead the girl and digimon had flown up right beside the three champions.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lauren. What's your name," The girl said.  
  
"Well I'm Jay," Jay began. "And these are Pixie and Meddie. Oh and all of these big guys are our partners."  
  
"Charmed," Raptormon said.  
  
"Can we finish introductions later?" Meddie asked. "And why didn't you run after we told you to?"  
  
"I could sense that he wouldn't hurt me," Lauren said. "Oh and his name is Daizetmon."  
  
"Forgive me. The fever was controlling me," Daizetmon said.  
  
"No problem. Now lets go help Jason," Pixie said.  
  
They make their way to the ruins hoping that their friends haven't lost their heads and went after Echomon.  
  
"Only an insane person would go and fight without us," Jay said.  
  
Meanwhile, Jason had in fact just decided that he was insane. Sure he wanted to get Echomon before he could do more harm, but was a confrontation really necessary? He didn't say anything lest his companions decide him to be a weak leader.  
  
"While you were knocked out Echomon revealed himself to have infected numerous digimon," Jason yelled so Sarah could hear him.  
  
"So he's responsible for sending that oversized duck to attack me," Sarah said.  
  
"I assume so," Jason informed her.  
  
"PUMAMON GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR! WE HAVE A BAT TO CRUSH INTO A FINE PASTE!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Lets pick up the pace Pumamon," He said and was instantly thrown back with the sudden speed burst.  
  
Up ahead they could make out the shape of the giant bat, but it didn't seem to be alone. As if to illustrate that point another digimon rose up into the air and attacked, "Twin Sickles."  
  
Pumamon did his best to avoid the energy blades as he moved forward.  
  
"Look there are more on the ground," Michael said pointing.  
  
They all turned their attention to the ground where they saw numerous familiar faces. The first was the Ninjamon that so graciously allowed Michael lodging when they first entered the town, the Tuskmon that Pixie stayed with, and…the mayor himself…Wizardmon. This sight caused them all to stop in their tracks.  
  
"How do you like my collection of minions?" Echomon asked with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"You've turned our friends against us?" Savannah asked shocked. "You monster!"  
  
"Thank you," Echomon said. "But I seriously don't need you around to compliment me. Kill them!"  
  
"Digivolve if you haven't done so already," Michael urged.  
  
Bladeramon jumped off Kabuterimon's back. "Bladeramon digivolve to…" Bladerimon began. The light enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. "Daggermon"  
  
Kodokumon dropped to the ground as well, "Kodokumon digivolve to…" Kodokumon stated. The purple light hit her and as it dispersed, you could see her champion form. "…Serenemon."  
  
Mike and Savannah dropped off of Kabuterimon as he flew high into the sky to combat the other flying bug. Pumamon was relieved of his passengers as well as he charged forward towards the horned figure. Bladerimon decided to spar off with the ninja, which left Serenemon to deal with the mayor.  
  
Kabuterimon shot at Snimon like a bullet, using his thick horn to ram the giant praying mantis. This caused both of them to fall into the ground. The force of the blow caused them to create a large crater. When the dust cleared Kabuterimon could be seen flying and letting off an electrical attack. No pieces of data emerged from the crater but Snimon was still nowhere to be seen. He was knocked unconscious.  
  
Just then everyone's attention was turned towards the battle between Serenemon and Wizardmon. Wizardmon fired thunderball after thunderball at the flying digimon. She was able to dodge each one but didn't go on the offensive. She was afraid to hurt her friend.  
  
"Just knock it out," Sarah advised.  
  
Serenemon analyzed her opponent. It was hard to see a good way to neutralize her foe without destroying it. Just then Wizardmon's cape fluttered in the wind as he let loose another attack. 'That's it,' She thought. "Fire wave," she cried. A wall of fire approached the mystic digimon and surrounded it. Then the wall began to close in around Wizardmon. It was all a matter of time before the billowing cape of the mayor was set ablaze.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Wizardmon screamed. He began running around and before long his hat and jumpsuit were burning as well. Eventually he got control of the cape and jumpsuit fire by rolling, but the hat fire was still going strong. He contented himself by ramming his head repeatedly against a tree, which transferred the fire to the woodlands surrounding the battle. A loud crack was heard and Wizardmon fell to the ground. The tree tumbled towards the raging battle between Daggermon and Ninjamon.  
  
Essentially this battle was an old fashioned duel. Ninjamon appeared to have the upper hand because his weapon had a sharp edge to it, while Daggermon only had his staff. The crash of metal erupted in the air.  
  
Ninjamon jumped backwards preparing for a long-range attack. "Ninja Knife Throw," he cried throwing four sharpened stars at Daggermon. Daggermon avoided two, blocked one with his staff and was grazed by the remaining star.  
  
He fell to the ground feigning pain. Just as he'd hoped Ninjamon pressed the attack with a sword swipe, but as the ninja got close, Daggermon brought his staff up and swept the advancing digimon's feet out from under him. Then while Ninjamon lost his balance, Daggermon swiftly used his staff to knock him out.  
  
This left the ensuing battle between the horned behemoth and the oversized cougar. This battle was evenly matched; both combatants had enough stamina to attack counter and dodge. The only problem was that their battleground was steadily shrinking thanks to the wildfire.  
  
"Earth Pounce," Pumamon cried. He sent the shockwave out to put out some of the flames.  
  
Pumamon dove at Tuskmon, their fighting forms rolled through the opening in the fire and down the mountain; they soon rolled out of sight.  
  
"What will you do now boy?" Echomon taunted. "Your digimon is finished."  
  
"He'll be back," Jason said defiantly. "He'll be back to destroy you!"  
  
Meanwhile eight figures were flying above the ruins No one was to be found. "Great they went after him," Pixie said.  
  
"Now how are we going to find them?" Meddie asked.  
  
Suddenly the fire spurted up over a mountain putting it in view. "That way," Jay yelled indicating the flames.  
  
"Brilliant deduction Sherlock," Raptormon said as he flew towards the flames.  
  
"Wait for us," Lauren said. The rest of the digimon flew to match the pace of Raptormon. They hear an explosion.  
  
  
  
What was that explosion? What will Echomon's role be in the upcoming battle? Will Medusa's rescue party get there in time? Find out next time on … The New Digital World.  
  
  
  
I-NUKEM: Ooh I love it the tension is so thick I can cut it with a chainsaw. Well here's the last child…Will her power be enough to conquer the carrier digimon? I dunno…probably…I haven't decided yet…Well review or I'll um…geeze I need a new threat…um review or I'll…send sharks with laser beams on their heads after you.  
  
Coyomon: *taps I-NUKEM's shoulder and whispers into his ear*  
  
I-NUKEM: What??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ONLY HAVE SEA BASS??? *clears throat* I'm sorry but we only can attack you with mutated sea bass. *in a lower tone* Is it too much to ask for sharks that shoot friggin' lasers out of their heads??? What do I pay you for?  
  
Coyomon: You don't pay us!  
  
I-NUKEM: Oh. Ummm keep up the good work. 


	20. The Completed Team

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
The Completed Team  
  
Meddie's rescue went out without a hitch…but they seemed to pick up two extra members…is this the last digidestined and her partner? The other group had their hands full taking care of Echomon's minions, which was a daunting task considering they were all their digimon friends. Three of them knocked out their opponents but Pumamon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Midnight Blast," Echomon yelled. Twin black beams shot out from his wings. They flew towards the teens.  
  
Twin voices yelled, "STOP!"  
  
Kabuterimon and Serenemon flew in the path of the attack. "Electro Shocker," "Fire Wave" they yelled. Their two attacks flew and intercepted the dark energy. They met in a great explosion, sending out a shockwave.  
  
The dust cleared. Jason, Sarah, Savannah, and Michael picked themselves off the ground. The attack that had narrowly missed them left a gaping crater right in front of them. On the plus side the shockwave had smothered most of the flames.  
  
"That was powerful," Sarah commented.  
  
"You insignificant worms," Echomon yelled. "You're merely delaying the inevitable."  
  
Daggermon had stood to the side getting Echomon in his sights. "Dark Shot," He cried. The black energy leapt off his staff towards the bat. Echomon turned to see the energy ball; he merely flew a few meters to the side. The dark ball exploded harmlessly in the sky. Echomon let out an "Echo Screech" to momentarily paralyze the three champions. Instead of pressing the attack he turned and began flying away.  
  
"What is he doing?" Medusa asked.  
  
"It looks like he's retreating," Savannah said.  
  
"He's finished. Go in for the kill," Michael instructed the digimon.  
  
"Wait. Why does he give up his advantage? He had our digimon right where he wanted them…could he have a plan of some sort?" Jason said.  
  
"We can't let him out of our sights," Daggermon said running after the bat. The two flyers followed in the air. They see Echomon fly into a large opening in a mountain…most definitely a cave. The three digimon waited just outside the gaping entrance.  
  
"Should we go in?" Kabuterimon asked.  
  
"I don't like it. What if there's another way out?" Serenemon asked. "He could come out right on top of us and we wouldn't even realize it."  
  
"I don't enjoy the prospect of him getting the jump on us any more than the rest of you," Daggermon said. "But if we can stop him or even trap him in this cave I'm willing to risk almost anything."  
  
He stepped into the darkness of the cave with the other two hot on his heels. As soon as visibility was compromised, Serenemon let loose her attack which lit up the area around them. They stopped a ways inside the cavern and waited. They could find no traces of the bat or his minions.  
  
"Where is he?" Serenemon asked.  
  
"Did you try everywhere?" Echomon asked. His voice was coming from every corner of the cavern.  
  
"Where is that echo coming from?" Daggermon demanded and began looking around furiously.  
  
"Right behind you," the voices informed them. As they turned around they all saw nothing but then as they looked upwards and saw the giant bat hanging upside down, shielding his eyes.  
  
"There he is," Kabuterimon said. He began to fly upwards but then Echomon fired his "Echo Screech" not at the digimon but at the ceiling of the cave. This caused a massive rockslide to fall on the insect, as well as Serenemon. This extinguished the flame, the only source of light in the cave. Daggermon had leapt out of the way of the tumbling boulders only to discover that if Echomon attacked, he would be fighting blind. He hears a crack. Something went by him rapidly. He stepped backwards to feel the rush of air as something big whizzed right where his head used to be. In the darkness he could see more movement. Quickly Daggermon raised his staff and blocked the object flying towards him. He desperately needed light to help him fight…but it seemed that he was on his own. Relying on his other senses, Daggermon dodged and parried numerous attacks. He could not understand what was the source of these assaults.  
  
*rumble*  
  
"What's that?" Echomon's voice echoed inside the vast cavern.  
  
Just then the mass of rock began to shift. A large boulder towards the top was hurled to the bottom of the pile. Kabuterimon and Serenemon both emerged from the top of the rubble.  
  
"Fire Wave" Serenemon yelled illuminating the cave once more.  
  
Echomon was taken aback by the sudden brightness. And he dropped the stalactite that he was using to attack Daggermon. The light was so intense that he fled the cavern entirely. Upon his exit he heard three attacks. He turned to see a green eagle, a white jeweled bird and a sprite.  
  
"Burning Feathers"  
  
"Ruby Charade"  
  
"Heat Wave"  
  
He merely flew out of the way of the first two and fired his "Echo Screech" to cancel the wave attack. While he was facing the three, he was overcome by immense pain in his back.  
  
He turned to see the winged tiger, Daizetmon with a claw outstretched.  
  
"You!" Echomon exclaimed. "I would have thought that you would have been the one to destroy these brats! How DARE you turn against me!"  
  
"I dare to protect the one that lifted the curse you placed upon me," Daizetmon began. "My partner, the one I call friend. I oppose you to defend that which I care about."  
  
"How quaint…Midnight Blast," Echomon cried. His twin beams of darkness shot towards the formerly infected tiger. Daizetmon avoided the brunt of the attack, but some clipped one of his wings sending him earthward.  
  
Before the other six champions could come and attack, Echomon had a thought, 'If these Digidestined can cure infected digimon, they must be eliminated at all costs.'  
  
He flew towards the area in which the teens were watching the battle. "You pests must be eliminated," He said.  
  
"Not so fast," Blazemon said flying in between the menacing bat and the humans below.  
  
"Stop right there," Raptormon exclaimed as he flew next to the oversized fairy.  
  
"We will not let you harm our friends," Garosumon yelled at the bat as she too placed herself in the line of fire.  
  
"Suit yourself. Echo Screech," Echomon yelled. The sound waves left his mouth at an alarming rate and struck the three flyers knocking them out of his way. "Now for the pathetic humans Midnight Blast."  
  
"Electro Shocker"  
  
"Fire Wave"  
  
"Sonic scythe"  
  
The three attacks met the beams of dark energy while they were still in the air. Echomon turned to see the three rapidly approaching digimon.  
  
"You have meddled for the last time…Echo Screech," Echomon cried using his sonic attack once more. This caused Daggermon to stop in his tracks, and Kabuterimon and Serenemon to drop to the ground. "I see that you pathetic worms no longer have any protection. Midnight Blast."  
  
The twin beams rapidly approached the spot where the Jason and the others were situated.  
  
"Scatter," Michael warned.  
  
Before anyone could move, Daizetmon flew in the path of the attack, using his own attack to try and stop the beams.  
  
"Shadow Claw"  
  
The energy coming from the outstretched paws met the twin beams but was soon overcome by the vast strength of Echomon's onslaught. Daizetmon had no time to fly out of the way. He was hit with the vast strength of the attack and immediately began to glow and then shrink. The immense power of the black energy was enough to make Daizetmon revert to his rookie form. His form soon plummeted to the ground.  
  
"What's that?" Savannah asked pointing to the falling figure.  
  
Medusa pointed her watch at the plummeting figure. "It says that it's Dazemon," Medusa informed her.  
  
Lauren was in tears, "DAZEMON!!!" she cried as she began to move forward.  
  
Pixie grabbed her arm and shook her head. "It's too dangerous," She informed the pre-teen. Tears accumulated in the 11-year-old's ice blue eyes. Her blond hair waved as she tried to free herself from Pixie's grasp.  
  
"Hold her," Jason instructed Pixie as he broke into a run. He sprinted in the direction of the tumbling form.  
  
"JASON! Don't be stupid," Jay called after him but Jason didn't stop. Instead Jason merely replied "Just doing what you do."  
  
As soon as Jason approached the fallen rookie, he could make out the cat- like features of the form. It appeared to be more the size of Kakumon though with a gold and blue colored coat.  
  
He rushed to the lying digimon's side and examined him in order to determine if he could risk moving him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of beating wings…Echomon was approaching.  
  
"Now you have no protection. You will be the first to fall at my hands," Echomon boasted. "Midnight…"  
  
Suddenly a figure burst out of the trees, "Aren't you forgetting someone?" he cried as he collided with the giant bat's flying form forcing him to the ground.  
  
"Pumamon," Jason said. "Boy am I glad to see you."  
  
"How can this be? I saw Tuskmon destroy you," Echomon said flabbergasted.  
  
"You saw no such thing," Pumamon said as he pinned the evil digimon to the ground. "ATTACK NOW!"  
  
"Burning Feathers"  
  
"Ruby Charade"  
  
"Fire Wave"  
  
"Electro Shocker"  
  
"Sonic Scythe"  
  
"Heat Wave"  
  
The six attacks all hit the downed bat but he still survived.  
  
"Your pitiful attacks cannot harm me!" Echomon cried triumphantly.  
  
"My turn…Earth Pounce" Pumamon said as he leapt upwards and then brought his entire weight on his front two paws. Instead of hitting the ground, his target was Echomon. As he hit his foe, the force of the attack caused the bat to begin to break up.  
  
"NO!" He cried. "You may have defeated me but there are three more carriers and they are much more powerful then you could even imagine. You have no hope to prevail…" Those were his last words as his data finally scattered.  
  
Jason returned to his seven companions with Dazemon in his arms. He gently handed the digimon to Lauren who was still crying, though these were tears of joy, her partner was safe.  
  
"That was very reckless," Pixie said. Then she playfully hit Jason with her hat.  
  
"Personally I thought it was a stupid thing to do," Jay pointed out.  
  
Lauren pulled out a giant paper fan and whacked Jay on the head. "Hey he saved Dazemon and that's all that matters."  
  
"It looks like we're down at least one enemy," Sarah observed.  
  
"Yeah but something more powerful will take his place," Savannah said.  
  
"We'll just have to be prepared for anything," Michael said.  
  
"Where to now?" Medusa questioned.  
  
"Let's return to the ruins," Jason said. "Maybe we'll be able to unlock its mystery."  
  
Without a word the 16 made there way to the ruins, unaware of the danger that lurks around every corner. Tune in next time to … The New Digital World.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get up…I've had exams, and finals are coming up…Well tell me how crappy the big fight is. *lowers voice to be diabolical* NOW!!  
  
Sorry I don't know what came over me…but review ok…that's all I have to say…and in spirit of my sister returning from college, If you fail to review…I'll send you my sister…(That's a bad thing) 


	21. The Future Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Upon reading the reviews...I checked all of the previous chapters I looked and thought that Michael talked too much so I used a little duct tape and we'll leave that on for a few chapters and see how much we like it  
  
The Future Revealed  
  
Echomon has been destroyed! But what will occur now that the first of the four "carrier digimon" has been eliminated? While I figure that out, our heroes return to the Ruins to try to discover the secrets to the columns.  
  
As the teens and preteen hiked up the mountain, they noted all the death and destruction their battle had caused, much of the land was scorched, and ash remains where trees once stood. They viewed the devastation with heavy hearts knowing that this was a potential result from all of their battles. Now as they reached the other side of the mountain they saw a more pleasant sight. There was green as far as the eye could see, grass, trees and even bushes were in view. This view lightened the travelers' spirits and they picked up the pace.  
  
A rustle.  
  
Jason motioned for everyone to remain still and silent. The rustling increased.  
  
"Over there," He said pointing to a group of bushes. As they parted the bushes they could see the lying form of Centarumon. He was conscious but injured. Although an hour had passed, no aura enveloped him.  
  
"Centarumon…are you ok?" Medusa ventured.  
  
His helmeted head looked above him from left to right. He could see all the chosen ones…as well as an extra human.  
  
"What happened?" He asked groggily.  
  
"You were infected," Savannah informed him.  
  
"I remember now," He admitted. "But why am I normal again…It's been more than an hour."  
  
"Does this mean that there is a cure to the fever?" Michael queried.  
  
"Could it have occurred as we defeated Echomon?" Jay asked.  
  
"He was the one that infected him," Sarah said. "Maybe when the carriers are destroyed the digimon that were infected become cured."  
  
Jason shrugged. "As long as you're well again…" he paused and saw the hole that was created by Echomon's claw. "Here let me help you with that." He ripped one of his blankets and began to bandage the wound.  
  
As soon as the bandage was in place Jay and Michael helped the centaur to his four hooves. His eyes were on the smallest of the group. Lauren was watching how the older teens worked, as a unit. Then she met Centarumon's gaze.  
  
"I'm Lauren," She said.  
  
"Well I see that you've found the remaining child," Centarumon said.  
  
"We were heading back to the ruins when we found you," Medusa explained. "Now that we've found another one of us, we thought that the ruins might teach us something."  
  
"Are you able to walk?" Pixie asked.  
  
Centarumon nodded.  
  
Thus they hiked back to the ruins with Centarumon following. It was late afternoon. While they were walking Pixie was explaining the importance of the ruins and what transpired the last time they each touched the pillars. They arrived and saw the nine pillars right where they left them.  
  
"Well with me you've got eight…so where's my column?" Lauren asked.  
  
They gestured her to the pillar between Jason and Sarah. She touched her pillar and noticed a blue glow.  
  
"Now everyone touch them together," Jason instructed. The pillars all lit up, white, pink, red, orange, burgundy, green, lavender, and blue. They all glowed and the light shot into the sky where it converged. It all flew to the center pillar where it too shone. Then the light returned to the individual columns and changed the inscribed drawings upon them.  
  
"Well that helped…now is anyone able to read these?" Sarah asked.  
  
Centarumon came forward. He examined the writing and discovered it to be in the same characters as on the previous relics that he found.  
  
"I am able to translate them," he informed them.  
  
"Well lets hear them," Michael urged.  
  
"Lets look on yours first goggled one," Centarumon said. "It says: Let not thy nature cloud thy judgment. After the second dark one is struck down, an enemy of the past shall return. Whence they turn on thy acts of charity and attack, one will become more powerful."  
  
"What exactly does that mean?" Jason asked. "Who's the second dark one? An enemy of the past?"  
  
"It seems to foretell the future…fascinating…I wonder do the other columns hold such prophesies?" Centarumon mused.  
  
He moved towards the next column, Pixie's. "Well pink-tips lets see what it says: There will come a time when dark clouds will fog not just your own vision but your thoughts as well...eliminating the love you have for your companions. Only with a pure heart will your mind be cleared and the truths be revealed."  
  
"This is just getting strange," Pixie admitted.  
  
Moving on Centarumon stopped at Michael's pillar. "The inscription on yours, quiet one, says…"  
  
"Quiet one!?" Michael exclaimed. "I talk just as much as anyone else maybe even more so."  
  
"Don't interrupt…now this column says: As the battle against the third one rages, none can comprehend the awesome might of the enemy. While all are struck down one will refuse to give up attacking with his own meager strength. Upon seeing this brave act this one's partner will grow."  
  
"Ah the first of the quarrelling ones," Centarumon said as he approached Savannah. Your pillar dictates: Your prejudices will blind you to the point all you can see in a person is their mistakes. Until you lay down your prideful ways and forgive the one who lost their way you will remain weak."  
  
"Strange," Was all Savannah could utter before the centaur scholar went towards Meddie.  
  
"Now for the red-headed one: Your best friend will be on the cusp of death but for her to survive you must be willing to sacrifice yourself. If you do, then the fallen one shall become stronger than ever before."  
  
"That doesn't sound too good." Meddie said.  
  
"Looks like it's blondie's turn" Centarumon said as he looked at the green pillar. "When fate has separated two from the group, one will fall. Fortitude must sacrifice itself for fidelity. Only then will the digimon of fortitude be strengthened."  
  
"Hey don't call me blondie!" Jay screamed. But his command fell on deaf ears as Centarumon moved towards the Canadian of the group.  
  
"The final of the feud," Centarumon said addressing Sarah.  
  
"We don't fight that much," Sarah claimed.  
  
"Yes we do," Savannah corrected her.  
  
"No we don't," Sarah raised her voice.  
  
"Then what do you call what we're doing right now?" Savannah demanded.  
  
"Oh…um…arguing?" Sarah ventured.  
  
The rest of the group all developed a sweat drop on the back of their heads.  
  
"Anyway, yours says: You will try to make your light shine brighter than all others and you will fail. When you fail you will hide your light from everyone. But when you combine your light with the others, you will become stronger than you ever have before."  
  
"Finally the little one: Your soul is filled with a secret and immense power that no other posses. When the second dark one has defeated all of your protectors, you will have to call upon the secret power within you. When you do the second dark one will be smitten and your partner will be given the strength to tear the second dark one asunder."  
  
"I'm not that little," Lauren complained. "Shouldn't someone write these translations down?"  
  
"What about the middle one?" Jason asked.  
  
"Lets see here…It seems to have completed the sentence…as well as adding more… it says: There will be a time when darkness blankets the world. The Sovereign will send their plea to the other world and summon forth guardians capable of combating this threat. These chosen ones shall be called Digidestined. And then it goes on to say: In the final battle between light and dark, all will attack and all will fall. In order to triumph all must become one. After the confrontation ceases, the chosen will search for a way to return to their own world. When they finally discover one, the past outcast will decide to stay and guard the interest of both worlds."  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked.  
  
"I believe that these prophesies will all reveal themselves to you when the time comes," Centarumon said.  
  
"…Well Centarumon…would you happen to have any paper or parchment that we could use to copy these 'prophesies'?" Medusa asked.  
  
"Of course," was the reply, which was followed by the sounds of a horse trotting. He returned around twenty minutes later with a blank scroll.  
  
"Now who wishes to be the scribe while I recite the translations once more?" Centarumon questioned the group of humans.  
  
"I'll do it," Savannah volunteered. "While we're doing this why doesn't everyone set up camp?"  
  
"Sounds good," Jason nodded. "I'll set up the tent, Jay you and Michael go and get wood. Pixie can you take Lauren and go find some food?" She nodded her head. "Which leaves Medusa and Sarah to go on water patrol."  
  
After all of the chosen ones and partners had left on their respected tasks, Savannah was able to write the prophesies in peace. Soon the group finished their errands and sat down next to the campfire.  
  
"Who do you suppose the 'enemy of the past' is?" Savannah asked addressing Jason's message.  
  
Jason shook his head. "I don't know…maybe we haven't met them yet and the 'prophesy' is set even further into the future."  
  
All of the Digidestined were conversing as such.  
  
Suddenly the fire began to go out.  
  
Jason slowly rose to his feet. "I guess I'll go get some more wood," he said. He soon disappeared into the forest with Coyomon.  
  
Pixie was watching this and then she noticed a large pile of wood sitting in between Jay and Michael. Curious as to why Jason left in a hurry, she and Kakumon ran into the same direction.  
  
Pixie was walking for what seemed like eternity but in reality was only ten minutes when she finally was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Hold it," Coyomon said stepping out from the underbrush. "Jason told me that he needed to do some thinking so he wanted to be alone."  
  
Pixie looked in the direction that the lupine digimon had come from and saw the goggled youth up in a tree watching the moon and stars.  
  
"C'mon Coyomon, I won't interrupt him," Pixie stated. "I just wanted to make sure he's ok."  
  
"Well, it isn't like I'm gonna bite your leg to stop you. He just said he wanted to be alone," Coyomon stated.  
  
"Kakumon you'd better stay here then," Pixie advised.  
  
Without another word Pixie pushed her way through the forest and found herself under the tree that contained the stargazer.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," Pixie said upwards.  
  
Jason was so surprised that when he looked down he lost his balance and almost fell off the branch that he was sitting on.  
  
"Pixie…um…what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just checking up on you," She answered.  
  
Jason jumped down from his perch and landed right in front of the pink haired youth.  
  
"I'm doing just fine…I was just thinking of the prophesies…and my famly," Jason explained.  
  
"I understand, I miss my parents too," Pixie admitted.  
  
"It's just…I'm not sure what my…our purpose is in this world," Jason finally said.  
  
"…Maybe saving falling digimon? Or your friends?" Pixie said with a smile. She turned her head away and said, "Or maybe to be the heroes everyone expects us to be."  
  
"Pixie…I…" Jason began.  
  
"Yes Jason?" Pixie responded looking into his brown eyes.  
  
He stared into her blue eyes and suddenly his mind went blank.  
  
"Um…I…well…I…wanted…to…tell you…that…um…" Jason stuttered.  
  
Pixie merely smiled at that. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Jason was perplexed…this had never happened to him before…he didn't know what to do. Then a little voice inside his head told him to 'calm down and just go with the flow.' So he did just that. The kiss didn't last but a minute maybe less…and then Pixie pulled away and smiled.  
  
"I really like you too Jason," She said. "See you back at camp." She gave him a wink and then walked back the way she came, Jason just stood there and watched her depart.  
  
"My my…what do we have here?" Jay said clapping. He was walking into the clearing from a different direction than Pixie's exit. "Well how goes it Romeo?"  
  
Jason was still stunned by the sudden kiss that he only let out a "huh?"  
  
"Well how was it?" Jay asked getting closer.  
  
"…I can't explain it…" Jason began but was interrupted by a green bird flapping into the clearing.  
  
"Hey Jay…WHAT PART OF WAIT HERE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Washimon yelled at his partner.  
  
"You were taking too long…I was getting bored…so I decided to spy on a little…atmospheric phenomina…"  
  
"HUH?" Washimon asked confused.  
  
"Oh sorry…as you were saying?" Jay said as he hid a large paper fan behind his back.  
  
" Oh yeah…I don't care if you saw the apocalypse when I mean stay here I mean stay…" Washimon began. He was interrupted by a smack to the back of his head.  
  
"Now if you would let Jason continue," Jay said waving the fan around.  
  
"…I liked it," Jason said. "I…wouldn't mind doing that again in the near future…"  
  
"It's normal man…it's normal," Jay said laughing…lets get back.  
  
"Huh?" Washimon asked confused. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
  
"If you hadn't been ranting you would've found out…" Jay said. "Now shut that beak."  
  
They all walked back to the camp in silence.  
  
  
  
OK, so the duct tape lasted 5 seconds. I just want everyone to know I really try and keep the amount a person talks about the same with everyone else. I believe if you count how many times someone talks it should be about even.  
  
Ok back to the announcements…Sorry no action except for the interaction between Jason and Pixie. Alrighty…um lets see a special thanks to Jay AKA Firewall0 for putting together the great site…I hope that it will be brimming with more pictures and stories in the future. Oh he's drawn Echomon now… Ok lets see here…so what did you think? Apart from the prophesies and this little romance there isn't much…but try to decipher the inscriptions…or don't I don't care…tell me your ideas in an email or something…  
  
Lets see here the threat…I'm just going to put you on the honor system this time…but if I don't see a review…you won't get cake and candy when I finish the story… ok so maybe that's a threat…for little kids but I just took finals so my mind is burnt out… 


	22. A New Quest: Search for the Crest

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
A New Quest: Search for the Crest  
  
When last we left everyone…they found Centarumon, went back to the ruins and all touched their pillars. After the light show the centaur digimon translated the writing and described the prophecies. Jason went off alone to think but Pixie followed him and ended up kissing him…when she left Jay showed up…how is he in the right place at the right time?  
  
Savannah stretched, she had volunteered to take the last watch so Lauren could sleep in the tent and so the "guys" didn't get overly tired. She surveyed the campsite.  
  
In the tent the six beings were sleeping soundly, Centarumon was lying down on his horse body, arms crossed. Jay and Washimon were both snoring the same volume and pitch. They both had a large bubble emerging from their nostril. Michael was sleeping soundlessly while his partner was in a meditative trance beside him. Jay and Washimon were both snoring the same volume and pitch. They both had a large bubble emerging from their nostril. This left two remaining. She glanced to each side of Jay, Jason was sleeping on the ground, using a log to prop his head, while Pixie was slumbering in Jason's sleeping bag. Savannah didn't know why Jay had insisted on separating the two but he must've had his reasons. Now the campsite began to stir. First Centarumon stood up and began to stretch. Then he began to glance around his surroundings. He looked up at a pillar to gauge the approximate height of the temple that once stood here. He sighed. Jason was up next, as usual. He greeted the members of the group that were up and about and went about his early morning activities.  
  
Eventually each digidestined woke and soon the campsite was filled with the clamor of early morning activities, from food patrol, to cooking duty, to even cleaning up. Centarumon's gaze remained fixated on the pillars as the humans worked. He could sense that there was something about them that still remained hidden.  
  
"Goggled one," he said calmly. "I believe that there is something on top of this pillar. Perhaps you could reach it."  
  
Jason put down his bag and approached the centaur. "Where?" He asked.  
  
"On each of the pillar tops…there seems to be some sort of carvings," Centarumon said pointing.  
  
"Ok gimme a boost," Jason said as he approached his pillar. Centarumon let him stand on his back as he looked at the picture. "It looks like some sort of box…or card…that I'd use in a computer…it has some strange markings...It looks like one of the figures that was inscribed on each column before we touched them all."  
  
"I surmise that the other pillars have similar markings," Jay said.  
  
"It looks like it," Jason called from his vantage point as Centarumon moved him around the columns.  
  
"Does the center pillar have an sort of additional inscriptions?" Michael asked.  
  
"Um…I can't see anything…Centarumon can we get closer?" Jason said as he tried to see from his perch. The four legged "stool" moved closer to the second pillar. Now Jason was able to see a carving on the very top of the circular column. "It looks like the others," Jason informed them. "But it seems that there's an arrow rather than a symbol…it seems to point that way." He finished that thought pointing the way towards the port city. In doing this he lost his balance and fell off centaur.  
  
"I guess we could stop in at the town," Sarah said.  
  
"Maybe pick up some supplies," Savannah said.  
  
"And introduce Lauren," Pixie added.  
  
"Well let's go to wherever you guys are talking about," Lauren said in a confident tone.  
  
"Well if that's settled…Centarumon…thank you for everything but we really should be going," Jason said.  
  
"I understand," Centarumon said. "If you ever need help my friends just call."  
  
The chosen said their goodbyes to the prophet that they'd just recently met and trudged through the forest.  
  
As soon as they got out of hearing distance, "They'll never call," Centarumon said. "I'll just be left alone here…"  
  
OK back to the hero's. They were walking when Michael popped a question to the youngest member of the group.  
  
"Lauren…I've gotta know," Michael began. "How exactly did you get to the digital world?"  
  
"Well…" Lauren took in a deep breath. "It all started…well a couple days ago. I was in my house that's close to Niagara Falls…but I was sick. I'm usually sick and get over it in a day or so but this was different…this was worse…my parents kept talking of pneumonia." She paused.  
  
"You can stop now if you want," Pixie informed her.  
  
Lauren shook her head. "No I'll keep going. Anyway, I was sick…and it didn't look like I'd get better…but I knew…I knew that I'd get well. After it happened…this blue watch appeared. It seemed that my confidence caused the watch to come to me. Then I decided to go and watch the falls, and when I got out the door, I remembered the watch. I put it on and the next thing I knew, I was in a forest with giant creatures."  
  
"I'm not that big anymore," Dazemon complained from her arms.  
  
The young girl looked at the form in her arms, "OH DAZEMON I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"  
  
"Well…at least we know why she wasn't there in the first place," Meddie stated.  
  
It was close to nighttime. The group slowly approached the town. The tall apartment complex stood out of the forest.  
  
They entered the quaint port and see...fireworks?  
  
"They must be celebrating the defeat of Echomon," Sarah mused.  
  
"Well we should be in the spotlight," Jay said.  
  
When they found the source of the show they were surprised to see not a celebration of Echomon's demise, or of the return of the "missing" digimon. The entire town was gathered at the…grand opening of a mall?  
  
"A MALL?" The three male individuals and male digimon exclaim.  
  
"A MALL!!!!!!!!" The girls (and girl digimon) exclaim, dragging the skeptics behind them. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd to see the doors sealed by a red ribbon.  
  
Wizardmon was on stage; there was also a second figure, a bipedal feline, with a sword, though he was dressed in a suit.  
  
"I would like to thank the owner, Leomon, for contributing this fine Digital Mall to our fine port," Wizardmon began, and then he attacked the ribbon causing it to evaporate. "And now I proclaim this mall to be open."  
  
"SHOPPING!! SHOPPING!!" The girls said dragging the boys in tow.  
  
They stop to see the mayor talking with the other three digimon that were controlled by the carrier bat.  
  
"HIYA WIZARDMON," Meddie said.  
  
"Sorry we had to fight you guys…" Sarah said. Michael, Savannah, and Jason all looked down at the ground. They were embarrassed.  
  
Wizardmon jumped at the sound of the teens, but when he turned he smiled. "Ah kids," He looks at Lauren. "I see we have one more…but no matter…I would like to thank you for ridding our quaint port of the disease."  
  
"As a reward," Leomon said approaching. "I'm going to give you anything you desire in the mall as a reward."  
  
Before everyone's eyes could light up, Jason spoke up, "we only need necessities, camping supplies, canteens…"  
  
"And some new clothes," Savannah interjected. "These old ones are starting to smell."  
  
"Very well just send me the bill," Leomon told them as he developed a sweat drop.  
  
Thus the Digidestined raced into the mall dragging the less avid shoppers behind them. They entered a store called the Digigap. Inside the teens were shocked at the variety of selection. There were various sizes of clothes, from fresh, to in-training, to rookie, to champion and even some sizes above that. More astonishing was the fact that there were human sizes as well…in fact almost a third of the store was made for humans…it was as if some non-digimon creatures had been in this world before.  
  
"COME ON LETS GO SHOP!!" Pixie said dragging the goggle neck. Lauren followed close behind them, she couldn't explain it but she felt some sort of bond between herself and these two.  
  
"Lets go Jay!" Sarah and Savannah said simultaneously as they dragged him into the store.  
  
Michael just sweatdropped and walked alongside Medusa. The two teens walked in silence side-by-side. Michael and Medusa shopped side by side, each giving his or her own opinions about the clothes that their companion picks out.  
  
Michael picked out some red shorts. "I think they'll look great on you Michael," Medusa assures him. She also tells him to grab some t-shirts too, as well as some jeans. He also picks up a red pair of swim trunks.  
  
He advises her to stick with her color of burgundy; she picked out a couple of shirts, one tank-top one t-shirt. And shorts. She also got a burgundy swimsuit.  
  
They finished picking out their individual desires and they walked to the checkout together.  
  
Back to the clothes, Jay was once again caught between two rocks and a hard place. Sarah and Savannah were trying to shop for Jay, picking out their respective favorite colors.  
  
"Put this on Jay," Sarah said holding up a purple shirt.  
  
"No, try this on, this'll look better on you," Savannah said thrusting an orange shirt in front of his face.  
  
"If I say I'll get them both would you leave me to my shopping?" Jay asked desperately.  
  
The girls nodded. Jay sighed in despair as he grabbed both shirts and walked towards the green clothes. Aside from the two shirts he picked up a green muscle shirt as well as a couple of pairs of green shorts. He also grabbed a pair of green trunks.  
  
Savannah, after giving Jay the shirt she picked out, decided to return to the orange clothes. Here she picked out an orange t-shirt, an orange tank top, and several pairs of shorts. She also got an orange swimsuit.  
  
Sarah too went towards the section that housed clothes that were in her favorite color. Here she found a purple tank top, t-shirt, as well as some shorts.  
  
When these three finish they too go to the check out. Which left three remaining shoppers. Pixie was trying to find a pink cowboy hat for Jason to wear…but she wasn't having any luck. She settled for a black and pink baseball cap and she stuck it on his head.  
  
"There that's better," Pixie said as she walked back towards the pink clothes.  
  
Jason sweatdropped as he looked towards some white muscle shirts, he figured that those would be the perfect things to wear on a long hike so he picked one out along with some black shorts. He already had some spare clothes in his bag but he couldn't keep wearing the same clothes all the time.  
  
He looked towards the two girls that were still shopping, Pixie had already picked out a new tank top and she also settled for a pink t-shirt as well. In her other hand, she held some jean shorts.  
  
Lauren was having a bit more problems; the main thing was that she couldn't reach some of the clothes that she wanted to try on…no matter how hard she tried one shirt always remained out of reach.  
  
Upon seeing this Jason made his way over to her and picked her up by her waist. She yelped in surprise but then realized that she could now reach her shirt so she grabbed it.  
  
"Thanks," she said and she turned to see who helped her. She was surprised to see Jason standing there.  
  
"It's what I'm here for," Jason replied as he grabbed her items and put them with his own.  
  
Everyone met at the register and gave their items to the clerk, a small gray rabbit.  
  
"Put it on Wizardmon's bill please," Medusa said as she collected her plastic bag.  
  
Suddenly the mall began to fog. The chosen ones all, upon breathing the fog began to cough.  
  
The rest of the Digidestined along with their partners walked out of the store and down the hall. Sarah stopped in front of a music store and demanded that they go in. She raced in and grabbed a Linkin Park CD. Michael and Jay ran in after her and forced the CD out of her hand.  
  
"Remember Sarah only the necessities," Jay said. "Right Michael?"  
  
Michael was busy looking at the next store. It was filled with various model airplanes. He released Sarah's shoulder. He raced into the store. With her restraint reduced, Sarah ran into a nearby store. It appeared to be some sort of arcade. Pretty soon all of the teens went into various stores save Jason, Pixie and Lauren. The latter two were being held in place by a firm grip from the former in case they too ran.  
  
"I don't know about them but we should go get some camping supplies," Jason said straining against the potential strength of the shopping crazed girls.  
  
"Fine," Pixie said dejectedly. Her face lightened, "I know lets buy everyone pink sleeping bags!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jason fell flat on his face. "Lets just buy everyone a sleeping bag the same color as his or her watch," he said. "And we should buy a bigger tent too."  
  
The three walked towards a camping store and picked out all of the sleeping bags and the bigger tent.  
  
"Not everything will fit in your bag Jason," Lauren informed him.  
  
"Hm…pick up a couple more bags, we can fit everything in around four," Jason said.  
  
The two girls return with three bags, two with shoulder straps, and the third an even bigger backpack then Jason's.  
  
Jason once again demonstrated his amazing packing abilities…but these bags were somehow special. They shrunk all the contents and created more room. Jason paid no heed, he just packed two sleeping bags in each bag, and the clothes also fit inside each bag. With their companions separated, the trio took the liberty of choosing whose stuff went where… As it turned out, Michael and Jay's belongings were placed inside the backpack. Pixie and Meddie would share one bag while Sarah and Savannah would share the other. That left Lauren's belongings to fit inside Jason's backpack.  
  
"Now lets find the others," Jason said after the packing was complete.  
  
They carried the bags around the mall until they spotted Jay and Washimon wolfing down pizza at the food court.  
  
"Jay what are you doing?" Jason demanded. "We're ready to go."  
  
Jay had a blank look in his eye as if he were in some sort of trance. His partner didn't look much better.  
  
"Helloo," Lauren said waving her hand in front of the teenager.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Jay," Jason said…He began shaking him.  
  
"Leave him be… He sssseemss to be contented," a voice rumbled.  
  
"Who said that?" Pixie demanded looking around furiously.  
  
The trio looked around but saw nothing. Then Jason looked at the roof and began to wobble around until he fell down.  
  
"Jason what's the matter?" Pixie asked as she knelt beside him.  
  
"The room is spinning," Jason replied as he shook his head trying to clear it.  
  
Lauren looked up and could see why the teen was dizzy there was a serpentine digimon with coloring that would cause some sort of vertigo effect. It appeared to have limbs and wings, hinting a dragon…but its body was shrouded in a dark cloud.  
  
"What are you?" she demanded. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"My name is of no importanssssce," the dragon said. "My missssion isss to make ssssure you do not leave this plasssce."  
  
Jason was regaining his composure as he fumbled to put his goggles over his eyes. He pointed his watch at the creature and was fed information about the creature.  
  
"Better not look at Mindramon straight on, he'll give you one doozy of a dizzy spell, lets see special attacks Wishful Thinking and Psychic Flame," Jason informed his companions." Jason informed his companions. "It's at the champion level."  
  
"WISSSHFUL THINKING," The dragon digimon hissed.  
  
The mist coming from his mouth wafted towards the three teenagers. They coughed but otherwise no effect was noted.  
  
"That was it?" Pixie asked.  
  
"What isss wrong with you children?" Mindramon demanded. "It'sss asss if you have no desssires."  
  
"I can't speak for my friends here," Jason told the digimon. "But I know my wants…and what I want right now is to be home and the only way to do that is to cure the infected digimon, and defeat the remaining carriers. That means that we go through you."  
  
"I think not," The strangely colored dragon replied. "Psychic Flame." Suddenly the three rookie digimon began jumping around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lauren asked their partners.  
  
"Can't you see the inferno?" Dazemon asked as he jumped again.  
  
"It burns," Coyomon said.  
  
"How can we get through that onslaught?" Kakumon mused.  
  
"Look guys whatever you're seeing it isn't real." Pixie assured them.  
  
"It's real to us," Kakumon complained.  
  
"I have an idea," Jason informed the group. "Digivolve!"  
  
"Coyomon digivolve to…" Coyomon stated. A bright light hit him and changed him to his champion form. "…Pumamon."  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to…" Kakumon said. A pink light hit her and she too became a champion. "…Garosumon."  
  
"Dazemon digivolve to…" Dazemon cried as a blue light enveloped him. He remained tetrapedal but sprouted two wings. His size grew as he became the same proportions as the other two. The light faded and the coloring from before remained the same, but there were golden stripes, like those of tigers, on the sides of his body. "…Daizetmon."  
  
"Now try to put out the fire," Jason commanded.  
  
"Earth Pounce," Pumamon stated. The shockwave went through the mental flames but had no effect on them.  
  
"It didn't work," Garosumon complained.  
  
"Daizetmon," Lauren said. "Please trust me and put your paw in the flames."  
  
"I won't do it," the tiger complained. "It's too hot."  
  
"Daizetmon, have I steered you wrong before?" Lauren asked.  
  
"No…but you've hardly ever steered me at all," he said.  
  
"Just do it," she urged.  
  
Daizetmon then welled up all of his courage and tentatively placed his front paw into the flames. When it emerged it did not have a scratch on it.  
  
"The flames aren't real," Garosumon stated.  
  
Before the two other champions could strike the dragon, Daizetmon flew through the wall of flames.  
  
"You must not have much more defense than these mind tricks," He announced. "Shadow Claw."  
  
The claw was fed blue energy as it punctured the chest of the mind-altering dragon. It fell on the table where Jay and Washimon were still oblivious to the battle. Without looking Jay sunk his teeth into the dragon's tail, who then let out a howl in pain. Then its data broke up and was no more.  
  
Jay blinked as he looked around his surroundings. He could see Sarah emerging from an arcade and could hear how she scored the highest on duck hunt. Next he saw Savannah emerge from a store entitled, "Digi Bros.: Sporting Goods." Michael came from a hobby shop, and Meddie, a Hot Topic. They all converged at the food court noting that several digimon had grown to the champion level.  
  
"What's up?" Jay asked.  
  
Jason and those unaffected by the strange mist filled those entranced members of the team in on the occurrences.  
  
"So why weren't Lauren and Pixie affected?" Medusa questioned.  
  
"I know," Jay realized. "Well at least why Pixie wasn't affected."  
  
"Why's that?" Michael asked.  
  
"Because Pinky wanted to be with Ol' Gogglehead," Jay informed them.  
  
Pixie's face turned the same color as her hat. "Shut up Jay." She commanded as she hit him with the back of her hand.  
  
"Didn't even feel it," Jay gloated. "No matter what you do I won't flinch…I've endured much worse than anything you could dish out." Just then one of the signs in the food court glowed as well as Jay's watch. The sign was Wantons R Us. Jay unclipped his watch from its place by his right pocket and held it up.  
  
The W from the sign flew from its position and began to spin. It spun so much that when it finished, it appeared to be mounted on some rectangle, like a computer chip would be. After it finished changing, it twirled around Jay and then finally entered his watch in a blast of green light.  
  
When the glow finally stopped Jay looked down at the object in his hands, it had changed somewhat. Instead of being merely the clock it now had two buttons on the sides. One was marked "Analyze"…The other "Map".  
  
"Whoa," Jay let out. "Analyze must mean digimon analysis…but what does map mean?"  
  
He pushed that button and a small map was projected from his watch with seven markers. There was also an eighth with a green W. In the distance many other symbols, like those that were observed at the temple were visible.  
  
"I guess we follow this to the other symbols," Meddie hypothesized.  
  
"If that's the case then we go that way," Michael said pointing.  
  
"Fine, but here." Jason said, tossing packs to Michael and Savannah. He and Pixie already had theirs.  
  
"This is all of your stuff," Pixie explained. "Now lets go that way." She began walking in the direction of Michael's indication. The rest soon followed.  
  
  
  
Well that's the next chapter, review please…or…I'll…recite lame Simpson quotes to you.  
  
Ok so it isn't a good threat but I'm out of ideas. And I apologize for two things, first for the lateness of the chapter, and second for not giving Pixie any recognition for the website. Now two stories are in the Fan Fiction section so go read 'em.  
  
I've done enough ranting so until next time.  
  
*claps and disappears* 


	23. A Well Deserved Break?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
A Well Deserved Break?  
  
When last we met our heroic adventurers, they discovered more markings at the pillars, which told them to go back to the town. At the town they discover a mall open so they all went clothes shopping. After everyone picks up their own clothes five of them began to act strangely. After stocking up on supplies the three digidestined tried to figure out the problem. Just then Mindramon appeared and tried to make the unaffected chosen go after their deepest desires. When that failed he caused a mental fire to blind the digimon…but Lauren taught her partner to see through the illusion and defeat the dragon.  
  
"WE WALK ALL DAY AND ALL WE SEE IS FOREST, FOREST AND MORE FOREST!" complained Lauren. "Are we there yet?"  
  
Jay looked up from the map that was projected from his watch. "We're close to a red marker…maybe this one's Michael's…um…what should we call these things anyway?"  
  
"They seem to be computer components," Michael began. "Maybe we should call them 'chips'."  
  
"But they are all different per person. That much we learned at the ruins," Savannah pointed out. "Much like a coat of arms for medieval lifestyles. They could be crests depicting an individual's characteristics."  
  
"So why don't we call them 'Crest Chips'?" Meddie offered as the midpoint between the two ideas.  
  
Not wanting another altercation Jason nodded his head. "That'll work."  
  
"How far to the Crest Chip?" Pixie asked.  
  
"It looks like it's just over this ridge," Jay replied.  
  
"Um I hope we get there soon," Sarah stated quickly. "I have the strangest sensation that we're being watched."  
  
"All I see are trees," Savannah commented.  
  
"Just trust me…something is out there," Sarah urged.  
  
Jason motioned for everyone to remain silent. After a while no noise was heard in the forest.  
  
"There's nothing out there," Pixie said.  
  
"Everyone keep on your toes…we're not alone," Jason commanded.  
  
"How can you figure that out with silence?" Lauren asked.  
  
"This forest should be brimming with the noise of small creatures and birds…instead it's silent…something's frightening all the life forms away," he responded.  
  
"Leave it to nature boy to figure that out," Michael said.  
  
"Lets just get what we came for and get out," Jay urged as he raced over the ridge.  
  
"NO WAIT WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER," Meddie yelled running after him. Michael said nothing but followed the two over the hill."  
  
After the three and their partners disappear from sight, the remaining digidestined sweatdropped until they hear an "oh crap," distinctly in Jay's voice. As they begin to pick up the pace they can hear Michael say: "Nice work bloody cowboy." Followed by Medusa's scream.  
  
As the others made it to the top of the hill they stopped in their tracks. Several brown tree stumps with black auras were surrounding the six "hotheads".  
  
Jay was trying to defend himself against Michael's claim by stating, "I TOLD YOU I ONLY LIVE IN TEXAS I"M NOT A COWBOY."  
  
"This isn't a good time Jay," Washimon complained.  
  
"HANG ON YOU GUYS THE CAVALRY IS COMING," Tentomon cries. He begins to glow. "Tentomon digivolve to…" He states. He grows to his large champion form. "…Kabuterimon."  
  
As he finishes his metamorphosis he grabs one of the stumps and carries it into the air. Only to drop it on two more figures.  
  
"There must be at least fifty of them. What are they?" Lauren asked confused.  
  
Pixie pointed her watch at one of the brown forms and said, "Woodmon, Champion level, Virus type. It's twig tap sucks energy from unsuspecting victims."  
  
"Well we aren't unsuspecting now are we?" Kakumon stated coolly. "Kakumon digivolve to…" the pink light hit her changing her to… "Garosumon"  
  
She fired her Ruby Charade attack into a line of Woodmon causing them to all fall like dominos.  
  
"Listen up," Jason urged. "Take types into account. They're plants so what'll be the most effective?"  
  
Meddie's face brightened. "He's talking about you Ashemon."  
  
"Works for me," the little sprite stated. "Ashemon digivolve to…" The burgundy light caused her to grow and become… "…Blazemon."  
  
"I can help too," Kodokumon stated. "Kodokumon digivolve to…" She was enveloped in a purple light. She emerged as… "Serenemon."  
  
The two digimon then took to the air. They darted to and fro weaving in between the Woodmon to throw them into confusion. This confusion allowed the five figures that were surrounded to make their way back to the main group.  
  
"Now that the 'prisoners' are free let's finish them off." Serenemon said. "Fire Wave."  
  
The fire wave attack trapped all the Woodmon in a circle. Kabuterimon and Garosumon both picked off numerous Woodmon towards the center until Blazemon lined up a Heat Wave attack and fired it into the dead center of the ring of fire. That blast expanded just as the wall of fire began to shift inwards. In a few minutes all trace of the army of Woodmon disappeared. The flying champions all fanned the flames into the center of the scorched area until it burned itself out.  
  
"We really need to stop scorching the forest after we battle," Pixie said as she sweatdropped.  
  
"Jay where is it?" Michael demanded.  
  
"It says that we're right on top of it," Jay informed him.  
  
"Well let's get looking," Lauren said.  
  
The group looked for the whole afternoon. When dusk approached most of the group began setting up camp. With two tents Jason pulled double duty working frantically to set up the sleeping areas. Meddie and Pixie went for food and water. Leaving a trio comprised of Jay, Savannah and Sarah to gather firewood.  
  
Michael had not returned from the search. He was unwavering in his search for the chip. It seemed important to him somehow. Michael's search always brought him to the same place. The battlefield.  
  
"Is my conscience trying to tell me something Bladeramon?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you ask this?" his partner queried.  
  
Michael sighed. He sat down on a large rock and replied. "We've been searching for hours but we keep ending up here."  
  
"Continue your search…and persevere…I sense that it will end soon." Bladeramon assured him.  
  
"Yeah and Jason'll score with Pixie…" Michael laughed.  
  
With that the rock that they were sitting on began to glow. As soon as they jumped off their perch the rock levitated and spun. The spinning form shrunk down to the size of a small computer chip. A red symbol appeared. It appeared to be a diamond inside a hollow diamond surrounded by four triangles. The small chip circled around Michael before depositing itself inside his watch. The watch glowed as it too was upgraded.  
  
"Well we've found it. Let's go back," Michael said.  
  
As the two entered the campsite Bladerimon said calmly: "I guess that means that Jason will score with Pixie."  
  
Jason and Pixie who were both taking sips from their canteens suddenly spit out the liquid into the fire in surprise.  
  
Pixie abruptly got up from her seat and said something about being tired. She then entered the larger of the two tents and closed it.  
  
Jason got up and clapped his hands. "Well you all look very tired so why don't you all hit the sack? I'll stay up for a bit then I'll wake up Michael." He said.  
  
Savannah looked at him. "You're blushing…is there something you're hiding Jason?"  
  
Jason blushed even more at that comment, "No. Why do you ask?" He asked meekly.  
  
"AHA, You're blushing even more…does this have to do with Bladeramon's comment?" Savannah demanded.  
  
"I thought I said get to bed…we're going to have an early start tomorrow," Jason attempted.  
  
Michael began thinking. 'Maybe he actually has scored with Pixie…' "Where were you the night that we received the prophecies?" He asked. "I seem to recall you and Pixie disappeared into the forest. That firewood excuse can't cut it."  
  
Jason was at a loss for words.  
  
"He was with me," Jay said. "He was asking me questions."  
  
"What types of questions?" Meddie asked.  
  
Questions about what the real world is like," Jay offered. "'Cause as we know he was living in a world that is much different than ours."  
  
"Be that as it may, you still had left the campsite a good five minutes after Pixie did," Michael stated. He turned towards Jason. "So what were you and Pixie doing in the meantime?"  
  
"Pixie took a different path…but I took the right one" Jay stated calmly.  
  
"But Jay I had taken the left…" Jason was cut off by a quick elbow to the gut that said shut up and let me do the talking.  
  
"So Jason. What did Jay teach you?" Sarah asked quizzically.  
  
"Um, He taught me how to use an indoor toilet," Jason said with a sweatdrop.  
  
The entire group present facefaulted at the same time.  
  
The moon was now visible in the sky.  
  
"We'll finish this later," Savannah said.  
  
"Don't wake Pixie…" Jason called after the leaving parties. "Please." He added under his breath.  
  
The girls all entered the bigger tent, leaving Jason's smaller tent to the boys.  
  
Pixie was already in her sleeping bag, pretending to be asleep when the four other girls got inside.  
  
Lauren pokes Pixie's head. "You know it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations."  
  
Pixie rubbed her eyes and sat up. "How'd you know I was still awake?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You're still blushing," Dazemon offered.  
  
"So spill it…what did happen that night…we won't tell," Ashemon stated.  
  
"I shouldn't…" Pixie began.  
  
"I'll do it," Kakumon began. "She went to a clearing alone…Jason was up in a tree…"  
  
"Yeah and then?" Sarah asked.  
  
Pixie quickly covered Kakumon's mouth with her hat. She blushed as she said, "I asked him if he needed anything and why he left. He said he was unsure of his role in both worlds but I think he just missed his family." She glared at her partner. "That was it."  
  
"I get the feeling that you did more than reassure him that he was important in our "mission"…" Tentomon stated.  
  
"We digimon are as curious as you," Kodokumon pointed out. "But we also respect other's privacy."  
  
"Can we just go to bed?" Pixie asked as a large sweatdrop formed on the back of her head.  
  
The girls finally gave up trying to pry information from the pink tipped teenager so they finally conceded and all fell asleep.  
  
Early in the morning Jason awoke and stretched. He noted that Savannah was on the last watch again. "Well I guess it's for the best," He said under his breath. Jason left the campsite to gather firewood and food so that they could all leave at an earlier hour than usual. He nodded a greeting to Savannah and Tentomon as he and Coyomon trudged into the forest.  
  
Pixie emerged from the girls' tent next. She and Kakumon sat down next to Savannah, as if the events that occurred the previous night were but a dream, and they began chatting.  
  
The entirety of the camp emerged from its slumber as Jason and his partner returned with the supplies.  
  
"So where do we go now?" Lauren asked the two boys who had the digiwatch upgrade.  
  
"That way," Jay said pointing to a lone mountain.  
  
"Ooh look at those clouds around it…do you suppose that it's an evil place?" Lauren asked.  
  
"You've watched too many movies…and that isn't a cloud. It's smoke," Jason revealed.  
  
"So that's…a volcano?" Meddie asked.  
  
"It appears so," Michael stated. "While we hike towards it we all can have a nice chat." He patted Jason's back. "Being a team means we don't keep secrets from each other."  
  
Pixie then had a large vein protruding from her head: "ALRIGHT!! I ADMIT IT!! I KISSED JASON NOW QUIT BUGGING US!!!"  
  
Jason sweatdropped. Jay smacked his head. Michael jaw dropped. Savannah burst out laughing.  
  
After the group was calmed down they made their way to the volcano. Jay adjusted his pace so that he and Pixie walked side by side. "So I guess discreet isn't in your vocabulary."  
  
Pixie stuck her tongue out at the greenly clad teenager. She rapidly sped up and began to walk with the four girls.  
  
They stopped at the base of the mountain. "Now where?" Savannah asked.  
  
"The other side of the mountain," Michael said.  
  
The group began moving around the mountain when two beings emerged from the mountain crater. They rapidly approached our heroes and came to a stop right in front of them. One appeared to be completely on fire. But it also had a reptilian form. The other looked like a mutated dragon with a small head and one long arm.  
  
"None shall pass as decreed by our master." The lizard-like digimon stated.  
  
"HYPER HEAT," The mutated dragon cried as he aimed the blast of heat at the ground in front of the eight children.  
  
"If it's a fight you want you'll get it. Coyomon digivolve to…" Coyomon stated. A bright light hit him and changed him to his champion form. "…Pumamon."  
  
"You won't get all the glory lover boy," Michael cried. "Bladeramon you too."  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to…" Bladerimon began. The light enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. "Daggermon."  
  
"I've got the freak you get the walking inferno," Pumamon stated as he leapt towards the digimon that he indicated.  
  
Michael held out his watch and pressed his "analyze" button. "Flarerizamon, Champion level. His Blazing Inferno attack can melt his enemies."  
  
Jay did the same with his upgraded watch. "Cyclonemon, Champion level, Virus type. His Hyper Heat could pose a heated problem."  
  
Pumamon jumped towards the Cyclonemon. He head butted the small head with his own and began to swipe the form with his claws.  
  
"Who's your master? We've defeated Echomon…it must be the next carrier." Pumamon realized.  
  
"That is none of your concern. Hyper Heat," The deformed creature stated. A great beam of fire emerged from the oversized arm and was aimed right at Pumamon. Pumamon took the force of the blow head on and staggered backwards before falling to the ground.  
  
"PUMAMON," Jason cried as he ran towards his partner. His opponent had already moved on to the other threat.  
  
Now Daggermon had been busy dodging fire blast after fire blast with amazing agility. He was getting a rhythm down until a second searing blast narrowly missed his head. He turned to see Cyclonemon standing there with numerous scratches. Pumamon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
The twin fire digimon both let out their attacks at Daggermon. He had nowhere to flee so he spun his staff rapidly creating a shield that would last him for the time being. It fanned the flames back.  
  
Michael had a hurt look on his face. "He can't take much more of that. Someone else help them."  
  
"All of our digimon are too tired," Jay offered. "Or they use fire attacks so they won't have any affect on them."  
  
"It's just you and me now," Daggermon strained to say as he twirled the staff.  
  
"Make that four," Jason said on Pumamon's back. He had recovered.  
  
"Earth Pounce," Pumamon cried emitting a shockwave that put out the flames. The attack also put the fire lizard's flames out…therefore there was only data remaining.  
  
Daggermon finally was able to spring to the offensive. He brought his staff behind his head and charged an attack.  
  
"HYPER HEAT," Cyclonemon cried.  
  
"SONIC SCYTHE," Daggermon exclaimed.  
  
The two energy attacks met in between the two but Daggermon's sliced through the fire, hitting the mutated dragon and converting him to data.  
  
As the specks of data from the two oppressors dispersed the two champions reverted to their rookie stages.  
  
The 16 figures left the battle scene and walked around the mountain. Meddie suddenly began to cry.  
  
"What's the matter Meddie?" Lauren asked.  
  
"It's just that I feel sorry for the digimon that we delete…why couldn't we do something like what you did for Wizardmon?" She asked.  
  
"They weren't about to try to knock us out…they were going for blood," Sarah stated.  
  
"But they were being controlled. You all have to consider that. We can't just go around destroying digimon that attack us left and right!" She exclaimed. Suddenly the wall of the volcano began to glow. A huge rock broke off and began to shrink down to the size of a small square. On this rock a burgundy symbol appeared. It was comprised of a curve extended with straight lines. There was also a line in between the outer two. Three triangles ended each straight line.  
  
This rock twirled around Medusa and finally entered her watch like the other two.  
  
A blast of steam emerged from the gaping hole. The digimon all came on guard.  
  
"Shouldn't lava be coming at us instead of steam?" Jay queried.  
  
Jason merely looked in the hole. "I don't see any lava…but I do see water," he revealed.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! HOT SPRINGS!" Savannah exclaimed. "Hey there are two springs…and they're separated by some boulders. WE CAN HAVE A BREAK!!."  
  
Everyone got ready to enjoy the springs when Michael posed a good question…"If this is a volcano…where's the lava?"  
  
"Behind that wall I guess," Jason pointed to the far wall of the cave.  
  
"Let's just keep far away from that shall we?" Savannah said as she moved to one side of the rock.  
  
Pixie, Lauren, Meddie, and Sarah all followed her. Giggling emerged from that side of the rock.  
  
"I've got to go see what's so funny," Jason said as he made his way to the side that the girls entered.  
  
"NO JASON WAIT," Jay cried but it was too late.  
  
Shrieks emerged from that side of the rock. "GET OUT OF HERE JASON!!! THIS IS THE GIRL'S SIDE OF THE HOT SPRINGS," a voice, Sarah's exclaimed.  
  
Jay and Michael went to that side long enough to drag the confused Jason away from the relaxing girls.  
  
I guess this little vacation was worth waiting for.  
  
  
  
Ok I'm done…next chapter will have two more crests introduced. Then the following will either have the remaining three or just two leaving one for last. I haven't decided yet. Well review or I'll get annoying songs stuck in your heads. 


	24. The Ultimate Cliffhanger

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows – more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
The Ultimate Cliffhanger  
  
In the last episode our characters were ambushed twice. Once by a group of Woodmon and the second time by a Cyclonemon and Flarerizamon. They overcame these obstacles and discovered two Crest Chips. After the second battle, they discovered some hot springs, but Jason went into the "girl's" side. Will he ever get a clue?  
  
Lightning flashed. The sudden burst of light illuminated a giant fortress. What was this place? Who resided in this place? A crash emanated from the interior of the fortress, which was followed by traces of data floating from the walls.  
  
Inside the castle a dark figure sat down on a throne-like chair. It appeared that he had been agitated. "Now on to business," He said. His voice echoed within the vast confines of the stronghold giving anyone who heard it a chill up their spine. He surveyed those forms that surrounded the table. The first was a giant behemoth. It stood at least 2 stories tall, making it hard to find a seat for him. His other appearances were shrouded in the unending darkness around the fortress. The next, appeared to have hair covering the entirety of his body. Compared to the behemoth he was a midget…he was able to come up to his kneecaps. The final form appeared to have body parts from multiple creatures. It was as if he was many different jigsaw puzzles put together. The details were all shrouded in the intense shadows.  
  
"I've called you here cause we are now sure the digidestined have arrived and they have defeated Echomon," The darkest figure stated in his dreary voice.  
  
"Echomon is weak. I'll take them now. I'll crush them," the giant exclaimed.  
  
"They grow stronger every day. It would seem they might grow too strong for you my metal friend," The mixed digimon put out.  
  
"I say we crush them right now. All of us, together. Snuff them out before the prophesies come true," The haired being said as he pounded his fist on a nearby table.  
  
To this the mixed digimon replied. "All of us at once? Doesn't that seem a little unfair to you?"  
  
"Since when do you have morals?" The being covered in hair countered. "Besides they attacked Echomon eight to one. Why shouldn't we retaliate with the same numbers?"  
  
"I don't care about numbers… I just want a challenge. Infecting these weak digimon is boring me," The mix and matched digimon admitted.  
  
"I don't fear any children. Numbers or not I will crush them," The behemoth said defiantly.  
  
"Enough bickering!" The dark form exclaimed. "I have made my decision. I do believe that these weak digimon have gotten boring but I do not wish to test this prophesy too much. Titanimon I'll give you your chance but don't toy with these Digidestined. If these prophesies are true than they are the only thing that can defeat us. I want you to strike them at their weakest point. Attack the little girl. She is small and frail. Should these prophecies reveal themselves to be truthful they shall need all eight of these children to fulfill them. If you eliminate her, the others will fall in line."  
  
"I'll do as you please," The giant said. "I will enjoy crushing these children and their digimon one by one. But I think I'll let some of the female digimon live. They could be more useful as personal entertainers than fighters." With that thought he began to laugh maniacally.  
  
At that moment the children had their hands full. They had been following the signal from the three watches to the next supposed Crest Chip's location…the only problem was that it appeared to be either inside or at the top of a very tall mountain. They wouldn't be able to dig so they began to climb. While Coyomon and Jason had little trouble with the ascent, the others didn't fare as well.  
  
"JASON WAIT UP!!!" Savannah called after the goggled teen. "NOT EVERYONE CLIMBS MOUNTAINS ON A DAY BY DAY BASIS."  
  
Jason developed a sweatdrop. He stopped and turned around "Oops…sorry…I'm not used to having company while I travel."  
  
"Just slow down will ya?" Sarah asked as she reached the point where he stopped. "Can we take a break?"  
  
"I guess…it looks like we're about halfway to the summit," He admitted.  
  
Everyone immediately sat down on the nearest log or boulder. Jason walked over to the nearest unoccupied seat…which happened to be beside Pixie.  
  
"Well look at Romeo…sitting right next to Juliet," Michael said.  
  
It took Jason a second to understand the reference, but when he glanced at the seat adjacent to him he realized that the comment was directed towards him.  
  
"DROP IT," Jason said in a sharp tone. "Or if continuing this damn joke of yours is that important, I don't want to be around it." He got up and continued up the mountain. "You can follow me when you decide to grow up."  
  
Pixie merely stuck her tongue out at the still resting digidestined. She too continued her ascent.  
  
"Yeah I think this has gone too far," Jay admitted. "Hey Goggleneck…Pixie…wait up you shouldn't go at it alone."  
  
"Pixie wait up," Lauren cried as she followed the girl with the pink hat.  
  
"Hey Jay…Slow down," Sarah and Savannah said simultaneously as they began after the four that had already started climbing.  
  
Meddie just shook her head and said. "We shouldn't stay separated, lets go." Followed by "You really should apologize."  
  
Michael shrugged. "Hey it's their fault for keeping it a secret from us…"  
  
"Well wouldn't you keep something like that a secret?" Medusa prodded.  
  
"No of course not…" Michael responded quickly.  
  
"I somehow doubt that…you know I was somewhat disappointed that you didn't come to my rescue…" Meddie began.  
  
"Why's tha…" Michael began before he was cut off by a sudden kiss. Meddie suddenly broke off and started to follow their dozen companions.  
  
Michael just sat there stunned…then he shook his head and followed the girl that had just kissed him.  
  
As the rest of the digidestined climbed, Jason had already reached the summit. He couldn't make out anything that could closely resemble a Crest Chip…but as he learned from this world, looks can be deceiving.  
  
He and his partner, Coyomon, sat down and waited for the group that they left behind.  
  
"Geeze you would think that someone would have gotten here by now," Jason stated.  
  
"I guess they'll stay immature forever…" Coyomon began.  
  
The conversation was interrupted by the sounds of rocks falling. They quickly turned to see Pixie and Kakumon climbing over the slope.  
  
"Not all of us are immature," Kakumon complained.  
  
"I think everyone else is following us…but I can't be sure," Pixie stated.  
  
Jason helped her up onto the summit, but before she could get decent footing she tripped and fell right into Jason's chest. She looked up to see him smiling. She blushed and was about to reach up and kiss him when more rocks shifted.  
  
"NOT NOW JAY!!!" Pixie cried as she looked in the direction that the sound originated. She didn't see the teenager that she expected…instead four big rock creatures stood at the edge of the ledge.  
  
"AWW CRAP!" Jason exclaimed as he saw they all had the evil black aura that he had grown to despise.  
  
"DIGIVOLVE!" Pixie commanded.  
  
"Coyomon digivolve to…" Coyomon stated. A bright light hit him and changed him to his champion form. "…Pumamon."  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to…" Kakumon said. A pink light hit her and she too became a champion. "…Garosumon."  
  
The four creatures immediately surrounded those confined to the ground. Garosumon had taken to the air to avoid any such pincer movement.  
  
"Earth Pounce," Pumamon cried as he attempted to blow the four menacing forms off the mountain entirely…The shockwave washed over them not affecting them in the least.  
  
"Ruby Charade," Garosumon cried. Her red laser directed from her tail hit one of the rock creatures. It paused for a moment before shrugging off the blow.  
  
"This doesn't look good…who did you say was right after you?" Jason asked.  
  
"Um…I think Jay was helping everyone get to at least 3 / 4 of the mountain's height."  
  
"Pixie…I know you won't want to do this…but I have to ask you to go get the others…at least Lauren and Savannah…they'll probably have as much effectiveness as our attacks…" Jason began.  
  
"But our attacks haven't affected them in the least." Pixie complained.  
  
"Pixie please…just do what I ask…Pumamon and I will hold them off long enough for you and Garosumon to bring help," Jason assured her.  
  
"But…I don't want to leave you alone against four of them…" Pixie started.  
  
Jason quieted her by placing his index finger on her lips. "Pixie if there's anything that can overcome them it's teamwork. We need more numbers to beat them," Jason finished the thought with a quick kiss.  
  
Pixie blushed and then ran over to the edge. Garosumon was flying right above her when she jumped off. Jason could see Garosumon dive after her and soar upwards before disappearing from view again.  
  
"Godspeed Pixie," he said as he climbed on Pumamon's back. "Let's keep them occupied."  
  
The rock creatures took that time to go on the offensive. "Rock Throw," they cried. They immediately hurled numerous rocks at the dodging puma. When Pumamon got somewhat close to one, it would attack with fists rather than boulders.  
  
"Um…Pumamon…it doesn't look like reinforcements will get here anytime soon…can you go on the offensive?" Jason asked his mount.  
  
"My attacks have no effect. But I'll try…maybe it'll give us a few more minutes." His partner acknowledged. "EARTH POUNCE." He jumped and shifted his weight towards his front two paws, as he was about to land on one of the rock creatures.  
  
The creature suddenly raised one arm to block, which sent Pumamon flying back, but he landed on his feet, as all cats do.  
  
"That just made them mad," Jason observed.  
  
The four forms advanced so that Pumamon and Jason were trapped. They crouched to all fours before all uttering at the same moment. "ANTI-DIGI BEAM." Purple energy spewed from pores on their backs. Their attacks converged on the digital puma and his rider. This sudden attack sent Pumamon sprawling with his partner along for the ride. As they tumbled, the champion was forced to the rookie level. Jason brought himself to a stop just before he rolled off the edge, using his body to catch his partner. He glanced from Coyomon, who was unconscious, to the four menacing rock men.  
  
He gathered the unconscious form in his arms and said aloud. "I don't know about you Coyomon…but I'd rather take my chances with the mountain," he said as he leapt off the cliff…rolling as he went down.  
  
Just then three flying forms burst into the scene. The first was the majestic peacock, Garosumon. On her back rode her partner, Pixie.  
  
The second form was the gigantic beetle, Kabuterimon. On his back rode Savannah.  
  
Lastly Lauren rode on the back of her partner, Daizetmon, the winged tiger.  
  
"OH NO…Jason isn't here…do you think they could've thrown him off?" Lauren asked worriedly.  
  
"Jason's a big boy…he can handle himself…right now we have these rock guys to contend with," Savannah observed.  
  
The rock creatures then began flinging numerous boulders towards the flyers.  
  
Kabuterimon led the approach, using his hard head to deflect the projectiles. At his flank, Garosumon fired another Ruby Charade. It struck one of the forms causing it to drop the boulder it was holding onto his foot. It leapt in pain just in time to see Daizetmon fly in close with his claw at the ready.  
  
"SHADOW CLAW," He cried, burrowing his claw into the chest of the rocky figure.  
  
It's data dispersed with that attack.  
  
"One down…three to go," Pixie commented.  
  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER," Kabuterimon cried. The electric attack had as much effect on the rocks as Pumamon's shockwave.  
  
"Um…Kabuterimon's attacks have no effect on them…why did Jason want me here?" Savannah asked Pixie.  
  
"Well if he was here we could ask him…Seeing as he isn't we'll have to improvise…" Pixie commented as Garosumon attacked another creature. "Just use your head."  
  
"My head…got it," Kabuterimon said as he flew towards the trio of rock men. His oversized horn dug into the ground spewing dirt everywhere. When he brought his horn up he jabbed one of the remaining forms and threw it from the ridge. The falling form plummeted past the still climbing figures. Meddie pressed the button on the side of her watch. "Golemon, Champion Level. This rocky digimon has enough strength to hurl school bus sized boulders. Better stay away or his anti-digi beam will knock your digital socks off."  
  
As the form hit the ground below his data dispersed. "Lets go help," Sarah insisted as she increased her rate of climb.  
  
By now Garosumon had succeeded in pummeling one Golemon into data with her Ruby Charade on full blast.  
  
"One left," Lauren stated.  
  
"Lets get to it then," Her mount, Daizetmon growled as he lurched forward, his claws glowing.  
  
"Can't let them get all the credit," Pixie said to Garosumon who charged another attack.  
  
"You can help too," Savannah told the giant beetle on which she rode.  
  
"Shadow Claw"  
  
"Ruby Charade"  
  
"Electro Shocker"  
  
The three attacks burrowed into the remaining rock soldier. He erupted in a blast of data.  
  
By the time the rest of the group made it to the summit, the digimon had reverted to their rookie forms, and Pixie had burst into tears.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" She demanded. "I never should have left him alone."  
  
"You did as he asked…you couldn't foresee what'd happen to him," Meddie assured her.  
  
"Besides I was the one who made him storm off anyway…" Michael said looking at his feet.  
  
"You were just following his request," Jay reiterated. "Any trustworthy person in your place would have done the same thing."  
  
A pink light erupted from where Pixie knelt. Suddenly a nearby cloud (A/N: Think of a really high mountain, I should know I've been on some touching clouds) erupted in the same pink light. A pink inscription being a circle with a smaller circle on its right border appeared. This smaller circle had a pink dot on the center. The cloud was dragged towards Pixie by the pink light emanating from her watch. The cloud shrunk to be the size of the previous watch components and entered her watch with a glare. Pixie pressed her map button, "That gray spot …it's away from the rest of us…it must be him…let's go get Jason!!" She exclaimed.  
  
Jason awoke. He had just survived the fall, but his head was pounding from the landing. He got up, and surveyed his surroundings. Mountains, a familiar sight, surrounded him. If only he could remember the way home. He glanced to the ground next to him. He saw the limp form of Coyomon.  
  
"Oh my god…a coyote!" he exclaimed. "It's hurt too…I'd better get it back home to where it belongs."  
  
With that thought he picked up Coyomon and began limping into the distance.  
  
  
  
What will happen now that they have four crest chips? What will the strange council have in store for the Digidestined. Will Jason ever regain what was lost to him? Find out next time on The New Digital World.  
  
  
  
Ok…Sorry about the tardiness…work has priority…but I only have 3 more weeks…then I'll be home for the rest of the summer. Ok and the late night excuse still applies so no flames.  
  
And for the threat…this may not seem like much… if you fail to review…I'll leave you at the full mercy of Pixie. When she has her whip.  
  
Ok so review…and don't let Pixie scare you. 


	25. The Sands of Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows - more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sara-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
The Sands of Sorrow  
  
During the last chapter, the enemies have been revealed, but not to our heroes, (it's called dramatic irony in case you didn't know)  
  
"Sand, sand, and more sand. Did I mention sand," Jay said as they traversed a large desert. "I hate to admit it...but this is hotter than Texas."  
  
"Can you keep quiet for a second?" Pixie asked focusing her attention on the watch...there was one gray marker somewhat to the north, the direction they were all headed. In that same direction, an orange symbol resided. The group had enough sense to figure that it was Savannah's Crest Chip. They weren't heading for that marker intentionally though; they were actually following the gray marker, whom they believed to be their fearless leader.  
  
"Why hasn't he waited for us?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Maybe he was attacked," Meddie put forth.  
  
"And he's still being chased? No...I think he's trying to ditch us," Michael interjected. "He's taking my joke too hard...that's got to be it...he'll wait around Savannah's marker...but what I don't understand is how he remembered where it was in this wasteland."  
  
"He always did have a good memory," Savannah said. "One time he told me about that bag he carries...he said he's had it since he was five."  
  
"Can't we quit gabbing and go get him?" Sarah interrupted. "He's gotten a pretty good head start on us."  
  
The group marched until they got to the bottom of a rock formation. Immediately as they arrived they saw a figure at the edge standing in the shadows. He seemed to be clutching something close to his chest. As they moved in for a closer look they realized that it in fact was the gogglehead that they lost.  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind blew sand into their eyes. When the search party's eyes were cleared, the space that was occupied by Jason had become vacant.  
  
"Great...he got away again," Jay complained.  
  
Savannah sat down on one of the nearby boulders. "This chase is exhausting...it seems so pointless...if Jason wants to rejoin the group he should come to us..." she claimed.  
  
"But Jason can't find us without his Crest Chip," Meddie pointed out.  
  
Savannah sweatdropped. "Didn't think about that. I guess we'll all have to endure this hunt a while more."  
  
Just then sand on a small rock began to shift, forming a hexagon, inside this figure, one line separated by a dot, much like a propeller resides. The sand blared in an orange light, fixing the shape on the rock. The rock then floated twirling as it began to enter Savannah's watch...or would have had a giant dragonfly not intercepted the Crest Chip in midair. Clutching its newfound bounty in its mandible, it began to fly away.  
  
"Hey what the...?" Michael stuttered... "That's not supposed to happen."  
  
Lauren held her hands on the sides of her body... "Find Jason," She said while indicating one hand. "Follow the bug," as she indicated the other. "Choices."  
  
"LETS GET THAT THIEF!!" Savannah cried.  
  
The group broke to a run to try and keep up with the yellow flying insect. The swirling winds kicked up with it's four beating wings, spraying sand in their direction.  
  
As they coughed and rubbed their eyes the yellow dragonfly flew into the distance.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for those goggles," Sarah complained.  
  
"Lets just let it go until it stops...then we'll be able to follow quickly without sand in our faces," Jay suggested.  
  
"Who died and made you leader?" Michael demanded.  
  
"No one...but until we can find our gogglehead, someone needs to take charge," Jay defended.  
  
"But who said it had to be you?" Michael demanded once more. "Sure you got your Crest Chip first...but that doesn't mean squat."  
  
"Enough you two," Pixie's voice bellowed. "I'm having a hard enough time worrying about Jason without you two making our situation worse. I was closest to Jason and I think I'd know what he'd want. He would want brains and tactics...the kind that one person exhibits. And that one person is..." Jay began to smile and wipe his fist on his shirt. "Me." Pixie finished.  
  
"YEAH GIRL POWER!" Meddie exclaimed.  
  
Savannah did a mock salute. "What are your orders ma'am?" She asked before giggling.  
  
Pixie held up her watch and pressed and held the map button. Immediately a holographic layout of the immediate surroundings appeared. On the screen they could see the seven of them bunched closely together, a gray marker off to the side signified Jason's position. And the orange symbol was moving in the distance as well...  
  
After studying the map she immediately began drawing in the sand.  
  
"What are you drawing Pixie?" Sarah asked.  
  
Pixie sweatdropped. "Oops...sorry I got sidetracked..." she said.  
  
"I see...it's a picture of her and Jason holding hands," Lauren explained.  
  
Pixie erased that and began drawing a map.  
  
The seven humans and seven digimon all crowded around that drawing.  
  
"Ok...it seems that that yellow thing was headed for this," She said as she indicated a circular image. "It seems to be some sort of oasis, but it's where another Crest Chip is. We won't be able to take the most direct route due to the sandstorms. Thus I'm proposing we go here," She pointed to a point that seemed to be a second rock formation, perpendicular to their position and destination. "And then we'll turn upward and catch the dragonfly by surprise."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Michael stated.  
  
"I think mine was better," Jay claimed.  
  
Pixie walked up next to Jay, she put her hand on his back as if to comfort him...but instead shoved him face first into the ground.  
  
"RESPECT MY AUTHORITAI!" She scolded him.  
  
The group giggled as they followed her to the rock formation, Sarah and Savannah were helping Jay brush most of the sand away from his clothes and his face.  
  
They finally got to the oasis...but the dragonfly was nowhere to be seen. It was a deserted area, they could see a lake surrounded by palm trees. Meddie glanced at her watch's map for a second and then looked up.  
  
"The chip is over there...and it seems that a purple symbol is here too...it must be Sarah's." she said.  
  
They moved towards the center of the area and began to dig. They soon uncovered the lost chip.  
  
"Where's the dragonfly?" Michael asked.  
  
"Thunder Ray," a voice cried. A blast of electricity hit the sand, melting it into glass. The group looked up to see the yellow dragonfly's descent.  
  
"Let's counterattack," Savannah cried.  
  
Before they could, a six-legged form emerged from underneath the sand. It appeared to be a spider with a poison symbol on it's back  
  
"Poison Thread," it called as it enveloped the 14 forms with its poisonous webbing. The poison weakened everyone so that they drifted to a deep sleep.  
  
"God I hate these infected digimon," Pixie stated before the poison caused her to drift into unconsciousness.  
  
Pixie, as well as all the other captives was jolted awake as she was hung from a palm tree.  
  
She could hear Michael call to their partners, "Can you guys digivolve?"  
  
"The poison is sapping their strength," Lauren said. "Maybe Bladeramon can break free and free the rest."  
  
Michael shook his head. "One rookie against two champions isn't very good odds."  
  
Just then the two insect digimon approached. The dragonfly said to the other. "The master was correct Dokugumon, they were easy to subdue while they aren't a whole."  
  
"Yes Yanmamon, and we are having more luck than we would had we heeded the master's orders, their leader is a much more effective target, they are helpless without his guidance." The spider-like digimon acknowledged.  
  
Suddenly Sarah's eyes brightened up and she tried to indicate the far end of the clearing. There stood a young man drinking some water and trying to aid a smaller form to do the same.  
  
Meddie looked in the direction and saw Jason's form moving around the lake, carrying Coyomon over his shoulder, and several coconuts in his arms. The two champion digimon were still oblivious to his approach.  
  
"We aren't all helpless," She said defiantly, buying time.  
  
"INSOLENT CUR!" Yanmamon cried. "You shall be the first to die." He aimed his mandibles and began to charge his electric attack.  
  
Meddie braced for the attack that was about to come. Yanmamon cried "Thunder Ra..." A quick blow caused by a flying coconut cut off his attack. A second hit Dokugumon. The two insects turned to face the defiant looking Jason.  
  
"JASON," Pixie cried, just now noticing him.  
  
Jason didn't glance in her direction.  
  
"All right I want answers." Jason bellowed to the two menacing forms. "What are freaks like you doing in Colorado? How did you get here? And why are you attacking defenseless children?"  
  
Dokugumon turned towards Yanmamon "What's Colorado?" he asked.  
  
If the dragonfly could shrug, he would have. He began charging an attack.  
  
"JASON LOOK OUT!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to..." Bladeramon began. The light enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. "Daggermon."  
  
The thread-like webbing holding him snapped as he grew. He dropped to the ground driving his staff into Yanmamon's head. After delivering the blow he jumped back, turning in midair. With his back towards the two now agitated forms, Yanmamon turning to face him, while Dokugumon advanced on Jason, he charged his Sonic Scythe attack and let the purple blade energy cut through his companions' bonds.  
  
He heard "Thunder Ray" be called behind him. Before he could dodge, his metal staff became a lightning rod, absorbing the attack and shocking him until he reverted to his rookie form.  
  
"NO ONE STEALS FROM SAVANNAH LAUREL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Savannah shouted. "Tentomon get ready."  
  
"You can't take them alone," Sarah said. "I'll help." As she thought, "I'll have to because Meddie is comforting Michael, and everyone else is trying to get to Jason."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to..." Tentomon said. An orange light hit him changing him into his monstrous beetle form. "...Kabuterimon."  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to..." Kodokumon stated. The purple light hit her and as it dispersed, you could see her champion form. "...Serenemon."  
  
The two newly digivolved champions acted fast. Kabuterimon threw himself towards the Dokugumon. Slamming it into a tree momentarily distracted it so Jason was out of danger.  
  
Serenemon stepped in between the Yanmamon and those aiding the falled Bladeramon, facing the rookie. She flapped her long butterfly wings, kicking up sand. This torrent of sand particles threw the dragonfly to the ground.  
  
"Lets take these two together," Sarah said. Savannah nodded.  
  
Kabuterimon threw the giant spider right next to the Yanmamon. When it got to its feet it fired a poisonous web at the beetle.  
  
"Electroshocker," Kabuterimon cried, firing his attack to negate the poison that was sailing towards him.  
  
"Thunder Ray,"an electrical attack assailed him as well. He swiftly dove to the side, covering the shocked observer, Jason, in sand.  
  
"Fire Wave," Serenemon cried. Immediately a ring of fire surrounded the two menacing digimon.  
  
"You think that this puny attack will keep us in place? Pathetic," Yanmamon taunted as he flew upwards.  
  
"No but this will," Kabuterimon cried as he dug his horn into the sand, spraying it over the two digimon. Serenemon caused the ring of fire to shrink, thus causing the kicked up sand to fuse and create a glass prison for the two insects.  
  
Savannah wiped her forehead with her arm. "Whew...that was a close battle," she said.  
  
"It isn't over yet," Kabuterimon informed her. "They are still alive and well."  
  
"Well what are you two standing around for?" Sarah asked.  
  
"We're waiting for them to free themselves, exerting their energy," Serenemon informed her.  
  
Just then the glass prison began to crack before shattering completely. The two former captives were breathing heavily.  
  
"Time to end this," Kabuterimon cried. "Electroshocker."  
  
"Fire Wave," Serenemon attacked.   
  
The twin attacks hit the two exhausted champions, turning them to data immediately. Kabuterimon and Serenemon both reverted to Tentomon and Kodokumon respectively.  
  
Savannah's gaze shifted to an orange symbol in the ground, she picked it up and placed it on her watch. It disappeared in an orange light.  
  
"So why were you the only one to help in the battle?" Savannah queried.  
  
Sarah shrugged. "Everyone else was preoccupied," she said. Sarah indicated Michael kneeling with Bladeramon in his arms; Meddie's hand was on his shoulder. She then indicated Jay, Pixie, and Lauren who were just now approaching Jason.  
  
Just then a palm leaf floated down right beside her, a nearby coconut half rolled on top of it. Then two slivers of glass landed on the half of the coconut, forming a cross. There was a bright flash of light and the four objects fused together, shrunk and revealed themselves to be the purple symbol that was in this area. It twirled around Sarah's body and finally entered her watch.  
  
"Yay now we just have to find two more!" Savannah exclaimed.  
  
Over with the three approaching Jason, Jay said to Lauren "I'll bet you two bucks that he was attacked and got lost."   
  
Lauren nodded, "Methinks he just needed time to himself. So we have an agreement?"  
  
Pixie hushed them as they got closer to the teen. "Thanks for saving us Jason," Pixie said.  
  
"I didn't do anything...the creatures you have...they must care deeply about you to risk their lives to protect you," He said as he began to leave. "By the way, how did you know my name?"  
  
They all facefaulted. Jason just shrugged, "It doesn't matter, enjoy your journeys in Colorado, when you come to the mountains give me a jingle," he said as he walked off. He left the trio, and a sudden burst of wind clouded their vision with more sand, hiding his departure.  
  
Pixie fell to her knees. "He doesn't remember us...he doesn't remember ME!" She placed her face in her hands. "Oh what will we do without him...I can't lead us can I?"  
  
Lauren patted her back. "I'm sure he'll remember us in time."  
  
Jay crossed his arms, "I hope you're right," he began. "For all our sakes."  
  
  
  
Ok there's the next chapter...so what did ya think...ok I know the beginning was kinda sketchy with savannah getting her chip with no conflict...but I think it turned out alright... ok the late night excuse applies still for another two weeks... so review or I'll trap you in one of those glass prisons with no food and water... 


	26. The End of One Quest…and the Continuatio...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows - more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sarah-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
The End of One Quest.and the Continuation of Another.  
  
When last we left the group, they were looking for the missing gogglehead.instead they found Savannah's Crest Chip. A Yanmamon stole it immediately. When they gave chase a Dokugumon ambushed them. Jason arrived and gave a long enough distraction for Daggermon to free the captives. Kabuterimon and Serenemon worked together to defeat the duo bug digimon. When they finally confronted their missing leader, he had no recollection of them or of the digital world.won't he be in for a surprise?  
  
Pixie wiped a tear away as she began to pick up the pace. She had been leading the Digidestined to find Jason once more. her last attempt succeeded only because he found them.  
  
"CAN WE TAKE A BREAK NOW?" Savannah asked. "Our partners are getting tired."  
  
"Not all of them are tired," Jay said defending his partner.  
  
"Well you and Washimon haven't fought anything recently, neither have I and Ashemon," Meddie said. "That's why they aren't as tired."  
  
"I guess we could stop over there, by those cacti," Pixie said pointing to two large plants standing in the distance.  
  
"It'll be dark soon," Michael revealed looking at the sky. "Maybe we should make camp there?"  
  
A voice called from behind the group. "You all have no survival sense do you?"  
  
They turned to see Jason standing there with Coyomon at his side.  
  
"It's common sense to travel when it's the most comfortable, like when you hike in the forest, you don't want to run into trees so you trudge during the day. Conversely, if you traverse a desert, you should do so at night when it's coolest."  
  
"Ok, ok no camp," Savannah said. "Where have you been all this time? We've been looking for you for hours."  
  
Jason looked confused.  
  
"Why would you be searching for me?" He asked.  
  
".Don't you remember us?" Lauren asked.  
  
"I remember that I saved you from those giant insects," Jason said. "Nothing more."  
  
"Coyomon, couldn't you talk some sense into him?" Sarah asked the small lupine digimon.  
  
The small digimon shook his head, "He seems to think I'm just a strange creature like everything else. Although it seems like a bond is forming between us again, nothing I say seems to jog his memory about anything."  
  
"Well if you all wanted to take a break, let's get going to the shade by those cacti," Jason said.  
  
"Well some things never change," Pixie whispered to Meddie. "Not back five minutes and he's already issuing orders." As they began walking, Jay sped his pace to match that of the leader.  
  
"So Jason.you mean to tell me that you don't remember any of us." Jay began.  
  
"That about covers it," Jason stated.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you don't remember that she likes you?" Jay asked as he pointed to Pixie who was walking beside Lauren.  
  
"A girl like that? Like me? What are you smoking?" Jason questioned.  
  
"You don't remember Pix at ALL?" Jay said quizzically.  
  
"I guess not," Jason stated coolly.  
  
Jay began rubbing his chin and said in a sarcastic tone, "Maybe I should try and make a move on her then."  
  
Jason immediately replied, not with a statement, but a quick sock to Jay's jaw, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"You'd better not," He said coldly, not breaking his stride.  
  
Jay held his jaw, finding that it was not damaged in the least he began to brush himself off and said, "I thought you said you don't remember anything. Why you getting so defensive in regards to her then?"  
  
Jason stopped and shook his head, "I.I don't know. I knew it was a mistake to find you again." He started again, but this time he made a right turn, disappearing into the infinitesimal sea of sand.  
  
Jay stood up straight and finished cleaning himself off, "It sounds to me like part of you remembers."  
  
"Jay.what did you do?" Pixie demanded.  
  
"Why is Jason walking away?" Lauren asked.  
  
"I guess I pushed one of his buttons." Jay revealed while he rubbed his jaw.  
  
"You mean he punched you? What a jerk!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"But you said that you got through to the real him?" Sarah asked.  
  
Jay nodded.  
  
"Well I don't see how we should change our plans just because of his disappearance, again," Savannah said. "Lets go to the shade.then we'll take his advice and hike at night.but according to my watch, another chip is right there."  
  
"Then lets get going," Lauren said.  
  
The fourteen travelers all made their way to the proposed resting point only to observe the two cacti, there was something strange about them. For one thing, one of them wore boxing gloves on what appeared to be arms. The other wore a Spanish sombrero, a parka, and brass knuckles.  
  
"Um I'm guessing these aren't regular cacti," Michael said.  
  
Just then the cacti began to shuffle, revealing feet that were originally covered in the sand.  
  
"They're digimon?" Pixie asked.  
  
"I TOGEMON WILL DESTROY OUR MASTER'S FOES WITH MY NEEDLE SPRAY!" the boxing cactus cried.  
  
"Hola, My Tequila Knuckles and Cactus Bat attacks will smother you into tortillas or my name isn't Ponchomon," the Mexican cactus said.  
  
"Enough talk, Time for some NEEDLE SPRAY," The newly identified Togemon cried. It spun around rapidly, shedding needles in the direction of the seven humans and digimon.  
  
"Well it's time to pull our weight guys," Medusa said.  
  
No way. Washimon digivolve to." the green bird said. He was hit with a green light and evolved. ".Raptormon."  
  
"Ashemon digivolve to." Ashemon said. The burgundy light emitted from Medusa's watch glowed, causing her to shift to the champion level. "Blazemon."  
  
The two newly digivolved champions immediately took action, "Burning Feathers," the green eagle cried. His emerald flames laced the flying feathers that he sent to parry the needle onslaught.  
  
"Heat Wave," Blazemon cried as she fired her fireball at the remaining needles, incinerating them upon impact.  
  
"Tequila Knuckles," Ponchomon cried, lunging at the two champions. His fist collided with the smaller of the two, knocking her to the ground. She rose back up and began flying groggily.  
  
"I'll take the boxing behemoth, you take the Mexican," Raptormon indicated as he flew towards his attacker.  
  
Blazemon gave a thumbs-up signal, hiccups and aimed her attack.  
  
"Heat *hic* Wave," She cried. Her attack was way off target; it sailed towards her human companions.  
  
Dazemon and Bladeramon stepped forward.  
  
"Knife protection," Bladeramon said coolly, the purple energy hastily erected a shield which stopped the attack in its tracks, but did not dissipate it. Dazemon could see Bladeramon straining to keep the shield up. He immediately sprang to action.  
  
"Dazemon digivolve to." Dazemon said. A blue light hit him, shifting him to become his winged tiger form. ".Daizetmon."  
  
"Bladeramon, get ready to drop your shield and get out of the way," He urged. As soon as the purple energy dissipated Daizetmon flew forward, it's paw glowing, "Shadow Claw," he cried, burrowing his claw into the fire attack, sending the flames to the sides, missing the humans.  
  
"Blazemon, Watch where you're firing," Medusa called.  
  
"Sorry *hic* I just can't see straight.Must've been that attack," Blazemon said defensively.  
  
"Well we'll just have to remedy." Daizetmon said as he flew towards the confused fairy. ".This situation." He rammed into Blazemon at full speed.  
  
"Hey what did you.hey I can see straight again. And I'm not hiccupping," Blazemon stated.  
  
"Lets go get that cactus," Daizetmon said.  
  
They both flew towards Ponchomon, ready for anything.except when he suddenly swung a bat made entirely from a cactus, knocking them away.  
  
"That stings," Blazemon cried.  
  
"Get it away from me," Daizetmon said.  
  
They flew back a safe distance to analyze their enemy.  
  
"Ok I'll burn the bat, you go in for that sombrero," Blazemon said.  
  
"Roger," Daizetmon replied as he started flying at Ponchomon.  
  
Ponchomon swung his bat at the two fliers, but they were ready, Daizetmon flew above the cactus, while Blazemon held back a little bit charging her fire attack.  
  
"Heat Wave," She cried. The fireball hit the cactus bat, igniting it. This caused a long enough distraction for Daizetmon to drive his claw through the cactus's sombrero. The hat disappeared leaving only the poncho and the "tequila knuckles."  
  
"Tu vacas. Mi sombrero!" Ponchomon let out a growl. He lunged forward swiping at the two champions.  
  
"I think it's time to end this," Daizetmon said as he dodged.  
  
"I agree, follow my lead," Blazemon said.  
  
She fired one more flame missile, but it bounced off the poncho armor that the digimon wore.  
  
"Let me try, Shadow Claw," The tiger cried. This attack too rebounded off the armor.  
  
"Nothing can get through my armor," Ponchomon taunted.  
  
"We'll see about that. Attack the same point," Blazemon urged.  
  
The two champions attacked the same spot on the armor. The heat wave attack heated the poncho and weakened the "fabric", which then gave way as Daizetmon applied his own technique.  
  
His attack not only broke the armor but also punctured a hole through the middle of the cactus. It began to break up and finally vanished in the sea of sand.  
  
Everyone's gaze shifted to the other battle raging between the two jade creatures. Raptormon was flying circles around the boxing cactus, which was a good thing because the hot-tempered plant was spinning, firing needles just behind his tail feathers.  
  
"I REFUSE TO BE A PINCUSHION!" Raptormon exclaimed. He suddenly nose- dived, dropping below the rain of spikes, and positioning for an attack. "Burning Feathers."  
  
The emerald flames laced around the feathers as they approached the now stationary Togemon. She merely blocked with her two gloved hands. She noticed that the clothed eagle had wandered into physical attack range, so she ran forward yelling "Light Speed Jabbing". Few of her punches collided with Raptormon before he managed to get out of her reach.  
  
"No more Mr. Nice Eagle," Raptormon cried. He flew and landed on the ground with his back turned to the cactus. As soon as Togemon got in close to use her punching attack again, Raptormon used his boots to shovel dust and sand into the cactus's eyes. With a final kick he shot upwards into the air once more. Togemon fought furiously to get her vision back to normal, but with gloves on it was hard tedious work.  
  
"Time to end this," Raptormon said from behind the cactus. "Burning Feathers." The emerald feathers of destruction flew true as they embedded themselves into the boxing digimon like her needles. These "needles" passed the jade flames to her green body, igniting her. As the flames died down, only her gloves remained, which then disappeared in a sea of data.  
  
"Well that was fun," Jay said as their partners reverted to their rookie forms. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"We gotta try and find Jason and the rest of the crests," Sarah pointed out.  
  
"We will," Lauren assured her companions. "We're bound to find the rest of the crests sooner or later. And if what Jay said was true, Jason'll be back before you know it."  
  
Just then a rumbling sound became present. Everyone looked around thinking a large digimon was approaching. Suddenly a geyser spurted a torrent of water upwards, right under Medusa. The upward blast of H2O flung her into the air. She shrieked in surprise as she flew. Michael watched both her ascent and the beginning of her descent before taking action. He gauged her landing point and stood right on that spot. Michael's guess was a little off and Meddie ended up landing on his head.  
  
"Thanks for breaking my fall," Meddie said to her savior as she blushed.  
  
Michael blushed as well as he groaned "Don't mention it."  
  
Jay was trying to contain his laughter, "Nice move slick," he said.  
  
"Shut up you bloody cowboy," Michael responded.  
  
"Make me you nerdy brit," Jay called back.  
  
Noone else was listening to the conversation; their gazes were all fixated at the geyser. It began to sink and stopped as abruptly as it started, but not without making some of the surrounding sand wet. One such area was shaped like a circle, with an "X" in the middle. Lauren appeared to be admiring how the water could make only that area wet. The wet area of sand shone blue. It rose up and formed a chip. It spun around Lauren before entering her watch. Her watch glowed as it upgraded.  
  
"Now to find the goggleboy and his crest." Pixie said as she led them all the direction that Jason was heading, and into the distant jungle.  
  
Jason was sitting by a large lake, trying to find himself. His thoughts were so jumbled he didn't know if he'd ever be able to sort them all out.  
  
"Coyomon, you said something about those people being my friends.but why can't I remember anything about them?" Jason asked his partner digimon who was sitting right beside him.  
  
The small lupine digimon shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "You were fine before I got knocked out, but when I came to you became.different."  
  
"The main thing that bothers me is that one girl.the one with the pink hair.the guy with the green bird said that she liked me."  
  
"Well the feeling was mutual before." Coyomon began. "What was that?"  
  
"I didn't hear anything," Jason said standing up.  
  
"It was kinda faint.but close by." Coyomon revealed.  
  
"You mean probably underwater.great," Jason said as he searched through his bag and found a pair of swimming trunks. "How'd this get in here.and what's with all of these pieces of girl clothes?"  
  
"Um those are Lauren's.that little girl. You look after her a bit." Coyomon revealed.  
  
Jason slipped into the trunks and threw aside his clothes. He covered his eyes with his goggles and dove into the water.  
  
Underwater everything was quiet and peaceful.save the "laughing" of one creature, and the squeals of another. Jason looked in the direction of the "sounds" and saw a large crustacean like creature with a dark aura surrounding it, holding onto what appeared to be a dolphin. The dolphin let out squeals of despair as it attempted to get away from the shelled creature.  
  
"You won't get away from me. lunch," the shelled creature said menacingly.  
  
This caused the dolphin to squeal even more. Jason didn't know what happened, he just seemed to snap into action. Locating a nearby tower of rocks (don't ask.just don't ask.) he began pushing and straining against it. Just as the shelled beast was about to take a bite of his so called lunch, the tower collapsed covering the digimon in rubble, but freeing the dolphin. Jason's first instincts was to see how the dolphin-like creature was doing, but as he saw it swim away, he turned towards the pile of rubble and began trying to free the infected digimon.  
  
'Oh no,' he thought. 'I need to get some air.'  
  
Just as he was about to make for the surface, the rubble moved and a pink hand grabbed him, pinning him to the ground.  
  
Jason opened his mouth in surprise, letting the little air he had left out and filling his mouth with water. On the surface Coyomon was waiting patiently for his partner to return, wagging his tail. He suddenly sees a large bubble emerge from the lake, and none following.  
  
Thinking it was Jason's air supply, he jumped into the drink yelling, "Hang on buddy I'm coming."  
  
He swam underwater (doing the doggy paddle what else? How it works underwater only Coyomon knows for sure) until he saw the head of his partner poking out from under one of the crustacean's huge hands.  
  
He heard the shelled digimon say; ".Now I, Shellmon will have to have you for lunch."  
  
This was too much for the lupine digimon to handle. He went up and began gnawing on some of Shellmon's tentacles that appeared to be his hair.  
  
"Two being's dare to rob me of my lunch in the same day. I should be more careful with my food," Shellmon said as he felt the little teeth on his head. He used another of his tentacles to pry the small coyote from its perch and threw it against the ground.  
  
Jason looked up slightly and saw his traveling companion fall to the ground. And then he blacked out.  
  
Just then the small dolphin returned with a large blue dragon with a yellow head. "That's the one Seadramon," the dolphin said.  
  
The Seadramon nodded. "Then his day of reckoning has come Dolphmon."  
  
Seadramon moved in closer and shot the Shellmon with an "Ice blast", knocking him away from his prey. The Dolphmon scooped up Jason and Coyomon and took them to the surface.  
  
After placing the two forms.or flinging them.on shore, the little digimon swam back to help with the undersea battle. Now Seadramon had wrapped his body around the Shellmon and caused it to retract back into it's shell.  
  
"Now. do it now." Seadramon told his companion.  
  
"Pulse blast," The dolphin cried. The energy blast began pounding on the shell.and finally cracked it.it eventually caused the infected digimon to disperse into data. The twin swimmers then surfaced.  
  
Jason came to, and began coughing up water.he noticed his partner awakening as well. Then he noticed two additional figures watching him. He turned towards the lake and saw the dolphmon that he saved and it's large dragon friend.  
  
"What do you want?" Jason asked backing away slowly.  
  
"Just want to tell ya thanks," the dolphin stated.  
  
"Thanks? For what? From what I can tell is that you two saved me and my companion," Jason said.  
  
"But you risked your life to save him before.that took great courage.your benevolence will be rewarded," the Seadramon said before placing a small sphere on the ground in front of jason.  
  
"That pearl will give ya something to remember us by," The Dolphmon said.  
  
"Well we need to go and make sure there aren't any other infected digimon. Farewell," the Seadramon said.  
  
Jason went and picked up the pearl and held it in his hand. It began to glow white with a black glow in the shape of a star.  
  
It began to become cube shaped and much smaller.the symbol remained but it became similar to a computer component. It entered his watch with a flash.  
  
"Well now we have your Crest Chip," Coyomon said. "I wonder how many more the guys have to get."  
  
"I guess we'll find out if we run into them again," Jason stated as a shriek echoed from somewhere nearby in the forest. "What was that?"  
  
"Lets go find out, it sounded like one of the girls," his companion said.  
  
They ran from the clearing after packing everything away (and changing clothes too). When they got to where they believed the scream originated they didn't see anyone.  
  
"I wonder what could've happened.hey what's this?" Jason said as he tripped on a pink cowboy hat.  
  
"It's Pixie's hat," Coyomon revealed. "She would never leave it behind."  
  
"Then they must be captured or something," Jason said. His voice darkened as he said. "But no matter what, I'll find them.and I'll punish anyone who's harmed a hair on their heads."  
  
What could've happened to the digidestined? Is Jason starting to remember? What'll happen now that the crests are found? Find out next time on the New Digital World.  
  
Ok so there was a request about the website address to appear on the chap: http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/newdigitalworld/index.html There.now that that's over.um I got nothing.no threat or anything.wow.well I'll try to update again soon. 


	27. Problems in Primate Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows - more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sarah-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Problems in Primate Paradise  
  
Last time on NDW: Jason briefly rejoined the group long enough to give Jay a sore jaw, but he left before the main action started. The group was attacked by two cactus digimon, but they were able to handle them with little difficulties. Meanwhile Jason was trying to discover who he really was and determine why he attacked his so-called friend. His partner heard a noise coming from a nearby lake, and Jason went to investigate. The forgetful digidestined saw a Dolphmon in the clutches of a Shellmon, using his meager skills and a few distractions he was able to free the Dolphmon who brought a Seadramon to help with the battle. When both fights were over, the final crests were revealed. Now what's happened to the rest of the guys?  
  
"Jason can we slow down?" Coyomon queried. "We've been following their trail for at least two hours."  
  
Jason merely kept walking, he knew his partner was still tired but he didn't want the trail to grow too cold. "Let's keep going for a little bit," he said to the small digimon that was at his side. "If you're tired, I can carry you."  
  
"I know you're just trying to follow their trail quickly.but you can find them a lot easier than that," Coyomon revealed.  
  
Jason looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Just press that map button on your watch," the lupine digimon explained with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh," Jason responded as he pushed the button. A holographic map showing the immediate area was emitted from the watch face. On the map, Jason could make out a black symbol, as well as seven symbols all jumbled together.  
  
"What do you make of these symbols Coyomon?" he asked showing the projection to the small lupine digimon.  
  
"That black mark is us.the rest are each member of our group.like the green one is Jay." Coyomon explained before Jason pushed the button again causing the picture to disappear. He headed in the direction indicated by the map. "Lets go.they're not far.and all together," he explained. The two disappeared in the dense forest just as a yellow slender digimon with a bone slung across his back swung into the area on top of the trees. Should someone be looking at him, they would discover that he was yet another victim to the fever. He fell to the ground and began sniffing and searching. Finding the trail that Jason and Coyomon left behind, he began to follow them.  
  
Jason and his partner were oblivious to their pursuer as they trudged on, eventually stopping before they got to the edge of a clearing. Pushing aside a branch Jason peered into the open area.  
  
Inside he could make out easily 50 creatures. There seemed to be two types, one was a large gray creature with a cannon for an arm. The other type was the yellow creature with the bone slung across its back. Right in the center, there was a cage made of various twigs and branches. Inside sat all of the digidestined with their partners nearby. Right next to the cage sat a throne, with a large tan monkey with sunglasses covering his eyes.  
  
The monkey stood up and paced around the cage.  
  
"Now we'll just wait here until the big boss arrives," He said in an Elvis accent.  
  
"Why don't you just destroy us and get over with it?" Savannah demanded.  
  
"Now that wouldn't be very sporting, if I get to destroy you, then who will my master destroy?" the tan monkey questioned.  
  
"Well if you wanted your master to destroy us so badly then why didn't you get the complete set?" Michael asked. "There's still one of us out there who's able to be a bigger thorn in your side than us."  
  
"Yeah! For all you know Jason's over there," Sarah said pointing to the area where Jason was surveying the area. As soon as he saw her finger he ducked down, letting the branch fly back into place, rustling the leaves.  
  
The monkey raised an eyebrow as he saw the fluttering branch. He signaled for two of the gray creatures to take a look. They ran in the direction that their leader indicated. Right when they jumped into the bushes, there was some sounds indicating a struggle. They returned with another golden haired creature. It had a lump the size of a grapefruit on its head from where the gray creature hit it with it's cannon.  
  
"Here is the spy boss," one of the gray apes said.  
  
"Why must I be surrounded by complete idiots?" the tan monkey mused. "He's one of us you morons."  
  
The gorillas dropped the fallen ape.  
  
"Must I do everything myself?" the shaded monkey asked himself as he rubbed his eyes. He moved towards the edge of the clearing and soon disappeared from view.  
  
Lauren looked around. "Why did the big monkey leave?"  
  
"Must've been something in the forest," Jay said crossing his arms and leaning against the cage.  
  
"Do you think it could've been.?" Pixie began.  
  
"His mind's still out to lunch," Sarah said as she shook her head. "Even if he was here Jason wouldn't be able to help. We'll have to get out on our own."  
  
They hear a loud, "Concert Crush" in the direction that the tan monkey left, followed by "You can't stay out here forever! I will find you and you'll wish that that blast had killed you!"  
  
Right at the edge of the clearing a white light shined through the underbrush. Just then Pumamon burst into the space with his partner on his back.  
  
"Talk about a growth spurt," Jason said. "Hurry up, that under-evolved Elvis impersonator won't be fooled for long."  
  
"Roger," the giant mountain lion acknowledged as he leapt towards the cage.  
  
"Energy Cannon," several of the gray creatures cried. Energy beams flew from all of their cannons, one got lucky and struck Pumamon's chest, halting his movement. Jason flew from his mount and landed right next to the cage.  
  
"GET UP BOTH OF YOU!" Meddie cried.  
  
"Remind me to install seatbelts on that mountain lion," Jason said as he sat up. He shook the dizziness from his head as he rolled to his feet; narrowly avoiding three clubs hitting right where he had just lain.  
  
"Mega Bone Stick," Three golden monkeys cried all swinging their clubs trying to hit the free human.  
  
"CRUD," Jason said as he backed towards the cage. One bone swiped and hit the ground right to the left of Jason. Another swung and hit the cage, rattling it. The third aimed for his head, but instead hit the cage's crude lock, the only thing keeping the digidestined in check, breaking it off.  
  
"Payback time," Michael said slamming the door open. The rookie digimon all jumped out of the cage into the clearing.  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to." Bladeramon began. The light enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. "Daggermon"  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to." Kodokumon stated. The purple light hit her and as it dispersed, you could see her champion form. ".Serenemon."  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to." Kakumon said. A pink light hit her and she too became a champion. ".Garosumon."  
  
"Washimon digivolve to." the green bird said. He was hit with a green light and evolved as well. ".Raptormon."  
  
"Ashemon digivolve to." Ashemon said. The burgundy light emitted from Medusa's watch glowed, causing her to shift to the champion level. "Blazemon."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to." Tentomon said. An orange light hit him changing him into his monstrous beetle form. ".Kabuterimon."  
  
"Dazemon digivolve to." Dazemon said. A blue light hit him, shifting him to become his winged tiger form. ".Daizetmon."  
  
"Revenge is a dish best served HOT," Blazemon said. "Heat Wave." She loosed a fireball at one of the gray creatures. Its fur caught on fire and it ran around screaming until the flames consumed it entirely, changing it to data.  
  
"What do you suppose these creatures are?" Jason asked as he moved towards his fallen partner.  
  
"Only one way to find out," Savannah said. She pointed her orange watch towards the nearest gray creature. "Gorillamon, champion level, its energy cannon attack is something you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of."  
  
Pixie turned her watch towards the yellow creatures. "Apemon, champion level, its mega bone stick is able to crush a Woodmon into a pancake."  
  
"Electroshocker," Kabuterimon cried, shocking an Apemon's bone club out of it's hands. He then moved in and threw it against a tree, making it become data.  
  
"Ruby Charade," Garosumon cried. She launched her attack that hit a Gorillamon's cannon right as he was about to fire. His whole arm exploded. It pounded its chest with its remaining fist, hoping to take his aggression out on a land-based attacker. His gaze shifted to Daggermon.  
  
Daggermon used his staff to combat five Apemon at once. He was surrounded.  
  
"Mega Bone Stick" they all cried as they lunged for him, all attacking one spot. Daggermon was not in that one spot. He had jumped upwards into the air. His staff was behind his head, charging its attack as he started his descent. "Shadow Scythe," he cried. The purple energy from his scythe attack struck home and hit all five Apemon, cutting them into small pieces of data. He landed and looked for his next opponent.but his next opponent found him. The one-armed Gorillamon lifted him up by the staff and growled into his face.  
  
"Ugh dental hygiene is a must," Daggermon said as he tried to free his staff by punching at the gray being's fist.  
  
"Shadow Claw," Daizetmon cried, impaling the imprisoning gorilla and turning him to data.  
  
"Thank you for the assist," Daggermon saluted. Daizetmon only nodded before returning to the fray.  
  
"Fire Wave," Serenemon cried, encircling Pumamon in a protective wall of fire, letting no attacks through.  
  
"Burning Feathers," Raptormon yelled. His emerald feathers flew and hit several Gorillamon, incinerating their bodies, but leaving the cannons intact. "How's the boss kitty doing?"  
  
"See for yourself," Pumamon said from inside the flames. "Earth Pounce." He pounded the earth and the shockwave put out the flames and turned those burnt corpses into data.  
  
There was a strange sound of clapping at the edge of the clearing. The tan monkey was there leaning against the tree. "Very nice, I've got to give you kids credit," he said. "I wouldn't have thought that even together you could defeat so many of my followers."  
  
"We're full of surprises," Jay said.  
  
"Well so am I," the monkey said. "Behold, the rock and roll king, ETEMON, ultimate digimon extraordinaire."  
  
"Ultimate?" Lauren said. "You're kidding right?"  
  
Jason copied the action that he saw Pixie and Savannah utilize, and pressed the analyze button on his watch.  
  
"It's his level.he's stronger than the rest," he said solemnly.  
  
"Well we still won't give up," Pixie said. "ATTACK."  
  
Garosumon flew forward, her rubies spinning. She positioned herself where she could get a clear shot and fired. It hit the desired target, with less than desirable results. Etemon just stood there grinning. "Oh are you finished yet?" he asked. "I guess it's time to show you what real power is. Concert Crush." He grabbed his guitar and played a note. His attack drained Garosumon of all her energy. She fell to the ground as she reverted to her rookie level of Kakumon.  
  
"Um.that was unexpected," Michael said. "Let's attack together!"  
  
"Good idea," Meddie, Lauren and Sarah replied.  
  
Daggermon, Blazemon, Daizetmon and Serenemon surround Etemon on opposite sides.  
  
Etemon merely yawned. "Is that the best you've got?" he asked.  
  
"Not quite," Daizetmon said. "Shadow Claw." The winged tiger lunged forward, claws at the ready. Etemon moved like a blur, grabbing the outstretched leg and hurling the flying tiger into Serenemon. They both fell to the ground in their rookie forms.  
  
"Sonic Slash," Daggermon cried letting his purple energy blade fly at the maniacal monkey. Etemon merely moved his head and the attack went sailing into Blazemon, dropping her like a stone. Etemon grinned as he walked towards Daggermon. He cracked his knuckles as he picked the champion off the ground and threw him to the ground right next to the digidestined.  
  
"I guess it's our turn," Savannah said, seeing all four of the attack force as rookies.  
  
Jason held up his hands. "Wait.you all need to get out of here."  
  
"What? What are you saying?" Pixie demanded.  
  
"I'm saying that I want you to ride those two digimon to safety," Jason indicating the green bird and giant beetle.  
  
"What about you?" Jay questioned.  
  
"I'm going to keep him busy long enough for you to escape," Jason said as he began walking towards Etemon with Pumamon at his side.  
  
"Jason don't do it," Lauren called to him.  
  
"My sacrifice will mean little if you don't do as I say. GO NOW!" Jason shouted.  
  
"How quaint," Etemon chuckled. "I'll still come and destroy the rest of you in the name of my master."  
  
Etemon lunged forward "Monkey Claw," He cried. He moved like lightning and quickly dealt Pumamon two quick hits to the jaw and ended with a kick. Pumamon flew into a nearby tree and stayed motionless.  
  
Tears welled in Jason's eyes as he turned to face the rest of the digidestined. "GO BEFORE HE GETS YOU TOO!" He exclaimed.  
  
With that he too lunged at Etemon. Etemon merely picked him up and held him by the throat.  
  
"Why do you sacrifice yourself for these weaklings?" He demanded. "You know you won't get anything back from your sacrifice."  
  
Jason spat in his face. "Guess I've got a soft spot for these guys."  
  
Etemon was about to deliver the final blow when Jason's watch began to glow. The entire watch face slid away to reveal the crest chip underneath. It shone as it was turned towards the fallen Pumamon.  
  
"Now or never guy," Jason croaked.  
  
The entire chip left the surface of the watch and traveled to the fallen champion. Encircling him with a wave of energy. He opened his eyes.  
  
Pumamon Chrono Digivolve to." Pumamon said as the Crest Chip of Benevolence entered his body. A white light surrounded his form. Pumamon stood up to be bipedal, his tail was still there, but his forelimbs grew to be more like arms, with hands ending them. His cathead was still there but it had some sort of bandana around it. There was some bulky belt attached to his waist. The light faded revealing the army fatigues he wore on his hind limbs, and the white muscle shirt he wore on his torso. The bandana was all black. Attached to the belt were what appeared to be two hatchets. He wore "dog" tags around his neck that was inscribed with the crest of benevolence. ".Cougarmon." He howled.  
  
"Let my partner go!" the newly evolved Cougarmon cried in an enraged fury. He moved faster than the eye could see and collided with Etemon, forcing the monkey to drop his prey.  
  
Etemon wiped a smidgen of blood away from the side of his mouth. "You'll pay for that cat," he yelled.  
  
"Bring it on" Cougarmon said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Monkey Claw," Etemon cried as he ran and hit Cougarmon on the cheek. "Hah not so tough now eh pussy cat?" Etemon taunted.  
  
Cougarmon merely smiled. "Commando Claw," He cried, bringing his fist up close and pounding the monkey in the gut, making several scratches as he did so. He backed away from the monkey and pulled out both hatchets from their spots on his belt. "This is for attacking my partner," Cougarmon cried. He twirled the hatchets in his hands and brought the two handle ends together. As he pulled them apart there was an energy chain connecting them.  
  
Etemon pulled out his guitar and began trying his Concert Crush attacks. Cougarmon merely walked through the onslaught of dreadful music, twirling the hatchets in one hand. He got up close to Etemon and wrapped the energy chain around his neck. "How do you like it when your miserable life is being choked out of you.like you tried to do to my partner? I bet you don't like it.and I'm gonna be a nice guy and let you go for now." He released the monkey from his hold and began walking back towards his partner.  
  
Etemon couldn't stand being beaten so easily. But with Cougarmon's back turned he sensed an opening. "Monkey Claw," He cried running at Cougarmon's backside. With catlike reflexes Cougarmon placed a hatchet in each hand and swiftly turned around. "Cougar Slice," he cried. He brought both hatchets up high and brought them down on Etemon in a diagonal motion for each, making an x through his body. When Cougarmon finished his cut he did a back flip kicking Etemon's head to the far end of the clearing. His head disintegrated upon impact. The decapitated body followed suit. The ground began to shake, like something big was headed this way.  
  
"Um why is the ground shaking?" Jay asked. "Usually good things happen when we defeat someone."  
  
"So Etemon was not mistaken when he said that I could find those brats here," a loud voice boomed.  
  
Everyone turned to where the voice originated. But then they had to look up a couple of stories. Then they finally found the head that uttered those words. The head was comprised of a silver mask with a grill for the mouth and two eye slits, filled with blood red eyes and no pupil was present. Looking down a little bit you can see both of his arms. His right arm was robotic and it seemed to be floating in midair.as if magnets held it up. The left was attached to a ball at the shoulder joint, allowing maximum movement. This arm had four fingers and a thumb protruding from its glove. They all had extra long nails. Moving down you could see an organic left knee.but the rest of that leg is metallic. His right leg had virtually no armor save for the foot and kneecap. His waist is covered in an extra thick area of metal; there is a gap between this armor and the huge breastplate covering his chest. The only other spot with no armor was his back, which like all the other "naked" parts was all blue with some scales covering the skin.  
  
"So you are the thorns in my master's side," He boomed. "Well you will soon find out that I, Titanimon, am no weakling like Echomon."  
  
Cougarmon merely looked him up from head to toe. He turned and gathered each of the still fallen partners and handed each to his or her digidestined.  
  
Turning to the remaining champions he said, "Um.I think digression is the better part of valor."  
  
"You're saying we run?" Jay said. After he took another look at the large digimon he began to shake. "Good idea. Hey Raptormon lets go." Raptormon landed right next to him. "Lets go lets go," Jay urged the closest two digidestined, who happened to be Sarah and Lauren, onto the giant bird's back along with their partners. Kabuterimon and Savannah followed suit with Meddie and Michael.  
  
"That leaves you two," Cougarmon said. He bent down and picked up Pixie and Jason and placed them on his shoulder. "See ya big guy," he called as he raced into the forest.  
  
When they got a good distance away the severity of the situation lessened. "Oh, um.here's your hat back," Jason said handing Pixie her cowboy hat back. She took it and placed it on her head.  
  
"Thanks Jason, for my hat and saving us back there," She began. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"Something came over me.I can't explain i." Jason said but was cut off by Pixie kissing him on the lips.  
  
She blushed as she resumed looking forward.  
  
"Geeze Pixie.if I knew I'd get this kind of treatment I would have saved you a long time ago." Jason said.  
  
Titanimon, the second carrier, has been introduced!!! HOW WILL WE SURVIVE WITHOUT THE GOGGLENECK AT 100%? What is this new Chrono Digivolution? Tune in next time to: The New Digital World.  
  
Yay.another finished chapter.ok enough of that down to business.our webmaster is going on vacation for a week and a half starting Sunday.so just send your stuff to him and wait patiently for him to return. Ok enough announcements.I let you all off too easy last time.for the threat.I'm going to force anyone who doesn't review to watch the tellitubbies. 


	28. Things That Go Bump in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and yamatos.girl, who knows - more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sarah-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Things That Go Bump in the Night  
  
I_NUKEM: ok for a change of pace I'm going to let Jake describe the last chapter.  
  
Jake: Thanks Nukem.ok in the last chapter our hero's kicked serious butt.  
  
I_NUKEM: *sweatdrops* um be a little more descriptive.  
  
Jake: ok. All the guys save Jason were captured by evil monkey men from mars.  
  
I_NUKEM: *smacks Jake* Just call them Digimon.  
  
Jake: Anyway Jason burst into the scene freeing the prisoners but his rescue fell short when Etemon crashed the party. Jason tried sacrificing himself to give the others time to escape. In doing so Pumamon Chrono Digivolved to Cougarmon and decapitated the wayward monkey. Titanimon showed up and caused everyone to exit stage right. Better?  
  
I_NUKEM: *nods*  
  
Jake: cool.can I be in the story now?  
  
I_NUKEM: no.  
  
Sweat trickled down Jason's back as he led the escapees through the forest. He was hot, they had been walking for hours. It didn't really help that he had a miniature fur coat clutching the back of his head.  
  
"Cubmon I don't think this is working," Jason said. "Can't you walk?"  
  
Coyomon's in-training form moved over to Jason's shoulder and sat down. "Calm down JJ," He said. "I'll be strong enough to walk on my own in a day or two."  
  
"That is if Jason doesn't throw you into a river first," Jay said coming right beside him. "You've been expecting him to pamper you ever since you reverted to that form. Give the guy a break."  
  
"Aren't you going to give the guy a break Jay? I mean he did punch you," Washimon said as he landed on Jay's left shoulder.  
  
"Violence isn't the answer bird brain," Jay said.  
  
"Ok I'll do it then," Washimon stated. "No one attacks my partner and gets away with it, even if it was Jason."  
  
Jason raised his eyebrow. "You know little eaglet, a lot of things worse than you have crossed me. but I always manage to prevail."  
  
"That's just because you have your partner to protect you," Washimon countered.  
  
"Washimon, have you ever encountered a large 1500 pound Grizzly Bear? And lived to tell the tale? Most people can't say that they have. But I actually walked into a cave with three of them, with their wounded cub." Jason told the eagle as he narrowed his eyes. "And you think that you, a small green bird, can frighten me easily." He shook his head and before Washimon could say anything, he continued. "And this was before I met Cubmon."  
  
Washimon gulped. "Guess nothing scares you then huh?"  
  
Jason turned and looked back at Pixie and moved his eyes so he could see Lauren as well. "I wouldn't say that," he said before he began walking again.  
  
Jay looked in the direction that his friend had been gazing. He saw Pixie and Lauren before he smiled.  
  
"Someone looks happy," Sarah said as she walked towards Jay. "It looks like you got some payback of some kind."  
  
"So did ya hit him?" Savannah asked, moving to the other side of the youth from Texas.  
  
Jay shook his head. "He's starting to remember who he is." Jay said.  
  
Jason called to them, "Come on my cabin shouldn't be far."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Sadly he seems to still be oblivious of his surroundings." Sarah commented.  
  
A rumble. "Is that big guy really that fast?" Michael mused.  
  
Another rumble is heard. "That doesn't sound like footsteps," Meddie stated.  
  
A flash of lightning arched across the sky before ending in an earth shattering kaboom. Lauren stiffened. "I hope we don't have to sleep in this," she commented, noting the gradual shift to night.  
  
Pixie placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder. Giving it a gentle squeeze she said assuringly, "Don't worry we'll find some shelter soon."  
  
"Speaking of which," Meddie said. "Hey Jason, any chance we could set up camp in a sheltered place tonight?"  
  
Jason stopped and turned around. "Like that cave over there?" He asked pointing to the right.  
  
Sure enough, right where Jason pointed was the mouth to a cave.  
  
"And you didn't mention this because.?" Savannah asked.  
  
Jason shrugged, "I'm still trying to get my bearings. I don't recognize this to be any of Colorado that I've been to."  
  
Everyone facefaulted at that comment. "YOU ARE NOT STILL IN COLORADO!" Pixie screamed in his ear.  
  
"Geeze Pix, calm down," Savannah said as she entered the cave. "Can someone start a fire and bring some wood in while it's still dry out?"  
  
"I'll go," Jason volunteered.  
  
"Sorry Houdini," Michael said. "But we want to have someone keep an eye on you."  
  
"Which is exactly why Michael and I will look for firewood," Meddie volunteered.  
  
"What? Why me?" Michael asked.  
  
Meddie elbowed him in the gut, "Because Bladeramon can gather wood faster."  
  
"Ooooh right," Michael said as if something dawned on him.  
  
The two left and Jay raised an eyebrow. "Uh I'll go get some food." He said.  
  
"I'll come too," Sarah volunteered. Then those two vanished from sight.  
  
"Ok fine.can I at least set up the tent?" Jason asked.  
  
"You can set 'em both up if it'll make you stop complaining," Lauren said.  
  
"There are two tents?" Jason questioned.  
  
"Yes," The three girls said simultaneously.  
  
"Alright fine," Jason said holding up both hands. "I know when I am defeated, I'll set them both up."  
  
He began setting up the smaller of the two tents when Savannah whispered into Pixie's ear, "He can stare down an ultimate level digimon without breaking a sweat, but he gives up so easily when three girls tell him to do something.why do you suppose that is?"  
  
Pixie giggled and was about to reply when Sarah walked into the cave, her arms full of various fruits and other things nourishing.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked as she relieved herself of her burden, placing the food on a blanket that Jason had set out.  
  
"Oh nothing really," Lauren said. "Where's Jay?"  
  
"He said he wanted to get a little more food, and some more water for his canteen." Sarah said. I wish we wouldn't have split up, but I wanted to get back before I got soaked."  
  
They looked outside to see the beginnings of a bad storm, complete with the torrent of rain. "Ugh they'd better get back soon.we won't be able to start a fire if the wood gets all wet." Pixie said.  
  
"You want me to go look for the rest of them?" Jason asked the girls as he approached after setting up both tents, "Or at least I could go and get some firewood while it's at least partly dry."  
  
"No we'll just wait for them," Pixie said. She pointed to Jason and commanded, "You! Sit! We don't need to go chasing after you again."  
  
"They'll come back when they're good and ready," Lauren assured her four companions.  
  
The missing members were in fact not ready to come back. Meddie and Michael had yet to find dry wood that they could use as fuel for their campfire.  
  
"Well this is a lost cause," Michael said, standing upright and looking at his wood gathering partner. "We should get back before we get soaked."  
  
"It's just a little rain.and they'll throw a fit if we don't show up with something," Meddie said leaning up against a tree.  
  
"Maybe that tree has some dry branches or something," Michael said. "Here I'll give you a boost." Michael bent down and placed his hands together for Meddie to step on. She got on his hands and he lifted her up the tree, to one of the branches.  
  
"You ok?" Michael asked.  
  
"Fine," Meddie said.  
  
Michael climbed up after her and found that the treetop was beginning to get wet from the rain.  
  
"This is no good.Hang on a sec, is that tree dry?" Michael asked pointing to the tree across from them.  
  
"Pretty dry why?" Ashemon asked confusedly.  
  
"Jason's not gonna like this but firewood is firewood," Michael said indicating the tree.  
  
"Knife Throw," Bladeramon cried. His purple energy sliced through the base of the tree. "Timmmmmmmmmmmmmber."  
  
The tree collapsed and fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Knife Throw," the blue digimon yelled again, this time using the energy to cut the fallen tree trunk into logs.  
  
"Wow, I never would have thought of doing that," Meddie said.  
  
"Well now that the job is done.why else did you want me here?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well it seems like the perfect night to just be alone," Meddie said. Michael gazed right next to him, where she stood. She was looking up in the rain; the drops of water ran down her face accenting the natural form. Without warning he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Meddie smiled and blushed, "Why did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"Seemed like the right thing to do at the time," Michael shrugged as he moved in to kiss her one more time.  
  
"If you lovebirds are quite done. we've got some firewood to gather," A voice said as it entered the clearing.  
  
"They aren't birds Jay," Washimon said as he flew next to his partner.  
  
Michael cleared his throat as he dropped to the ground. He caught Meddie as she too dropped from her perch. "What are you doing here Jay?" He demanded.  
  
Jay shrugged. "I thought you might need some help carrying the firewood.but instead I find both of you here all lovey dovey."  
  
Michael suddenly moved forward. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never said I liked her."  
  
With that remark Meddie's eyes welled with tears. "What about that kiss.didn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
Michael merely shook his head, "Sorry."  
  
With that remark Meddie ran through the forest crying, Ashemon in her wake.  
  
Jay looked in the direction that Meddie fled. He shook his head and said, "Smooth move Nerdy Brit. Why didn't you just tell her that you liked her?"  
  
"Well I... wait a minute I told you I don't like her!" Michael defended.  
  
"Oh please you've been diggin' on her ever since you heard her accent." Jay countered.  
  
Michael looked to the ground. "Was I really that obvious?"  
  
Jay nodded. "So why didn't you tell her the truth?"  
  
"I was worried you'd guys would tease me like Jason got teased," Michael revealed.  
  
"You were the one who started teasing Jason so are you gonna tease yourself?" Jay asked.  
  
"Well... no," Michael began.  
  
"Well I say that you should really quit worrying about your pathetic image and go after your girl," Jay stated. He was so intent on giving Michael a hard time that he didn't notice a fist coming straight for his nose.  
  
"That's for ruining the mood," Michael said. "Meddie come back." He disappeared through the foliage in the direction that the red headed youth fled.  
  
Jay just sat there and began rubbing his nose. "Well this is the second time this has happened to me," He said to no one in particular. "Why do I always see this type of stuff?"  
  
"You mean there was a first time? Who?" His partner demanded.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out," Jay said.  
  
"Figured what out?" Washimon asked.  
  
"Man you ARE a birdbrain," Jay said shaking his head.  
  
Washimon uttered a low growl. He tackled his partner and they began to struggle with one another, kicking up dust in the process, though how that is possible during a thunderstorm is still being researched.  
  
Upon reentering the cave, both Washimon and Jay were battered and bruised. When every one else saw them they began fussing over them.  
  
"OOH JAY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? I'LL MAKE YOU ALL BETTER!" Sarah and Savannah exclaimed at the same time. They both grabbed one of his arms and began pulling him to a spot where they could tend to his "injuries". When the two girls came to the realization that they weren't going anywhere, they turned and began glaring at each other, sending forth a lightning bolt that collided with each other right next to Jay's head.  
  
Tentomon and Kodokumon merely sweatdropped as they moved towards a box on the wall of the cave. On this box was crudely etched "In Case of Catfight Break Glass". Tentomon hit the glass with one of his forelimbs. Inside were two large paper fans. The two rookie digimon each grabbed a fan and hit their respective partners over the head. This caused Sarah and Savannah to drop what they were doing, pulling Jay apart, to cover their heads.  
  
Jason, Lauren and Pixie were inspecting the beaten bird. As Jason examined Washimon's wings he began shaking his head. "You really need to learn to pick on someone your own size," He said.  
  
"Well Jay is almost my size," Washimon defended.  
  
"Only if he shrunk three feet," Pixie countered.  
  
Washimon just sat there grumbling as Jason tended to his minor injuries. After they finished they could hear Meddie's voice inside the girls tent.  
  
"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!" She shrieked. Michael started running from the opening as a shoe flew through. He dodged the flying projectile, but Jay, who was recovering from his brawl with Washimon, wasn't so lucky. He got nailed right in the forehead.  
  
"OW," he said holding where the sole hit.  
  
"Poor Jay," Sarah and Savannah said.  
  
"Not again," Kodokumon sighed.  
  
"Don't make us use these again!" Tentomon warned holding up a paper fan.  
  
"Ok ok sheesh," Savannah said holding her hands up. "We get the picture."  
  
"So.did anyone bring in any firewood?" Kakumon asked, changing the subject.  
  
Everyone looked around. "Um no," Jay said. "That was Michael and Meddie's job."  
  
Michael shot Jay a death glare at that exact moment. "Sorry, we got.side tracked." He tried to explain.  
  
"Side tracked or not we still need firewood," Jason began. "Come on Cubmon, lets go see if we can find some stuff that's still dry."  
  
"You're not going alone," Pixie said in a sharp tone. "We can't have you running off again."  
  
"Pixie, I can take care of myself," Jason defended.  
  
"Sorry Jas.but we really need to try and keep ourselves from getting separated," Savannah said.  
  
Jason sighed in defeat. "Alright you win." He turned towards the 6 visible figures, Meddie had yet to emerge from the tent, and there were still faint sounds of sobbing echoing throughout the cave. "Jay, you up for another outing?"  
  
Jay was rubbing his head. "What? Why me?"  
  
"You're already wet," Jason said. "And we wouldn't want you to be injured again by another passing shoe."  
  
There were numerous snickers at that comment.  
  
"But.but." Jay was crying as Jason dragged him out into the storm.  
  
While the rest of the group was busying themselves with one thing or another, Lauren crept into the girl's tent with Meddie's shoe in her hand. "Meddie?" She asked.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" Meddie shrieked, pulling off her other shoe. Then she looked at the approaching youth. "Oh Lauren.sorry.I guess I'm just kind of upset."  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Lauren asked as she moved further inside the tent.  
  
"Not really," Meddie said.  
  
"You're pretty upset about Michael aren't you?" Dazemon asked.  
  
"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!" Meddie exclaimed.  
  
Lauren winced. "Well you know.we're gonna be here a long time.and you're going to have to work with him again sooner or later."  
  
"In that case we'll all be destroyed," Meddie said solemnly.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Dazemon cried. "First I see you moping around because some guy makes you upset. somehow.and now you're willing to sacrifice our well being and the fate of the entire digital world just because you're upset at one guy?"  
  
Meddie nodded.  
  
Lauren playfully hit the back of her partner's head. "You don't understand what she's been going through lately.couldn't you tell that she likes Michael?"  
  
The catlike digimon shook his head.  
  
"Well not any more," Meddie said with a sniff. "I've found that men are no good lowlifes that care only for their own feelings."  
  
"Quit kidding yourself Meddie," Ashemon told her. "You of all people know you still like him."  
  
This caused Meddie to start bawling again.  
  
Lauren patted Meddie's back. "Don't worry Meddie.if it's still meant to be.you just have to be patient and everything will work out."  
  
Meddie wiped away one of her tears, "Thanks kiddo, you were able to brighten my spirits."  
  
"Well I think you should calm down and eat something," Lauren said. "I'll bring you something that we brought in."  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'll come out now," Meddie said wiping another tear from her eyes. "I've done enough moping."  
  
The duo along with their partners exited the tent and sat down next to the other girls and began chatting. She still shot Michael a death glare every time he tried to join the group.  
  
BOOM  
  
Lightning just struck nearby, the echoing thunder reverberated throughout the cavern. This caused Lauren to cling to the closest person available, Pixie.  
  
"Calm down Lauren," she said. "The guys'll be back soon with the wood."  
  
Sure enough the two drenched wood gatherers and partners returned with some relatively dry fuel for them to use.  
  
"Sorry this is all we could find." Jason said. "How about a light?"  
  
"Leave it to me," Ashemon said. "Ashe-Shower."  
  
Her small storm of fire hit several of the logs, igniting them in a fiery glory.but the minute they were set ablaze, they mysteriously went out.  
  
"Um.please tell me that was just because the wood is damp," Sarah said looking around. Ashemon repeated her impression of a match three additional times, but each attempt yielded the same result.  
  
As she was about to try a fifth time, a voice called out from the shadows.  
  
"No lights!" It commanded.  
  
"Um.who said that?" Kakumon questioned.  
  
"I did," the voice replied.  
  
"Thanks for clarifying," Bladeramon acknowledged.  
  
"You're welcome," The voice called again.  
  
"Certainly is a polite voice," Tentomon commented.  
  
"In a creepy commanding ghosty way," Kodokumon sighed.  
  
"With all due respect sir," Savannah called into the darkness. "We need that fire to survive the night."  
  
"Well that isn't really my problem now is it?" The foreboding voice questioned.  
  
"I take back the polite comment," Tentomon declared.  
  
"Not much I can do to stop you from thinking the way you want," The voice echoed. "But I know I can keep you from bringing light into my home."  
  
"LOOK BUDDY," Meddie cried into the darkness. "I don't care who you are and what you want. But I have had a rough day, and just about the only thing that's gonna cheer me up is to sit by a nice warm fire."  
  
"Then go outside to have your precious fire," the voice instructed. "Because the next time you try to make any type of light, I will stop you with much greater force than I have previously used."  
  
"So what you're saying is that we have to sit here in the dark for the rest of the night?" Jay questioned.  
  
"Precisely," The voice rumbled.  
  
"I don't buy it," Jason said. "And I'm gonna prove it." He pulls out a long black rod from his pocket. "And LET THERE BE LIGHT!" he cried.  
  
He pressed the button on the side of the rod and one end of the long shaft erupted in a bright light.  
  
"Since when do you carry a flashlight?" Pixie asked.  
  
Jason shrugged. "Long as I can remember." He shone the beam into the vast reaches of the cavern, finally stopping on the large dark form that appeared to be the source of the voice.  
  
"YOU MEDDLESOME BRAT," The creature cried shielding his eyes. "You shall pay for that."  
  
Jay winced looking up and down the long dark demon like form. "From your appearance, I can tell why you don't like light." He pointed his watch at the form and activated the analyzer. "Mephismon," he said. "Fallen Angel Digimon, Ultimate level." He winced. "It says he hates light.but we already knew that."  
  
"Got anything on attacks?" Washimon asked.  
  
"I'm looking bird brain, but I can't find anything," Jay said shaking his head.  
  
"Allow me to demonstrate," Mephismon said. "BLACK SABBATH," He cried aiming for the only light in the cave.  
  
Dark energy laced across his horns as he let loose his attack towards the flashlight, and the being holding the light.  
  
Jason's eyes went wide. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"You think?" Cubmon yelled. "Cubmon digivolve to." He flashed a bright light, momentarily blinding Mephismon. The light faded revealing his rookie form. "Coyomon."  
  
"Speed Prowl," He cried, using his attack to push his partner out of harm's way, letting the dark energy strike harmlessly on the wall of the cave.  
  
"Counter attack, lets go," Michael cried, just now jumping out from deep thought.  
  
"Music to my ears," Bladeramon said, brandishing his knife. "Bladeramon digivolve to." The red light that came from Michael's watch enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. ".Daggermon"  
  
"Ashemon digivolve to." Ashemon said. The burgundy light emitted from Medusa's watch glowed, causing her to shift to the champion level. ".Blazemon."  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to." Kakumon said. A pink light hit her and she too became a champion. ".Garosumon."  
  
"Washimon digivolve to." the green bird said. He was hit with a green light and evolved as well. "...Raptormon."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to." Tentomon said. An orange light hit him changing him into his monstrous beetle form. "...Kabuterimon."  
  
"Dazemon digivolve to..." Dazemon said. A blue light hit him, shifting him to become his winged tiger form. ".Daizetmon."  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to..." Kodokumon stated. The purple light hit her and as it dispersed, you could see her champion form. "...Serenemon."  
  
This bright display of digivolution caused Mephismon to shield his eyes once more.  
  
"Attack while he's distracted," Raptormon cried. "Burning Feathers." He fired his feathers, not at the dark digimon, but around him, in an attempt to encircle him with brightness.  
  
"Nice strategy," The demon digimon said. "But one that will prove to fail." With a wave of his hand, the emerald feathers were extinguished.  
  
"Fire Wave," Serenemon cried, attempting the same tactic, with larger flames. The intense flames seemed to cause the demon to falter slightly.  
  
"He's weakened! Attack!" Garosumon said. "Ruby Charade." She fired her pink energy derived from the rubies about her body.  
  
"I agree," Kabuterimon concurred. "Electroshocker." His electrical blast combined with Garosumon's energy beam. The two energy attacks flew at the demon hitting him square in the chest. He did not appear to be fazed by anything but the light that the beams created.  
  
"Miserable cretins," He cried. "Death Cloud." His mouth opened, and in the dim light a faint mist could be seen exiting his mouth.  
  
Suddenly the champions that attacked burst into a fit of coughing. They passed out and reverted to their rookie forms.  
  
"I guess it's up to us," Daizetmon said to his two companions.  
  
"I'm with you," Daggermon said.  
  
Blazemon found her gaze shifting to Medusa and memories of what she had said in the tent. Shaking these memories away she nodded. "Same with me."  
  
"You distract him," Daggermon said to Blazemon. "We'll finish him off."  
  
"Roger," she said. "Heat Wave." She fired numerous fireballs around the dark creature's form.  
  
"Shadow Claw," Daizetmon cried as he tried to force his charged claw into the chest of Mephismon.  
  
"Sonic Scythe," Daggermon shouted as he fired the energy scythe at the demon. Mephismon merely chuckled. He grabbed Daizetmon's claw and Daggermon's staff and smashed the two beings into each other.  
  
"BLACK SABBATH," he cried launching his attack at Blazemon. The sprite champion was able to dodge most of the energy but it still caused her to fall to the cave ground.  
  
"No Blazemon," Meddie cried, racing towards her partner. Tears were streaming down her cheek. "Blazemon.you're the only one here who really understands me.I can't bear to lose you."  
  
"Then you shall die together." Mephismon cried. "BLACK SA." Just then he felt a small sharp pinch on his arm. When he raised it up he could see Coyomon there dangling from where he bit him. "INSOLENT CUR," he cried as he dislodged Coyomon and threw him against a wall. "Now then.BLACK SABBATH!" Mephismon attacked.  
  
The dark energy shot from his horns right at Medusa and Blazemon, there was little either of them could do to dodge the blow, so Meddie did the only thing she could think of and threw herself on top of her partner.  
  
Blazemon's eyes went wide as a bright burgundy light enveloped the partners. Medusa's watch face slid downwards, revealing the chip that was held inside. She gasped as the chip detached from the watch and twirled around Blazemon before entering her.  
  
"Blazemon Chrono Digivolve to." Blazemon said. The burgundy light stayed strong, shielding the metamorphosis from the attack. Her form changed from a small sprite, to that of a full-grown woman. The light faded to reveal the red bodysuit she was wearing, flaming red hair, and fire wings. Her figure was complete with the red visor she wore over her head. ".Pyromon."  
  
Pyromon just stood there illuminating the cavern. Mephismon was shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness.  
  
"Aug the light, no get it away," he cried.  
  
Pyromon nodded to her partner before flying towards the fallen angel. Using her arms she grabbed and held those of the demon, exposing his face to her bright wings.  
  
"Make the light go away." He commanded.  
  
"Oh I will," She reassured him.  
  
She released his hands and backed away a safe distance. Cupping her hands she formed a ball of fire. She looked at the demon against the wall, still writhing from the light.  
  
"Flame thrower," She cried. With a wind up that most major league pitchers would envy, she threw the ball. Instead of firing in a straight line, it began to curve around in circles, before hitting Mephismon and bursting him into cinders.  
  
"And that's the end of that," She said as she used another ball of fire to create a campfire. Then, her energy depleted she reverted back to Himon.  
  
Meddie grabbed her partner and gave it a quick hug.  
  
"Great job." She said.  
  
"We did it together Meddie," Himon squeaked.  
  
Michael then came over as if to congratulate them, holding Bladeramon in his arms.  
  
"Hey Meddie.I just wanted to say, I'm sorry," He admitted. "When Jay got there I was worried about how it would look, so I panicked. But I really do care about you."  
  
Meddie smiled. "I was hoping that," she said.  
  
Michael then reached over and kissed her, with everyone else watching. No one, not even jay let out an "OOOOOO".  
  
  
  
I_NUKEM: Well there it is. Sorry it took so long to get up, but with surgery and all, well you know how it is. Tell me how you think it is.*rolls eyes* although I think I already know how some of you will react.but if I see so much as a "bout time" or anything along those lines.I shudder to think what I would do.  
  
And I thank you all for your patience. 


	29. For Honor

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and Merodi no Megami (pix changed her name) , who knows - more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sarah-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Jake: Ok here's the lowdown of what happened in the last chapter: A storm was brewing and everyone wanted to stay out of the rain. While gathering supplies, Michael kissed Meddie, but then Jay showed up. Michael panicked and claimed he didn't have any feelings for her. She burst into tears and "locked" herself in the tent. When Lauren assured her that everything would work out for the best, she came out. As soon as she did Mephismon showed up and attacked. In a valiant act of compassion she protected her partner from certain demise. This caused Pyromon to emerge; she sent that demon packing.  
  
I_NUKEM: Very good you're learning.  
  
Jake: Can I be in the story now?  
  
I_NUKEM: No.but here have a treat. *shoves a cookie in Jake's mouth*  
  
Jake: *Grumbles while chewing*  
  
For Honor  
  
Lightning flashed.  
  
Jason Johnson sat up abruptly. He looked around. He noted that he was in the forest, but something was wrong, something he couldn't quite place. The surrounding area was stale and dreary. He turned around and saw a tree, but this plant, like the forest, was devoid of any life.  
  
"Strange," He said aloud, his voice echoing in the emptiness.  
  
Something hanging from the branches caught his attention. Looking up he could see 7 forms suspended by vines.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
He moved closer to the tree in hopes to be able to make out the details of the forms. Lightning flashed once more and their figures were illuminated, revealing their true appearance.  
  
Jason shook his head and dropped to his knees. "No," his voice echoed. Tears welled in his eyes. "They can't be."  
  
Hanging above him were the slain forms of his friends, their partners long deleted. He looked at the trunk and saw something etched on it.  
  
No one enters my forest and lives.  
  
Something whizzed by his ear. He turned and saw a golden sword sticking out of the ground, its blade wet with blood.  
  
Lightning flashed again and his perspective shifted to that of a mountainside. He looked around again and this scene was still as dreary as the last. A hint of movement caught his eye. He turned and saw his partner lying on the ground injured.  
  
"Coyomon!" He exclaimed, his voice still reverberating in the void. He knelt down next to his partner and picked him up. "What happened to you buddy?"  
  
Coyomon weakly opened his eyes and was about to say something, but then his words were cut off as his eyes went wide. Jason looked in the direction his partner was staring. Lightning flashed again, illuminating tentacle like strands coming for him. "What's this?" Jason asked confused. The strands wrapped around his arms, and began pulling him into a cave. "No stop, please stop!" He cried. He disappeared and let out an earth- shattering scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," Jason continued in the realm on consciousness. He sat up abruptly, drenched in cold sweat.  
  
Michael jumped. "What? What's going on? Is Titanimon attacking huh?" He sleepily punched his pillow.  
  
"What's a guy gotta do to get shuteye around here?" Washimon complained outside the tent.  
  
"You should be doing your job and be keeping watch. Then you can get shuteye." Another voice reprimanded him.  
  
"Says you.but a feathered beauty like me needs beauty sleep." The eagle countered.  
  
"Feathered beauty, that's a laugh," Jay said as he peeked into the tent. "Everyone alive in here?"  
  
Coyomon rolled his eyes. "Of course we are," He said.  
  
"Something seems to be the matter with Jason though," Bladeramon pointed.  
  
Jason was sitting there breathing heavily; his eyes were open wide. "Jas.you ok man?" Jay asked.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Hey I'm talking to you," Jay yelled.  
  
Just then the girls were starting to exit their tent, to figure out what the commotion was.  
  
"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE?" Pixie demanded. She seemed to be very upset about being woken up in the middle of the night.  
  
"Something seems to be up with Jason," Jay explained.  
  
Pixie's eyes went as wide as Jason's as she raced forward, threw Jay out of the tent opening, and crawled inside.  
  
"Jason are you ok?" She asked him as she gave him a reassuring hug.  
  
"Pix do you mind?" Michael grumbled. "This is the guy's tent. Go be kissy with Jason outside; some of us are trying to sleep. It was only a bad dream, kids our age have them all the time."  
  
Pixie stuck her tongue out at Michael. "Well aren't kids our age supposed to blink too?" She gestured to the still wide-eyed Jason.  
  
"Come on Nature Boy," Michael said. "Snap out of it." He snapped several times in front of Jason's face. The last one finally caused Jason to blink and look around.  
  
"Huh?" He asked. "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"Shh," Pixie quieted him. She held him close. "Its ok Jason, you just had a nightmare."  
  
"Must've been some dream if it caused him to be in shock for five minutes," Savannah said from the tent opening.  
  
"Mind filling us in on what it was about?" Sarah asked.  
  
Jason shook his head. "I really can't remember."  
  
Lauren clapped her hands together. "Ok people nothing to see here, show's over back to bed."  
  
"Well lets go then," Meddie said. "I personally would like to get up rather early tomorrow and leave this dreadful cave."  
  
"Yeah sleep really sounds good," Sarah nodded. With that the girls returned to their tent, save Pixie who was still trying to comfort Jason.  
  
"Pixie, I need to get some fresh air out of this tent," Jason told her. "Why don't you go back to bed?"  
  
The blonde looked into Jason's eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
The duo exited the tent. Pixie gave Jason a quick peck on the cheek before she went into her tent.  
  
Jason began staring into the bleak night through the mouth of the cave. Going over to the opening he leaned on the edge, staring at the outside. Jay and Washimon just gazed at him.  
  
Without turning around, "You two should get to bed, I'll take the rest of the watch.I don't think I'll get any more sleep tonight." Jason instructed them.  
  
"You sure man? You've only slept three hours tonight.you gotta rest," Jay said.  
  
"I'm sure," Jason said. "Good night Jay."  
  
Jay was about to complain further when Washimon ran into the tent and put on an old fashioned sleeping cap. He looked out and called, "Hey Jay if the guy wants to do our work just let him."  
  
"Just don't wake anyone up, not even Coyomon. Ok?" Jason instructed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want some company?" Jay tried once more.  
  
"Get rested, I have a feeling we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Jason said still staring into the downpour.  
  
Jay nodded and without a word, moved to the tent. After ten minutes Jason could hear the faint sounds of snoring.  
  
Jason moved to the campfire and sat down next to it. He placed his head in his hands and began muttering to himself. "What is wrong with me?" He muttered. "First I supposedly lose my memory, and now this dream. Why can't I recollect what happened to make me so afraid?"  
  
He stood up and walked over to the mouth of the cave once more. "I guess only time will tell."  
  
Morning approached, and light began seeping into the cavern. Sarah was the first up; she stretched and yawned as she exited the tent. She could see Jason standing, unmoved, looking outside. Thinking he had fallen asleep standing up, she tried to tip toe around the cave. "Gotta be quiet," she muttered.  
  
"Good morning," Jason said.  
  
Sarah felt as though she was hit by a bunch of bricks. "You were awake the entire night?" she demanded. "How?"  
  
Jason turned from his vantage point. He looked at the perplexed teenager and smiled. "It's nothing I haven't had to do before."  
  
"Is there anything you haven't done?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Many things," Jason said. He noticed more movement coming from the tents. "Well we should get the camp ready to go."  
  
"Why?" Sarah questioned. "We just got up."  
  
"I don't like caves," Jason said matter-of-factly.  
  
Soon the entire camp was up and about, chatting about the battle, and of the events that occurred in the middle of the night.  
  
Suddenly Jason just stood up in front of everyone. "I'm sorry that we can't stay here a while and rest, but I think we really should get going."  
  
Lauren rubbed sleep from her eyes. "But I haven't woken up all the way yet."  
  
Jason smiled. "Well you try while I pack up the camp. Everyone else can go look for breakfast."  
  
"We won't go that far Jason," Savannah told him.  
  
"You want us to bring something back for you?" Tentomon asked.  
  
Jason bent down and begin taking down the tent, "I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" Michael asked. "I mean you stayed up the entire night, you need to keep your energy up."  
  
Jason didn't offer any reply.  
  
"EARTH TO JASON!" Meddie called. He still didn't react. By now he had the tent taken down and was rolling it up into his bag.  
  
"He's in his own little world," Himon said.  
  
"I guess we should go eat then," Bladeramon said. The seven digidestined and their partners exited the cave and began foraging for something that could be considered a suitable breakfast.  
  
Pixie was the first back, carrying some fruit in her arms. Jason just finished putting the larger tent in Michael/Jay's bag.  
  
"Jason you sure you're not hungry?" Pixie asked.  
  
Jason looked up. "Oh Pixie it's you," He smiled. "Could you give something to Coyomon, I bet he's pretty famished."  
  
She handed the lupine digimon a piece of fruit, which he ate voraciously. "Jason, what's wrong? You seem.different," She questioned.  
  
"Nothing," he said holding up his hands. "Nothing that you don't already know about already."  
  
"I don't buy that," Kakumon ventured.  
  
"Well that's all he's selling," Coyomon defended.  
  
"Is Jason acting weird again?" Meddie asked as she, Lauren and Michael returned to the cave with their partners.  
  
"Has he ever stopped?" Himon asked.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Dazemon scolded.  
  
"Look guys are we just going to keep interrogating him, or are we going to plan our next move?" Michael questioned.  
  
"What you're not going to wait for us?" Savannah asked.  
  
"That's rude guys," Sarah complained.  
  
"I can't believe they'd leave us out," Kodokumon purred.  
  
Everyone turned to the entrance to the cave to see the remaining trio emerge from the outside, closely followed by their partners.  
  
"Well now that everyone's here," Jason said. "And I was waiting for you guys, so don't feel left out. We need to figure out where we're going next."  
  
"You mean aimless wandering wasn't good enough?" Tentomon questioned.  
  
Jason pressed the map button on his watch. The holographic map emitted from the face, began growing and eventually showed a wide range of their surrounding area.  
  
"So where do you guys think we should go to?" Pixie asked.  
  
No one said anything. They all looked at Jason. Jason rubbed his chin a little bit before pointing to a mountain. "There."  
  
They examined the map and where Jason indicated. "Hate to break it to you goggles, but we've already been there." Michael revealed.  
  
"That's where we got Pixie's chip." Bladeramon nodded.  
  
Jason shouldered his backpack and pressed the button once more. The map disappeared from view. "That's where I'm going," He revealed.  
  
"But why?" Dazemon asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just have a feeling, that that's where we're supposed to be," Jason revealed. "You're welcome to come along if you want. Otherwise don't get yourselves killed." With that he left with Coyomon following in his wake.  
  
"Well, do we follow the crazy man or do we come up with our own plans?" Washimon asked.  
  
This incited two quick smacks to the back of his head.  
  
"Of course we follow Jason and don't call him crazy," Pixie said. She disappeared into the vast outdoors, followed by Kakumon.  
  
Everyone else gave the green bird a glare before following the pink tipped blonde out into the sun.  
  
Jay shook his head. "You really need to work on your finesse." He told the bird before he too left the cave.  
  
Washimon looked around. When he realized he was alone with the remains of their camp, he shouted, "Wait for me guys." With that, and his wings flapping, he shot out of the cavern. He caught up to the group who were walking the most direct path back to the mountain.  
  
"Glad you could join us," Jason said.  
  
"Wherever you go, I go," Pixie said with great enthusiasm.  
  
"Even the men's room?" Jay asked with a smirk.  
  
Pixie's temple began to grow as she became greatly frustrated. She welled up her fist into a ball and walked over to Jay. She brought her fist back and nailed the teenager right in the jaw. He sailed upwards into the sky and began spinning, until he was nothing more than a flash of light in the distance.  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock. She merely shrugged. "He was getting on my nerves."  
  
They started walking again, and continued for a couple hours before coming to a part of the forest that seemed darker.drearier.  
  
"Anyone else getting a chill up their spine?" Jay asked.  
  
Everyone turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "How did you get back?" Savannah asked.  
  
Jay merely shrugged.  
  
"Anyway to answer your question, yes," Lauren admitted. "Is there a different way we can go?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "This is the quickest way."  
  
"What's with this forest? Everything seems to be dead," Meddie asked.  
  
Jason just shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Its almost as if the life has been sucked out of everything."  
  
They continued walking until they arrived in a clearing, with a tree in the middle.  
  
Upon seeing the tree Jason stopped. He felt all the color drain from his face as images from the first half of his nightmare rushed through his head. His eyes went wide. He began looking around frantically.  
  
"Jason, what's up?" Michael asked.  
  
"We have to get out of here now!" Jason commanded.  
  
"What's the problem?" Savannah asked.  
  
Jason heard the snapping of a twig. He spun around quickly. "We need to go now!" he repeated.  
  
"It seems safe enough to me," Meddie observed.  
  
There was a sound of beating wings.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Jason warned. He threw himself at the seven humans, and miraculously was able to knock everyone down.  
  
It was a good thing he did too, for if he hadn't the golden sword that slashed right above them would have given them all very close haircuts.  
  
"What is that thing?" Pixie asked with her eyes wide.  
  
"Karatenmon," Michael said. "Ultimate level, wizard type. It says it's a virus." Michael said holding up his watch and pushing the analyze button from his place on the ground.  
  
They all looked to see the humanoid figure land right next to the tree. They could see ravenous wings protruding from its shoulders, complimenting its dark beak and purple armor.  
  
"Who dares to trespass in my forest?" She cawed.  
  
"We didn't know we were trespassing," Sarah defended.  
  
"It matters not, for you have violated these grounds." Karatenmon said, her form casting of the fevered aura.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Jay asked. "Lets attack!"  
  
"No," Jason said softly.  
  
"What? Why shouldn't we attack?" Savannah asked confused.  
  
Tears began to stream down Jason's face. "Because." He paused. "Because I'm guessing that's how you all died."  
  
"Died?" Pixie asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Jason nodded his head to the tree. "In my dream, I saw that very tree.and you all were hanging from it.or rather your corpses were."  
  
"Well if we don't fight we'll end up the same way," Jay said.  
  
"Did you happen to see us digimon in your dream?" Dazemon asked.  
  
Jason gravely shook his head.  
  
"Will you come on?" Karatenmon crowed. "I haven't got all day. Send out your strongest digimon to test their strength against mine. If more than one attack, I'll be forced to destroy you in one quick movement."  
  
"What? Why?" Michael asked.  
  
"I wish to give you honorable deaths in battle," She crowed. "So who's first?"  
  
The rookie with sunglasses stepped forward with his knife drawn. "I shall," Bladeramon said. "And I will give you an honorable fight, though I do not plan on losing."  
  
"So a puny rookie plans on fighting me?" Karatenmon shrugged. "I've destroyed worse I guess. You're on."  
  
Bladeramon gave a small smirk, "I won't be a rookie for much longer. Bladeramon digivolve to." The red light that came from Michael's watch enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. ".Daggermon."  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" Karatenmon taunted.  
  
"Shut up and lets get this over with, that is if you value your precious honor," Daggermon said slowly advancing on the tree.  
  
Karatenmon snarled and began to rise into the sky. She drew both of the golden swords that were on her belt and readied them into a fighting stance. "I make it a point to let my victim make the first move."  
  
"A mistake that will cost you," Daggermon revealed. "Dark Shot." He pointed his staff at the rising warrior crow and let loose three balls of black energy before leaping upwards. The three balls had no effect on the ultimate level digimon; she just let out a screech and dove to meet the ascending champion, her swords at the ready.  
  
There was a clang of metal on metal as Daggermon blocked one of the swords with his staff. He kicked the crow in the gut, separating them. He landed on his feet and kicked upwards again racing to attack the ultimate, who seemed to find his offence to be amusing.  
  
She kicked at Daggermon right when he got within reach, knocking him further into the air. She quickly flew to intercept, wrapping her arms around his sailing body and adjusting their trajectory so that they were flying straight up. After a good distance, she began flying straight down, clutching her prey tightly. The ground was coming up rather quickly. At the last minute Karatenmon pulled up.but only Karatenmon. Daggermon was catapulted headfirst into the ground.  
  
"This is starting to bore me.CROSS SWORDS." She said, crossing her swords to make an X. The golden blades radiated a glowing aura. They finally let loose a concentrated blast of sparkling energy, right at the crater. Daggermon picked that instant to charge his own attack. "Sonic Scythe." The blade energy rippled through the sky, intercepting the cross attack.and then was completely eradicated. The cross energy kept flying true and eventually hit the crater, Daggermon and all. When the smoke cleared, Daggermon was laying on his back, struggling to remain at that level. Karatenmon strode forward and gave him a swift kick.  
  
"You were hardly a challenge. Now to finish you off." She said.  
  
"No! Daggermon, you have to get up." Michael called. "We can't let that overgrown crow beat us. Now are you going to get up and finish this battle or am I going to have to come over there and do it myself? Either way we won't give up."  
  
Michael began walking forward when his watch began to glow. He brought it closer to his head and saw that the face was sliding down. It revealed the crest chip that resided inside. The chip too began to glow as it detached itself from the band.  
  
It shot like a rocket towards Daggermon, before slowly circling him and then finally entering his still form. There was a flash of light and Daggermon was back on his feet. A red energy enveloped his entire body.  
  
"Daggermon chrono digivolve to." Daggermon said. His general form made no alterations in the metamorphosis save for a slight height increase. He gripped his staff in his left hand as it was transformed into a long elegant blade. The light faded revealing that his skin now shines in the sunlight hinting that it is now comprised of metal. ".Metaldaggermon."  
  
"What?" Karatenmon cried in shock. "Its no matter, I shall still destroy you."  
  
She charged forward swinging both of her blades. It seemed that all Metaldaggermon could do was parry the torrent of attacks with his own sword. Karatenmon attacked furiously and eventually backed the newly evolved ultimate to the tree in the center of the clearing.  
  
"Now you die," Karatenmon crowed.  
  
"Before you kill me I think there's something you should know," Metaldaggermon said with his back to the tree.  
  
"What could you say that could possibly interest me?" Karatenmon queried.  
  
"Nothing except for the fact that I am not left handed," Metaldaggermon said with a smile. Before Karatenmon could react, the metal swordsman tossed his blade to his right hand and sliced at Karatenmon's left sword. The two pieces of metal hit with a clang, and Karatenmon's grip failed. The golden sword flew from her hand and embedded itself in the ground.  
  
Karatenmon just stared at the fallen sword. When she finally looked at her opponent she saw that he held his blade behind his back, charging energy for an attack. "SONIC SLASH!" Metaldaggermon cried. He swung the blade at the crow warrior who tried to use her remaining sword to block. Metaldaggermon's long elegant blade cut through Karatenmon's golden blade and sliced the virus crow in two.  
  
Karatenmon began breaking up. "At least I had an honorable death." and then she broke up completely.  
  
Metaldaggermon was breathing somewhat heavily from the attack. He reverted back to a small blue ball with a little torso.but no arms. It had sunglasses over its eyes and a horn over his head.  
  
"I've never seen him before." Pixie commented.  
  
"This is Shadesmon, Bladeramon's in-training form. He was there when I got to this world," Michael revealed.  
  
"Ok tell me again why we came this way," Lauren asked.  
  
All eyes shifted to Jason. He held up his arms defensively, "I.I.I think my subconscious was trying to warn me.about what I don't know. I do know that this clearing jogged my memory of what happened in my dream.I just can't help but feel that there was more to it though."  
  
"Well lets just go and prove to you that that mountain doesn't have anything else of interest so we can plan a real travel plan," Jay said dismissively.  
  
"Hold up a sec," Michael said. He moved over to the sword protruding from the ground. "This could come in handy." He reached for the sword and pulled it from the ground.  
  
With that thought they made their way through the dead forest and were closer to their destination. But what lies there? Is it truly empty as they think? Or is Jason right and there's more there than meets the eye? What were the tentacles in Jason's dream? Find out next time on  
  
I_NUKEM: Well there it is, sorry I couldn't come up with a better ending but there you go. I guess I'm getting back in my groove, posting chapters after only a couple days rather than weeks on end.but the next chapter won't be up for at least a week.I've neglected this project for school that I really need to work on.so until I write 1500 more words for it I'm putting NDW on hold for a little while. Don't worry it shouldn't take me more than a few days.but coupled with my recovery and going back to school on the 20th next week is very optimistic.  
  
Um for a threat.lets see here if you don't review.I'll send you some of my homework.that would make some people shudder, I know it isn't as much as some college stuff, but its still pretty substantial.especially when it all piles on and is due the next day. Ho well l8er. 


	30. Reclaiming a Lost Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and Merodi no Megami, who knows - more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sarah-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Jess: Hey I'm Jess, Jake's friend.  
  
I_NUKEM: I'm letting her help Jake describe the last chapter.  
  
Jake: Well Jason was having a nightmare about everyone being killed and being captured at some mountain.  
  
Jess: Everyone tried to comfort him after the ordeal, but he opted to be alone, taking everyone's guard duty.  
  
Jake: When everyone woke up, Jason revealed that he wanted to get a move on back to the mountain where Pixie got her Crest Chip.  
  
Jess: The rest of the gang was kind of skeptical but decided to follow him anyway.  
  
Jake: They discovered that Jason's dream was a warning as they traveled in a dead forest.  
  
Jess: Karatenmon showed up and challenged a digimon to a one on one battle. Daggermon was holding his own until the crow digimon began to actually fight.  
  
Jake: Michael said he didn't want Daggermon to give up, causing him to Chrono digivolve into Metaldaggermon.  
  
Jess: This caused the tide of battle to shift towards to the good guys . and girls, allowing them to have the power to defeat Karatenmon.  
  
I_NUKEM: That's good guys, I just wanted to say, that those people who read the chapter when I first posted it missed a pretty important line involving Michael acquiring Karatenmon's blade. That will come into play in a few chapters.  
  
Jake: Can I be in the story now?  
  
I_NUKEM: *sweatdrops* Jess if you would please.  
  
Jess: With pleasure. *smack Jake*  
  
Reclaiming a Lost Friend  
  
"Well we're here," Michael said.  
  
This statement was true.or at least for the most point. In reality they were at the base of the mountain and had yet to begin their ascent.  
  
"Lets get going then," Jason said as he began to climb.  
  
"Are you going to wait for us this time?" Savannah called to him.  
  
"We probably should this time Jason," Coyomon informed him.  
  
"Alright," He said. "But hurry up."  
  
"We really appreciate you waiting for us.like you should have done the first time we were here," Sarah said sarcastically.  
  
"What did happen last time?" Jason asked scratching his head.  
  
"You mean you don't remember getting attacked by Golemon?" Pixie asked.  
  
"And then disappearing from the summit when Pixie went for help?" Lauren asked.  
  
Jason shook his head.  
  
"Well you probably fell off, and hit your head on the way down," Washimon said. "How else could you have ended up so clueless?"  
  
He felt a light smack to the back of his head. "Quiet down bird brain," Jay said.  
  
The group of eight humans and eight digimon slowly made their way up a third of the mountain, finally resting on a ledge large enough to support them and encompassed the entire mountain.  
  
"Anything in particular you're looking for?" Michael asked Jason.  
  
Jason shook his head. "I don't really know why I drug us here.it seems so vacant. I'm gonna take another look around and see if I can find anything.if nothing turns up, we can go."  
  
He stood up and began walking along the ledge.  
  
"Wait Jason, you shouldn't go alone," Pixie called. She stood up and began racing after him. He was almost out of sight around a "corner". She picked up the pace as he disappeared from her view altogether.  
  
Suddenly she heard a scream.it had come from where she assumed Jason was, so she sped up again. Everyone else began stirring as they heard the cry, giving chase. She rounded the "corner" and tripped over something. She brushed herself off and stood up. As she looked down she saw what she had tripped over. It was an old worn backpack. She picked up the bag and held it to her chest.  
  
Everyone else finally arrived at the scene to see Pixie clutching the bag.  
  
"Um. isn't that Jason's bag?" Savannah asked.  
  
Pixie nodded.  
  
"Well where is the goggleboy?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"He's disappeared," Kakumon explained.  
  
They all nodded as the information worked its way into their brains. "Oooh he's disappeared. What do you mean he's disappeared?" they all shouted simultaneously.  
  
Pixie was trying to keep her cool as the others pelted her with questions that they knew that she could not answer. She pressed the map button on her watch and the holographic map appeared. "Well we can sit here all day asking pointless questions, or we can start looking for him." She said.  
  
When the map fully emerged, they could see that Jason was somewhere right next to them.  
  
"Well when technology fails we should use the next best thing." Meddie said.  
  
"And that is?" Michael asked.  
  
"HEY JAS WHERE ARE YA?" Medusa called, and unfortunately she shouted right next to Jay's ear.  
  
This immediate noise caused Jay to fall to the ground. Sarah and Savannah both were quick on their toes and helped Jay up.  
  
"You ok Jay?" they asked simultaneously. They then glared at each other and they began pulling at Jay's arms.  
  
"I'm going to help him," Sarah said jerking Jay closer to her.  
  
"No I am!" Savannah exclaimed and she too forcefully jerked Jay towards her. Unfortunately, Sarah's grip failed and with the power behind Savannah's pull, Jay went flying.  
  
"AHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Jay cried as he sailed through the air. There was a loud thud at which everyone winced at. ".ap." Jay let out as he lay on the ground.  
  
Sarah and Savannah sweatdropped as they looked over the edge. They blinked and slowly turned to face each other. Then they pointed a finger at each other. "This is all your fault." They accused.  
  
As the six humans and digimon were searching, shouting, and waiting for Jay to return, a form stirred. Jason Johnson attempted to get up, but he realized that he was already in a standing position.but his hands were stuck above him. Looking up he could see metal chains around his arms, attached to.nothingness? Strangely they seemed taught as they were suspended in the void that he now realized he was in. He began turning his head back and forth, hoping to find something.anything that could help him. His eyes rested on the limp form of Coyomon, resting in some sort of glass cage. He was about to call to his partner when he heard a voice above him. He looked upwards and saw his friends, searching for him.  
  
"GUYS, I'M DOWN HERE," He hollered. But they couldn't seem to hear him. He was about to try again when a voice beside him interrupted.  
  
"They can't hear you." The voice said matter-of-factly.  
  
"And who might you be?" Jason demanded.  
  
"Oh," the voice said. He moved so he was in Jason's line of vision. Now Jason could see a skinny form, with a swelled head, and tentacles for feet. "I'm so hurt that you don't recognize me." The voice sounded hurt. "But then again it might be because I've stolen this from you." He said menacingly, as he held up a glass flask. Inside was some sort of liquid of rainbow colors. He swirled the flask and the colors all melded to create a black liquid in the jar.  
  
"And that would be?" Jason asked puzzled.  
  
"Why your memory of course," the creature taunted.  
  
Jason snorted. "Then how come I've regained memories that I lost when I was here last time.I'll bet all my memories have returned by now."  
  
"That would be true.except I've stolen more than just your memories.I've stolen your identity." The figure chuckled.  
  
"There's no way you could do that!" Jason exclaimed.  
  
"Then what are your parents names?" The creature questioned.  
  
"." Jason tried to think.but somehow through all the far reaches of his mind.he couldn't find that information.  
  
"Sadly you escaped the last time you were here, before I could finish the process," the figure continued.  
  
"What process? What are you going to do with me whoever you are?" Jason asked. He was starting to get scared. If this alien digimon was telling the truth.his very existence was in jeopardy.  
  
"The name's Vademon. My master instructed me to do away with one of you brats, he didn't specify which one.though I believe he implied the youngest of you.however I thought that destroying the head would cripple your little group so my master could easily wipe you out. I'm only finishing what I began." He brought up a small drill-like device with a cord attached. "You might feel some momentary discomfort," He said with a smile. Starting the drill he violently jabbed the spinning end into the side of his head and went all the way to the brain.  
  
Jason stiffened. The pain was getting intense. He began letting out an earth-shattering shriek.  
  
"Scream all you want," Vademon chuckled. "No one save your pathetic excuse for a digimon would be able to hear you, and he's out cold."  
  
Jason began gritting his teeth as the pain temporarily dulled.  
  
"Now for the fun part," Vademon chuckled as he began sucking all of Jason's thoughts, his memories, his soul.from his body and putting it into the already ¼ filled jar.  
  
Jason began screaming once again as his body was beginning to falter, and then sag.  
  
Lauren perked up. She had been searching around the area that Jason disappeared, close to the rock face as she suddenly felt something amiss.  
  
"Something's wrong," She muttered.  
  
"What was that Lauren?" Dazemon asked her.  
  
"I don't know but.something.something's not right," she said.  
  
"This has been pretty stressful," Dazemon explained. "Maybe you should take a break."  
  
Lauren leaned against the mountainside and shut her eyes, as if she was in deep thought. Somehow, the second she closed her eyes she thought that she could see Jason, screaming and then fall limp. Unbeknownst to her, while she was seeing this image, her body began to shimmer with a faint blue glow. She snapped to attention, stepped away from the wall and called to everyone else.  
  
"Jason's hurt," She said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Michael questioned.  
  
"I don't know.but I just have this feeling that he's hurt," She explained. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she noticed some sort of opening in the mountainside. "Maybe he's in there," She said pointing.  
  
Jay, who was grumbling about his fall and the climb back up, looked where she indicated. "There's nothing there," he said.  
  
"Can't you see the cave there?" Lauren asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"How can you not see it?" Lauren asked. "Its right here." She walked into the cave, but to everyone else, it seemed like she passed through a solid wall.  
  
Sarah and Pixie looked at each other with uncertainty, but then walked through the wall together. Soon everyone followed the 11 year-old into the cavern.  
  
"Where now?" Meddie asked.  
  
And just then the floor gave way. "That answer your question?" Savannah asked.  
  
They fell for a brief period.and were surrounded by blackness, similar to space. They suddenly stopped their plummeting and.floated?  
  
"Where are we?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well with all the emptiness I'm guessing we're in the Bloody Cowboy's head." Michael suggested.  
  
"That or the Nerdy Brit's guts," Jay countered.  
  
Pixie gave both of them a good smack for those comments. "This isn't the time for jokes."  
  
"Look," Lauren said pointing.  
  
Everyone gazed in the direction that Lauren pointed.  
  
There they could see Jason in a standing up position, with his arms suspended above him.but his head was slumped down, as if it had no ability to raise.  
  
"What happened to him? And where's Coyomon?" Kodokumon asked.  
  
"Coyomon's over there too," Shadesmon said, nodding his head to the glass prison that housed the lupine digimon who was beginning to stir.  
  
"Well are we just going to float here? Or are we going to go help him out?" Himon asked.  
  
They tried to swim there way over but they had no movement what so ever.  
  
"Try letting us fliers take care of movement," Washimon said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"You know bird brain that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Jay said as he grabbed onto his feet.  
  
Sarah wrapped her arms around Jay and jumped on her shoulder. Savannah held onto Tentomon's legs, as she was being held by Pixie, who was being held by Lauren.  
  
"Himon digivolve to." Himon squeaked. A burgundy light surrounded her. ".Ashemon."  
  
Meddie wrapped her arms around Ashemon and Michael did the same to Meddie. The three flyers, with their heavy loads, slowly made their ways to Jason and Coyomon.  
  
Upon their arrival, they crowded around Jason's body.  
  
"You don't suppose he's dead do you?" Meddie asked.  
  
"Nah he's probably in shock, like after last night," Michael said as he began snapping in front of Jason's lifeless eyes. There was no response.  
  
"Well that worked," Sarah said sarcastically.  
  
Tears were welling in Pixie's eyes as she saw her friend.no, more than a friend.so still.so lifeless.  
  
"Well its not a total loss," Jay said. "His mouth seems ok."  
  
It was true, his mouth did seem to be working. They bent down and tried to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Ten.ta.cle? Tentacle?" Lauren asked scratching her head. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Michael turned and was about to try to explain his hypothesis, when he saw movement above them. He glanced up and saw a thin strand-like object moving towards Lauren. Acting upon instinct alone, Michael drew the sword that he kept strapped on his back, and pushed off Jason's lifeless shell. Brandishing the sword, he sliced at the tentacle that was about to strike, severing half of it clear off. He turned and looked at the attacker.  
  
"Above you," Michael cried as his momentum was taking him further away from the group.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Vademon looming over them, clutching a vial of black liquid.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY SANCTUM!" Vademon bellowed.  
  
Seeing the vial in Vademon's grip made Pixie see red. "Yeah, well how dare you kidnap a poor unsuspecting teenager and.do whatever you were going to do with that vial?" Pixie demanded.  
  
"What I do is none of your concern child!" Vademon replied crossly as he used his tentacles to lunge at the digidestined once more.  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to." Kakumon said. A pink light hit her and she too became a champion. ".Garosumon."  
  
"Washimon digivolve to." the green bird said. He was hit with a green light and evolved as well. "...Raptormon."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to." Tentomon said. An orange light hit him changing him into his monstrous beetle form. "...Kabuterimon."  
  
"Dazemon digivolve to..." Dazemon said. A blue light hit him, shifting him to become his winged tiger form. ".Daizetmon."  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to..." Kodokumon stated. The purple light hit her and as it dispersed, you could see her champion form. "...Serenemon."  
  
The five champions blocked the assault of tentacles and began to attack the digimon as well.  
  
Vademon knew he was outnumbered, especially since the hot headed boy with the sword was returning with a sprite like digimon.  
  
"Well hate to attack and run, but I've got places to go people to placate, so toodeloo," Vademon said as he disappeared back in the darkness.  
  
"After him," Kabuterimon cried. And the five digimon flew off in the direction that Vademon fled. They were met by a torrent of boulders heading their way. This caused Daizetmon, Garosumon, Serenemon and Raptormon to swerve and try to avoid the boulders; Kabuterimon was unfortunate enough to take the assault head on. The constant crashing of rocks was enough to force him back to where Jason's body resided. Upon arriving alongside his partner, he immediately dedigivolved due to the energy he used to survive the beating.  
  
"There he is," Daizetmon said. He flew at Vademon, but as he was about to attack with his claw, he was met with another torrent of meteors, pushing him back. Unfortunately, Serenemon was following close behind, so the attack slammed into her as well.  
  
"We're dropping like flymon," Garosumon commented.  
  
"He's too strong," Raptormon said, watching as two more of his companions reverted to their rookie forms.  
  
"Pixie, call Garosumon back," Jay said. "We need to retreat."  
  
"But Jason needs our help," Pixie attempted.  
  
"Jason'll be here when we come back.right now we need to come up with some plan of attack," Savannah said.  
  
"I WON'T LEAVE JASON!" Pixie cried, some tears left her eyes as her digiwatch glowed pink, and the face began to slide down, exposing the crest chip inside. The chip detached itself from the band and floated towards Garosumon. It spun around her, enveloping her in a pink light and finally entered her form. "Garosumon Chrono Digivolve to." Garosumon said, as she began to change in form. For starters, she was no longer a bird type digimon. Instead she now became a wolf, but a wolf that stands on her hind legs. She sprouted two more wings, making four total on her back, though they appear to be as if she was an angel. A golden ring encircled her neck, and she now has diamonds along her wings. ".Halogarosumon." The light faded to reveal a still pink digimon.  
  
"GO GET HIM!" Pixie cried.  
  
Halogarosumon nodded and flew towards the still retreating Vademon. He was throwing more meteors, an occasional planet, even the kitchen sink. Halogarosumon gracefully avoided all the obstacles, and rapidly caught up with the Alien. She grabbed Vademon by the throat and began punching his oversized brain.  
  
"Any last words?" She asked.  
  
"Just a few," Vademon said. "Catch this if you ever want to see your friend again." With that he threw the vial that contained Jason's essence, his soul, into the void of darkness.  
  
She looked back and forth between Vademon's face and the vial, rapidly vanishing from view.  
  
Without another word she released the tentacled digimon and flew with all her might to reach the disappearing jar. She kept increasing her speed rapidly and finally was able to catch the vial in her claws. She turned to see Vademon, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Great he got away," Halogarosumon sighed. She was turned and started heading back to where everyone was crowded around Jason.only to be struck from the side by a stray planet.  
  
"Return the vial and I'll delete you quickly," Vademon could be heard in the direction that the large mass of a projectile came.  
  
This guy was really starting to annoy Halogarosumon, first he willingly parted with the flask, and now he demanded that they return it to him.  
  
"Make up your mind," she muttered as she tried to get away from the planet that was sending her deeper into the blackness.  
  
She turned her head and saw a green blur that was approaching her at a rapid speed. Was it another attack that she hadn't seen yet?  
  
"Need a push?" The blur asked as he slowly became more visible, it was Raptormon.  
  
"Where have you been?" Halogarosumon demanded.  
  
"Protecting everyone from attack.I was also able to free Coyomon while you kept old squiddee over there busy," Raptormon stated.  
  
"Just take this vial," The angelic wolf said.  
  
Raptormon glanced at his wings and feet, "How?" He demanded.  
  
With that the ultimate shoved the vial in his beak. "Don't break it.for all we know Jason's existence depends on it."  
  
With that Raptormon took the precious bounty back to the rest of the group, and Halogarosumon finally detached herself from the sailing heavenly body.  
  
"Now to finish this," Halogarosumon said. She placed both of her "hands" on the halo that encircled her neck. It began to glow and two rings of the same size and color appeared in her hands.  
  
"HALO STORM," She cried as she threw the rings at Vademon. As soon as they left her hands the halos each split into five smaller rings. The ten halos soared towards Vademon who was attempting to block the attack with another group of meteors. This attempt at protection was in vain, for the ten rings just plowed through the rocks. The various glowing circles surrounded Vademon and began slowly closing in on him. He tried to attack the rings, but still to no avail. The ten rings began to glow as they grew in size, enveloping the evil alien digimon in a sphere made up of the 10 rings joined together. Halogarosumon brought her hands together slowly and somehow the rings reacted, slowly shrinking. Inside, Vademon was shrinking as well. She clapped her hands together and the ball instantly exploded in a bright light.  
  
She returned to where everyone was trying to figure out what to do with the black liquid in the vial.  
  
"If this really is.well a part of Jason.how did he get it out.but more importantly how do we put it back?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well.maybe if we just pour it on his face, he'll wake up," Lauren offered.  
  
"Maybe if he drinks it." Tentomon offered.  
  
"I say we leave Jason like he is and make Jay drink it. Maybe he'll finally get some common sense." Michael said.  
  
Jay was about to make a comeback, but the look that Pixie just gave him could've shattered glass, so he wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Well we've got to do something," Meddie said.  
  
Just then Jason began moving his mouth again. Strangely no words emerged.  
  
Savannah tilted his head upwards and tried to listen. "He's trying to say something.maybe his throat's too dry to say anything." She put forth. Snatching the vial, she uncorked it and with Jason's head still tilted up, she began to pour the black liquid into his mouth. "Bottom's up Jas!"  
  
The flask was soon emptied and Savannah dropped his head back down. They all looked at Jason to see a reaction.any reaction. He blinked. Smiles spread across his audience. Jason slowly raised his head and shook it as if to clear it, though from jumbled memories or some sort of pain was anyone's guess. He surveyed the group around him, and smiled. "Something tells me I'm not in Colorado anymore," He said.  
  
This caused everyone to facefault, even Halogarosumon. "Does this mean we need to start from scratch again?" Kodokumon queried.  
  
"Well I for one can say it's nice to see some familiar faces, though I can't place them at the moment." He said. He tilted his head upwards. "Hey you.sorry I'm not really good with names at the moment.could you um.get rid of these chains? My arms are falling asleep."  
  
Halogarosumon sweatdropped and broke the chains with the claws on her hands. Jason was rubbing the feeling back into his wrists as Pixie tackled him and squeezed him tightly.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too," Jason smiled and squeezed her back.  
  
Pixie let him go and brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. "Oh I.thought you'd want this back." She handed him his backpack.  
  
Jason shouldered the bag and looked around.  
  
"There any reason that we're all floating around in nothingness?" Jason asked. "Personally I'd like to get something solid under my feet."  
  
"Sounds good," Meddie said. She looked from Raptormon to Halogarosumon. "Something tells me we'll need another digimon to help transportation."  
  
"Leave that to me," Tentomon said. "I may have been smacked around a lot, but I still have enough energy to get us out of here. Tentomon digivolve to." An orange light hit him changing him into his monstrous beetle form. "...Kabuterimon."  
  
Michael, and Meddie climbed on Kabuterimon's back with Savannah. Jay and Sarah rode on Raptormon, leaving Lauren, Pixie and Jason to ride on Halogarosumon. These digimon took them back the way they entered the strange dimension, and back to the mountainside, where after landing, Halogarosumon became Soleilmon once more.  
  
"Well it's been fun," Jason said turning around. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Michael said grabbing his arm.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere buddy," Jay agreed.  
  
"Hey what is this?" Jason asked confused.  
  
"We can't let you go wandering around again," Pixie said. "Plus we need to stay together." With that she smiled.  
  
Jason looked into Pixie's blue eyes and smiled, as if he could finally place the name to this face in front of him. "If you say so Pixie," he said. "Now could the Nerdy Brit and Bloody Cowboy just let me go, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Especially not without me," Coyomon said, stepping forward.  
  
Jason continued to smile. "How could I leave an adorable little coyote.no wait.I think I called you Coyomon before right?"  
  
Coyomon wagged his tail. "It'll be a little bit, but I think Jason'll be alright," he said.  
  
How right is Coyomon? Will the Digidestined be able to cope with a leader that's not all the way complete in the memory department? Are they still weakened enough for a quick destruction by Titanimon? Find out answers to some of these questions on the next installment of: A New Digital World.  
  
I_NUKEM: Well what did you think? I know it gets kinda iffy around some parts but I personally like how it turned out.considering I usually wing these things.oh and if you didn't like the whole soul stealing part, DEAL WITH IT. It was the most interesting way I could come up with to finish it and eventually get me (Jason) back to normal.  
  
If you don't review. *in a French accent* I'll fart in your general direction. 


	31. Under New Management

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and Merodi no Megami, who knows - more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sarah-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Jake: Ok lets describe the last chapter.  
  
Jess: Well everyone finally arrived at the mountain and Jason discovered some of the events leading to his memory loss.  
  
Jake: However, while he made one last check of the mountain, he suddenly disappeared.  
  
Jess: Everyone went looking for him on the mountain, but no one realized that he was being held captive in another dimension.  
  
Jake: It turns out that Vademon was responsible for the kidnapping and the partial memory loss, and now he wanted to finish the job.  
  
Jess: The second he began extracting things from Jason's brain, somehow Lauren knew about it.  
  
Jake: She found a hidden cave that took them all to the hidden dimension, where they found Jason, but his body was an empty shell.  
  
Jess: Still he was able to warn them somehow about the attacking Vademon, Garosumon and the rest were able to keep him at bay during the initial attack.but he was able to defeat three of them with relative ease.  
  
Jake: Jay tried to call for a tactical retreat, but Pixie refused. She refused to leave Jason at the mercy of the evil alien. This caused Garosumon to Chrono Digivolve to Halogarosumon.  
  
Jess: She was able to grab the beaker with Jason's spirit, and then she was able to destroy the Vademon.  
  
Jake: With the bottle in hand, everyone was able to restore Jason, but sadly his memories hadn't jump started yet.  
  
I_NUKEM: Great job you two. *doorbell rings* oh that must be the late applicant here for his interview.  
  
Jake: INTERVIEW? BUT I'M READY TO BE PUT IN THE STORY NOW!!!  
  
Jake walks outside and you can hear a struggle. When Jake walked back in he was dusting off his hands.  
  
Jake: Now you can put me in the story in his place.  
  
I_NUKEM: *sweatdrops* please don't tell me you beat up who I think you beat up.  
  
Jake: ok I won't tell you.but who did I beat up?  
  
A trench coated figure opens the door and crawls into the room.  
  
Jess: *kneels down beside the figure* *she takes off the figure's coat to reveal a bird-like creature with a shrubbery growing out of its back*  
  
I_NUKEM: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUMMELED THE NEXT POTENTIAL FEVER VICTIM. THAT DOES IT I'M NOT PUTTING YOU IN THE STORY UNTIL YOU REDEEM YOURSELF! Sorry Deramon, that kid is odd.  
  
Deramon: Well if I'm going to be treated like that I'll take my business elsewhere.  
  
He walked out the door.  
  
I_NUKEM: *sweatdrops* Now I'm gonna have to find another digimon.  
  
Under New Management  
  
The fire crackled in the moonlight. Sparks flew as another piece of wood was thrown onto the flames. It was four hours after they had retrieved Jason from the clutches of Vademon. He had already begun to regain parts of his lost memories, mostly his survival skills, but also the names of his companions. Right now he was staring blankly into the fire, while everyone else was off doing something. Jay and Michael were setting up the tents; Sarah and Meddie were still on food and water duty. Everyone else was sitting around the campfire, like Jason, but they were talking instead of staring in silence.  
  
"Well that's done," Jay said as he wiped his hands together. He walked towards the group sitting by the fire. "He snapped out of it yet?"  
  
Lauren looked in Jason's direction and then back at Jay. She then shook her head.  
  
"Geeze," Jay said. "You would think that Jason would have gotten back to his normal self by now."  
  
"Everyone needs time to recover," Michael said as he approached the group after putting up the other tent.  
  
Sarah and Meddie just came back to the campsite and overheard the conversation.  
  
"I'm still confused as to how anything like that could have happened," Sarah admitted.  
  
"Probably poor judgments," Meddie said. "But it happens to the best of us."  
  
Jay walked up and patted Jason's back. "Not our resident gogglehead," He said. "He didn't make poor judgments, cause he didn't know about the problems with that mountain." He turned to Jason. "Your naivety sure makes the politics of your job a whole lot easier. I mean, you can't really get blamed for anything."  
  
With that comment Jason rose and turned towards Jay. "You think any part of my job is easy? You think part of MY job is EASY???" Jason began. "You can not possibly comprehend the responsibility that it takes to keep seven people alive. You can't possibly see the burden of making life-threatening choices for a group. If you think this job in any way can be easy.just take it." With that he turned around and began heading for the forest.  
  
"Hey Jason!" Washimon yelled after him.  
  
"What?" Jason asked.  
  
"Um.well the goggles seem to have some leadership-esque symbolism.if Jay here is the new leader.shouldn't he wear them?"  
  
Jason's temple grew as he brought the goggles from around his neck and threw them so they landed by Jay's feet. Jay picked them up and marveled the strength of the lenses and how they were still intact after being thrown to the ground. He placed the goggles so they were on his head, not around his neck like his predecessor.  
  
"Perfect fit," He said smiling.  
  
No one save his partner was paying attention to him. Everyone else's gaze was glued to Jason's form as he walked into the forest, with Coyomon at his side.  
  
Before Jay could instruct someone to bring him back.or at least follow him, Pixie had jumped up and ran after the nature boy.  
  
After five minutes the pink haired girl returned to the campsite. "He says that he wants to be alone," She said.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Jay asked her.  
  
"Jay, think for a second. That boy went through his entire life thinking he's invincible. How do you think he'd react after discovering that he's just as vulnerable as the rest of us?" Savannah questioned.  
  
Before Jay could respond Michael spoke up. "Well I guess I'll take first watch, with JJ gone."  
  
"Hey Jay gets to make the decisions," Washimon spoke up.  
  
"Ok so what's your decision?" Meddie asked.  
  
Jay sweatdropped. "Um Michael you take the first watch." He said.  
  
This caused numerous sweatdrops as everyone went to their tent.  
  
The night passed without incident, but as morning came, Jay discovered that he had more than his hands full. The campsite was a mess. They were able to bundle the food together and take down the tents. But no one was able to pack them in the bags so that everything would fit.  
  
He sweatdropped and turned to Pixie. "Can you go find Jason and bring him back here?"  
  
Pixie nodded and disappeared with Kakumon into the forest. She returned ten minutes later.  
  
"He said he wasn't coming and that 'the hot shot should be able to handle it himself'." She said.  
  
Jay sighed. Looking at the camp in disarray he realized that even he couldn't clean this up. He shook his head and walked into the forest, Washimon hot on his heels.  
  
"Jason! Where are you?" Jay called as he walked in the forest.  
  
A voice called from the vastness of the forest. "The job too easy for you? So you figure that you'll give it back to me?"  
  
Jay shook his head. "No Jason. I'm here because." Jay sighed. In an annoyed voice, "because we.I need your help."  
  
Suddenly a form appeared right in front of Jay. Jason was hanging by his feet on a branch.  
  
Jason cupped his ear. "What was that? I didn't hear you," Jason said.  
  
Jay's temple grew. "I said I need your help. You were right. This is a hard job." He extended his hand. "Will you help me?"  
  
Jason crossed his arms. "I'm not doing anything until you apologize."  
  
"WHAT?" Jay shouted. "You can't be serious. It was a joke. I didn't mean it. You can take a joke can't you?" "I don't see what was funny about it. Now if you'll excuse me I'll let you bask in your new position alone." Jason said. He began rocking his body back and forth and grabbed the branch with his hands and pulled himself back up.  
  
Jay's vein grew again. "Ok ok.I'm sorry," Jay sighed. "Now will you please get down from that tree and help us break camp?"  
  
"I suppose groveling is out of the question," Coyomon smiled from his place on the tree limb.  
  
"Don't push it wolf boy," Jay said sharply.  
  
"I accept," Jason said as he dropped down to the ground with Coyomon in his arms.  
  
"Now will you take the goggles back now?" Jay asked.  
  
Jason shook his head. "I think you need to suffer a little bit more. If the experience doesn't teach you anything, at least it will be amusing to watch.  
  
"I hate you," Jay said.  
  
Jason began to smile. "Cry me a river, build me a br."  
  
Jay smacked Jason's head. "AAAAHHH SHADDUP"  
  
Jason gave a mock salute. "Yes sir."  
  
They returned to the camp to see everyone sitting down chatting. Everyone turned towards the four "newcomers".  
  
Michael walked up and patted Jay's back. "I see you've finally come to your senses and swallowed your pride. Did you eat it raw or was it garnished with salt?"  
  
"THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING DOWN," Jay shouted as he swung his fist. It collided with Michael's jaw.  
  
Michael wiped his jaw. "Bloody cowboy!" He shouted as he rammed Jay in the gut.  
  
"Nerdy Brit!" Jay exclaimed as he pounded Michael in the nose.  
  
They were fighting so much that, yes a dust cloud enveloped them.  
  
"Shadesmon digivolve to." Shadesmon said. A red light enveloped him. "Bladeramon." The light faded revealing the rookie digimon. "What say we put an end to this fighting?"  
  
Washimon nodded, "Sounds good to me," He said. He looked on a tree and saw a long box. There was writing etched on the side. "In case of dog fight break glass,"  
  
Bladeramon used his knife to break the glass revealing two wooden baseball bats. The two rookies each took one and smacked their respective partners with the bats. They were both knocked senseless with large bumps on their heads. Jason sweatdropped as he finished packing up the camp. Michael and Jay were on opposite sides of the clearing with various people next to them. Jay had Sarah and Savannah close by while Meddie watched over Michael. Jason and the others sweatdropped as they finished cleaning up the campsite, putting everything in its proper place.  
  
Just then, Michael and Jay came to. They looked across the clearing and started getting up in order to finish their fight, but they were held back.  
  
"Guys come on," Sarah said as she stepped in between them. "You're acting like five year olds."  
  
Jay and Michael looked at Sarah. "Wait a minute.you and Savannah beat each other up every 10 minutes and that's ok. But for some reason it isn't ok for Michael and myself to blow off steam?"  
  
"Yes," Sarah said.  
  
"There is a clear double standard here," Jay grumbled.  
  
"Not even on the job half a day and he already is involved in a squabble. Must be that ridiculous thing on your head." A deep voice wafted into the clearing.  
  
Everyone looked around.  
  
"Can't evil digimon get a better plan?" Michael asked. "They hide in the forest or in the shadows taunting us, then they finally reveal themselves and we blow 'em up."  
  
"Not this time," The voice said. The ground began to shake.  
  
"Does this mean who I think it means?" Pixie asked.  
  
"What?" Jason asked.  
  
"Time to exterminate you pests," A loud booming voice said.  
  
"Not you again," Lauren complained as she looked up.way up to see the face of Titanimon.  
  
"SILENCE," Titanimon bellowed. He snapped a finger on the arm that was attached to his body and a lone figure jumped out of the forest and into the clearing. "I must commend you Cyberdramon for keeping your head and informing me of their location."  
  
"Unlike my predecessors I know when I'm outmatched." Cyberdramon growled.  
  
"Don't bother checking your pathetic instruments, he is indeed an ultimate." Titanimon revealed.  
  
"What now Jason?" Lauren asked.  
  
"HEY I'm in charge," Jay complained. "Everyone digivolve."  
  
"Washimon digivolve to." the green bird said. He was hit with a green light and evolved. "...Raptormon."  
  
"Dazemon digivolve to..." Dazemon said. A blue light hit him, shifting him to become his winged tiger form. ".Daizetmon."  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to." Bladeramon said. The red light that came from Michael's watch enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. ".Daggermon"  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to..." Kodokumon stated. The purple light hit her and as it dispersed, you could see her champion form. "...Serenemon."  
  
"Coyomon digivolve to." Coyomon yelled. A white light enveloped his form and he grew to his massive cougar form.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to." Tentomon said. An orange light hit him changing him into his monstrous beetle form. "...Kabuterimon."  
  
"Ashemon digivolve to." Ashemon said. The burgundy light emitted from Medusa's watch glowed, causing her to shift to the champion level. ".Blazemon."  
  
The digivolution lights temporarily blinded the two ultimates, giving the champions a slight advantage.  
  
"Concentrate your fire on the smaller target," Jay yelled.  
  
"Burning feathers," Raptormon said as he fired the scorching green feathers at the smaller of the two ultimates.  
  
"Heat wave," Blazemon cried. She loosed her fireball attack at Cyberdramon.  
  
He was undaunted by the two fire attacks.  
  
"Electroshocker," Kabuterimon yelled as he let off the electrical energy from his horn.  
  
"Sonic Scythe," Daggermon said calmly as he brought his scythe behind his head and loosed the attack.  
  
"Fire Wave," Serenemon cried. She surrounded Cyberdramon in a fiery wall.  
  
Cyberdramon merely batted away the attacks with his claw.  
  
"Shadow Claw," Daizetmon raised his claw to attack.  
  
"Earth Pounce," Pumamon leapt up in the air to deliver a fierce blow with his front paws.  
  
"May I?" Cyberdramon asked Titanimon.  
  
Titanimon nodded, "Do it."  
  
Cyberdramon bared his teeth, as if he liked the reply. In one fluid motion he leapt into the air and grabbed Pumamon's front two paws. He then spun around with Pumamon at his mercy, knocking away Daizetmon. He then let his captive go, the momentum sending him slamming into Serenemon.  
  
"Any last requests?" Cyberdramon taunted. "Desolation claw!" Energy emerged from his claws, he fired the blade shaped attack multiple times at the fallen two champions.  
  
"Electro shocker," Kabuterimon fired again as the energy was about to hit his fallen comrades.  
  
The electrical energy deflected some of the attack, but the bulk hit the champions and the immediate area around them.  
  
Jason and Sarah's mouths were agape. "No," they said under their breaths.  
  
When the dust cleared the champions were bruised and cut somewhat but still in their champion forms.  
  
"That was something I wouldn't want anyone else to endure," Pumamon said.  
  
"Tell me about it," Serenemon agreed. "You weigh a ton."  
  
"Fall back you three," Jay instructed, indicating the three digimon that had been hit. "Everyone else cover them."  
  
The two champions slowly made their way to where their partners stood.  
  
Looking out at the battle Jay could tell that they were in trouble. He just saw Kabuterimon fall to the ground, followed by Daggermon. Blazemon fell next.  
  
The three dedigivolved in a flash of light. "No no no," Jay murmered. He looked up with newfound strength "There is NO way the one time I'm the leader is going to be the one time where the digidestined lose! RAPTORMON... TEAR HIM APART!"  
  
Raptormon nodded. He began flying towards Cyberdramon when something happened. Raptormon began to glow, as did Jay's watch. Jay stared at the apparatus on his watch as the face slid down and made a clicking sound; it revealed the W shaped symbol on the crest. The chip slowly detached itself from the watch and now rapidly flew towards Raptormon and encircled him with its green light.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE," Titanimon declared. "Destroy him now!"  
  
"Desolation Claw," Cyberdramon said firing the crescent shaped energy at Raptormon.  
  
"Raptormon Chrono Digivolve to." Raptormon said. Aside from growing in size, he also gained a large form on his back, it was what appeared to be a large jet pack with various modifications. The goggles were traded in for a jet fighter's helmet. The rest of his form, the gloves and jeans, remained unchanged. ".Jetraptormon."  
  
The light disappeared.but so did the digimon enveloped in it. Cyberdramon's attack met only empty air.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Jet Slam," a voice called. You could hear the jetpack roar to life as something moving very rapidly slammed into Cyberdramon, burrowing him into the ground. It was the eagle digimon.  
  
"He must've been moving too fast for the eye to see." Michael commented.  
  
"Had enough?" Jetraptormon asked the fallen ultimate.  
  
"Never," Cyberdramon snarled. He brought his arms up and grabbed at the ultimate that was holding him down.  
  
"Oh you want a ride eh?" Jetraptormon asked. "Happy to oblige."  
  
On that note Jetraptormon lifted off the ground with Cyberdramon in tow. Powering up the jetpack, the eagle digimon flew rather low, over the trees, but still very rapidly. Cyberdramon was hitting treetops but he still held on tightly. Finally, after ramming into a large tree trunk, Cyberdramon decided to let go and fly under his own power.  
  
"He can't hurt me with his back turned at me," Cyberdramon growled to himself as he gave chase. "Desolation claw." He fired the energy attack at the fast flying Jetraptormon.  
  
Glancing at his HUD, Jetraptormon saw the attack coming for him. He smirked. With one quick thought the "modifications" on his jetpack sprung to motion. They revolved around so that they faced the opposite direction. He squeezed his legs together as the attachments began to glow a green light. "Raptor Lasers," He called. The twin glowing apparatuses fired off laser beams behind him that just narrowly missed the eagle's legs as they flew beside them. Cyberdramon saw the attack and did some fancy aerial maneuvering to avoid the rapid firing lasers.  
  
Suddenly the beams of light stopped being fired. Cyberdramon felt that he could continue his pursuit. Looking in the direction that Jetraptormon was last seen; he noticed that the area was empty. Cyberdramon hovered in place frantically searching for his opponent.  
  
"The coward has fled, now I shall deal with the rest of the brats." Cyberdramon muttered.  
  
"Who you calling a coward?" A voice above the dragon asked.  
  
Cyberdramon glanced upwards and found himself staring into the sun. Suddenly he saw a black silhouette approaching rapidly.  
  
Jetraptormon began flying relatively slowly as the lasers on the jetpack turned once more, now facing forward. "Raptor Lasers," Jetraptormon yelled. This time it was hard for him to miss, being at such a close distance.  
  
Cyberdramon threw his arms up to defend himself. He heard the eagle utter: "Jet slam," He knew what was coming, but with the torrent of lasers firing at him, there was nothing that he could do.  
  
He felt Jetraptormon fly into him. And then he felt himself flung into the ground. In the crater he moved his arms, and looked down. His legs were missing and in their place data was dropping to the ground.  
  
"NO I'M ONE OF THE STRONGEST DIGIMON ALIVE! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO M." He stated. And then he was gone.  
  
Jetraptormon flew back towards the behemoth, who had been holding back to see his minion's success, and began firing his lasers.  
  
"Get down here Jetraptormon," Jay shouted. His partner instantly complied. Jay turned to Jason. "I want you to get everyone out of here."  
  
"But what about you?" Savannah interjected.  
  
However Jason merely nodded. He climbed on Pumamon's back.  
  
"You heard the boss," Jason said extending his arm. The closest duo grabbed his hand, Meddie and Ashemon. After she was securely on Pumamon's back he outstretched his arm once more. He smiled. "Room for one more," This time Savannah and Tentomon were hauled on the mountain lion. Serenemon carried Pixie and Sarah, while Michael rode on Daizetmon's back with Lauren. They soon disappeared into the distance.  
  
Jay jumped on Jetraptormon's back.  
  
"Now its just him and us." Jay stated.  
  
"Um Jay, is this a bad time to tell you I have to go to the bathroom?" Jetraptormon asked.  
  
Jay stared right at the behemoth of a digimon. He shook his head. "You have got to be kidding."  
  
Jetraptormon smirked. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."  
  
"Just hold it, we've got a giant to detain." Jay instructed.  
  
On that note Jetraptormon flew upwards and began firing his lasers at the armored hide of Titanimon.  
  
Titanimon merely began trying to swat the fast flying digimon away with his oversized arms. "Pathetic insect," he grumbled.  
  
"Its not working Jay," Jetraptormon revealed.  
  
"Aim for his weakest spot," Jay offered.  
  
"OK. Hey Titanimon, did you get picked on as a kid for being so fat?" Jetraptormon yelled.  
  
Titanimon yelled. "NO ONE TAUNTS ME! TITANIUM DISCS." A compartment on his left arm opened. He aimed and fired several discs at the flying digimon, who avoided them all due to his speed.  
  
"I meant go for his eyes," jay yelled as he struggled to hold on to his maneuvering partner.  
  
"Got ya. Raptor lasers." Jetraptormon fired his green lasers as he charged towards Titanimon's face. Then he did an about face and squeezed his legs together as the lasers fired behind him as well. The final two beams, struck the eye slits in the giant's armor. He roared in pain.  
  
"That's our cue to skidoo," Jetraptormon said quickly. In a burst of speed he and his partner were gone.  
  
Titanimon was trying to rub his eyes to let him see. "Someday digibrats, we shall meet again.and when we do you won't be as lucky." He grumbled.  
  
It was now nightfall and there was no sign of Jay. While they waited for their "leader" Jason had instructed everyone to get camp ready. They were over 10 miles away from the battlefield and concealed by dense forest all around them. Jay wouldn't have had any problems finding them due to the watch he wore. Titanimon and his minions would have had more difficulty.  
  
Jason had been pacing back and forth endlessly after he finished pitching the tents. He didn't like leaving anyone behind.  
  
There was a rustling in the bushes. Jay walked into the campsite carrying a sleeping Demiwashimon.  
  
"Sorry it took so long," Jay said. "He dedigivolved before we got halfway here."  
  
"Just glad to have you back, bloody cowboy." Michael said.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easy, nerdy brit." Jay countered.  
  
Pixie rolled her eyes. "Looks like things are getting back to normal."  
  
"Not quite yet," Jay said. He walked over to Jason and pulled the goggles off of his head. He handed them to Jason. "These belong with you.I can't stand being leader for another day.you were right, it is a hard job and today I figured out that you were the best man for the job," Jay sighed.  
  
"Thanks," Jason said as he put the goggles around his neck once more. "Um.just to let you know.you really did look stupid wearing the goggles that way."  
  
"Well cry me a r." Jay began.  
  
"Don't start with that or I'll make you stay up all night long." Jason snapped. "We've all had a long day so lets get some sleep."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Jay smiled. "Dibs on last watch." With that he ran into the smaller tent.  
  
Is everything back to normal? How much of Jason's memory has resurfaced? Is he ever going to let his goggles out of his sight again? Find out next time on NDW.  
  
I_NUKEM: Well there it is.review and all that whatnot.and I'm still kind of confused as to how that's resilience.but here's Jay to defend his point.  
  
Jay: Resilience is the ability to recover from or adjust easily to misfortune or change. I was reacting to us losing the battle.  
  
I_NUKEM: I'll buy that. ok so review again or. I'll make you chop down the tallest tree in the forest.with a herring."  
  
Jay: A herring? 


	32. Thundering Dinomos

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and Merodi no Megami, who knows - more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sarah-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Jake: *winces* ooh Nukem's kinda pissed that I beat up Deramon.  
  
Jess: Kind of pissed? Didn't you see that vein bulging in his forehead?  
  
Jake: I thought that was just because of his schoolwork.  
  
Jess: It's a mixture of both.  
  
Jake: Ok well I'll just have to do a really good description to make up for it.  
  
Jess: *rolls eyes* .I'll start: Jason was just getting back into the swing of things.  
  
Jake: When Jay started making jokes that Jason took too seriously.  
  
Jess: Jason blew up at Jay, handing over his goggles, and all leadership responsibility to the Texan.  
  
Jake: On that note Jason ran from the campsite wanting to be alone.  
  
Jess: The next morning, Jay was trying to pack up camp.but he found the task to be impossible without Jason's packing abilities.  
  
Jake: So the new gogglehead swallowed his pride and went in search of the nature boy. Jason was reluctant to return, for he believed that Jay deserved to suffer after what he had said the previous night.  
  
Jess: Jay was forced to admit that he needed help and he apologized for his actions.  
  
Jake: The nature boy agreed to come back.but he still refused to take command.  
  
Jess: Upon returning to the campsite, Jay and Michael began fighting, while Jason finished packing up camp.  
  
Jake: The earth began shaking, and Titanimon showed up with Cyberdramon.  
  
Jess: Everybody digivolved and were struck down. Jay started enduring the misfortune and compensated for the obstacles, making Raptormon Chrono digivolve to Jetraptormon.  
  
Jake: With the new ultimate digimon's highflying antics, it wasn't long before Cyberdramon was nothing more than specks of data.  
  
Jess: Then Jay ordered everyone to get out of the battlefield while he kept the carrier busy. Jason instantly complied by leading everyone to a new campsite.  
  
Jake: Jay and his partner attacked the carrier with little luck until Jay told Jetraptormon to shoot at his eyes. With the behemoth momentarily distracted, Jetraptormon raced out of there.  
  
Jess: When Jay rejoined the group he handed the goggles back to their rightful owner, saying that Jason was the best man to lead.  
  
Jake: *looks around* You think that's good enough?  
  
Jess: *shrugs* Ask him yourself.  
  
I_NUKEM enters the room.  
  
I_NUKEM: You two finished with last chapter's summary?  
  
Jake: *nods*  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
I_NUKEM: Ah that must be.  
  
Jake runs from the room, out the back door.  
  
Jake: I can't get in trouble if I'm not there.  
  
Jess opens the door and hands a twenty to the person outside. She walks back in the room with two pizzas.  
  
I_NUKEM: What got into him? *shrugs* More for us then.  
  
Thundering Dino-mos  
  
The night was going relatively smoothly. Michael had just relieved Jason and everything was quiet. The second that Jason lay down to bed and closed his eyes he could feel a rumbling. He sat up and discovered that the tent was gone.as was the rest of the campsite. He was surrounded by the vast emptiness of plains. He glanced around trying to find his friends. It was difficult for the ground kept rumbling, throwing him around. He finally was able to rise to his feet, just in time to see a massive flood of dark beings race across the open expanse of land. Jason looked towards their destination and discovered that it was a building. He tried to get a closer look and gasped.  
  
"No," Jason muttered. He saw 15 forms standing in front of the building, getting ready to protect it.  
  
Two larger forms raced past the spot where Jason now stood, rapidly making their way to his friends. One brushed against Jason, knocking him to the ground.  
  
He rapidly scrambled to his feet, and began running towards his friends flailing his arms and trying to shout a warning. It seems that all his efforts proved in vain as the twin black forms reached the fighting digidestined.  
  
There was a flash of light as two of the smaller forms grew rapidly. They swiftly destroyed the two black forms and the sea of darkness.but then they turned and began attacking the remaining 13.  
  
Jason's eyes went wide. "What?" he asked. "What are they doing?" This was just in time to see two of the smaller forms go flying.  
  
As Jason ran to where they were it seemed like he was on a moving walkway traveling in the opposite direction.he was stuck. He shuddered as he heard the cries of pain and anguish carried by the wind. Something made a noise behind Jason causing him to whirl around. There was another dark being reared up and ready to attack. It closed its fist and struck at Jason. Right as it was about to hit.Jason sat up drenched in cold sweat.  
  
He climbed out of the tent, careful not to wake the sleeping inhabitants.  
  
Michael looked up and saw Jason emerging from the tent. He came over and sat by the fire.  
  
"What are you doing up goggleboy?" He asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Jason revealed.  
  
"More bad dreams?" Michael questioned.  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"You going to take over the watch like you did when you had your little nightmare last time?" Michael questioned.  
  
Jason shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I just came outside to get some air."  
  
"Are you sure you weren't trying to get some peace and quiet?" Michael asked with a smile. Throughout their conversation, there was a faint snoring sound coming from the smaller tent.  
  
Jason chuckled at that. "No.I just can't go back to bed right now."  
  
"What's with you and nightmares? Forget your teddy bear or something?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if these images are meant to haunt my dreams.or if they're supposed to be warnings." Jason revealed.  
  
"Like how you knew about that crow.and how there was something at the mountain?" Bladeramon asked.  
  
Jason kicked a piece of wood into the fire. "Yeah.but if these are supposed to try and prevent something.why can't I remember them until its almost too late?"  
  
"You mean you can't remember what was in this one either?" Michael asked.  
  
Jason merely shook his head.  
  
Michael walked over to Jason and patted his back. "Get some sleep, we need a leader as fit as possible while we're on the run."  
  
Jason nodded and heeding the advice, walked back to the tent and climbed back in.  
  
The morning came and everyone began to stir. The entirety of the camp was up and about, doing various activities that would prepare them for the new day. Jay was dragged to gather food with Sarah and Savannah. Lauren, Michael, and Meddie went on water duty, while Pixie just remained at the campsite. Strangely, Jason had yet to arise.  
  
Pixie shook her head as she and Soleilmon waited for something to happen or for someone to return. She glanced towards the smaller tent. "Jason's been acting strangely lately.he's starting to stay up later, sleep in, have an attitude." Pixie began.  
  
"Like the teenager he was always meant to be?" Soleilmon finished.  
  
As if on cue Jason emerged from the tent and immediately began to pack it up. Without a word he placed the tent in his bag and moved to the other tent.  
  
Pixie looked in his direction. "He looks like he's in a daze," She whispered to Soleilmon. Soleilmon shrugged with her two ears.  
  
"You know a greeting of some kind would be nice," Pixie called to Jason.  
  
This brought Jason back to earth. He turned to the voice, smiled and replied. "Sorry Pixie.I've been well.I've just been thinking a lot lately." "Jason's been thinking?" Demiwashimon squawked from atop Jay's head. "Better take his temperature."  
  
Jason and Pixie turned just in time to see Savannah, Sarah and Jay return.and just in time to see Sarah smack the green ball.  
  
"He's probably been planning our next move," Savannah pointed out as the other group entered the clearing.  
  
"What's the plan?" Meddie asked.  
  
Jason activated the map on his watch. He indicated an area that appeared to be completely overgrown with trees and other large plant life. To get there required a trip over rolling hills and plains.  
  
"This is where my gut tells me to go.but recently, its been proven that I can't trust my first instincts," Jason began. "Thus I've decided we're going to go here." He indicated a vast expanse of sand bordering the sea. This too required a trip across the plains.  
  
"Any particular reason you're going against your instincts?" Jay asked.  
  
Jason sat down and ran his hand through his hair. "I had another dream last night."  
  
"Um.any chance everyone survives and lives happily ever after?" Kodokumon asked.  
  
"I'm assuming the fact that I woke up in a cold sweat dictates otherwise," Jason responded.  
  
Coyomon sat next to Jason. "You mean you can't remember anything about this one either?" The lupine digimon asked.  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
Tentomon shrugged. "What's the big deal? Its not like that dream will become reality."  
  
"You can't possibly know that for sure," Michael put forth. "What about that crow, or Vademon? Its too much of a coincidence."  
  
"Look can we just go?" Lauren asked. "Or is arguing really that important?"  
  
Everyone looked at the 11 year-old.  
  
"You know.she may be the youngest.but it seems that she's more mature then us sometimes," Savannah commented.  
  
"Then it's settled," Jason said. With that he deactivated his map and shouldered his pack. "Lets get going."  
  
He exited the clearing with Coyomon at his side. The rest were soon to follow.  
  
After about an hour of hiking, they finally made it out of the forest, and into open ground.  
  
The sudden brightness of the midday sun caught most of them off guard for they had grown accustomed to being protected by the treetops.  
  
"AAAH NATURAL LIGHT!!! GET IT OFF ME!! GET IT OFF ME!!!" Dazemon exclaimed.  
  
Lauren giggled at the antics of her partner.  
  
Jason looked at the pair perplexed.  
  
"Don't ask Jason.just don't ask," Savannah instructed him.  
  
Jason opened his mouth and was about to pose a question when Meddie covered his mouth. "You don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you Jason?" she asked.  
  
Jason shrugged which caused Medusa to sigh and release his mouth.  
  
"Can we continue before we mess with Jason's head any more?" Pixie asked.  
  
"May as well," Soleilmon said.  
  
With that and Dazemon's comment put out of mind the group trudged onward.  
  
After a half an hour of walking on the open area, going across plains and over hills, something caught their attention.  
  
It appeared to be a large structure of some kind.  
  
Jason's eyes went wide. An image flashed in his head, resembling that building, with 15 figures in front of it "NO NO NO. THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. NOT AGAIN!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Something tells me Jason doesn't like buildings," Sarah commented.  
  
"If we had just followed my instincts this wouldn't have happened," Jason was mumbling to himself. He raised his voice some and gestured towards the large building. "I give you the location of my dream."  
  
Everyone just stood and looked at the large piece of architecture. "So do we fight our way inside?" Michael asked.  
  
"You were all standing with your backs to it, so I guess we are going to be protecting it." Jason supplied.  
  
"Only one way to find out," Lauren said, and she scampered towards the large door.  
  
"Wait!" Jason yelled as he chased after her, He finally caught up with her. "We don't even know what kind of digimon are inside."  
  
With that comment the large wooden door began to move. Everyone stood deadly still and stared at the gradually opening door.  
  
Two creatures appeared in the opening, both wearing brown robes with hoods covering their heads. One seemed to be bipedal, while the other walked on four limbs.  
  
"Hurry, get inside, the area is not safe," The bipedal figure said. It gestured with his hand that the digidestined should hurry.  
  
"Should we?" Bladeramon asked.  
  
"Please hurry," The four-legged robed creature said. "Sepikmon would be very disappointed if the dreamer and the rest of the saviors should perish before he had a chance to meet with them."  
  
Jason's eyes went wide. "How do you know.?" He began.  
  
"Now is not the time, hurry before the blighted discover your location," The taller of the two robed figures interrupted.  
  
"Do we trust them?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"I don't think that anyone really cares about that right now," Coyomon stated. "We all want to figure out how these guys know about us."  
  
"Then its agreed," Ashemon piped up.  
  
They all entered the building, through the large doorway, and were sealed in as their two "escorts" slammed the doors behind them.  
  
"What is this place?" Sarah asked as she looked around the vast hall that they were now in. There were more robed figures, of all shapes and sizes.  
  
The bipedal doorman removed the hood from his face, revealing a rather less than reassuring visage, it was what appeared to be that of a blue dragon, he had large teeth, and twin horns on the back of his head and one on his snout.  
  
Somehow his companion was able to do the same, revealing a yellow armored head that was very small in proportion to the rest of his body.  
  
Savannah lifted her watch towards each of the digimon, pressing the analyze button twice.  
  
"Dinosaur digimon," She said. "Well somewhat. The blue one is Veedramon. The yellow is Ankylomon. They're both champions."  
  
"This way," Ankylomon said as his companion grabbed a torch from the wall. "We shall take you to Sepikmon."  
  
"Hold on a second," Jason said. "How do you know about us?"  
  
"All will be explained in due time," Veedramon said. He began moving down the hallway with Ankylomon at his side.  
  
The Digidestined grumbled as they followed the two large digimon, not knowing where they were being led.  
  
After navigating the twists and turns of what appeared to be some sort of monastery for 10 minutes they finally arrived at their destination. A door?  
  
"Why'd we stop?" Jay asked. "What's the hold up?"  
  
"Sepikmon is inside.we can take you no further," Ankylomon revealed.  
  
Sarah shrugged. "Lets go then." The door slowly creaked open, and the Digidestined filed into the room. It appeared to be someone's sleeping quarters. On the bed lay a figure. He glanced towards the 16 figures and signaled for them to come closer. They moved closer to see a witchdoctor mask covering the form; there was a hockey stick in his hand.  
  
He weakly raised his head to get a better view of the humans.  
  
"At last you have come," the witchdoctor said.  
  
"You must be Sepikmon," Jay said, stating the obvious.  
  
Sepikmon weakly nodded his head.  
  
"How is it you know of us?" Savannah asked.  
  
"There are ancient writings that foretell of your arrival," Sepikmon revealed.  
  
"This sounds a lot like Centarumon's ruins." Pixie commented.  
  
Sepikmon closed his eyes behind the mask; "Centarumon was once a resident of this peaceful monastery," He coughed. "We were forced to ostracize him after he resorted to violence while he protected our inhabitants."  
  
"So is this where he became a prophet?" Meddie asked.  
  
Sepikmon nodded again.  
  
Jason knelt down to be alongside the bed. "Your followers referred to me as the dreamer.was this too foretold?"  
  
Sepikmon shook his head and coughed. "This was unexpected, however we soon learned of these occurrences during our meditation."  
  
"What are the dreams? What do they symbolize?" Michael asked.  
  
"The dreams appear to be warnings," Sepikmon said. "There seems to be information fed directly into your subconscious mind, from an outside source."  
  
"Where?" Lauren asked.  
  
"I am not sure," Sepikmon said. "Though through careful concentration, the subjects will be revealed."  
  
Jason nodded. "I understand, thank you Sepikmon," He took the hand of the wise digimon. "Thank you for holding on long enough to tell us."  
  
Sepikmon smiled, though no one could see it "Thank you, it was my dying wish to know that I have been able to help you. One should take my staff, it could be useful," He slowly closed his eyes for the last time and became limp. In a flash of light Sepikmon dispersed into millions of pieces of data. His staff clattered on the floor. Savannah picked it up.  
  
Savannah looked at it, "Reminds me of back home," She said. When she saw strange looks she sweatdropped and explained. "I play hockey back home."  
  
"Then you should take it," Tentomon said.  
  
She swung the staff a couple of times to get a feel for it. She smiled.  
  
Suddenly the room began to shake.  
  
"Don't tell me.we were followed," Sarah said.  
  
Jason sped out of the room and ran into Veedramon, literally. He fell to the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" Meddie asked as she too exited the room.  
  
"The blighted have come," Veedramon said. He turned and opened a door. This led to what appeared to be a large balcony, onto which everyone filed.  
  
As they looked across the vast plains the Digidestined could make out a large dust cloud approaching. As it drew closer, the forms of red and black dinosaurs became visible. There were such vast numbers that they covered the entire panorama. The second portion of Jason's dream flashed before his eyes.  
  
"So that's what the dark sea was." He muttered.  
  
"What was that Jason?" Jay asked.  
  
The nature boy shook his head "Nothing."  
  
"LETS GO!" Coyomon said. He jumped off the balcony.  
  
"Coyomon digivolve to." he yelled. A white light enveloped his form and he grew to his massive cougar form. He landed on the ground and smirked. "I guess cats do land on their feet."  
  
The other partners followed suit, jumping off the edge, digivolving on the way down.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to." Tentomon said. An orange light hit him changing him into his monstrous beetle form. "...Kabuterimon."  
  
"Ashemon digivolve to." Ashemon said. The burgundy light emitted from Medusa's watch glowed, causing her to shift to the champion level. ".Blazemon."  
  
"Dazemon digivolve to..." Dazemon said. A blue light hit him, shifting him to become his winged tiger form. ".Daizetmon."  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to..." Kodokumon stated. The purple light hit her and as it dispersed, you could see her champion form. "...Serenemon."  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to." Bladeramon said. The red light that came from Michael's watch enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. ".Daggermon"  
  
Pixie pressed her analyze button, revealing Tyrannomon.  
  
Michael did the same with DarkTyrannomon.  
  
"This should be relatively easy," Savannah commented. "Just like those Flymon."  
  
The closest dino-digimon let loose their Blaze Blast attacks, the fireballs sailing towards the 6 champions and the building.  
  
"Fire Wave," Serenemon cried. She erected a large wall of fire in the path of the attacks. The fireballs hit the shield and became immersed in the flames, bolstering its power.  
  
"Nice try," Daggermon said. "Now its our turn." He brought his staff back behind his head. "Sonic Scy."  
  
"Not so fast," A voice called from the right.  
  
"Yeah its our job to pummel you," Another called from the left. "Leave our followers out of this."  
  
"And the army is for?" Soleilmon squeaked.  
  
"The monks," The first voice said. "They've been a thorn in our side for long enough."  
  
He stepped from the ranks revealing a gray dinosaur digimon with many battle scars. Another digimon emerged from the opposite side of the ranks. This one was gray as well, but he was bolstered by numerous cybernetic implants.  
  
"NOW MEET YOUR END!" The scarred digimon exclaimed. "MASTER FIRE!" His fireball was much larger than those of his followers. As it hit the wall of fire that was erected to protect the monastery, the ball grew in size rather than the wall. The six champion digimon jumped out of the way, and the enhanced attack flew back and hit the wall of the building, causing it to cave in.  
  
The digimon were shocked as to the force of the attack.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy," Michael commented.  
  
"Any bright ideas?" Pixie asked, looking at Jason.  
  
"Just one," the goggleneck said. "Everyone get down with your partner and tell them to take care of the champions.I don't know how we'll do it but Pumamon and I will take care of those two. When you guys finish up with those, come looking for us."  
  
With that remark he stepped up onto the railing and before anyone could stop him, he was flying through the air. But like most objects, he soon succumbed to the law of gravity.  
  
"JASON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Pixie shrieked to him. She followed everyone else back inside at a run.  
  
'Maybe this was a bad idea,' Jason started to think, as he was about to hit the ground.  
  
His watch face slid open and the chip inside became visible. It detached and entered Pumamon who was standing nearby.  
  
"Pumamon chrono digivolve to." Pumamon said as he was enveloped in a bright light. "Cougarmon." The commando now took his place.  
  
"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die," Jason was chanting over and over again. He covered his eyes. The falling boy collided with something that seemed scaly. Jason opened his hands and looked. He was on Metaltyrannomon's head.  
  
"Something tells me that I had an unwanted guest dropping in," He snarled as his small arms attempted to dislodge the human.  
  
"Cougarmon. A little help here!" Jason yelled as he fought to avoid the claws.  
  
Cougarmon opened his eyes after his digivolution took place and walked over to Metaltyrannomon. "Commando claw," He cried as he punched the cyborg in the chest. But he soon pulled his arm back and winced in pain. His fist had collided with metal implants.  
  
"Something tells me that that didn't work!" Jason said.  
  
Just then Mastertyrannomon swung his claw at Cougarmon as well. It collided with him, sending him flying to the ground.  
  
From his perch, Jason winced. "Hopefully the others get done with that army soon"  
  
At that moment the others were making some headway with their opponents, but no matter what they did the hoards kept coming. Michael sighed as Daggermon's scythe attack tore through a Darktyrannomon.  
  
"Keep at it.we'll thin their ranks eventually." Michael claimed.  
  
"Shouldn't someone be giving Jason and Cougarmon a hand?" Daggermon asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked. "They're all ultimates, we'd just be in the way."  
  
"Still, two against one isn't very reassuring odds." Daggermon said as he prodded a nearby Tyrannomon in the gut, and launched over it, delivering a fierce kick to another Darktyrannomon.  
  
Michael crossed his arms as if he was in some deep thought, contemplating the best course of action. His eyes shot open as he drew Karatenmon's sword from his back. "Lets go," he said to his partner.  
  
Daggermon leapt into the air and pointed his staff at the downed digimon. "Dark shot," He cried twice. The black energy balls leapt off his staff, and sailed towards the Tyrannomon and its dark cousin. They exploded in a torrent of data. He landed on the ground and began sprinting to where the larger explosions were emanating. Michael ran to catch up with his partner. As he passed Pixie and Jay, he said, "If I'm not back in 10 minutes.wait longer."  
  
Jay shook his head. "Well we'll need to pick up the slack a bit.Demiwashimon.are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," The green ball acknowledged.  
  
"You should help too," Pixie said to the pink ball in her arms.  
  
"Lets go then," Soleilmon said.  
  
"Demiwashimon digivolve to." Demiwashimon stated. A green light enveloped him ".Washimon."  
  
"Soleilmon digivolve to." The pink being said. She too was enveloped by a light. ".Kakumon."  
  
"Emerald Flame," Washimon cried, letting the green fireball loft towards an advancing dinosaur.  
  
"Pink Blaster," Kakumon shouted. She too loosed a energy wave towards the same Tyrannomon.  
  
He was unfazed.  
  
"Um any chance of another digivolution in there?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Well I'll try," Kakumon acknowledged.  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to." the pink dog began. She was enveloped with a pink light. When the light vanished, she remained the same as she was. ".Kakumon."  
  
"Its no good, I say we get out of here," Washimon said.  
  
"Blaze BL." The Tyrannomon began. A flying form shot out from the midst of the battle to utter: "Electroshocker." The electric attack seared towards the Tyrannomon, destroying him before the attack could do any harm.  
  
From atop the savior digimon, Savannah could only shake her head. "Good work Kabuterimon," She said. Then she raised her voice to address the two almost defenseless digidestined. "Where's Michael? He was fighting around here wasn't he?"  
  
"I think he went to help Jason," Pixie said.  
  
"Ugh.now there are only four of us to drive back the hundreds of digimon," Savannah muttered. "I hope that boy knows what he's doing." She raised her voice once more. "You four see about evacuating the building." With that Kabuterimon leapt back to the battle. Cougarmon was thrown to the ground once more. He had been trying to save his partner off the cranium of one of the ultimate digimon.generals. He didn't like referring to them like that, but they did command a vast army. After 10 grueling minutes of beatings and bruises, he had finally been able to secure his partner in his arms.only to be struck in the chest with a searing blast of nuclear energy.  
  
"Ugh.if I get hit with another one of those I'll start glowing in the dark. At least Jason is ok." He muttered as he looked at the young man in his arms. Jason had been knocked out by the force of the blow coupled with the landing, otherwise he was fine.  
  
He gently placed the young man on the ground and drew his twin hatchets. The two Ultimates were looking right at him.waiting for him to make a move.  
  
Just then, "Sonic Scythe". The dark energy blade soared towards Mastertyrannomon, who was unfazed in the least. He looked in Daggermon's direction, noting both him and his partner approaching rapidly. He gestured with his head towards the champion. "I've got this one," He said.  
  
Daggermon leapt into the air, firing his dark shot at the ultimate. Nothing happened to his target.  
  
"Master Fire," Mastertyrannomon snarled. He launched a fireball at Daggermon, sending him flying higher than intended, and cooking him at the same time. Once Daggermon landed, he tried to get up, but only succeeded in raising his head before he collapsed and reverted to his rookie form.  
  
Michael raced to the fallen rookie and cradled him in his arms. He looked around frantically for the goggleneck, saw his limp form and shouted. "Jason!" Michael rushed over to the fallen teen. He looked around frantically before coming to a course of action.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Wake up this is no time to be napping." Michael shouted.  
  
Jason's eyes fluttered open. He moved his hand to the red spot on his cheek. "Good morning to you too." He muttered, but then he saw Cougarmon being attacked from the front and the back and he shut up.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go help him?" Jason shouted.  
  
"Bladeramon tried while you had your little vacation, now he's cooked." Michael said. "We've got to move now!"  
  
The two teens began running, as they saw two large attacks being charged.  
  
"Master Fire,"  
  
"Nuclear Laser,"  
  
There was a bright flash of light.  
  
The light emanating from the Ultimate battle shone through to the battle between the remaining four champions and the hundred or so Tyrannomon that remained.  
  
"That cannot be good," Sarah commented.  
  
Serenemon nodded as she formed a fire wall to drive the dinosaurs back. "Should we investigate?"  
  
"Not alone.Michael has been gone too long.we can't make the same mistake that he did." Sarah said.  
  
"But that would be drawing more resources from this battle," Serenemon commented, bolstering the flames.  
  
"We're almost done," Sarah commented. She snapped. "I'll bet that big bug of ours can handle the rest, leaving the rest of us to go help out over there."  
  
"Will we be any use over there?" Serenemon questioned  
  
"Sure we will. Three champions and an ultimate verses two Ultimates?" Sarah said. "Piece of cake."  
  
With her mind made up, she ran over to where Meddie and Blazemon were fighting and told them of the plan. "Lets do it," Meddie said, her concern for Michael greatly influencing her choice.  
  
Lauren and Daizetmon were flying overhead; when they saw the two girls and their partners suddenly break off the attack. The flying Tiger swooped down next to Serenemon.  
  
"What's up?" Lauren demanded.  
  
"We're going to help Jason.Savannah'll be fine," Meddie assured her. "We'll need your help too.are you up to it?"  
  
Lauren nodded. "Lets go."  
  
Metaltyrannomon and Cougarmon were circling each other.after a near miss like the last one he didn't want to take any chances. Mastertyrannomon attempted to catch the cat off guard with a blow to the back, but with catlike reflexes, Cougarmon was able to avoid it. However now he needed to contend with both of the battle hardened veterans.  
  
"Help is on the way!" Blazemon shouted as the three champions finally arrived on the battle scene. "Heat Wave"  
  
"Fire Wave" Serenemon shouted.  
  
"Shadow Claw," Daizetmon cried.  
  
The two flame attacks mixed combining their power and were fired at the cyborg. Daizetmon followed the path of the attack with his claw outstretched.  
  
Metaltyrannomon merely swept one of his cannons through the fireball and then he sent the flying tiger off with another well-timed hit.  
  
"Giga Destroyer II" Metaltyrannomon shouted. His chest implants began glowing bright orange as they shifted the energy into the central attachment. A large energy blast emerged from dead center in his torso.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Lauren warned, but it was too late. The three champions were consumed by the harsh attack, and then spat back out as rookies, robbed of their strength.  
  
"Over here!" Jason shouted. The three girls looked in his direction to see him standing by Michael, behind a piece of wall that had been blown off the monastery in the first attack.  
  
"Any bright ideas?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Is the army taken care of?" Jason questioned.  
  
"Er.Savannah's taking care of it as we speak." Meddie sweatdropped.  
  
Jason sweatdropped. " Don't tell me that you left her alone."  
  
"Ok we won't tell you. Kodokumon said weakly.  
  
"She'll be fine," Ashemon assured him. She added under her breath, "I hope."  
  
Savannah surveyed the battlefield. She realized that it was up to her now to finish the task that five people had started.  
  
"That's perfect.I have to do everything now." She grumbled.  
  
"Get over it," Her partner told her. "That's life."  
  
"Well while you've been telling me to calm down, those Tyrannomon have gotten closer to the monastery." She looked at the hockey stick that was endowed upon her by the late high priest, and nodded. "Its up to us to stop them."  
  
"Lets go!" Kabuterimon said, as he sped up getting ready to head butt a line of Darktyrannomon. However, the first one in the "parade" did the unexpected by grabbing a hold of the beetle's horn and flung him to the ground.  
  
Savannah rolled off her partner's back and slowly rose to her feet to hear Kabuterimon writhing in agony as multiple Blaze blast attacks were searing at him.  
  
She clenched her fist as she shouted. "Kabuterimon! If I can get over having to be the sole protector of this holy place.you can learn to tolerate a little pain!"  
  
Suddenly her watch face slid down and she hear a *click*. Her Crest Chip detached from its place underneath and floated towards the crispy bug.  
  
"Kabuterimon Chrono Digivolve to." Kabuterimon said as the chip entered his body. He began to glow an orange hue as his body began to get more armor plating. His limbs all went through the metamorphosis, and then his wings were covered in a large orange shell. The energy enveloping him moved onto his head, ending with the horn, bolstering it to seem like an oversized battleaxe. ".MegaKabuterimon." The orange light faded, but the orange hue on his body remained.  
  
Savannah almost screamed in joy like a fangirl would, but she didn't.for five seconds. After that time had elapsed she let out a loud "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! MY DIGIMON EVOLVED!!! WOHOO! MEGAKABUTERIMON YOU'RE SO COOL!! GO KICK SOME ASS FOR ME BIG GUY!!!"  
  
This caused the large insect to sweatdrop. He regained his composure and nodded, or did what would pass for a nod. "Horn Buster!" He cried. Energy laced about his horn and his shell opened to reveal his wings. He rapidly took to the sky and destroyed that line of Tyrannomon that he had his eyes set on before. They all erupted in a sea of data as he turned towards his next row of victims. They too met the same fate. This went on until the very last Tyrannomon was destroyed.  
  
Savannah did the anime victory pose, "When Savannah Laurel starts something she always finishes it completely."  
  
"Speaking of finishing something.shouldn't we make sure that everyone's still alive?"  
  
Savannah smacked her forehead. "OH YEAH!" She immediately raced in the direction that the ultimates were battling. Megakabuterimon flew out in front. Cougarmon was starting to breathe heavily. Avoiding all the attacks was taxing him to the extreme. The two generals knew of this and they quickly took it to their advantage.  
  
"Giga Destroyer II," Metaltyrannomon shouted.  
  
"Master Flame," Mastertyrannomon added.  
  
The two attacks arched towards the exhausted Cougarmon when a large orange being flew right in front of the attacks, blocking them with his tough exoskeleton.  
  
That's right Megakabuterimon has arrived on the scene. How will this additional Ultimate affect the outcome of this once one-sided match? What will become of the monastery? What happens when the entirety of the prophecy comes true? How did Washimon digivolve just for Jay's review? Find out next time on A New Digital World.  
  
I_NUKEM: Well there we go.another chapter.sorry it took so long to write.life has been a real pain this month.  
  
Jay: I know. But that's to be expected. I'm just worried about all the people who are still dying to hear how Washimon digivolved in that review.  
  
I_NUKEM: I'm all ears as to how that happened.  
  
Jay: I'll tell you later  
  
I_NUKEM: Works for me.Everyone review or. *rubs chin* I've already done the homework one.and I could really use that now.um. *a lightbulb appears over my head* NI  
  
Jay: Huh?  
  
I_NUKEM: NI.NI.NI!!!  
  
Jay: OOOK.I'm not affected by that Jason.  
  
I_NUKEM: Well if saying NI doesn't do anything then I guess I'll do this.If you don't review then I'll um.*scratches head* I guess I'll turn you into a pokemon or something. 


	33. When Digimon Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and Merodi no Megami, who knows - more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sarah-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Jake: AAAH He left it at a cliffhanger!!! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?  
  
Jess: Calm down and just do the recap of the last chapter.  
  
Jake: Ok fine.*grumbles due to the fact that he didn't get any pizza*  
  
Jess: Camp life was going smoothly, that is until Jason tried to go to sleep.  
  
Jake: He had another vision about a building and hoards of digimon attacking. Our heroes saved the day in the dream, however two of his friends turned against them. Powerless to stop everything he just watched the fiasco, until he in turn was attacked by a newcomer, and woke up.  
  
Jess: He emerged from the tent to see Michael on guard duty. They had a discussion on their theories regarding the visions, until Michael urged Jason to get some sleep.  
  
Jake: When everyone woke up, Jason explained the next course of action and his reasoning.  
  
Jess: Despite the fact that he went against his instincts, it seemed that they were going to get to the building in any case.  
  
Jake: The building turned out to be a monastery, filled with prophet digimon.  
  
Jess: The gang was led to see Sepikmon who enlightened some information regarding the visions and their role in the Digital World. He passed away, giving his staff to Savannah.  
  
Jake: Just then the army of Tyrannomon attacked, led by Mastertyrannomon and Metaltyrannomon.  
  
Jess: As the battle started, Jason opted to challenge the ultimates alone, leaving 5 champion digimon to deal with the army.  
  
Jake: The beginning of the battle went along great, for the bad guys. Two ultimates against one wasn't a fair fight, and Daggermon realized this, persuading Michael to help Jason's efforts.  
  
Jess: Daggermon was struck down with little effort, then Sarah, Meddie, and Lauren decided to follow Michael's lead and help the goggleneck.  
  
Jake: They were all defeated with one attack, leaving two major players in the two separate battles on our side.  
  
Jess: Tolerating the responsibility thrust upon her, Savannah instantly began to fight her hardest. As Kabuterimon was struck down, her acceptance of that same responsibility became known, causing Kabuterimon to Chrono Digivolve to Megakabuterimon.  
  
Jake: The newly evolved ultimate made quick work of the army, leaving the battles between the ultimates to continue. And what about the last part of the vision?  
  
Jess: Ok well that's good enough.  
  
I_NUKEM: *enters the room* Oh Jake, just the guy I wanted to see.  
  
Jake: *gulps*  
  
I_NUKEM: You're review two chapters ago got me thinking.and if you're willing to do some strenuous tasks, I'll put you in the story.  
  
Jake: *raises eyebrow* what do I have to do?  
  
Jess: Don't do it Jake, it's a trick.  
  
I_NUKEM: *grins evilly*  
  
When Digimon Attack  
  
"Giga Destroyer II," Metaltyrannomon shouted.  
  
"Master Flame," Mastertyrannomon added.  
  
The two attacks arched towards the exhausted Cougarmon when a large orange being flew right in front of the attacks, blocking them with his tough exoskeleton.  
  
"UGH," Megakabuterimon strained. "A little help here?"  
  
"On it," Cougarmon growled. He brought both hatchets from their places on his belt and twirled them in his hands. Leaping up he brought them together, forming the energy chain between them and threw one end towards Mastertyrannomon.  
  
The scarred digimon sidestepped the flying hatchet, causing him to break off his portion of the attack.  
  
The momentary faltering gave Megakabuterimon the opportunity to open his shell rapidly, dispersing the remainder of the energy.  
  
"Which one you want?" Metaltyrannomon asked his companion.  
  
"Gimme bug boy," Mastertyrannomon snarled as he eyed the giant beetle.  
  
Metaltyrannomon brought his lasers to bear on Cougarmon. He smirked, "Time for target practice."  
  
Cougarmon was still breathing hard, but he managed a smile. "Only if you can catch me." With that remark he leapt into the air swinging a hatchet downward.  
  
Metaltyrannomon blocked the assault with a metal arm and grabbed a hold of Cougarmon's leg with his other arm.  
  
"Caught you," The dinosaur gloated.  
  
"And here's your prize," Cougarmon yelled. "Cougar Slice!"  
  
He brought both hatchets together and then cut at the arm that was holding him in an X shape. This cut straight through the flesh right before his metal claws.  
  
Roaring in pain the cyborg dinosaur released Cougarmon, but not before the damage was done. Half of his arm disappeared in a stream of data.  
  
"Nuclear Laser" Metaltyrannomon cried in rage. The claws on his remaining arm opened, energy fired from his palm towards the blade wielding ultimate.  
  
The attack grazed Cougarmon's shoulder causing him to drop to his knee in pain.  
  
"This is for my arm," Metaltyrannomon sneered. "Giga Destroyer II" The orange energy charged, gathering in the center of his chest.  
  
"And this is for my shoulder," Cougarmon retorted. He twirled the hatchets in his undamaged arm and threw them towards Metaltyrannomon. One hatchet burrowed itself in the center of the cyborg's chest, while the other somehow wrapped the energy chain around the gray form's neck.  
  
The metallic dinosaur was momentarily distracted as he watched the weapon strike him. After he realized that he wasn't damaged in any way, he turned his attention back to where Cougarmon had knelt, to discover that the commando wasn't there. He looked about frantically until he felt additional pressure on the chain around his neck.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Cougarmon asked as he pulled the energy chain more taut from behind the cyborg.  
  
Metaltyrannomon tried with all his might to dislodge the weapon from about his body, but it proved to be in vain. With one strong pull Cougarmon toppled the dinosaur onto his back.  
  
The Giga Destroyer II attack had just been charged, but with the blockage, the energy had nowhere to go. The chest implants started to turn orange and sizzle with the backed up energy.  
  
"Fire in the hole!" Cougarmon exclaimed as he dropped the hatchet, jumped backwards and rolled to the ground. He covered his head just as the built up energy turned Metaltyrannomon into a rather ugly bomb, and detonated, scattering the data into the wind.  
  
Cougarmon stood up and sighed. He glanced at where his hatchets lay; the chain connecting them had dissipated due to the force of the detonation. He picked his weapons up and placed them each in their respective holsters.  
  
At about that same time, Megakabuterimon was in a heated battle with Mastertyrannomon, literally.  
  
"Horn buster," Megakabuterimon shouted, sending energy from his horn.  
  
"Master Flame," Mastertyrannomon yelled, sending forth his own flame to counter the energy from the giant insect.  
  
The two attacks met each other directly in between the opponents, merging and creating an explosion, throwing both digimon back.  
  
"I must give you credit, you are powerful for a newly evolved form," Mastertyrannomon sneered.  
  
"Thanks.I guess," Megakabuterimon retorted.  
  
"But not strong enough!" Mastertyrannomon raced forward and dealt a quick uppercut to the giant bug, knocking him to his back.  
  
"Ack! I can't get up!!" Megakabuterimon said surprised.  
  
Metaltyrannomon began kicking at the defenseless form from where he stood, towards his feet and abdomen.  
  
Suddenly Megakabuterimon opened his wings rapidly, slingshotting himself rapidly towards Mastertyrannomon. With the momentum he gained, his head butted the scarred dinosaur, sending him flying backwards.  
  
"I thought you couldn't get up," Mastertyrannomon sneered as he brought himself to a halt.  
  
Megakabuterimon gave what would pass for a grin. "I lied," He chuckled.  
  
"You shall pay for that!" the dinosaur exclaimed running forward.  
  
"Put it on my horn, Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon yelled. Energy arched across the horn and the beetle brought his head downward, effectively slicing the rampaging ultimate in two. Data dispersed into the wind.  
  
From their standpoint the digidestined all gave a cheer. Jason and Savannah nodded towards each other before walking across the field to their partners. They motioned for the others to remain where they were as they walked; a thick fog fell on the battlefield.  
  
Jason made his way to where Cougarmon knelt, wondering why his partner had failed to revert to his rookie form to conserve energy.  
  
At the same time, Savannah was having similar thoughts. She got to her partner to see him breathing heavily. "Hey guy why don't you take a rest? You did really well," She called to him.  
  
Her partner gave no reply.  
  
Jason was trying to get his partner's attention as well, but to no avail. "Well if you're not going to go back to your rookie level we can at least join the group," Jason reasoned.  
  
Cougarmon looked up, revealing his eyes to be blood red, his face a scowl, and his fangs barred.  
  
"Cougarmon? Are you ok?" Jason asked weakly, taking a step back.  
  
Cougarmon merely drew a hatchet and sent it flying towards the goggle- bearing youth. Jason had to jump backwards to avoid the attack, and his mind flashed with the final portion of his vision. He shook his head "No." He pounded the ground with his fist. "wait a minute.there were two of us that attacked us in the vision. but that must mean." His eyes went wide. "Savannah!" He looked in her direction, but couldn't make any details out due to the thick fog. However the fog did not hinder sounds.  
  
Her voice rang out. "OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT" She shrieked. Her voice was coupled with a sizzling of energy followed by an explosion.  
  
Jason scrambled to his feet as he followed the sound, only to stop short of a gigantic crater. He circled around and found the teen, brandishing her hockey stick. She was on her back, breathing heavily after her attempt to avoid being fried.  
  
"Our partners have turned on us," Jason stated.  
  
"Naw really? And here I thought that Megakabuterimon just wanted to give me a new hairstyle." Savannah retorted.  
  
"Now's not the time for sarcasm," Jason said urgently as he helped her to her feet. "We need to regroup."  
  
"And where is everyone then? I can't see anything through this fog," Savannah said looking around. All she could make out were two large shrouded forms, which she knew weren't going to be helpful.  
  
Jason raised his voice and yelled, "Hey Michael! Give a shout so we can find you."  
  
The sound of an approaching attack cut him off. The two teens looked behind them to see one of Megakabuterimon's energy blasts coming right for them. Their eyes went wide as they braced for the impact.  
  
Back with the rest of the digidestined, Jay asked, "Think we should go get them?"  
  
Michael called into the fog, "Could you say again Jason? The Bloody Cowboy made a comment right as you yelled."  
  
"Come on Nerdy Brit don't you think we can just be civil with each other?" Jay queried.  
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Michael asked.  
  
"Boys please, before you start another fight, can we find Jason and Savannah?" Sarah asked.  
  
There was a bright light emanating from the fog, followed by an explosion.  
  
"Hang on Jason, we're coming!" Pixie yelled into the fog.  
  
With that the six digidestined and their partners entered the vast field.  
  
"Geeze this fog is thicker than stew," Lauren commented.  
  
"This is pretty bad," Medusa concurred. "Even by my standards."  
  
"Hey what's that?" Sarah asked. She pointed to a lone figure whose details were shrouded in the fog.  
  
"Well whatever it is, it might know where Savannah and Jason are," Lauren stated.  
  
They approached the figure. "Excuse us sir, but we've lost some of our friends in this fog," Jay began.  
  
"Have you seen two people that look kind of like us, with two really tall ultimate digimon?" Pixie finished.  
  
The being began to laugh.  
  
"Something tells me that this guy has lost a few dozen marbles," Ashemon squeeked.  
  
"Your friendsssssss are the leasssssst of your consssscernsssss." He hissed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bladeramon demanded.  
  
"You'll find out sssssoon enough," The being replied, before noticing the two beings that were now flanking him. "Ah they've been eliminated?"  
  
The larger of the two made an action as if he was nodding his head. The smaller merely growled.  
  
The shrouded figure turned back towards the digidestined. "Sssee, they are no longer you're conssscerns," He snapped his finger and the two large beings moved forward, revealing their appearances with closer proximity. One was the commando mountain lion, Cougarmon, the other was the massive beetle, Megakabuterimon.  
  
This sight caused the humans to smile. "Hey guys, have you seen your partners anywhere?" Washimon asked.  
  
Cougarmon snarled and licked his lips.  
  
Jay looked at Cougarmon's expression, "Uh I don't like the way he's looking at you buddy," He warned Washimon.  
  
"I'm more concerned with their eyes," Dazemon supplied. "They're not usually that red are they?"  
  
"They're usually not red at all," Kodokumon stated. "They must have been infected!"  
  
All the while the shrouded form continued to laugh maniacally. "Desssssssstroy them!" He ordered and the two former friends leapt forward.  
  
"Better get ready Bladeramon," Michael urged.  
  
"You too Ashemon," Meddie echoed.  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to." Bladeramon said. The red light that came from Michael's watch enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. ".Daggermon."  
  
"Ashemon digivolve to." Ashemon said. The burgundy light emitted from Medusa's watch glowed, causing her to shift to the champion level. ".Blazemon."  
  
The two champions eyed their opponents and then glanced in the direction of their partners.  
  
"We can't lose, especially to our friends," Michael shouted to his partner.  
  
"Just please don't hurt them too much," Meddie instructed them.  
  
"Daggermon chrono digivolve to." Daggermon stated. He twirled his staff as he was enveloped in a red light. The crest chip from his partner's watch entered his body, causing him to grow in bulk, and he was now twirling his large broadsword. ".Metaldaggermon." His metal armor now replaced his flesh.  
  
"Blazemon chrono digivolve to." Blazemon cried. The burgundy light enveloped her, as the crest chip from Medusa's watch entered her. She began to shift to appear to be more human, her long hair waved around her as she sprouted flame wings from her backside. ".Pyromon." She was now clad in her red bodysuit.  
  
The four digimon leapt into the air and began fighting. There was a sound of metal on metal as Cougarmon blocked Metaldaggermon's sword, while things were heating up between the giant beetle and Pyromon.  
  
Jay punched his fist. "Now we have a more fair fight!" He exclaimed.  
  
Sarah glared at Jay. "It's not a fair fight and you know it," She said. "Our digimon will be holding back so that they don't hurt our friends. They don't look like they'll grant us the same courtesy. You have to take into account the third digimon, we really have our hands full."  
  
"What is that guy anyway?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Only one way to find out," Lauren replied. She pointed her watch toward the digimon and hit analyze. "Psimindramon, ultimate level. It says that this digimon is so weak physically that it can only subdue his opponents mentally."  
  
"Think he took over our friend's heads?" Kakumon asked.  
  
"I think it's a safe bet," Kodokumon replied.  
  
"It still raises the question of where the goggleneck and Savannah are," Dazemon put forth.  
  
"I'll bet they're alone somewhere making out!" Washimon replied.  
  
Pixie's temple grew to dynamic proportions. Jay merely glared at his partner. They both pulled a mallet from behind them and pounded them together, making a Washimon pancake between them.  
  
"This is neither the place nor the time bird brain," Jay scolded.  
  
"Especially since Jason wouldn't do anything of the sort," Pixie snapped at him.  
  
Washimon was about to attempt a retort when a loud cringe caused everyone, even Psimindramon to turn their gaze to see Jason and Savannah supporting each other. They both looked worse for wear.  
  
"I told you I saw some light over here," Savannah said to her companion.  
  
"Allow me to appoint you as my new lookout when I'm healed," Jason said sarcastically.  
  
Savannah coughed. "Hey you said yourself that this isn't the time for sarcasm."  
  
"Well I need something to take my mind off my leg, I'm sure you're the same way." Jason winced as he stepped forward.  
  
The duo glanced around the area, they could make out all of their companions, the two ultimates that had gone Benedict Arnold on them, and the two newly digivolved ultimates, set combating them, as well as the new shrouded form.  
  
"So what's new?" Savannah asked as she smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh just the usual, digimon are trying to kill us," Michael replied. "It's just like that battle before Echomon."  
  
"That all?" Jason asked skeptically. "Any other turncoats among us?"  
  
"Nope, but short dark and scaly here seems to be controlling your partners," Jay reported.  
  
They fell silent as Psimindramon was reprimanding the two "traitorous" digimon. "I thought you took care of thosssssse two!! FINISSSSSSSH THEM NOW!"  
  
With that order, Megakabuterimon and Cougarmon shifted their gazes towards the two digidestined and began moving forward, leaving themselves open to attack.  
  
"Flamethrower," Pyromon exclaimed. She hurled the fireball in her hand against Megakabuterimon's shell, but it had no effect.  
  
Using the light from the fireball, Metaldaggermon turned his sword so the side faced Cougarmon. It became engulfed in a blue light as he yelled, "Shining Blade," This temporarily blinded the mountain lion long enough for Metaldaggermon to tackle him. "A little help," He strained.  
  
"That's our cue," Dazemon said. "Dazemon digivolve to..." A blue light hit him, shifting him to become his winged tiger form. "...Daizetmon."  
  
"Washimon digivolve to." the green bird said. He was hit with a green light and evolved. "...Raptormon."  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to..." Kodokumon stated. The purple light hit her and as it dispersed, you could see her champion form. "...Serenemon."  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to." Kakumon said. A pink light hit her and she too became a champion. ".Garosumon."  
  
"Lets try to subdue the big guys long enough for someone to launch an attack against the puppetmaster." Garosumon said.  
  
With that the battle was joined, well almost. Three of the champions attempted to halt Megakabuterimon's advance towards the two humans. Serenemon held back.  
  
"Sarah have your digimon help too," Savannah urged.  
  
"But.they're our friends, she can't hurt them," Sarah countered.  
  
"Listen Sarah, in order to win we need to attack them," Lauren said as she closed her eyes. "Do you really think the rest of us want to fight our friends?"  
  
"But." Sarah began.  
  
"Sarah, please, don't be competitive now, we're asking you to help us out," Lauren interrupted. "Just because Savannah told you to do something doesn't mean that you should do the opposite."  
  
Sarah's face brightened but also looked confused "How did.?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lauren said. "You know I'm right though."  
  
"Right, but our attacks won't do enough damage," Sarah admitted.  
  
"Our attacks may not have enough power," Serenemon said. "But by working together we can overcome any obstacle."  
  
"Time for teamwork to save the day," Sarah nodded.  
  
With that remark her watch began to glow, The face slid to the side revealing her Crest Chip, which swiftly detached and entered her partner's body. She was surrounded by a purple light.  
  
"Serenemon chrono digivolve to." Serenemon cried. Her short dress began lengthening slightly. Her hands were clenched over her face as she bent forward as if she was in pain. Her butterfly wings disappeared, now twin bulges forced themselves from her back. The result were two wings that were somewhat darker, and had numerous holes throughout them. The light began fading and she removed her hands from her face. ".Bokuramon." The light faded completely and now the humanoid digimon had a slight resemblance to her previous form, however she now wore a black dress, had black wings, and her eyes were orange.  
  
"Time for us to synchronize our attacks." Bokuramon said. "Dark Destroyer!" She fired black energy not at the digimon but toward the ground. This darkness began growing until it covered the entirety of the battlefield. She raised her arms upward and three black energy ribbons shot out from the darkness along the ground. They shot towards the three ultimates with red eyes, entrapping the two brainwashed digimon, but somehow the third missed Psimindramon. The ribbons of dark energy sapped their prisoners' strength until they had no choice but to revert back to Motimon and Cubmon.  
  
"You shall never defeat me!" The shrouded dragon taunted. "I cannot be harmed."  
  
"We'll see about that. Flamethrower," Pyromon shouted, as she hurled her ball towards the mind-controlling digimon. Despite his stature he miraculously disappeared and reappeared three feet away.  
  
"He can teleport?" Daizetmon growled.  
  
Psimindramon began to laugh once more. "Mind's Needle," He yelled.  
  
No sooner than he finished the name of the attack did all of the digimon fall to the ground clutching their heads.  
  
"Mental destruction is just as effective as physical, don't you agree?" He taunted the fallen digimon.  
  
".Can't . let . you . win," Bokuramon stated. With the remainder of her strength she dispersed the energy ribbons which caused the two small digimon to fall to the ground, and concentrated the dark energy directly under the dark digimon. She screamed as the energy flew upwards in one long thick strand, enveloping Psimindramon in its vastness. His cries echoed louder than those of the digidestined digimon but then abruptly stopped. When the pain became too great, all the digimon reverted back to their rookie and in-training forms. As Bokuramon became Nekomon, The energy began to disappear. As it disappeared, there was no trace of the psychic digimon remaining.  
  
The Digidestined watched in wonder as the fog mysteriously lifted. They could make out all the results of the battles, the craters, the hole in the side of the monastery, as well as their drained partners. Everyone somehow made their way to his or her partner. Jason and Savannah did so somewhat reluctantly, given the circumstances, but they put their fears aside and were able to pick up their partners. As soon as the small digimon opened their eyes, they tried to speak.  
  
"What happened?" Cubmon queried.  
  
"I feel as if I was run over with a steamroller," Motimon complained.  
  
Smiles spread on everyone's faces and the two in-training digimon found themselves to be the center of attention.  
  
"They're back to normal all right," Jay said.  
  
"And just how would you know?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Check out their eyes," Washimon said.  
  
True to their words the digimon's eyes had reverted back to their normal colors.  
  
Jason wiped some dirt off his face. "Lets head back to the monastery, they'll be able to tell if they're back to normal or not."  
  
"Hey JJ what happened to you?" Cubmon asked as he saw his partner's injuries.  
  
"We'll explain later," Medusa interjected.  
  
With that and a lot of hobbling, the eight digidestined made their way back to the building, and were greeted with applause and loud cheers.  
  
"Settle down people," Savannah said. "Don't make me hit you all with this thing just to calm you down!" She raised Sepikmon's staff. The applause halted and cheers silenced.  
  
"That's better," Pixie sighed. "Any chance of some spare rooms we could use?"  
  
The digidestined were quickly ushered into a series of eight guest rooms, where healers tended to all the wounds that were sustained in the various battles, both physically and mentally.  
  
Then the digidestined were given time to rest in their respective rooms. The digimon took the time to get some well-deserved rest. The digidestined all took the time differently. Jay, Sarah, Savannah, and Lauren, opted to explore the vastness of the building. Meddie and Michael sat alone in Medusa's room, their partners resting in Michael's room, where they just enjoyed each other's company.  
  
Jason was looking outside when he heard some footsteps outside his door. He peaked over his shoulder to see Pixie looking in the room.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine Pix, but you can come in if you want to make sure." Jason smiled.  
  
She quietly stepped into the room, being careful not to wake the sleeping digimon who after being overrun with the guilt of attacking his partner, finally found peace in slumber.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well.I was just kind of curious. What happened to you two out there?" Pixie asked.  
  
Jason sighed and pointed outside the window. "You see that big crater there?" He asked.  
  
The pink haired youth nodded.  
  
"That's where Savannah and I were hit by one of Megakabuterimon's attacks." Jason said matter-of-factly.  
  
Pixie's jaw dropped. "You mean you survived an attack that destroyed an ultimate digimon?"  
  
Jason merely nodded.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
Jason looked into her eyes and smiled. "Just lucky I guess." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
They glanced out the window once more. The signs of approaching nighttime were becoming more and more visible. "You'd better go, get some sleep," Jason said.  
  
Pixie nodded, walked to the door and was about to open it.  
  
"Sweet dreams," She said.  
  
"Good night," Jason replied.  
  
Are the digidestined really that vulnerable? What happens if Titanimon were to attack at this vulnerable hour? Will Jay find the girl for him? Why do I keep asking you these questions?  
  
Find out next time on NDW.  
  
I_NUKEM: Ok I know that's not the best chapter in the world, but keep in mind I have been SWAMPED.  
  
Cubmon: Yeah swamped playing video games.  
  
I_NUKEM: *anime vein* I'll have you know I had to turn in a 4000 word essay last Friday.  
  
Cubmon: You were procrastinating since May.  
  
I_NUKEM: Ok ok fine you win. Why is it that you're not on my side in this form?  
  
Cubmon: Could it be that Psimindramon's effects are still taking hold?  
  
I_NUKEM: Either that or you're becoming my conscience. Well read review and don't hesitate to gripe complain and whatever else you want to do, I realize that this is one of my worst chapters, but I had a really good one last time so cut me some slack.  
  
Cubmon: *begins putting my nice slacks through the paper shredder*  
  
I_NUKEM: *anime vein throbs* *shakes fist at jay* Curse you for making me post it before I could try to make some more revisions.  
  
Cubmon: Oh sure blame the Texan.  
  
I_NUKEM: *claps and Cubmon becomes a "drinking bird"* *shakes the bird's neck* this is all your fault.  
  
Oh and because this chapter was really bad I'm apologizing by not having a threat. 


	34. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and Merodi no Megami, who knows - more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sarah-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
  
  
Jess: *stifles laughter* Jake, I warned you.  
  
Jake: Just be quiet  
  
Jess: You need to stop trusting him with your dignity.  
  
Jake: Just finish with the hair and get me a fan will ya?  
  
Jess: *rolls her eyes* And why can't you do this?  
  
Jake: Because its hard to move with all of these robes.  
  
Jess: Well all done, here *hands Jake a Japanese fan and a mirror*  
  
Jake looks into the mirror and sees that his normal clothes and hairstyle were now replaced with those of a kimono girl.  
  
Jake: You remember him saying anything about how long I have to stay like this?  
  
Jess: He said for the chapter description.but he might make you stay in it longer.  
  
Jake: *sighs* Lets get this over with. *Starts fanning himself*  
  
Jess: *looks at him as if he was insane. Shakes her head and regains her composure* Well the battle between the ultimates raged on.  
  
Jake: *stops fanning self and throws the fan away* If there was any doubt the Digidestined came out on top.  
  
Jess: As the battle concluded, the partners of the two ultimates raced out to join them, a thick fog began to envelop the field.  
  
Jake: The two digidestined were caught in several surprise attacks, made by their partners.  
  
Jess: The ensuing explosions caused the rest of the group to investigate, but when they did they found Psimindramon.  
  
Jake: He tried to defeat the remaining teens, and preteen, using the two traitorous ultimate level digimon.  
  
Jess: Savannah and Jason finally caught up with the group and expressed their beliefs of their partners being controlled.  
  
Jake: When everyone attacked the two turncoat partners, Sarah held Serenemon back.  
  
Jess: However after careful persuasion, she realized that they needed to work together. Thus Bokuramon was born.  
  
Jake: She fired her attack, which took care of the two puppets, and then concentrated to destroy the puppeteer.  
  
Jess: With everything back to normal, the digidestined retired to the monastery.  
  
I_NUKEM: *enters the room* Great job guys. *looks at Jake; bursts out laughing* Thanks Jake, now I know what a guy with no dignity looks like. *Walks away laughing*  
  
Jake: One of these days. *begins shaking fist*  
  
Realizations  
  
Like the nights preceding, Jason was tossing and turning in his bed. He shot up, drenched in cold sweat. He got out of bed shaking his head, leaving his partner asleep at the foot. Upon exiting his room, he sighed. Making his way down the hall, he briefly opened each door, watching his slumbering friends, and then quietly shut them again.  
  
'Why do they all sleep soundly?' he thought as he reached the final door of the hallway. He peeked his head in and saw Lauren curled up, with Dazemon acting like a stuffed animal. 'What makes them so special.or probably more accurately, what makes me so different?'  
  
He was about to shut the door when the room began to shake. Jason was caught off guard and fell to his knees. The door flew completely open, and debris began falling from the ceiling.  
  
Jason glanced upwards to see a gigantic hand lift off the roof, and another hand reach inside. This hand grabbed the slumbering youth, and began squeezing the life out of her. Her cries were so faint that they did not awaken her partner.  
  
Jason tried to shout for help, but somehow he was unable to speak. He watched in horror as Lauren's lifeless body fell to the ground right in front of him.  
  
Fighting back tears he crawled over and cradled the limp body in his arms, and looked at the hands with utter hatred. They then moved onward. Jason felt tears roll down his cheek as he realized the fate of the remainder of his friends. He fought to stand up, still cradling the limp body, until a large piece of debris forced him to the floor once more.  
  
'I've failed,' he thought. 'I was powerless to stop the fever; I was powerless to protect everyone. I was powerless.'  
  
Jason sat up rapidly. He muttered a string of curses under his breath. As he glanced at his watch, his thoughts were confirmed, it was the exact time that he had been forced awake for the past few nights with these nightmares, Midnight. He sighed and got out of bed, and not realizing it, he did the exact same things that he had in the vision, but when he got to Lauren's door, he looked in and silently closed the door, without incident.  
  
He glanced around. There were several monks retiring to their rooms. Some were exiting their rooms, and made their way silently down the hall. Curious, Jason followed the procession. They entered a staircase, and traveled to the basement, where torches were necessary. Rounding a corner Jason could finally see what their destination was. There was a large room; a purple flame illuminated the entirety of the space, from its place in the center. He glanced around and saw Digimon of all shapes and sizes sitting by the flame and eventually slipping into some sort of trance.  
  
Not wishing to attract attention, he glanced around and found a closet with robes of all shapes and sizes, he took one that was about his size and put it on, and assumed a place around the fire.  
  
'Wonder what this is supposed to tell me, oh wait I'm supposed to have a clear head," He thought, but then mentally slapped himself, as he began to empty his mind. He closed his eyes and began to focus. He could see pictures of his friends flash before his eyes.  
  
'If I can see my friends with no concentration, maybe I can figure out that nightmare like Sepikmon said I could,' Jason realized.  
  
He began concentrating on the dream that he endured this night.  
  
Images shot into his head, which he at first took to be his memory, but then saw the hands, and what they did.  
  
He began sweating and grimacing in his concentration. His eyes shot open. Jason looked around as he was breathing heavily. He noticed that no other monks were having his predicament, so he shut his eyes and began concentrating once, and he began asking what he might do to prevent the events.  
  
The digidestined all woke at different hours. But the smell of cooking led them all to the same place, the dining room.  
  
The first awake, Savannah, was having a problem saving 14 spots for her friends, fortunately she had Motimon to help her.  
  
Eventually 12 of the seats were filled, with the goggleneck, and his partner the only ones absent.  
  
Suddenly Cubmon burst into the room filled with hundreds of beings. He found the smaller table and saw his teammates sitting, waiting for his arrival. He raced towards them, but slipped on the marble floor and continued into the kitchen. After colliding with some plates and being covered with flour, he emerged and raced to the table. Noting his partner's absence he voiced his concerns. "JJ's disappeared." He said.  
  
This caused a commotion at that table until a robed figure entered the room; he glanced at the small table with people shaking the small bear and sighed. He walked towards them, evading the larger monks and finally sat down, but no one noticed him. He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What's up?" He asked. Still no one paid him any heed. They were all still drilling Cubmon about Jason's disappearance.  
  
"I don't suppose that Cubmon has done anything wrong," he said as he removed the hood, revealing himself to be the "missing" goggleneck. Finally everyone glanced in his direction, and breathed sighs of relief.  
  
"Don't disappear without telling us," Michael instructed.  
  
"Yeah you've already disappeared before, we were worried," Pixie said.  
  
"That why you were shaking Cubmon so hard?" Washimon asked. "I mean the guy doesn't need a babysitter."  
  
"He should still tell us where he's going," Savannah pointed out.  
  
Jason slammed his fist against the table. "Enough!" He yelled. "Now my whereabouts are unimportant."  
  
"So the origin of your clothes isn't important either?" Dazemon interrupted, indicating the robe.  
  
Jason rubbed his eyes. "May I finish?"  
  
"Go for it," Himon squeeked.  
  
"Thank you," Jason sighed. "Now, before I was interrupted, I was saying that where I was isn't important. What is important is that we have to leave now." He added emphasis on "now" by slamming his fist against the table.  
  
"What's the rush?" Jay responded. "I mean, if we stay here, we get free lodging, free food, and we just wait around until some infected digimon shows its face."  
  
"Fine, you all can stay here. Stay here and die." Jason said coldly as he stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Think we should follow him?" Meddie asked.  
  
"Something's been changing Jason.he's grown so cold, emotionless, as if working is all he knows how to do," Kakumon said.  
  
"He's just having a bad day," Pixie defended. "It happens to the best of us."  
  
"I want to know more about that dying comment," Michael said as he stood up, carrying Shadesmon in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, he was looking right at me when he said that.it can't be a good thing," Lauren agreed as she too followed the goggleneck.  
  
With those points, the remainder of the Digidestined soon followed suit.  
  
They found Jason in his borrowed room, packing his supplies. He turned to the door and saw everyone standing right in the doorway.  
  
"What's this business about death?" Motimon supplied.  
  
"Haven't you realized it by now?" Jason asked. After each of my visions become apparent and we solve the problems that go with them, I get a new one. The subject is always the same."  
  
"In each one we die." Meddie nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but why were you looking at me before you stormed off?" Lauren asked.  
  
Jason sat on the bed and tried to keep his composure. "Because.I witnessed your death in this past dream.and there was nothing I could do about it."  
  
Everyone just stared at Jason. "And how is it that you can remember this dream while the others remained hidden?" Shadesmon asked.  
  
"Well if you remembered Sepikmon's words, he said that my visions would reveal themselves through concentration. So I've been meditating for the past eight hours," Jason replied.  
  
"That explains the robe," Nekomon acknowledged.  
  
"Now are we going to go or not?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'm with ya JJ," Cubmon said. With that he began to glow. "Cubmon digivolve to.Coyomon."  
  
"We're not going to abandon you now," Michael responded. With that Shadesmon glowed as well. "Shadesmon digivolve to.Bladeramon."  
  
"Yeah, you'd be lost without us," Sarah said. Nekomon too began to shimmer. "Nekomon digivolve to.Kodokumon."  
  
"Where would you be without your "new lookout"?" Savannah giggled. Motimon glowed orange and said. "Motimon digivolve to.Tentomon."  
  
"You aren't excluding us from the action," Meddie said. Himon glowed like the rest of them. "Himon digivolve to.Ashemon."  
  
"I would say something encouraging like that too, but my partner is already at the rookie level," Jay smiled.  
  
This caused Michael to sigh. "Shut up bloody cowboy."  
  
"What was that nerdy brit?" Jay replied.  
  
"Be quiet, both of you," Lauren shouted.  
  
Everyone looked in shock towards the normally quiet young lady.  
  
"Er.well where are we going if we're not staying here?" Lauren asked.  
  
"We're going to stick with the original plan. Make our way to the coast. Hopefully we'll be able to get there before Titanimon can find us." Jason replied.  
  
He pushed his way through the door and left the monastery. He and Coyomon looked at the vast plains with a feeling of regret, there were many holes, mostly craters from energy attacks. He was soon joined by the remainder of the digidestined. Without a word they began to the beach.  
  
Before they were able to go 10 feet they could hear a rumbling. Looking around they finally saw Titanimon rapidly approaching with his long strides.  
  
"If he's not here for us, then he's here for the monks," Jason said. "We can't let him hurt them."  
  
"You're saying provoke him right?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me.if I wanted to be a pancake," Washimon gulped.  
  
"C'mon bird brain," Ashemon said. "We can do it."  
  
"Coyomon digivolve to." Coyomon stated. A bright light hit him and changed him to his champion form. ".Pumamon."  
  
"Ashemon digivolve to. " Ashemon said. The burgundy light emitted from Medusa's watch glowed, causing her to shift to the champion level. "Blazemon."  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to. " Bladeramon began. The light enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. "Daggermon"  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to. " Kakumon said. A pink light hit her and she too became a champion. "Garosumon."  
  
"Washimon digivolve to. " the green bird said. He was hit with a green light and evolved as well. "Raptormon."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to. " Tentomon said. An orange light hit him changing him into his monstrous beetle form. "Kabuterimon."  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to. " Kodokumon stated. The purple light hit her and as it dispersed, you could see her champion form. "Serenemon."  
  
"Dazemon digivolve to." Dazemon said. A blue light hit him, shifting him to become his winged tiger form. "Daizetmon."  
  
"Think you guys got another in you?" Savannah asked.  
  
"We can try," Serenemon nodded.  
  
The Digidestined watched as Titanimon was nearing them, only two more strides and he'd be able to attack at point blank range.  
  
Suddenly, seven watches, all save Lauren's, began to shimmer with the watch faces sliding downward. The crests that they had worked so hard to discover detached from the watches and floated to the champions.  
  
"Pumamon chrono digivolve to. " Pumamon said as he was enveloped in a bright light. "Cougarmon." The commando now took his place.  
  
"Blazemon chrono digivolve to. " Blazemon cried. The burgundy light enveloped her, as the crest chip from Medusa's watch entered her. She began to shift to appear to be more human, her long hair waved around her as she sprouted flame wings from her backside. "Pyromon." She was now clad in her red bodysuit.  
  
"Daggermon chrono digivolve to. " Daggermon stated. He twirled his staff as he was enveloped in a red light. The crest chip from his partner's watch entered his body, causing him to grow in bulk, and he was now twirling his large broadsword. "Metaldaggermon." His metal armor now replaced his flesh.  
  
"Garosumon Chrono Digivolve to." Garosumon said, as she began to change into her bipedal, winged wolf form. "Halogarosumon." The light faded to reveal the pink digimon's golden ring encircling her neck.  
  
"Raptormon Chrono Digivolve to..." Raptormon said. Aside from growing in size, he also gained a large form on his back, it was what appeared to be a large jet pack with various modifications. The goggles were traded in for a jet fighter's helmet. The rest of his form, the gloves and jeans, remained unchanged. "Jetraptormon."  
  
"Kabuterimon Chrono Digivolve to." Kabuterimon said as the chip entered his body. He began to glow an orange hue as his body began to get more armor plating then his wings were covered in a large orange shell. The energy enveloping him moved onto his head, ending with the horn, bolstering it to seem like an oversized battleaxe. "MegaKabuterimon." The orange light faded, but the orange hue on his body remained.  
  
"Serenemon chrono digivolve to." Serenemon cried. Her short dress began lengthening slightly. Twin bulges forced themselves from her back. The results were two wings that were somewhat darker, and had numerous holes throughout them. The light began fading and she removed her hands from her face. ".Bokuramon." The light faded completely and now the humanoid digimon had a slight resemblance to her previous form, however she now wore a black dress, had black wings, and her eyes were orange.  
  
"Can you do it too?" Lauren asked her partner.  
  
The winged tiger merely shook his head.  
  
Titanimon finally came to a stop. He looked at the small army of digimon at his feet. "So, you've decided to submit to my master."  
  
"Well, not exactly," Sarah yelled up to him.  
  
"We were mainly planning on cleaning your clock," Savannah called.  
  
"Enough chatting, ATTACK," Jay shouted.  
  
"Avec plaisir," Halogarosumon nodded.  
  
The other digimon looked at her strangely.  
  
"It means with pleasure," The wolf sweatdropped.  
  
"Ooh," The digimon said in unison.  
  
Cougarmon pointed towards Titanimon's head. "We finish this now," he yelled.  
  
"Jetraptormon's elevator service, going up," The Eagle with the oversized arsenal said.  
  
"Penthouse please," Metaldaggermon said holding onto the green bird's talons.  
  
The remainder of the fliers took to the air, leaving Cougarmon alone on the ground. He raced towards Titanimon, hatchets raised, and leapt into the air, burrowing the blades into the metal armor.  
  
"Pathetic insects," Titanimon bellowed.  
  
"You'll see just how pathetic we are," Pyromon shouted. "Flamethrower." She hurled two fireballs at Titanimon. He raised his left arm and deflected the fire.  
  
"Titan Punch," He cried, hurling his magnetic right arm towards the red clad digimon.  
  
"Watch out!" Halogarosumon shouted. She flew and pushed Pyromon out of the way of the attack but she wasn't as lucky. The flying fist met her and she flew backwards and landed, digging a trench before she came to a complete stop.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Metaldaggermon cried as his companion lifted to be relatively face to face with the colossal behemoth.  
  
"More insects?" Titanimon chuckled.  
  
"Well its time for you to feel my sting," Metaldaggermon brandished his sword. "Night of a Thousand Knives."  
  
Multiple compartments all lining his metal armor glowed and opened. Each contained a multitude of knives roughly ¼ in size compared to the large broadsword, but still packed a punch. Metaldaggermon pointed his sword at Titanimon, indicating the target. The majority of the knives merely bounced off of the giant's metal torso, however some stuck on the more vulnerable spots, where flesh was exposed.  
  
Titanimon roared in rage, He raised his left arm, "Titanium discs" He bellowed.  
  
Hundreds of black discs emerged from a secret compartment. Metaldaggermon, and his mount, Jetraptormon, did their best to deflect the large discs, but the endless sea continued to advance.  
  
"Raptor Lasers," Jetraptormon cried as he fired his lasers rapidly, destroying a steady stream of discs.  
  
"Sonic Slash," Metaldaggermon yelled. He swung his sword with deadly precision, however the attack pressed on, soon knocking the two digimon to the ground.  
  
"Horn Buster," Megakabuterimon yelled. He flew towards the magnetic arm, horn glowing, hoping to puncture the metal, making it inoperable. His horn collided with the arm, but instead of his momentum driving through the robotic arm, he forced it backwards, separating it from Titanimon's side.  
  
"Lets destroy this thing while it's away from him," Bokuramon instructed.  
  
"Shadow claw," Daizetmon cried. His energy attack bounced off the metal.  
  
"Dark destroyer," Bokuramon yelled. She fired dark energy at the ground. She raised her hands to create a dark energy tendril, which began squeezing the magnetic arm.  
  
"Now you're weakened," Cougarmon said as he neared the exposed stomach. "Time to finish you off, Cougar Slice." The hatchets dug in an X shape right at his abdomen, but other than cutting him, they had no other effect. Titanimon brought his left arm up and scratched his stomach.  
  
"HM.what caused that itch?" Titanimon mused before he forcefully knocked Cougarmon into the high-flying Pyromon.  
  
The digidestined looked at the battlefield. Five digimon were down for the time being, the other three attacking the magnetic arm were making little headway.  
  
"TIME TO DIE DIGIBRATS," Titanimon bellowed. He closed his eyes and created a strong magnetic field about his right side. This was sufficient to pull his arm free from the energy tendril.  
  
Placing his newly freed arm on the ground he began to suspend his entire body into the air. "Colossal Cyclone," He cried. The magnetic force between the arm and shoulder began shifting, turning, causing the entire airborne bulk to turn, slowly at first, but then it rapidly gained speed. He began spinning so fast that a gigantic tornado was formed, which began sucking up almost everything in its path.  
  
"Run!" Medusa yelled, but her warning came too late. The digidestined were picked up and pulled towards the spinning digimon, as were the fallen bodies of their companions. Even those digimon that had retained their strength weren't able to resist being sucked up by the vacuum.  
  
"By any chance were you able to survive a tornado Jason?" Pixie yelled over the sound of swiftly moving wind.  
  
"Never tried!" Jason shouted back.  
  
"Does that really matter right now?" Michael shouted.  
  
"Don't worry everyone," Lauren shouted. "We'll be alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." By then they were consumed by the cyclone.  
  
Will they be alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? What could possibly survive a vacuum cleaner of that proportion? Will Jake ever get a break? Find out next time on NDW. 


	35. Lauren and Goliath

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and Merodi no Megami, who knows - more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sarah-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters. Oh and the Monty Python bits I put in aren't mine either.  
  
Jake: HE'S GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!  
  
He looks down at the latest trial set before him. Rather than his normal clothing he is incased in a purple and green suit, which resembles the form that small children know as "Barney".  
  
Jess: *snickers*  
  
Jake: Shut up. *sighs* oh well may as well get this over with.  
  
Jess: Last time, everything seemed normal as Jason checked on everyone.  
  
Jake: But as he looked in at Lauren, he saw giant hands reach in and squeeze the life out of her.  
  
Jess: He tried to avenge his comrade and stop the hands from moving on to the next victim, but was forced down by a falling piece of the ceiling.  
  
Jake: With the negative thoughts of failure, he woke up and performed the exact same things he had in his dream.  
  
Jess: After checking on Lauren, he glanced around, and noting several monks in a procession, he opted to follow.  
  
Jake: Their destination was a room in the basement that was illuminated by a purple flame.  
  
Jess: Not wanting to attract attention, the goggleneck donned a robe and joined the congregation.  
  
Jake: He began meditating and was able to analyze the dream.  
  
Jess: Morning approached, and the digidestined met in the dining area. Cubmon burst in on the scene informing his comrades of his partner's absence.  
  
Jake: Jason walked in and made a confusing remark about death and left. This caused much confusion among the ranks of the chosen and they went to investigate.  
  
Jess: They found Jason packing up, and he informed them about the dream he had, and how he was going to leave to try and avoid that fate.  
  
Jake: Everyone stood by him, which caused their digimon to become rookies, and they set off. However they didn't make it far because Titanimon showed up to destroy the monastery.  
  
Jess: Believing the digidestined to be an unexpected bonus he attacked. Our guys all became the strongest they could, but with one Collosal cyclone attack, they fell like rag dolls  
  
I_NUKEM: Great job guys. *takes one look at Jake and starts rolling on the floor with laughter*  
  
Jake: GRRRRRR  
  
I_NUKEM: ok you can get out of that thing.  
  
Jake: YAY  
  
I_NUKEM: .That is after you sing the song.  
  
Jake: WHAT????  
  
I_NUKEM: Or you could just live your life in the suit, or take the suit off and not have a place in the story.  
  
Jake: *grumbles* I love you, you love me.*glances at I_Nukem* Lets hang Nukem from a tree, With a great big rope, and a noose around his head. Hey there look, Nukem's dead.  
  
I_NUKEM: Eh.I guess I deserved that.ok fine, I won't make you do something to this scale again.  
  
Jess: *mutters* Knowing you you'll do worse.  
  
I_NUKEM: Actually I was going to do less, especially since no one should have had to go through this. But I can't help but wonder where to go from here.  
  
Wizardmon: Get on with it!  
  
Centarumon: Yes get on with it!!  
  
The Digidestined: Yes get on with it!!!!  
  
I_NUKEM: Oh I just love stalling when I have writers block, makes it look like there's more than there actually is.  
  
Titanimon: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!  
  
I_NUKEM: OK OK SHEESH, I bring you the latest chapter.  
  
Lauren and Goliath  
  
Titanimon began to stop spinning, and eventually came to a stop. All those beings that he had held aloft tumbled to the ground.  
  
There were numerous loud crashes as the plummeting forms finally collided with the earth.  
  
Jay sat up and rubbed his head. He stood up and found the world spinning around him. Shaking the dizziness from his head he called. "Everyone else ok?"  
  
Michael sat up and glanced around. "I'm fine."  
  
Savannah was recovering as well. "Did anyone get the license of that bus?" She asked groggily.  
  
Meddie stood up. "I'm ok." She informed the rest of the group.  
  
Sarah too clambered to her feet. "Where are our partners?" She asked.  
  
Pixie sat up. Her hat had cushioned her head's impact somewhat so she didn't seem any different. "They're recovering like we are. Hope they weren't too badly injured." She looked around and only saw the 5 who had spoken. "Aren't we missing someone?"  
  
"Lauren.and Jason are missing." Michael confirmed.  
  
"We're over here," Jason responded. They looked over and saw that Lauren was beside him.  
  
Upon hearing the digidestined's words Titanimon returned to his feet, causing yet another earthquake. "Ah my task will soon be completed. Once I have rid the digital world of this pest, my master can continue without fear."  
  
With that booming premonition, he began to make his way to where the digidestined were converged.  
  
"Now would be a good time to run," Jay noted as Titanimon was getting ever nearer.  
  
"Scatter!" Sarah instructed.  
  
The digidestined all ran in separate directions, with the exception of Jason and Lauren. "That dream isn't coming true if I have anything to say about it!" Jason said forcefully as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Shadow Claw"  
  
"Raptor Lasers"  
  
"Night of a Thousand Knives"  
  
"Horn Buster"  
  
"Dark Destroyer"  
  
"Flame Thrower"  
  
"Halo Storm"  
  
"Cross Slice"  
  
The eight attacks cut through the tense situation, hitting the back of the behemoth. He turned and witnessed the congregation of the miniature army still ready to fight.  
  
"Why do you insist on protecting these intruders upon our world?" Titanimon bellowed.  
  
"Seemed like a good idea at the time, and they've grown on us," Jetraptormon countered.  
  
"A mistake that will cost you dearly. Titanium disks," Titanimon cried. Thousands of disks emerged from his left arm and converged on the eight.  
  
"This old thing again?" Metaldaggermon taunted.  
  
"Titan Punch," Titanimon attacked, embedding his immense fist in the ground. This emitted a large shockwave that threw the smaller ultimates, and champion, to the ground, where they were beset by the torrent of disks.  
  
"Now there is no one left to offer aid. The small one shall be first," Titanimon said. He began moving in the direction that Lauren and Jason were fleeing.  
  
"Jason," Lauren said. "Jason!" She repeated louder.  
  
"What Lauren?" Jason asked without looking back.  
  
"I don't think we're going to win if we just run," She said.  
  
"Yeah, but we're no use to anyone dead," Jason countered.  
  
"I say we make a stand," Lauren said defiantly. "Our partners are risking their lives to protect us, if we continue to separate ourselves from them, I'm certain that we will lose."  
  
Jason turned his head while running. "Look Lauren, I don't like leaving them any more than you do, but.". While not watching where he was running Jason tripped on a log and went flying, pulling Lauren with him. Their grips failed, so Lauren flew farther than he.  
  
"No! Lauren!!!" Jason said before his head slumped down in exhaustion.  
  
Lauren got to her feet and saw that Titanimon was bearing down on her position. She stood her ground.  
  
"So she accepts her fate," Titanimon chuckled. "I will enjoy squeezing the life out of you!"  
  
His magnetic arm lowered and approached the girl with servos clicking, opening the fingers.  
  
Lauren looked down. "No matter how dire the situation, no matter how grim things may appear," She began. She looked up and glared at the titan. "I KNOW THAT WE WILL DEFEAT YOU."  
  
After Lauren uttered the word you, something strange happened. She began glowing the same hue as she had on the mountain, only now the glow seemed to envelop her entirely, and energy laced about her. She brought her hands up and with a look of intense concentration, fired a ball of blue energy right at the approaching hand.  
  
It collided with the entirely metallic arm and completely disintegrated it.  
  
"MY ARM!!!" Titanimon screamed. "No wonder my master wanted you destroyed." He looked down at her once more, and saw her strength faltering. "Ah but such a blow must have been devastating to your system. You now have no strength to fight back." He began laughing.  
  
Meanwhile, Lauren was indeed feeling the strain, and her aura was fading, and finally dispersed entirely. "We will beat you," She whispered, before collapsing on the ground, blue hair completely covering her eyes.  
  
"A noble attempt," Titanimon chuckled, "but nobility has gotten you nowhere!"  
  
Just then a bright blue light shone not from the girl, but the device on her wrist. The watch face slid off and made a clicking sound as it found its new position. The crest within detached and flew in an arc, towards her partner, who lay on the ground. It entered the winged tiger and caused a metamorphosis.  
  
"Daizetmon Chrono Digivolve to." Daizetmon cried. He grew in size and began to shine. His right front paw and half of his face retained their fur-covered appearance, whereas the remainder of his body gained a smoother appearance. "Dazairmon." The light faded, revealing the majority of Lauren's partner to be covered in metal.  
  
Dazairmon took to the air, the weight of his new armor seemed to have no effect on his maneuverability.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he screamed.  
  
Titanimon turned towards the new ultimate. "So what makes you think that you can stop me?" he boomed.  
  
"This, Asura Claw," Dazairmon yelled. The claw on his left front paw extended. It began spinning around and around; forming the perfect cutting tool, and this tiger knew exactly what he wanted to cut. He flew right at Titanimon's head with this saw spinning, but at the last minute he dove and thrust his claw into the X on the giant's abdomen, where Cougarmon had attacked. This area proved to be perfect, as the saw cut a hole inside the evil carrier, which Dazairmon increased in size and depth. Eventually the tiger was able to break through the stomach entirely and emerge on the other side.  
  
Titanimon screamed in both pain and fury as he turned around and punched Dazairmon out of the sky. Upon impact, the tiger landed on his paws, and shook his head. He glanced upwards at the slim amount of tissue connecting the colossus' torso to his legs. Dazairmon smirked and the eye on the metallic side of his face rolled back into his head. It was now replaced with a small laser cannon.  
  
"Tiger-eye," He cried, firing the laser. The beams severed the remainder of the connecter tissue, causing both torso, and legs to fall to the ground.  
  
Dazairmon returned his eye to his normal place and looked at the now breaking up behemoth. "That is what you get for underestimating an 11 year- old's powers.  
  
Titanimon glared at the tiger before breaking up entirely.  
  
Dazairmon sighed and flew back to his partner who remained sprawled on the ground, drained of her strength. 


	36. Obsolete Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jason Johnson, and Merodi no Megami, who knows - more to the point, Ralph Wiggum, Demon Spawn, firewall0, Iltatahti and Sarah-chan have been kind enough to let me use their characters.  
  
Jake: *looks around and shrugs* Wow Nukem really meant it.  
  
Jess: You mean you have nothing better to do than stand around?  
  
Jake: Yep. Lets get started.  
  
Jess: Well it will be really easy, seeing as it was so short.  
  
Jake: Everyone landed after the cyclone dispersed.  
  
Jess: But the interlude wasn't very long-lived as Titanimon recovered rapidly, and began chasing after Jason and Lauren.  
  
Jake: Jason hit a roadblock and went flying, pulling Lauren along for the ride.  
  
Jess: Seeing that running was futile, Lauren got up and stood her ground.  
  
Jake: She was so sure of their victory that she began glowing.  
  
Jess: Gathering energy, she fired a ball containing her faith at the magnetized arm.  
  
Jake: AND IT BLEW UP!!!  
  
Jess: *looks at Jake and sighs* drained of her strength, Lauren was forced to make one final proclamation.  
  
Jake: This was enough to activate her crest, causing Daizetmon to chrono digivolve to Dazairmon.  
  
Jess: This metallic kitty sent Titanimon back to the scrap yard.  
  
I_NUKEM: *enters the area* nice work  
  
Jake: Er.thanks.  
  
I_NUKEM: Jake, sorry about that barney thing.  
  
Jake: Well as long as I can be in the story I'll be happy, so when are you gonna put me in?  
  
I_NUKEM: Well due to budget cutbacks, I've been forced to scale back my plans.  
  
Jake: Meaning?  
  
I_NUKEM: Meaning that you won't be in the story for a while.  
  
Jake: AWW  
  
Obsolete Again?  
  
Upon returning to the monastery, there was a loud procession, and congregation, congratulating our valiant heroes, and heroines, upon their latest victory over the Dark Fever.  
  
Once the celebration came to a close, the digidestined returned to the rooms that they had been provided the previous night. Exhausted, the digidestined and their in-training digimon slept.  
  
As Jason finally got to sleep, he dreamt of falling through the clouds.  
  
'Um. if this is one of those falling dreams, I hope I wake up soon,' Jason thought.  
  
Just then he felt pressure on his arms, he began to slow and finally began moving upward. Tilting his head he saw a being immersed entirely in white, with angelic wings holding him aloft.  
  
"Who are you?" Jason asked.  
  
The being remained silent.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Jason shouted.  
  
This caused the angelic form to drop the load, meaning that Jason plummeted. However he did not fall as much as he could have. Instead he found himself on a narrow path, surrounded by nothingness. Jason looked around and began walking along the path. He hadn't gotten five feet before he was hit in the back of the head with a rather large book. Rubbing the sore spot, Jason turned and opened the book, the words written on the first page were 'Seek Us Out'. After flipping through the remainder of the book, he found that the remainder of the book was left blank.  
  
"Seek who out?" Jason pondered. "How am I supposed to find them?"  
  
Suddenly, white flakes began raining down about him. He picked one such flake from his hair and discovered it to be a feather. He glanced upward and saw three majestic humanoid beings soaring over him.  
  
Shrugging he began walking along the narrow road. "Wow first good night's sleep in a while," Jason said smiling. It was then that the path began to crumble and Jason fell through the breach. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I HAAAAD TO JYNX IT!!!!!!"  
  
Jason rolled off the soft mattress onto the cold stone floor.  
  
"OW!!!!" He exclaimed as his head collided with the rocks.  
  
Cubmon looked up and saw that his partner was sprawled on the floor.  
  
"You really can't sleep in a bed properly can you?" The small digimon asked.  
  
"Its not that, fuzz face. It was another dream." Jason explained.  
  
Cubmon sat up. "So who dies this time?"  
  
Jason shook his head.  
  
"I guess its off to meditate then," Cubmon reasoned.  
  
Jason stood up and stretched. He made his way to the door and opened it, but the second he did he was assailed by numerous white feathers.  
  
"Cubmon, what are these things?" Jason asked.  
  
"Beats me, think there's someone we can ask?" The digimon responded.  
  
"Well Sepikmon would've known, but seeing as he's gone we'll need to find someone else," Jason said.  
  
"There are other monks," Cubmon reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I just wish that there was someone that we knew who could help," Jason sighed.  
  
"Like Centarumon?" Cubmon smiled.  
  
"EXACTLY!" Jason exclaimed. "But we can't really go back can we?"  
  
"I wouldn't chance another disappearing act," Cubmon voiced.  
  
"Then what?" Jason asked.  
  
"Lets just ask someone, or meditate on it," Cubmon suggested.  
  
"It seems that the answer will reveal itself regardless of my actions, so I may as well get some sleep," Jason replied.  
  
He climbed back into bed and drifted back into sleep.  
  
The next morning, the digidestined were converged around their breakfast, pondering about their next course of action.  
  
"So are we leaving or what?" Michael asked Jason.  
  
"Personally I like all the attention that we've been getting," Jay said. "Besides, its nice to not have to camp out."  
  
"I'm not sure what we should do," Jason replied. "I had another dream last night."  
  
"Surprise surprise," Washimon said. "So what was it about?"  
  
"I don't know," Jason said.  
  
"WHAT?" Sarah exclaimed. "YOU MEAN THAT YOU DID NOTHING TO TRY AND FIND WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO US!?"  
  
"That sums it up," Jason said coolly.  
  
"So what options do we have?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Well, we can always go to the beach like we planned," Motimon said.  
  
"Or we can stay here," Nekomon countered.  
  
"Regardless of what we do, I think that we need to figure out what this means," Jason said. He held up the feather that he had found.  
  
"A feather?" Lauren asked.  
  
"I think it may have something to do with us," Jason shrugged.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Pixie asked.  
  
"I have no clue," Jason responded.  
  
"Well there's no mistaking that it came from a digimon," Shadesmon put forth.  
  
"You guys know what one?" Michael asked his partner.  
  
"Perhaps it came from a digimon of legend," Soleilmon squeeked.  
  
"Digimon of legend?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Well there are stories of holy digimon, no one has gotten a good glimpse of them, but the stories all have one thing in common, long majestic wings." Daemon (A/N : Lauren's in-training, not the mega Daemon) put forth.  
  
"Sounds a lot like that statue," Jay said quietly.  
  
"What was that?" Meddie demanded.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking of this statue that I saw in the catacombs, under this place," Jay responded. "It had long wings outstretched, but aside from that, it looked human."  
  
"Sounds like the first lead we have," Savannah said. "But how did you end up in the catacombs?"  
  
"Oh, I.uh.got lost while exploring the place," Jay said.  
  
"Wow the Bloody Cowboy got lost? There's something you don't hear everyday," Michael snickered.  
  
"Watch it Nerdy Brit, I don't remember you coming with us when we explored the place," Jay retorted.  
  
Jason picked up his glass and finished the remainder of the liquid that it contained. He slammed the glass on the table and stood up, wiping his mouth. He turned to leave.  
  
"Aren't you guys coming?" He asked.  
  
The digidestined pushed their chairs back and followed their leader, who was taking directions from Jay of all people.  
  
After going down two flights of stairs, they finally were able to find the statue.  
  
"The engraving says that this is an 'Angemon'," Lauren read.  
  
"Lot of good it does us if he isn't living and breathing," Demiwashimon scoffed.  
  
"Seems solid," Michael said, hitting the statue. "There's nothing inside."  
  
"So what now?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Lets see if anything's behind it," Jason said.  
  
With that thought, the digidestined began pulling and pushing, trying to shift the large stone likeness of the angelic digimon. But to no avail.  
  
"THIS IS HOPELESS," Savannah roared. She tightened her grip on her staff and used it as a club, grinding the statue into dust.  
  
"Well Savannah's patience has come through again," Jay said. "That is her lack thereof." He gestured to the now unblocked passageway.  
  
"Lets go," Jason said, pulling his flashlight from his pocket.  
  
After over an hour of walking, they could safely assume that they were out of the vicinity of the catacombs.  
  
A half an hour passed. They finally found themselves in a large circular room, with what appeared to be an altar in the center. There was no ceiling to speak of.  
  
"Well that's something you don't see everyday," Motimon gasped.  
  
"Hey look, there are markings on the sides," Sarah pointed.  
  
"Looks like our crest chips," Lauren said.  
  
"Wonder what those holes below the symbols are for," Pixie said. "Think its like the ruins?"  
  
"Could be," Jason said. He inserted his watch hand into the hole, but nothing happened.  
  
"Lets try it, put your watches on your wrists and put them in the apertures," Jason instructed.  
  
The second all of the watches went within the cavities, they began closing, hindering escape.  
  
"Put them in the holes, he says, its just like the ruins, he says," Sarah rolled her eyes, next time we're in this situation, remind me not to listen.  
  
"Anyone else feeling a tingling sensation?" Jay asked.  
  
"That was not the thing I wanted to hear from you Jay," Medusa cringed.  
  
"Wait, I feel it too," Lauren said. As she spoke the top of the altar began glowing and then fired a beam of light upwards, through where the ceiling would be.  
  
"I'd hate to see what that will do, can we go now?" Savannah asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Pixie said as she saw a second beam of light hit the altar, dispersing its energy to each of its prisoners.  
  
Everyone tensed. Then the prisons began releasing the digidestined one by one.  
  
Lauren was first, she slowly pulled her hand free. She stared at her watch curiously, it seemed to be upgraded once more, the buttons were gone, but there was an additional slit on the side of the watch face that she could only hope to wonder as to its purpose. She blinked and pointed the watch towards her partner, energy tendrils arched off the newly updated time piece, striking her partner. This caused Daemon to digivolve into his rookie form, Dazemon.  
  
Sarah regained her freedom second. She too marveled at the new design of the watch. She gestured toward her partner and purple energy traveled to her partner in a similar fashion. This incited the digivolution from Nekomon to Kodokumon.  
  
Jay, the third liberated, shrugged as he saw his new apparatus, and noting what his two teammates had done, he too turned the watch to face his partner, Demiwashimon, who now became Washimon.  
  
Medusa's arm was next to be released; she glanced at both the watch and then Himon. Mimicking the others, she aided her partner to achieving her rookie form of Ashemon.  
  
Savannah got out next. She began pounding on the altar with her staff, as punishment for trapping her, but then caught sight of the new watch. She examined it and sighed, muttering something about even more technology for her to master. Unbeknownst to her, she pointed it towards her partner, causing the energy to spike out, striking Motimon, shifting him to his Tentomon form.  
  
Michael pulled his arm from the altar, and examined the watch's design, he discovered several small clasps, but did not know their function. After trying to pry one open, the watch gave off a red light, immersing Shadesmon, digivolving him to Bladeramon.  
  
Pixie slowly extracted her arm from the prison; she caught a glimpse of her pink watch and squealed in joy. Punching the air above her head, "ITS STILL PINK!" She exclaimed. From this position, the pink watch glowed and sent energy towards the small pink digimon at her side. Soleilmon glowed for a moment before growing and becoming Kakumon.  
  
The final digidestined then regained use of his limb. He pointed his new watch at Cubmon, causing the furry creature to shift to become Coyomon.  
  
As soon as that digivolution light subsided, everyone looked at each other.  
  
"There's got to be something more," Meddie said. "Doesn't there?"  
  
"Maybe if someone hit it or something," Lauren suggested. "It could be broken."  
  
Jay kicked the base of the stone. "Nope," he sighed. Suddenly the altar erupted in a bright light, throwing everyone back to the walls. The light lasted five seconds before fizzling out. The silence continued for an additional 10 minutes.  
  
"Talk about anti-climactic," Pixie said crossing her arms.  
  
A booming voice echoed from above. "You must have patience chosen ones," it said.  
  
Slowly, three beacons of light slowly descended into the room. They landed on the altar, and their light began to fade. The first, looked exactly the same as the statue did. It was indeed the angel digimon Angemon.  
  
The second, was a tad larger than Angemon, but he was clad in more armor. He had a purple visor, purple shield, and two cybernetic wings. Strapped to his wrist was something that resembled a watch.  
  
The third being, was feminine. She resembled Angemon, was clad in white, and had a purple boa wrapped around her arms and around her neck.  
  
"Greetings digidestined," Angemon said.  
  
"Er.Hi," Jason managed.  
  
"We have long been watching your progress from afar," The female digimon revealed.  
  
"That's good.but if you've been watching us, you saw some of the trouble we've gotten ourselves into.WHY DIDN'T YOU OFFER A HELPING HAND!?" Savannah asked forcefully.  
  
Tentomon was quick to try to cover her mouth.  
  
"Uh.forgive my partner," He interrupted. "She's got a strange attitude."  
  
"Angewomon, would you please continue," the other angel stated.  
  
"Gladly," Angewomon nodded. "You all show great talent," She continued. "But talent alone will not save you."  
  
"Which is why we've been helping you along the way," Angemon said. "Know now that had you been left to your devices, you'd all be dead by now."  
  
"So quit patting yourselves on the back and get on with it," Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"We knew, after the defeat of Echomon, that you would be the ones to save the world," The purple visored digimon stated. "However, you realize that your abilities needed to be bolstered. That is why we placed power inside those vessels that you termed 'Crest Chips', hoping that you would discover a way to tap into the energy."  
  
"Each chip represents a certain trait, but we were unable to assign these traits, and had to hope that they would correspond to your personalities." Angewomon revealed.  
  
"And they did, thus granting you the power to digivolve to the next level," Angemon said. "We hoped that this would be enough for you to do, as Magnaangemon said, save the world."  
  
"Woah woah woah, you said that these things corresponded to our personalities.what does each one represent?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Why yours is the Crest of Faith," Angewomon said. "You always believe that everything will work out for the best."  
  
"Yours is that of Harmony," Magnaangemon stated, indicating Sarah. "Your desire for teamwork and everything working in-synch is revealed.  
  
"The Crest of Resilience chose you," Angemon told Jay. "You take your lumps and always come back for more. Even in your stint as leader of this ragtag bunch, you nearly failed, but endured and bounced back."  
  
"You are filled with Compassion," Magnaangemon said turning toward Medusa. "No matter what you show kindness and concideration."  
  
"Tolerance can be found in you," Angewomon explained, nodding toward Savannah. Despite all the problems that you might weather, you shrug them off and deal with the big picture."  
  
"Refusing to give up," Angemon said. "I admire that. You exhibit this perfectly, no matter how large the problem, you never rest until you solve it. That is why you have the Crest of Determination."  
  
"You always stick by your friends and never cross them," Angewomon said. "None are as loyal as you, thus you justly hold the Crest of Loyalty."  
  
Jason looked down.  
  
"Why does the chosen feel shame?" Angemon asked.  
  
"Well," Jason began. "I saw when mostly everybody tapped into their power, and I saw the connection with their crest. But what about me? Do I have the Crest of Suicidal Tendencies or something?"  
  
This brought a smile to even Magnaangemon's face. "No," He smiled. "Your selfless acts have granted you the Crest of Benevolence." Jason looked up. "You are always willing to sacrifice your safety for the safety of others," Magnaangemon continued. "That is why you were chosen."  
  
  
  
CHOSEN? You mean there was some test for this? Find out what these angelic messengers are talking about on the next installment of NDW. I_NUKEM: Did I mention how much I hated filler chapters?  
  
Coyomon: Not in the last five minutes.  
  
I_NUKEM: Just as long as everyone realizes it, and I hope to be back to action next chapter.  
  
So review or.I'll turn you into a bug and put you in a box, and put that box inside a bigger box, and put that box inside a bigger box, and I'll mail that box to myself and when it arrives I'll hit it with a mallet.  
  
*sighs* Gimme a break its late. 


	37. Enemies of the Past Revealed

Disclaimer: you either get the idea that I don't own digimon, and that other people loaned me their characters now, or you never will, so I'm not going to put any more of these in.  
  
Jake: Ok, how to get more money to fund Nukem's operation.*pulls out a pad of paper to write his ideas.  
  
Jess: *rolls her eyes* You could always get him to manufacture action figures, or make a movie or something.  
  
Jake: *hits his palm with his fist* THAT'S IT!!! And I know the perfect guy to make the movie.Me!  
  
Jess: *massive sweatdrop*  
  
Jake: Just kidding, just kidding. Anyway, the recap must go on.  
  
Jess: Everyone got a good night's rest after the defeat of Titanimon.  
  
Jake: That is, except everyone's favorite goggleneck.  
  
Jess: As fate would have it, he had another dream. Strangely this vision did not contain a warning, but a message.  
  
Jake: After waking up, Jason found a feather that most probably came from an Angemon. He went back to sleep, sensing the lack of severity that his dream contained.  
  
Jess: The next morning the digidestined met for breakfast and decided their next course of action.  
  
Jake: It was decided to solve the mystery of the feather.  
  
Jess: So everyone went to the catacombs to discover a statue of Angemon.  
  
Jake: Savannah, in one of her more patient moods smashed the statue into rubble.  
  
Jess: They followed the passage behind the ruined statue to a secret altar.  
  
Jake: Placing their hands inside, they were able to gather enough energy to help their partners digivolve to the rookie level, not to mention upgrade their watches a second time.  
  
Jess: Their presence in the room, summoned three angelic messengers who described their role, as well as the role of the crest chips.  
  
I_NUKEM: Good job guys, oh and Jake, I like the movie idea, just get a good director and we can start filming. But I won't settle for less than Spielberg.  
  
Jake: *jaw drops* OK I'LL DO IT!!!  
  
I_NUKEM: *whispers to Jess* That'll keep him busy for a while.  
  
Enemies of the Past Revealed  
  
"You mean we were chosen to suffer like this?" Pixie demanded.  
  
"Well, that was a part of the job," Angewomon told her.  
  
"So why were you sent here?" Medusa asked.  
  
"We were instructed to inform you of the whereabouts of your third obstacle." Magnaangemon told them.  
  
"So.where is it, and how are we going to find them without our maps?" Jay demanded.  
  
"Your digivices will show the way," Angemon told them.  
  
"And that would be how?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You will find the way," Angewomon revealed.  
  
"So tell us their whereabouts already," Savannah instructed.  
  
"Climb onto the altar, and we shall show you," Magnaangemon instructed.  
  
"Ok.and what will this do?" Kakumon asked skeptically.  
  
"Just do as they say," Dazemon said. "We have to trust them in order to gain anything from them."  
  
The digidestined all climbed onto the altar, and strangely it began moving upward.  
  
"You angelic know-it-alls wouldn't be trying to trick us now would you?" Washimon asked the three messengers.  
  
"What an accusation!" Angemon looked shocked.  
  
"Its not smart to anger digimon that could delete you on a whim," Coyomon advised the green bird.  
  
"Doesn't the mere fact that you're still alive prove our sincerity?" Magnaangemon questioned.  
  
Jay put his hands up defensively "It does, it does," He managed. "My partner just doesn't know when to keep that big beak of his shut."  
  
"Its understandable," Angewomon admitted. "He wasn't exactly partner material when we found him."  
  
"So.there was some sort of test that the digimon had to pass?" Lauren asked.  
  
"We merely had to find digimon that suited your personalities," Angemon replied.  
  
"Well its kind of obvious how Coyomon was chosen then," Jason said smiling. "He's just about as wild as I am. Besides, his evolutions really remind me of home."  
  
"Its more than that," Magnaangemon said. "When we were scouting we discovered that as Cubmon, he was willing to do anything to stop his friends from being the next victims of the fever, he matched you perfectly. The others were the same"  
  
"That just brings up another point," Michael said. "How were WE chosen? I mean you didn't just go and pick traits out of a hat and find the humans that exhibited them did you?"  
  
"Frankly, we have no clue as to the method in which you were chosen," Angemon revealed.  
  
This caused the digidestined team to facefault.  
  
"We're here," Angewomon told us. We looked around and discovered this to be a large sandy beach.  
  
"So where's the next carrier?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Across the sea," Angemon told us. "That is all we can do, you must endure the challenges ahead on your own. Farewell."  
  
The three digimon flew upwards and were soon lost from view.  
  
Everyone looked to Jason for some sort of direction.  
  
"Uh.well there isn't really a way for us to get over that sea save flying, but we don't know what's on the other side," Jason began. "So why don't we make sure that we maximize our strength by staying on this beach for a little while?"  
  
Jason looked at his friend's expressions. Before, they were cold and serious, but now they were filled with joy.  
  
"WOHOO, FINALLY A DAY OFF!" Sarah cried.  
  
"But.what about the time that we spent in the monastery?" Jason asked.  
  
"You think being cooped up in that building was any fun?" Kodokumon asked.  
  
"We were all waiting to be attacked," Meddie told Jason. "Think of this as a break that we don't have a care in the world and that we can use to enjoy ourselves, without having to look over our shoulders every 5 seconds."  
  
"Ok," Jason said. "But before we start enjoying ourselves we need to set up camp somewhere where there isn't sand."  
  
The digidestined walked inland a bit and found the perfect place, a large grassy area right next to the beach, there was a large stone on one side, blocking the view inward from the west, the safest place they could have found at that time.  
  
"Ok, lets get to work," Jason said. He pointed to Michael and Sarah, "You two, look for firewood." He then pointed to Savannah, Pixie, and Medusa. "You three are on food detail," and finally he pointed to Lauren and Jay, "You two need to find some suitable drinking water," Jason finished. "I'll set up the tents."  
  
Everyone having their tasks before them, set out, for the sooner they did, the sooner they'd get to have fun.  
  
Jason sighed as he got to work, eventually having both tents up and ready for his fourteen teammates. As he expected, the food team returned first, but Jason said nothing. The wood team emerged next, with the water searchers arriving right after them. Jason looked at the camp, nodded and gestured towards the beach. "Go for it," he said smiling.  
  
Everyone dug into their packs furiously for whatever they could find that would help them enjoy this day of relaxing. At once, everyone pulled out the bathing suit that he or she acquired at the digital mall.  
  
With the privacy granted by the two tents, the eight digidestined got changed and ready for some fun in the sun.  
  
They walked onto the beach and began going about their business. Sarah and Savannah contented themselves by lying on the sand, enjoying the warmth on their bodies.  
  
Lauren and her partner were trying to make a sand castle, but it wasn't going so well, so Jay decided to lend a hand. After a while Lauren had all but given up, and contented herself by burying the Texan in the sand.  
  
Everyone else was in the water swimming, enjoying the current's push and pull on their bodies.  
  
"Great thinking Jason," Pixie praised.  
  
Jason could only smile; it was the most fun he'd had in ages.  
  
That day went on like this until the digidestined and their partners were starting to get hungry. Then they all went to camp to get something to eat.  
  
During their meal Jay posed a question, "So, how are we going to get over the sea anyway?"  
  
Savannah was the first to respond. "Megakabuterimon can fly us over," She said.  
  
"And if it was further than he could take us?" Jay asked.  
  
Noone had thought of a backup to this. While they were thinking a loud buzzing noise flooded their ears.  
  
"Quit the buzzing Bloody Cowboy!" Michael yelled.  
  
"I thought it was you Nerdy Brit!" Jay responded.  
  
"Evidently its neither of you," Lauren cried. She was forced to put her hands over her ears to dull the sound.  
  
Everyone followed suit, looking around the campsite for the source of the buzzing. Jason looked over the sea and saw a giant gray cloud flying towards them. He looked again and realized that it wasn't a cloud, but rather a swarm of insects.  
  
"Um.We might be in trouble." Jason said.  
  
"What? Why would we fight a bubble?" Savannah demanded, with her hands still covering her ears.  
  
Jason pointed in the direction of the cloud.  
  
"Uh oh," The digidestined said in unison.  
  
Suddenly Jason's watch began glowing. Its watch face unclipped from the band and floated next to his left ear. It moved towards the ear and in a flash of light seemed to fuse with the skin.  
  
"Woah," Jason said, as he touched the device that seemed to be growing out of the side of his head. As soon as his fingers made contact with the device a black beam of light shot out of the slit on the side, curving around his face and covering his eyes.  
  
"Jason?" Pixie asked. "You ok?"  
  
Jason looked around. He glanced at the swarm again and immediately several digimon were circled, as if he were targeting them. He pointed to one of the circles and immediately a larger picture of the digimon flooded his view, as well as all the information about it.  
  
"C'mon everyone," He said looking at the rest of them. "Get yours to do it too, and you'll see we've got a swarm of Okuwamon to deal with, they're ultimate level digimon."  
  
The digidestined pointed upwards at the swarm and their watches too became visors, each in the color of his or her watch. (A/N: I could do a whole deal about each individual visor being created, but that's a bit much don't you think?)  
  
"This calls for some digivolution," Coyomon said.  
  
The headsets began glowing, sending their light to the rookie digimon.  
  
"Coyomon digivolve to." Coyomon stated. A bright light hit him and changed him to his champion form. ".Pumamon."  
  
"Ashemon digivolve to. " Ashemon said. The burgundy light emitted from Medusa's watch glowed, causing her to shift to the champion level. "Blazemon."  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to. " Bladeramon began. The light enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. "Daggermon"  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to. " Kakumon said. A pink light hit her and she too became a champion. "Garosumon."  
  
"Washimon digivolve to. " the green bird said. He was hit with a green light and evolved as well. "Raptormon."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to. " Tentomon said. An orange light hit him changing him into his monstrous beetle form. "Kabuterimon."  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to. " Kodokumon stated. The purple light hit her and as it dispersed, you could see her champion form. "Serenemon."  
  
"Dazemon digivolve to." Dazemon said. A blue light hit him, shifting him to become his winged tiger form. "Daizetmon."  
  
Somehow the watches themselves began to glow, and out from the "headset" flew the digidestined's Crest Chips.  
  
"Pumamon chrono digivolve to. " Pumamon said as he was enveloped in a bright light. "Cougarmon." The commando now took his place.  
  
"Blazemon chrono digivolve to. " Blazemon cried. The burgundy light enveloped her, as the crest chip from Medusa's watch entered her. She began to shift to appear to be more human, her long hair waved around her as she sprouted flame wings from her backside. "Pyromon." She was now clad in her red bodysuit.  
  
"Daggermon chrono digivolve to. " Daggermon stated. He twirled his staff as he was enveloped in a red light. The crest chip from his partner's watch entered his body, causing him to grow in bulk, and he was now twirling his large broadsword. "Metaldaggermon." His metal armor now replaced his flesh.  
  
"Garosumon Chrono Digivolve to." Garosumon said, as she began to change into her bipedal, winged wolf form. "Halogarosumon." The light faded to reveal the pink digimon's golden ring encircling her neck.  
  
"Raptormon Chrono Digivolve to..." Raptormon said. Aside from growing in size, he also gained a large form on his back, it was what appeared to be a large jet pack with various modifications. The goggles were traded in for a jet fighter's helmet. The rest of his form, the gloves and jeans, remained unchanged. "Jetraptormon."  
  
"Kabuterimon Chrono Digivolve to." Kabuterimon said as the chip entered his body. He began to glow an orange hue as his body began to get more armor plating then his wings were covered in a large orange shell. The energy enveloping him moved onto his head, ending with the horn, bolstering it to seem like an oversized battleaxe. "MegaKabuterimon." The orange light faded, but the orange hue on his body remained.  
  
"Serenemon chrono digivolve to." Serenemon cried. Her short dress began lengthening slightly. Twin bulges forced themselves from her back. The results were two wings that were somewhat darker, and had numerous holes throughout them. The light began fading and she removed her hands from her face. ".Bokuramon." The light faded completely and now the humanoid digimon had a slight resemblance to her previous form, however she now wore a black dress, had black wings, and her eyes were orange.  
  
"Daizetmon chrono digivolve to." Daizetmon said. He began shining as his body became immersed in metal. "Dazairmon."  
  
"That was a strange round of digivolutions," Sarah said.  
  
"Just as long as it got done," Meddie said. "ATTACK."  
  
The 6 flying digimon took to the air, leaving the two land-based digimon back to deal with those "lucky" enough to make it past the air force.  
  
"Anyone else getting a sensation of Déjà vu?" Jetraptormon asked his flying companions.  
  
"You mean rushing off to our doom or flying to kill a hoard of disgusting bugs?" Bokuramon asked. "No offence."  
  
"None taken," Megakabuterimon assured her.  
  
"The bugs," Jetraptormon said.  
  
"Like those plantations?" Halogarosumon asked.  
  
"But they were only Flymon," Megakabuterimon argued.  
  
"They could've digivolved," Halogarosumon said. "We certainly let a lot of them go."  
  
"Might be something to look into," Pyromon said. "Flamethrower!" She formed a ball of flame in her hand and threw it into the center of the swarm.  
  
This had the expected effect, chaos. Okuwamon were flying in all directions, even from this distance they could make out a dark aura about them. Despite the seemingly random flight pattern, the destination was still the same, those on the beach.  
  
"Dark Destroyer" Bokuramon yelled. She fired a black energy bolt from her hands at an Okuwamon, drained its energy, and it fell. She moved on to the next one, catching two more beetles in her next assault.  
  
"Asura Claw" Dazairmon said. He flew towards a crowded area, buzzsaw blazing. Soon 7 digimon lost limbs, causing several of them to disintegrate.  
  
"Raptor Lasers" The fast flying bird was firing his lasers at fast approaching Okuwamon, incinerating 3 on contact, he grazed a fourth, and got hit by the fifth.  
  
"Double Scissor Claws" The Okuwamon said grabbing the eagle and forcing him down.  
  
"Horn Buster" Megakabuterimon plowed into the digimon with his horn glowing. The Okuwamon lost its grip and was launched into two more digimon.  
  
"Halo Storm" Five golden rings shot towards the three digimon, forming a sphere of energy around them. She hurled the ball towards a more concentrated region of the swarm and clapped her hands as soon as it got close enough. The ball exploded, eliminating the Okuwamon, but revealing a dark beetle digimon in their place.  
  
"Things just keep getting better and better," Metaldaggermon sighed as he saw the larger form.  
  
"Heads up!" Cougarmon said.  
  
Ten Okuwamon made their way through the initial wave.  
  
"Can I get a boost?" Cougarmon asked.  
  
Metaldaggermon knelt down with his back to the feline digimon. Cougarmon ran towards the metal shell, placing one foot on the back, and rocketing upwards towards the ultimate digimon. "Cougar Slice," he yelled, he slashed in the X shape, the force of his swipe dismembered three of the digimon, deleting them.  
  
"Shining blade" Metaldaggermon yelled. He turned his blade so that it reflected the light from the sun at the remaining 7 digimon. They recoiled at the sight of the bright light.  
  
"Night of a Thousand Knives" He continued. Numerous compartments opened, allowing hundreds of knives to emerge, impaling the stunned digimon.  
  
"All that and half of them are still there," Pixie sighed.  
  
"Not to mention that black one," Michael said. "What is it?" He pointed to it, causing the picture to enlarge. "Says its Grankuwagomon, Mega Level. Can't get anything else."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this. Is mega higher than ultimate?" Jay said.  
  
As if waiting for a cue the Grankuwagomon sprung into action. "Dimension Scissors," He fired cutting beams from his mandibles towards the eight on the beach.  
  
"No!" Cougarmon and Metaldaggermon jumped into the path of the beams. They collided and caused the digimon to dedigivolve to their rookie stages.  
  
"Uh, is this too late to reveal our theory as to who these guys are Jay?" Jetraptormon asked as the Okuwamon had the 6 digimon surrounded.  
  
"Go for it," Jay yelled.  
  
"We think we've encountered these digimon before," Halogarosumon yelled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Pixie asked.  
  
"These might be the Flymon from before," Megakabuterimon finished.  
  
Savannah looked at Jason. "That would explain the grudge and how they're pulling out all the stops,"  
  
Jason merely clenched his fists; his face contorted into a scowl, but was hidden by the visor.  
  
"Its my fault," Jason muttered.  
  
"Come again?" Lauren asked.  
  
"I'm the one who said to let them go," He said. "And look where it got us."  
  
"Um, against the ropes against a hoard of bugs that want to see us dead?" Medusa asked.  
  
"Double Scissor Claw," The Okuwamon converged on the six airborne digimon.  
  
"Raptor Lasers"  
  
"Tiger Eye"  
  
"Horn Buster"  
  
"Halo Storm"  
  
"Flamethrower"  
  
"Dark Destroyer"  
  
The chosen digimon tried to fight back, but it was too little too late, the Okuwamon slammed into the six digimon and pummeled them back to rookies where they dropped like stones, barely landing on the sand.  
  
"And now for the pests," Grankuwagomon buzzed.  
  
"You!" Jason yelled. "I let you go to live peaceful lives! Not to get infected just so you could destroy us!"  
  
This caused the bugs to start laughing.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY" Jason finished. "I GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU THREW MY KINDNESS BACK ON ME, FOR THAT YOU SHALL PAY!"  
  
"Wow I've never seen Jason so worked up about something," Jay whispered.  
  
A thin black light, visible only to Jason, flashed before his eyes. It moved downward from the top of the visor, then from the left to right, as if it was scanning his eyes.  
  
He heard a small voice in his left ear, "Scan approved."  
  
"Scan?" Jason asked aloud. "What's that supposed to accomplish?"  
  
Before anyone could ask him what he was talking about, a light flashed from the visor, and formed an image of an analogue clock underneath Coyomon.  
  
"Coyomon Time Warp digivolve to." Coyomon said as the hands on the clock began spinning quickly. He began glowing, grew to the size of Pumamon, pushed up from the ground with his front paws and brandished two hatchets, and finally he expanded. He stopped this growth until he resembled a bear, but he was about twice the size of a normal bear. Two large wings, similar to those of a hawk (but of course much bigger) sprouted from his back. He growled. "Grizzmon," He bellowed.  
  
Everyone looked dumfounded. Upon inspection by their visors, they analyzed their new companion.  
  
"Grizzmon, Mega level, attacks: Claw Swipe and Axe of Ursa."  
  
"Ok, so they're at the same level, but we only have one, to their hundred." Michael pointed out. "We have a distinct disadvantage."  
  
Grizzmon flapped his wings and lifted off the ground. He let off a growl as he flew towards the army of approaching Okuwamon.  
  
"Claw Swipes" He yelled as he flew past the digimon. His forearms glowed as he slashed with his right arm, then left, than right again, destroying three digimon. He turned towards the rest of the swarm. All remaining Okuwamon were flanking Grankuwagomon, waiting for him to order the next attack.  
  
Grankuwagomon gestured towards Grizzmon. "DESTROY HIM! THEN WE SHALL EXACT OUR REVENGE!"  
  
The Okuwamon started flooding towards Grizzmon.  
  
"Double Scissor Claw" They all yelled.  
  
Once more their mandibles glowed. Grizzmon was flying right towards them. "Claw Swipes" He bellowed again. He raised his claws and sliced through the opposing ranks. Now only the two Megas remained.  
  
Grizzmon growled. "And now to finish this." He snarled.  
  
"You wish! Dimension Scissors!" Grankuwagomon yelled. The cutting attack hit Grizzmon right in the chest, forcing him into the ocean.  
  
"NO GRIZZMON!" Jason yelled. He ran towards the water, and pressed the headset on his ear. The visor retracted allowing Jason's eyes to be free to scan the depths.  
  
Grankuwagomon flew closer to Jason and yelled. "This is for humiliating the colony!"  
  
He began charging an attack.  
  
Suddenly the water below began churning. A whirlpool formed and from dead center, Grizzmon shot out of the water. He brought his claws together, they were glowing a black light. He gradually brought them apart, revealing a large staff. Gripping the staff in one claw, he roared. The tip of the staff momentarily glowed, temporarily causing everyone to avert their eyes. When the light faded, a large metal axe-head was positioned on the staff. "Axe of Ursa." Grizzmon yelled. He flew rapidly towards GranKuwagomon, and severed the wings on one side of the giant insect's body.  
  
This caused the black digimon to plummet into the ocean as well. He fought to remain buoyant, but failed. He sunk to the bottom of the sea.  
  
Jason breathed a sigh of relief, as he looked into the water. Thinking their foe to be deleted, he turned from the water and started walking.  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Grankuwagomon yelled as he emerged from the water right behind Jason.  
  
Jason turned and saw one of his forelimbs about to strike. He braced himself and closed his eyes. However he didn't feel an attack. Instead he felt numerous particles brush past his face. He looked up to see the limb disintegrating. He adjusted his line of sight and saw a large axe protruding from the digimon's head, looking over again he saw that Grizzmon was holding that axe.  
  
Grankuwagomon disappeared in a flash of particles, allowing the mega digimon to dedigivolve to Cubmon.  
  
Jason took Cubmon into his arms and walked back to camp. As he walked the visor detached from his ear and returned to its place on his watch.  
  
He glanced at everyone else as he returned. "Is anyone else as famished as I am?" He asked nonchalantly.  
  
Everyone else facefaulted.  
  
I_NUKEM: Hm.time warp digivolution. NEAT. Glad I thought of it!  
  
Cubmon: Yeah.its just warp digivolving with a few new bells and whistles.don't give yourself too much credit.  
  
I_NUKEM: Uh.well anyway read, review or.um.I'll refuse to update!  
  
Cubmon: Losing threatening ideas are we?  
  
I_NUKEM: uh.yes 


	38. Loyalties Tested

Jake: *Walks into the room, pulling a bound and gagged George Lucas behind him* Look who I got!  
  
Jess: *Smacks Jake* Nukem never meant for you to be able to find anyone!  
  
Jake: You mean...?  
  
Jess: *nods* At last you finally get it, Nukem was just trying to get you out of the way.  
  
Jake: What for?  
  
Jess: *shrugs* The angels finished relating their story to the digidestined.  
  
Jake: Then they took them to the beach where they had some fun in the sun.  
  
Jess: The break was short-lived when a swarm of Okuwamon came on the scene.  
  
Jake: As it turned out, these Okuwamon were evolutions of the Flymon that Jason, Pixie, Jay, and Savannah defeated on the Gekomon plantations.  
  
Jess: The new watch upgrades came in handy with new HUD's for each digidestined, allowing them to monitor the battle.  
  
Jake: Everything was going grand until the swarm revealed their secret weapon, Grankuwagomon.  
  
Jess: Powerless against the higher-level digimon, the digidestined fought valiantly, but were ultimately defeated.  
  
Jake: After discovering the identity of their assailants, Jason began to get mad.  
  
Jess: He was upset that the Flymon that he had released would turn on his acts of charity.  
  
Jake: This rage was enough to trigger a digivolution. Time warp digivolution.  
  
Jess: This brought about the digimon known as Grizzmon. With his sharp claws, and Axe of Ursa, he sent those bugs back to primary village.  
  
I_NUKEM: *Enters* Good job guys.  
  
Jake: Why did you want me out of the way? I mean I went through all the trouble of drugging Lucas and dragging him here.  
  
I_NUKEM: I just wanted you to have something to do aside from constantly asking me if you could be in my story.  
  
Jake: Oh... well should I let him go?  
  
I_NUKEM: *nods* He's got to work on the third Starwars film. *shakes fist at Lucas* AND IT HAD BETTER BE A GOOD ONE!!  
  
Jake: *sweatdrops* Uh ok. *unties George* So when can I be in the story?  
  
I_NUKEM: *rubs chin* I might have an opening in the sequel.  
  
Loyalties Tested  
  
Everyone was a little shaken as the day progressed. The prospect of a higher level than ultimate was somewhat unnerving.  
  
"We can't wait anymore," Michael said. "We should leave now."  
  
"No," Jason said shaking his head.  
  
"No?" Bladeramon questioned. "May I ask why?"  
  
"Oh you can ask," Cubmon replied. "Nothing says that JJ has to answer."  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow," Jason said.  
  
"Why do we need to wait?" Lauren asked. "Seems to me that we'll be in just as much danger over there as we are here."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, our partners are exhausted," Meddie countered. "Jason makes a good point to stay here and rest, if anything attacks, we'll be better off than going into the danger."  
  
"Enough," Jason said. "We've got to get busy. Jay and Savannah, go on food patrol, we should get some dinner."  
  
"What?" Sarah demanded. "How come she gets to go with him?"  
  
"Well, we can all go get some..." Jay began.  
  
"No," Jason shook his head. "Both of them have crushes on you Jay, you know that. But we can't keep scheduling things to avoid these pathetic squabbles. We've just experienced the latest that the fever has to offer and we barely survived. This means things will get even tougher, so learn to deal with it. That goes for everyone, this isn't meant to be a walk in the park."  
  
Jay nodded and left the campsite with Savannah, and Jason began divvying up the workload once more, leaving Lauren and Meddie at camp while Sarah and Pixie went on water duty, which left Michael to accompany him on a wood gathering excursion.  
  
After Jay and Savannah left the campsite, they began gathering fruit in silence until Savannah decided to break the tension.  
  
"You know, there's been something that's been bugging me," Savannah told Jay.  
  
"And that is?" Jay asked.  
  
"Well you're always so opinionated and uncompromising," Savannah said. "No offence,"  
  
"None taken," Jay responded.  
  
"But why are you so darn compromising when it comes to Sarah and me fighting over you?" Savannah asked. "I mean, its somewhat out of character."  
  
"Its complicated," Jay sighed.  
  
"I don't have anywhere to go." Savannah said.  
  
Jay looked at his feet, "It's really stupid."  
  
Savannah countered, "Awww come on."  
  
"You'll just get tired of it." Jay assured her.  
  
"Come on. It'll feel good to get it off your chest." She assured him.  
  
Jay then made the mistake of making eye contact.  
  
Jay quickly broke the eye contact by looking up at the sky. "Uh...well... I guess I'm confident about everything else I do. I mean, I've always survived on my brains and my gut so I trust those." He began. "But when it comes to girls... well... let's just say I'm a lot like Jason in the fact I've never had anything that could be considered a crush."  
  
Savannah looked at him. She chuckled. "You mean to tell me that big-cocky- I-can-take-anything-you-throw-at-me Jay Davis is girl shy?"  
  
Jay picked up an apple, or what closely resembled an apple, and tossed it into the air. He caught it a second later. "I'm not entirely sure if it's girl shy as much it's that every girl I've been around has always been a friend, nothing more. I've never found any girl that I can connect with, you know?"  
  
He sighed and continued. "Some of them I've known since grade school. Others are looking for guys who can actually open up. I don't really grade girls like other guys do either. I mean, sure I think some girls are pretty but I don't go nuts." He stopped in mid thought and began to chuckle. "It's kinda weird. I'm a guy who always seems to run his mouth and live by the edge of his pants but when it comes to girls I always end up being to logical in a situation that requires emotion."  
  
Jay shook his head. "I guess I just have a problem opening up myself... to anybody." He revealed. "My parents are always interested but I don't want them to know about how I feel. My friends aren't the touchy-feely type. And my closest sibling is 3 years younger and thinks I'm a dweeb...she's probably right. I just can't ever say what's on my mind unless it involves insulting someone or we're about to die."  
  
He looked up to see Savannah smiling at him. "Maybe you should stop thinking so hard and just do more of what you just did." She then began walking back to camp with her arms full of food.  
  
Jay looked towards the departing teen and had to do a double take. It was strange, but somehow Savannah had changed in the short time that they had been gone.  
  
Jay sat there for a few minutes. He popped back into reality and started shaking his head. "Nyah, that can't be right," he muttered as he picked another piece of fruit. He grabbed a few more for good measure before following Sav.  
  
Jay then turned to his partner. "You were unusually quiet, what gives?"  
  
Washimon looked up and shrugged. "Couldn't come up with anything good to say, besides..." He covered his eyes and pretended to fight back tears. "That was beautiful," The eagle said. (A/N: Think of Blinkin's voice from Robin Hood Men in Tights after Robin's speech to the villagers)  
  
Jay chucked a piece of fruit at his partner. "Shut up."  
  
Night approached more rapidly than anticipated and the dinner passed in silence. Jason took the first watch, as always, and was relieved by Michael after two hours. He laid back on his sleeping bag, not expecting to be able to fall asleep; he was dreading the obstacles that they would have to face the next day. He closed his eyes, but the second he did he heard a voice. He opened them again and saw the black sky, rather than his tent above him. Sitting up he glanced around and found himself near Centarumon's ruins.  
  
Standing up he noted that two of the pillars were now glowing, one blue, one black.  
  
"They've just started glowing," A voice behind him said.  
  
He turned to see Centarumon talking with a robed figure, Jason assumed was from the monastery.  
  
"Could it be that the inscriptions are unfolding?" The robed figure asked. "The prophecies are coming true?"  
  
"If that's the case, the chosen ones are in grave danger. Many obstacles await them in the Northern Tundra, including the third carrier; the fourth isn't too far off either." Centarumon nodded.  
  
Suddenly, the pillar next to the black one began glowing pink, off and on.  
  
Jason noticed it and made a rapid conclusion. "Pixie." He muttered under his breath.  
  
His location shifted, as it did in many of his other visions. This time to a cold wasteland, few trees, therefore little firewood was to be found. Jason glanced around and saw a pink cowboy hat; he looked again and saw Pixie, with her back turned towards him. Walking up to her Jason put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Pix," He smiled. It was short lived however as his smile began to fade as he discovered her touch to be ice cold.  
  
He could see dark clouds billowing around them as Pixie turned to face him. Her eyes were as red as rubies, and she appeared to be wielding a long dark whip. She raised her weapon and sent it cracking down on his head. Lightning struck. And like always he shot up, breathing heavily.  
  
Jason exited the tent, nodding acknowledgement to Michael, who, as always, was still on his watch. Jason sat next to the fire and stared deeply into the flame. In the flame he was able to see the centaur digimon addressing the pillars. He tore his eyes away from the flame right before the pink pillar began glowing. Looking towards his backpack, he thought of the scroll that lay within. The scroll that they received at the very setting of his dream.  
  
Jason dug through his backpack and discovered the slightly worn scroll and unfurled it. He glanced up and down the list and nodded in realization.  
  
Michael looked up. "What are you looking at JJ?"  
  
Jason rolled the scroll back up. "Oh nothing," He lied. "Just something that I got translated at the monastery. It's supposed to help me concentrate."  
  
"Does it work?" Bladeramon asked.  
  
"Only if there's a strong desire to concentrate. But it seems impossible tonight, I'm going to go for a walk." Jason said, he walked towards the girl tent and "knocked" on the door twice. Sarah's head popped out. "What do you want?" She demanded.  
  
"Can you wake Pix up please?" Jason asked.  
  
Sarah sighed and went back into the tent. Jason could hear her shaking Pixie, and muttering "Wake up, your damn boyfriend wants to talk to you." He heard her go on to say how he should've waited until morning.  
  
Pixie stuck her head out of the tent and asked sleepily. "What do you want?"  
  
Jason gestured towards the empty beach, the waves making soothing sounds against the sand. "I just thought that you'd like to go and enjoy the captivating scenery. It's beautiful here, and I have a feeling that we won't have much pleasant scenery after we cross the sea." He held out his hand, waiting for her to either take it or push it away.  
  
Pixie took the hand and he helped her out of the tent, leaving the remaining nine to sleep in peace.  
  
"This another one of your hunches?" Pixie asked as they left the site.  
  
Jason shook his head. "Nope, I saw the setting of the next conflict, it's a wasteland. Thus, I assumed that we'd be safe for the night."  
  
Pixie smiled. "Well we'll just have to overcome that one when it happens now won't we?"  
  
They walked for a little while longer; the campfire was only a dim glow. They stood at the edge of the water, looking across the ocean.  
  
"So are you going to tell me why you drug me out here in the middle of the night or do I have to guess?" Pixie asked.  
  
Jason just continued looking at the ocean and the stars above it.  
  
"Earth to Jason!" Pixie yelled. "Why'd you drag me out here when I could've been sleeping?" She shook the teen.  
  
Jason came out of his trance. "Sorry Pix, I just thought it might be nice to have some time alone."  
  
"Well I admit that it is nice not to have to worry about Jay sneaking up on us," Pixie said.  
  
Just then the duo heard something sneeze from behind them. Jason didn't even turn around; he pulled off his left shoe and threw it behind him.  
  
"OW!" a voice, most distinctly Jay's cried.  
  
"Go back to camp you nosy excuse for a Texan." Jason said loudly. "And my shoe had better be somewhere behind me!" They heard him grumbling as he left the two alone.  
  
Jason wrapped his arm around Pixie's waist. She rested her head on Jason's shoulder. They just stood there.  
  
The water kicked up spraying the two teens and the wind started to pick up, blowing cold air from across the water.  
  
"We should probably head back don't you think?" Pixie asked, her arms crossed, trying to stay warm.  
  
Jason nodded. They started walking back to the campsite, stopping briefly to get Jason's shoe. When they continued, Jason turned to Pixie and kissed her.  
  
Pixie smiled. "Was that the reason you wanted to see me alone?"  
  
Jason brushed some of Pixie's hair out of her eyes. "That, and to let you know that, no matter how cold, and uncaring I may seem, I will always care deeply for you," He told her.  
  
Pixie blushed and hugged the goggleneck. No more words were exchanged as the two returned to the campsite to sleep for the remainder of the night.  
  
The camp arose at a relatively early hour, packing what they could fit, with only the digidestined, their partners, and the scroll left unpacked.  
  
Jason unfurled the scroll and pointed to Lauren and his prophesies.  
  
"Listen to this: Your soul is filled with a secret and immense power that no other posses. When the second dark one has defeated all of your protectors, you will have to call upon the secret power within you. When you do the second dark one will be smitten and your partner will be given the strength to tear the second dark one asunder."  
  
He looked at Lauren. "Sound familiar?"  
  
Lauren started to recall the battle that caused her hair to turn blue.  
  
"That's not all, listen to this one: Let not thy nature cloud thy judgment. After the second dark one is struck down, an enemy of the past shall return. Whence they turn on thy acts of charity and attack, one will become more powerful."  
  
The digidestined were starting to remember that trip to the ruins.  
  
"Don't you understand?" Jason asked. "The prophesies, they're coming true."  
  
"So you're saying that one of ours could be next?" Meddie asked.  
  
"Yes, and we all need to keep these in mind, we don't know whose is going to be next." Jason said.  
  
He showed them the remainder of the prophesies:  
  
Pixie: There will come a time when dark clouds will fog not just your own vision but your thoughts as well...eliminating the love you have for your companions. Only with a pure heart will your mind be cleared and the truths be revealed.  
  
Michael: As the battle against the third one rages, none can comprehend the awesome might of the enemy. While all are struck down one will refuse to give up attacking with his own meager strength. Upon seeing this brave act this one's partner will grow.  
  
Savannah: Your prejudices will blind you to the point all you can see in a person is their mistakes. Until you lay down your prideful ways and forgive the one who lost their way you will remain weak."  
  
Meddie: Your best friend will be on the cusp of death but for her to survive you must be willing to sacrifice yourself. If you do, then the fallen one shall become stronger than ever before.  
  
Jay: When fate has separated two from the group, one will fall. Fortitude must sacrifice itself for fidelity. Only then will the digimon of fortitude be strengthened.  
  
Sarah: You will try to make your light shine brighter than all others and you will fail. When you fail you will hide your light from everyone. But when you combine your light with the others, you will become stronger than you ever have before.  
  
Center: There will be a time when darkness blankets the world. The Sovereign will send their plea to the other world and summon forth guardians capable of combating this threat. These chosen ones shall be called Digidestined. And then it goes on to say: In the final battle between light and dark, all will attack and all will fall. In order to triumph all must become one. After the confrontation ceases, the chosen will search for a way to return to their own world. When they finally discover one, the past outcast will decide to stay and guard the interest of both worlds.  
  
"With that business taken care of, we should be going," Savannah said. Her watch started glowing and the headset detached from the band, attaching itself on the left side of her face. The orange energy visor shot out, and started glowing.  
  
"Tentomon Digivolve to..." Tentomon said. "...Kabuterimon."  
  
The crest chip ejected itself from the headset and entered her partner.  
  
"Kabuterimon Chrono Digivolve to..." Kabuterimon said. "...Megakabuterimon."  
  
"All aboard the Beetle express," Savannah said, jumping onto the horned head. "Please remain seated while the fasten seatbelt sign remains on. In the event of a water landing you will be instructed to swim for your life, that will be all."  
  
Jay chuckled. "Just like flying coach," he said.  
  
"There a movie on this flight?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Or some peanuts?" Pixie queried.  
  
"Can I get a pillow?" Lauren demanded.  
  
Savannah pretended not to hear them as she instructed her digimon to take off.  
  
The flight was as uneventful as it was unpleasant. Namely very uneventful, and very unpleasant.  
  
The giant beetle landed on the opposite shore a few hours later before dedigivolving into Tentomon. What they found was less than appealing. The sand was black, there were virtually no trees, and the temperature wasn't much better.  
  
"So do we set up a base camp?" Kakumon asked.  
  
Jason nodded. "We should go inland a bit, maybe there will be more resources there," Cubmon pointed out.  
  
"I can scout the place out a bit, with the bird if you want" Ashemon pointed out.  
  
Meddie gestured for them to leave.  
  
"Now what?" Kodokumon asked.  
  
"Now we wait," Michael told her.  
  
"There anything productive that we could be doing?" Dazemon asked. "Like maybe finding a warmer place to wait?"  
  
Before his complaints were answered, Ashemon and Washimon returned. "Seems to be some sort of forest ahead, not much, but there's water close, and some supplies." Ashemon said.  
  
"If you don't mind the frigid temperature," Washimon cut in.  
  
"Let me be the judge," Jason said.  
  
"Since when did his theory of being equal members die?" Sarah whispered to Medusa.  
  
"I'm guessing somewhere around chapter 30." Medusa replied.  
  
The 14 individuals, followed their airborne guides, to what might pass as a suitable campsite.  
  
"It's too exposed," Jason said shaking his head.  
  
"Looks fine to me," Tentomon interjected.  
  
Jason sighed. He noticed black clouds forming above them. The clouds from his dream flashed past his eyes. "I guess it'll have to do. Pixie, you're on water duty. Michael and Sarah, get wood. Savannah, Meddie and Lauren are on food patrol. Jay's going to help me get camp ready. Plus we need to have a chat." He glanced at where Jay was standing. The Texan let out a loud gulp.  
  
"Shouldn't we go in pairs?" Kakumon asked.  
  
Jason shook his head. "We're going to have a harder time finding food here than water, besides, Pixie can take care of herself."  
  
Everyone set out to accomplish his or her tasks.  
  
"What's your excuse this time?" Jason asked.  
  
Jay sweatdropped. "Uh.well I noticed that Cubmon was still in the tent, and I assumed that Kakumon was in her tent too...so I just thought that you might need some backup." Jay said weakly.  
  
"Don't you think you should be exerting more of your resources to solve this crush problem?" Cubmon asked.  
  
"Well Jay has been talking with Smph..." Washimon started before Jay clamped the bird's beak.  
  
"I get it, you don't want anyone to know who you're leaning towards yet," Jason sighed.  
  
"Er...yeah...um I've got a question, why'd you have your girlfriend go off alone?" Jay asked as he finished setting up the girl's tent.  
  
Jason finished putting up the smaller tent and began making a circle of rocks. "I was telling the truth about the food; and I need fire as soon as possible. That meant cutting out the water."  
  
"But why Pixie?" Jay asked.  
  
"Because if my suspicions are confirmed, the sooner she's alone, the better." Jason revealed. Jay was about to query more but the food group just arrived.  
  
Pixie was walking through a sparse forest, constantly turning around. She felt as if there was someone or something watching her.  
  
"Why'd Jason send us all alone?" Kakumon asked. "Seems like he wants us out of the way."  
  
Pixie turned rapidly, she turned again.  
  
"Your partner speaks the truth," A voice above her said. "He wants you out of the way, all of them do." A dark form with demonic wings dropped from the dark clouds. He had one eye on his body, but two on the palms on his hands.  
  
Pixie immediately pointed her watch at the digimon. Her headset attached itself to the left side of her face. "Ghoulmon," She said. "Mega level demonic digimon. Give me one good reason why I should listen to you!"  
  
Ghoulmon chuckled. "Because I have seen it, you may look upon my eye to find out for yourself."  
  
Pixie pressed the headset and started looking into the gigantic eye. In the vast orb she could make out everyone at the campsite.  
  
"Pixie had better get here soon," Jason said. "I thought she'd be able to handle one simple task, but NOOO."  
  
"Can't that pink obsessed freak do anything right?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Nope, little miss princess complains if we ask her to roll up a sleeping bag." Savannah responded.  
  
"What a wuss," Medusa chuckled. "She practically expects us to carry her everywhere."  
  
"I hate that temper of hers, she's so unstable, I mean you guys saw what she did to me when Jason was gone" Jay said.  
  
"She's so erratic, she starts trying to be independent, but then a second later she's right back kissing up to Jason." Lauren said shaking her head. "It makes me sick."  
  
"What a credulous bitch." Michael laughed.  
  
Pixie tore her eyes away from the orb. "I don't believe it! I won't believe it!" She cried. "They would never say that!"  
  
"What reason would I have to deceive you?" Ghoulmon asked. He took her head into his hands and forced her to look into his eye once more. It began to spin. "Its time you realized that aside from your partner, I'm the only friend you have."  
  
Pixie started struggling, but after a short time, she was unable to. Her eyes lost their blue shine and became dull. "You're my only friend." She nodded.  
  
"Pixie! Don't listen to him!" Kakumon tried to tell Pixie, but as her partner stood, it was clear that they had no impact on her. It was odd, but it seemed that black clouds were starting to emerge from the teen. "Come Kakumon, we're going to go get revenge on those traitors!"  
  
Ghoulmon snapped and a long black whip appeared in his hands, the orange wings signifying demon digimon were adorned on the handle. "Take this," He smiled. "It might come in use."  
  
Pixie took the demonic whip and started back to the campsite. She touched her headset and the pink visor hid her eyes once more. "Kakumon, digivolve, its time to exact our revenge." She said. "You take the digimon, the humans are mine...Starting with that deceiver JASON!"  
  
Kakumon sighed. She had no choice but to follow her partner's instruction. The headset glowed as she changed.  
  
"Kakumon Digivolve to..." Kakumon said. "...Garosumon."  
  
Pixie's crest ejected from her headset and entered her partner.  
  
"Garosumon Chrono Digivolve to..." Garosumon said. "...Halogarosumon."  
  
The holy tiger digimon picked up her partner and flew the rest of the way.  
  
They made a landing in the center of the campsite.  
  
"Pixie are you crazy?" Jason demanded. "You just gave away our position!"  
  
Pixie didn't respond. It was then that he saw the whip. The sight of that caused the entire dream to be revealed to him.  
  
"Oh no." Jason muttered.  
  
"You think that I can't do a simple task?" Pixie demanded. She raised her whip and dealt Jason a glancing blow on his cheek; he clutched his face in pain.  
  
"Pixie, stop it!" Michael demanded.  
  
"Shut up!" Pixie retorted. "I'll deal with you and your credulous comment later!"  
  
"She's gone off the deep end," Savannah said. "Get ready guys!"  
  
"Halogarosumon, restrain them!" Pixie commanded.  
  
Halogarosumon sighed. "Halo Storm" She attacked. The ten rings surrounded the six rookie digimon and the one in-training digimon. They converged into the glowing sphere, encompassing the 7 partners.  
  
"Now where were we?" Pixie turned to Jason.  
  
Jason held his hands up. "Pixie, don't do this!" he urged. "We're your friends!"  
  
Pixie just laughed. "Friends? Do friends talk about each other behind their backs? Do they betray their trust, their feelings? I can't believe that you expected me to swallow that "I care deeply for you" shit." She cracked the whip again, this time striking his other cheek.  
  
"Pixie, I do care for you," Jason said. "So does everyone else."  
  
"Liar!" Pixie yelled as she swung the whip once more, but this time Jason was ready. He raised his arm; the whip struck the outstretched limb and began wrapping around it. He grabbed the dark object with his other hand.  
  
"I'm not lying Pix," Jason said, pulling the slack. Pixie, fighting to keep hold of the whip, dug her feet into the ground. Jason kept pulling. "If I didn't care about you, why would I have kissed you?" he grunted. "Why would I have taken you on that moonlit stroll?"  
  
Suddenly Ghoulmon landed in the campsite. "He was lulling you into a false state of security!" He assured her, "Don't cut him or any of the others any slack!"  
  
"Yes!" Pixie yelled, She fought for control of the whip, but her footing gave way, sending her flying into the goggleneck, knocking them both to the ground, with Pixie on top. Sensing a momentary opening, Jason grabbed Pixie's arms.  
  
"Doesn't this seem familiar?" Jason demanded. "We were like this when I saved you from the Flymon's stinger. Would I have done that if I had wanted to hurt you?"  
  
Pixie forcefully moved her hand to her headset and pressed the side, her face was a marked scowl. "You were biding your time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike on your own!" she said.  
  
"Pixie, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard you say," Jason said. He looked into her seemingly lifeless eyes. "Everyone here is your friend, they all care about you, save that guy who's been putting that fictitious drivel into your head."  
  
Halogarosumon dedigivolved, freeing the remainder of the partners. "He's telling the truth Pixie. Break through the clouds that Ghoulmon has placed in your mind!"  
  
Ghoulmon could sense that he was losing. "NO! He's using you, trying to save his own skin! Don't listen to him!"  
  
Jason held Pixie tightly and tears were welling in his eyes. "I love you Pix, I have since I laid eyes on you." She finally broke his hold and scrambled to her feet. He stood up said tears still streaming down his face. "Go on," he said. "Finish me off."  
  
"JASON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lauren demanded.  
  
Jason looked up. "If Pixie wants to kill me, who am I to stop her?" He shrugged. "I'd rather die, than see her mad at me."  
  
"So you're gonna die before marriage?" Jay whispered, only to get smacked on both cheeks by Sarah and Savannah.  
  
Tears were welling in Pixie's eyes. She raised the whip over her head...but then brought it back down.  
  
"I...I can't" She said.  
  
"WHAT?" Ghoulmon exclaimed. "HE USED YOU! BETRAYED YOU! AS DID ALL THE OTHERS!"  
  
Pixie closed her eyes, clearing them momentarily. They regained their blue sparkle. She ran to Jason and threw her arms around him.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said.  
  
Jason merely smiled and nodded towards Ghoulmon. "You going to let him get away with messing with your mind?" He asked.  
  
Pixie touched her headset, causing the visor to hide her eyes. She turned to Ghoulmon. "Know that there is nothing, in this world, that can make me turn against my friends!"  
  
"I'd say I came close" Ghoulmon smirked.  
  
This caused Pixie to grimace. "Your powers may have influenced me for a little while, but the trust I have for my friends will always prevail!"  
  
A pink light shot out from the visor into her eyes, first scanning downward, then side-to-side. A voice in the headset said "Scan approved."  
  
Then the light erupted from her visor and hit the ground under her partner, causing a clock symbol to be etched on the ground.  
  
"Kakumon Time Warp Digivolve to..." Kakumon said. She grew and took to the air slightly as she resembled her champion form. She then grew once more, gaining a wolf's head as well as angelic wings. The pink light shone once more, turning the once wolf-like angel into a humanoid digimon. She had a flower helmet, covering her eyes, a bodysuit similar to Angewomon's, as well as heeled boots. Angelic wings remained on her back. The glowing stopped, revealing the bodysuit and boots to be pink in color. "...Cherubusmon."  
  
Woah, another mega digimon. How will the holy digimon match up against the demonic trickster? Find out next time on NDW.  
  
I_NUKEM: Think I'm hinting at anything at the beginning? Huh? Do ya? Huh? Do ya? Huh? Do ya? Huh? Do ya? Huh? Do ya? Huh? Do ya? Huh? Do ya? Huh? Do ya? Huh? Do ya? *it goes on for 5 minutes?* Huh? Do ya?  
  
Coyomon: Um.for some reason Nukem's perkier than usual...it could be the Tylenol mixed with Sudafed, or maybe that pint of espresso that he just chugged.  
  
I_NUKEM: It comes in pints?  
  
Coyomon: *sweatdrops* well anyway read, review, or... uh...*scratches head* I'll gnaw your leg off.  
  
I_NUKEM: Now that's not nice... the threat should be that I'll come visit you!  
  
Coyomon: But that would make everyone in the world review.  
  
I_NUKEM: How bout we compromise, the threat will be that if you don't review, I'll come visit you and gnaw your leg off!  
  
Coyomon: I don't know what to tell you that isn't wrong with that one.  
  
I_NUKEM: How bout, read, review, and if you don't I'll make you listen to "It's a Small World After All" over and over again.  
  
Coyomon: WHAT KIND OF SADISTIC FREAK ARE YOU?  
  
I_NUKEM: One on a high caffeine buzz.  
  
Coyomon: Fair enough. 


	39. General Winter

Jake: Nukem's giving us the night off.  
  
Jess: So we'd better get going.  
  
*they leave*  
  
I_NUKEM: Ok, lets get the special guest voices in here. *looks around*  
  
Coyomon: *runs into the room and whispers something into NUKEM's ear*  
  
I_NUKEM: *plasters a big smile on his face* Er.they're just a little shy, let me go get them.*walks slowly, speeds up, slams the door, you can hear the engine of his car and him burn rubber, soon you can hear an airplane zooming overhead*  
  
Coyomon: *looks around* I don't think he's coming back... lets get started shall we?  
  
Audience: What about the last chapter?  
  
Coyomon: Then go back and read the next chapter if you don't remember!  
  
Audience: You don't remember what happened do you?  
  
Coyomon: *hangs head* ...No  
General Winter  
"Kakumon Time Warp Digivolve to..." Kakumon said. She grew and took to the air slightly as she resembled her champion form. She then grew once more, gaining a wolf's head as well as angelic wings. The pink light shone once more, turning the once wolf-like angel into a humanoid digimon. She had a flower helmet, covering her eyes, a bodysuit similar to Angewomon's, as well as heeled boots. Angelic wings remained on her back. The glowing stopped, revealing the bodysuit and boots to be pink in color. "...Cherubusmon."  
  
Ghoulmon took this time to start charging an attack. "Death Arrow" He cried. Black arrows were fired from his eyeballs on his palms.  
  
Cherubusmon swiftly lifted into the air, narrowly avoiding the energy missiles.  
  
Ghoulmon took to the air as well. "You won't escape me that easily!" He bellowed as he sped to collide with the pink digimon. Cherubusmon sailed towards the ground after a mid-air tackle.  
  
The black clouds were billowing overhead. They seemed to thicken with every attack that the demon digimon made.  
  
"Give up," Ghoulmon said snickering. "I can't be defeated."  
  
Cherubusmon flew back into the air. She had a frown on her face. "You shall pay for deceiving my partner."  
  
"I'd like to see you try to claim retribution" Ghoulmon smirked.  
  
"You will," Cherubusmon assured him. She raised her right arm and it began to glow. Her entire forearm disappeared. It was now replaced with a pink cannon.  
  
She looked in the sight, aimed and fired. "Cherub Cannon" She yelled as a pink orb of light flew from the barrel. It soared upwards, narrowly missing the three-eyed demon.  
  
"Aim needs some work," Ghoulmon chuckled.  
  
"Cherub Cannon," She yelled three times. Three energy balls, identical to the first, shot out of the cannon.  
  
Ghoulmon flew skillfully and avoided the three energy spheres, and rammed into Cherubusmon, forcing her to drop from the sky.  
  
Grimacing, Cherubusmon rose into the air once more. She clutched her cannon and aimed once more.  
  
"This old gag again?" Ghoulmon asked. "Death Arrow!"  
  
Transforming the cannon back into her limb, Cherubusmon dodged the attack. She then pointed her arms to the air, her outstretched palms facing upwards. "Loyalty Light!" A pink ray of light emerged from her hands, which then flew upwards, into the black clouds, surrounding the battlefield.  
  
This attack burst through the darkness and illuminated the battle in a pink light.  
  
The light caused the dark arrows to dissipate, and Ghoulmon to cover his eyes.  
  
It was Cherubusmon's turn to chuckle. "Awww what's the matter? Can't handle a little light? Days must be tough on you then."  
  
Ghoulmon merely hissed and launched towards the taunting angel. He rammed into her with all the force he could muster, but she remained aloft. Her right arm formed the cannon once more. "Cherub" Cherubusmon yelled as her cannon began glowing, gaining strength from the light, "CANNON," She finished, letting loose an energy ball twice the size of those that she had previously fired. This collided with Ghoulmon's left arm, destroying it entirely.  
  
Ghoulmon looked at the stump and back at his opponent. The pink angel merely shrugged. "I guess I need to aim a bit better," She smiled.  
  
Ghoulmon growled. He summoned the remaining black clouds to him. The digidestined watched as the darkness concentrated about the dark digimon's form, surrounding him. Black lightning bolts fired within the clouds, infusing him with their dark energies.  
  
Cherubusmon fired her cannon into the cloudbank but the energy attacks merely collided with the outer layers, exploding with little to no damage inflicted upon their target.  
  
"DEATH ARROW" came the demonic voice of Ghoulmon from inside his protective shield. Thousands of dark arrows flew from the black clouds, both at the angel, as well as the humans below.  
  
"This isn't good." Pixie informed her companions as she saw many arrows heading her way, her HUD was repeatedly flashing "HEADS UP!"  
  
Hearing her partner, Cherubusmon dropped down to be just in front of the digidestined and the remaining partners.  
  
"Loyalty Light!" She cried, engulfing herself and the digidestined behind her in a bright pink light.  
  
She grimaced as the arrows hit the protective shield. The energy barrier dropped as the last arrow struck.  
  
The angelic digimon dropped down to the ground, falling to her knee. She scowled upwards at the immense dark cloud. "One more time," She muttered, pointing her palms towards the clouds. "Loyalty Light" She cried again. Pink light shot from her palms, into the dark clouds.  
  
An earth-shattering shriek filled everyone's ears.  
  
The clouds dissipated, siphoning their energy back to try to keep their form. This failed, due to the intensity of the light. Ghoulmon wasn't that better off, the space where his center eye had been was now occupied with a gaping hole. His only eye on his right hand was beet red, with the veins showing easily.  
  
"You will pay for that," Ghoulmon grimaced. He began coughing up a small amount of blood that was as dark as the night sky.  
  
Cherubusmon flew up to his level. "Sorry. You lose". She then blew on the hovering figure, who then dissipated into millions of data fragments.  
  
The pink angel then descended, glowing pink as she did so. When she reached the ground she dedigivolved into Soleilmon.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The digidestined breathed a sigh of relief as they saw the pink being descend.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Medusa asked.  
  
"It would help if we still had our maps..." Pixie said, turning towards the group. Without warning her visor flashed. A beam, similar to the one that induced Time Warp Evolution shot out from the visor, onto the ground. Rather than a clock image, it instead transmitted a highly detailed map onto the ground.  
  
"Woah," Savannah said surprised. "You seeing this too Pixie?"  
  
"You can see it too?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Must be what the angels were talking about," Lauren said, poking at the image. Her hand went entirely through the terrain, distorting the image. As she removed her hand, the holographic map reverted to its normal splendor.  
  
"So where to?" Medusa asked while she eyeballed the map.  
  
Jason looked at the map carefully. "Well do we know anything about this new carrier?"  
  
"Well we know that he's an absolute mystery." Soleilmon ventured.  
  
This caused the entire team to facefault.  
  
Upon returning to their upright position, Jason heard a voice. "Many obstacles await them in the Northern Tundra." Whether it was a memory from his dream, or a whole new voice he couldn't be sure. Glancing around, he didn't see anyone, so he studied the map once more. Noting their position to be more forest, or savannah (no pun intended, really), he glanced upwards, and saw an expanse of land covered in ice. This ended, right at the base of a large mountain.  
  
"We go north." Jason said.  
  
"What makes you so sure that's the way to go?" Michael asked.  
  
"Since when has Jason steered us wrong before?" Cubmon asked.  
  
"Well there was that time with Karetenmon, Golemon, or perhaps Vademon," Tentomon interjected.  
  
Cubmon sweatdropped. "That was meant to be rhetorical."  
  
"Well you should have said so," Kodokumon told the in-training digimon.  
  
"Is it agreed?" Jason asked.  
  
"Can we have a huddle on this?" Washimon asked.  
  
Jay responded to the question with a quick punch to his head. "Shut up Beak for Brains."  
  
"We'll stay here tonight," Jason instructed. "Good work Pixie." He nodded in her direction. "I'm stepping out for a bit, Michael, you're in charge."  
  
With that, he and Cubmon walked out of the campsite towards the sound of running water.  
  
Pixie's visor dissipated, and the headset detached from her head, returning to its rightful place on her wrist. She started after the departing goggleneck, but Sarah placed her hand on her shoulder. She shook her head. Pixie watched as Jason left, tailed by Cubmon.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Digidollar for your thoughts Jason," Cubmon said to his partner.  
  
Jason bent down and splashed some cool water in his face. "I'm not thinking of anything," he said. His hands went under the water once more, bringing the icy liquid in contact with his skin. Another handful of water hit his face, soothing the burning sensation he felt on his cheeks where he had been struck by the whip.  
  
"You know I don't believe that for a second," Cubmon pressed. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"I was warned again, and yet I did nothing to stop it," Jason said, looking at his reflection.  
  
"So?" Cubmon asked. He moved to the waters edge, so his reflection was right next to his partner's. "It probably would've happened anyway if you weren't warned."  
  
"I mean, I couldn't do anything to stop it," Jason sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cubmon said.  
  
"I'm getting sloppy" Jason said. "I had every opportunity to stop it, but I didn't"  
  
"It's a good thing you didn't stop it, otherwise Pixie's prophecy wouldn't have come true."  
  
"I guess," Jason conceded. "But, I can't take much more of this."  
  
"What? The quest?" the cub-like digimon asked.  
  
Jason shook his head. "I'm getting really tired Cubmon. Its not that noticeable, but... I feel weak. My movements are stiff, slow. So is my judgment."  
  
"So you're tired, so is everyone else. We all could use a couple more days to rest." Cubmon said.  
  
Jason merely shook his head again. "It won't work for me, I've been running on like no sleep ever since that incident with Vademon."  
  
"So, we'll get someone to ..." Cubmon started.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. "Take over my watch shift, well that's all well and good except for my visions. They always keep me awake."  
  
"Well we could always try to cut the visions off at the source." Cubmon offered.  
  
"How?" Jason asked.  
  
Cubmon wasn't listening, his ears were perked to attention, and his eyes were wide.  
  
"Cubmon digivolve to...Coyomon" He said.  
  
"I thought I heard something," the lupine digimon explained.  
  
"In that case, we'd better get back," Jason said. He filled his canteen with the river water and began walking back to camp.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Upon returning to the campsite, Jason, and his newly digivolved partner, Coyomon, were greeted with "Welcome back"s "Hello"s and of course a squeeze like no other from Pixie.  
  
"SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY" She said in his ear over and over again.  
  
"Its really ok Pixie," Jason assured her. "You're back to normal. That's all that matters to me."  
  
"GET A ROOM!" Washimon called.  
  
This caused Pixie's temple to grow exponentially. She clenched her fist and reared back, ready to strike the green eagle.  
  
Or would have if Jay didn't hold her arm back.  
  
"Just leave him alone Pixie, you know he can't help himself." He said defending his partner.  
  
"Yeah, listen to the cowboy!" Washimon said.  
  
Jay released Pixie's arm and walked over to his partner. He picked him up and began shaking him. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I WASN'T A COWBOY!!!"  
  
This squabbling only succeeded in making everyone watching sweatdrop.  
  
"BREAK IT UP! ALL OF YOU!!" Medusa yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the teen.  
  
It was now Meddie's turn to have her temple grow. "How do we expect to defeat this Dark Fever, if we waste all of our time squabbling?"  
  
"Uh." Washimon stuttered.  
  
"She brings up a good point." Jay said looking at his partner.  
  
"Yeah, so would you mind putting me down?" Washimon asked.  
  
Jay dropped the green eagle on his softest spot, his head, silencing him for a time.  
  
Michael watched as Medusa regained her composure. She brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and smiled.  
  
"I never knew you had it in you," He told her.  
  
"There's a lot about me that you don't know," She said.  
  
"Well I'd like to learn." Michael said.  
  
"Hey, like the eagle said, get a room." Kodokumon told the two English teens.  
  
"Wow, I never thought anyone would be agreeing with Washimon." Lauren stated.  
  
This statement gained several chuckles.  
  
"Ok ok, now before we try to kill each other again, why don't we get some sleep?" Jason smiled.  
  
"First good idea I heard all day," Sarah said, climbing into the tent.  
  
As the campsite emptied, Jason stared into the fire, seeing things that had been, and sensing dangers yet to come. Coyomon curled up by the fire, conserving his energy. Finally Jason broke the silence. "What do you think you heard by the river?"  
  
Coyomon looked up. "I don't know, it might've just been some fish."  
  
Jason nodded as if he accepted the answer. The next three hours passed in silence, nothing so much as a cricket chirped. This bothered Jason somewhat, but told himself that they were approaching colder climates, so naturally there would be fewer creatures.  
  
After his watch was over, he woke Michael and began to sleep on his sleeping bag.  
  
Upon falling asleep he was struck by severe cold. He opened his eyes and they were filled with white.  
  
Jason's first thought was 'am I going blind?'. He sat up and his fears were proven to be unfounded. He found himself to be in the campsite no longer but instead he knew he was on a large mountain. His feet sunk into what appeared to be 6 inches of snow. Jason tried to walk through the coldness, but his energy was being sapped. Despite the weakness he felt he began moving stiffly up the mountain. He felt a cold wet particle brush against his face. Looking up he saw that it was snowing. Actually snowing was a light term; it seemed to him that he was caught in a blizzard. The goggleneck had to work fast. He noted a cave in the distance and slowly made his way into it.  
  
He breathed heavily as he collapsed into the shelter. His first instincts of curling into a ball to conserve body heat were followed. Gaining the strength to stand, he did so, his arms crossed. 'Seems warmer down here' the nature boy thought as he slowly walked deeper into the cavern.  
  
Jason walked until he got to what appeared to be a door. He cautiously opened it, and found that it led into an ice cavern. He was instantly struck by an icy chill. "Why was it warmer if this is what was down here?" he muttered.  
  
It was now that he saw the ice figures. There were eight pedestals in a row; the one on the rightmost end was empty. He looked closely and saw the next one to closely resemble Pixie.  
  
"The likeness is uncanny..." Jason said under his breath.  
  
It was then that the figure blinked.  
  
"Oh...oh no..." He realized. Looking further down the line and he saw the remaining figures. They were all his friends, in various running positions. "Running. How appropriate," Jason said. "Probably running from whatever defeated us..." He turned and saw Lauren's frozen form. Hers was the only one standing straight up. "She's braver than she looks."  
  
"Indeed she was" A deep, Russian sounding voice said from behind him.  
  
"What?" Jason spun and raised his arms, for protection, just in time to be frozen like the others.  
  
The only defining feature of his assailant that he could make out before his body began to shut down was a large furry body, a shield, and a large spiked club. He found it impossible to breathe, and his eyes forced themselves closed.  
  
Jason shot up and let out a long gasp.  
  
Startled by the noise, Michael looked into the tent and asked, "Everyone alive in there?"  
  
"Just peachy," Jason said as he closed his eyes once more, feeling the cold, a shiver ran up his spine.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Morning came without incident. Everyone got up, stretched and got ready for the new day.  
  
Jason was sitting by the fire, watching the flames dance about; peering into the depths of the warmth he lost himself in his subconscious, struggling with the blizzard once more, and discovering the unsettling fate that awaited them in the North.  
  
He was completely immersed in thought that he didn't notice something approaching him from behind.  
  
"BOO," It said. This brought Jason back to earth...er.the digiworld... you know what I mean.  
  
Jason turned and saw the blue haired youth standing right behind him with a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
"We're ready for you to pack everything away," She said. "Then we can go north."  
  
'If only I was ready,' Jason thought as he stood up, doused the flames and walked over to where everything was laid out. He sighed and began packing. In five minutes everything was neatly arranged within the four bags. Shouldering his backpack he looked towards the north. An involuntary shiver went up his spine.  
  
"Lets go." He said, moving forward.  
  
"Anyone else see Jas shiver?" Savannah whispered as she grabbed her bag.  
  
"I did," Michael said. "Is he scared for some reason?"  
  
"Dunno, he normally keeps his thoughts to himself...maybe Pixie can get it out of him," Medusa said looking at Pixie.  
  
"What?" Pixie looked up. "Why does it bother you?"  
  
"Well he might be hiding something again. I heard him gasp last night when he woke up. It was almost as if he was being strangled or something," Michael revealed.  
  
"So you think he might be dreading what's to come?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You guys coming or not?" Jason asked from a distance.  
  
"Be right there," Tentomon told him. They began walking, albeit slowly. "So where were we?"  
  
"Sarah asked Michael if he thought that Jason was dreading the future." Soleilmon said.  
  
"And that's exactly what I'm thinking," Michael said.  
  
"But being afraid is just natural human behavior. What makes this so odd?" Jay asked.  
  
"What normal humans do you know that can actually predict what's going to happen to us?" Bladeramon asked.  
  
"Good point..." Jay said, he soon quickened his pace. "Hey Jason! Wait up!"  
  
Soon the Texan was walking adjacent to the Coloradoan. (A/N: That really doesn't look right.*shrugs*)  
  
"So, you ready to take on the third carrier?" Jay asked him.  
  
"It depends, are you ready to take on the freezing cold temperatures that we'll probably face up north?" Jason said not breaking stride.  
  
"Well, I may live in Texas, but I've been to Colorado a couple times in my life, Utah too." Jay told him.  
  
"Yes, but were you there in winter, wearing shorts?" Coyomon queried.  
  
"Jay doesn't need pants or a coat, he's got enough hot air to keep all of us warm." Washimon stated.  
  
This caused the two humans to sweatdrop.  
  
"So, uh, I saw you shiver before you started walking," Jay said, coming straight to the point.  
  
Jason shook his head. "Just my subconscious making my body think that it's cold."  
  
"Oh come on, you expect me to swallow that excuse?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right, I guess I didn't dream about being caught in a blizzard, then when I found shelter, I didn't see everyone frozen, and then get frozen myself." Jason said sharply. "Thanks for proving my subconscious wrong."  
  
With that remark he began walking faster, either that or Jay walked slower. The Texan soon slowed down enough so that he rejoined the six other humans.  
  
"Seems he's had yet another premonition," Jay informed them.  
  
"Oh? And this one was about?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Oh, just everyone freezing to death." Washimon cut in. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"So he was hiding something from us," Dazemon purred.  
  
"Well we know now, so we'll be able to prevent it." Ashemon informed them.  
  
"Right," Savannah said. "So lets go!"  
  
With that, they quickened their pace, following in the wake of the goggleneck.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
After a few hours of hiking, they started realizing their plight. Snow was beginning to fall, and the air becoming crisp.  
  
"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Savannah exclaimed crossing her arms.  
  
Jason turned and saw that everyone was the same way. "Do you want to turn back?" He asked.  
  
"We've got to go forward," Michael said. "A little cold weather never hurt anyone."  
  
With that thought they continued. Soon they were walking in a half foot of snow, and visibility was poor.  
  
"Can't we stop somewhere?" Pixie asked.  
  
"Sure, but then we'd get frozen solid," Jay commented.  
  
"Can't... go on... much..." Lauren struggled. She soon collapsed face first into the snow.  
  
Everyone rushed to her side.  
  
"We need to find some shelter soon, otherwise we'll all start suffering from hypothermia." Medusa said.  
  
"Not all of us," Sarah stated.  
  
Jason looked at the Canadian. "Now Sarah, we all know that you and I are used to this climate. But eventually our defenses will fail as well." He pulled a blanket from his backpack and wrapped it around the 11 year old. Shouldering the pack, he took her into his arms and began walking forward.  
  
"Keep your eyes open for some sort of shelter," He instructed them.  
  
"Shelter? Why didn't you say so?" A gruff voice said from behind them.  
  
Everyone turned and saw a short digimon. He had a long grizzled beard, and held a staff with a claw mounted on its tip.  
  
"If'n y'all can prove you're friend, I'll let ya stay with me and the missus," the bearded digimon said.  
  
"That all depends on your definition of friend," Tentomon said.  
  
"Well, you don't look like Yetimon's cronies, I'd wager." The digimon said, his hand on his chin, as if he was analyzing the digimon.  
  
"Um...Who's this Yetimon?" Ashemon asked.  
  
"Yetimon, he's a mega digimon that's been givin' all of the digimon around here troubles. Anyone who tries to stand up against him wind up infected with that darn fever that's been spreadin'" the digimon explained.  
  
"Well we're on the opposite side," Medusa told him. With that she held up her digiwatch.  
  
"Ah, well that settles it," The digimon said. "Y'all are digidestined, I should know, the tunnel's filled with inscriptions and drawings and the like. Name's Jijimon." He extended his hand.  
  
"Um, can the formalities wait until we get my partner someplace warmer?" Dazemon asked.  
  
Jijimon looked at Lauren's still form. "Ah, yes," He cleared his throat. "This way."  
  
Jijimon led them through the blinding snow until they got to what appeared to be a large snow covered boulder. He tapped the boulder a few times with his staff and it started to move. The 15 still conscious members of the party looked and saw that it had been covering a staircase leading down. Jijimon gestured for them to follow him once more. He led them down the stairs, after the final digidestined descended the rock moved back to its original position.  
  
Torches now illuminated the winding staircase, and the digidestined could see drawings on the walls.  
  
"These what you were talking about?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yep, these here drawings seem to be tellin' a story...though I can't make heads or tails of 'em." Jijimon told them.  
  
"Hey, this kind of looks like the watch," Pixie said pointing to an inscription on the wall.  
  
"These must be similar to Centarumon's ruins..." Meddie thought aloud.  
  
"Hopefully you won't get grabbed this time," Washimon quipped. "I don't think I'd be able to catch you another time."  
  
Medusa rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure."  
  
They moved deeper into the cave and noted a large castle on the wall, with a large and what appeared to be hairy digimon standing beside it.  
  
"That's a picture of Yetimon and his fortress." Jijimon explained.  
  
"I know," Jason said coldly as he looked at the wall.  
  
"You must be one quick thinker to put all that together." Jijimon complimented.  
  
"Actually Jason's not the brains of the operation," Michael said.  
  
"Yeah, that title's reserved for me!" Jay smiled.  
  
Michael sweatdropped and muttered, "Shut up Bloody Cowboy."  
  
"Make me Nerdy Brit," Jay responded.  
  
"Now now, quit quarrelin' you'll upset the missus." The short hairy digimon instructed. Before anyone noticed, they were standing on level ground, right in front of a short door.  
  
"Any reason for two doors?" Coyomon asked.  
  
"Obviously its to keep the cold out, especially when the boulder's moved." Bladeramon responded.  
  
Jijimon nodded and opened the door. "It'll be a tight squeeze for some of you, but the inside should be to your liking."  
  
Everyone ducked down, save Jason who was still holding Lauren, and made their way through the opening. Jason handed Lauren through the doorway before coming in as well.  
  
"Honey, we're home." Jijimon announced.  
  
"Well its about time!" a digimon said. She entered the room and everyone noted her witchlike appearance, straight down to the broom she carried. "and what's all this?" She asked, indicating the larger beings in her house.  
  
"These here are digidestined, they're going to help get rid of our snowman problem." Jijimon said. He leaned towards the teens. "Don't mind her, Babamon gets upset even when I walk in the door alone."  
  
"Be that as it may, can we warm up our friend now?" Ashemon asked.  
  
"Oh my," Babamon said as she saw Lauren. "She's nearly frozen to death. Bring her over here!" She moved quickly and indicated a soft couch before disappearing further into the house.  
  
They placed Lauren on the couch indicated. Babamon returned carrying a quilt and a pillow. She placed the pillow under Lauren's head and the quilt over her body. "I'll be back with some soup"  
  
As soon as she left Lauren's eyes opened. "Finally, some decent food," She muttered.  
  
Jason looked down at the lying preteen. "You faker," He said with a smile.  
  
"Well how else was I going to get someone to carry me the rest of the way?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Wow, I'm never trusting that cute face again," Jay whispered to Sarah.  
  
"Ah good, she's awake." Babamon said carrying a bowl. She gave it to the blue haired teen. "Eat it all, you've been outside so long that you're hair's turned blue."  
  
Lauren looked at the soup, she could make out some sort of vegetable, as well as a multitude of herbs. She picked up the spoon and started eating.  
  
"Its so nice of you to let us stay here," Pixie said to Babamon and Jijimon.  
  
"Ah, tis nothing," Babamon said.  
  
"Besides, any friend of Centarumon is a friend of ours." Jijimon said.  
  
"You know Centarumon?" Soleilmon asked.  
  
"Sure," Jijimon said. "He's the one who told me that those pictures were of a story...and here I thought our cave was vandalized."  
  
"Well you all must've been worn out, what with walking all day in that blizzard, here I'll start a fire and you can all get some sleep." Babamon said. She clapped her hands and an orange fire came to life in the center of the living area.  
  
"Thanks," Kodokumon said.  
  
With that the digidestined pulled out their sleeping bags and started to sleep.  
  
Halfway through the night Jijimon felt a draft and he knew why. The front door was open, as was the boulder. He went out to investigate, only to find Jason looking up at the snow.  
  
"What're ya doin' up here mate?" Jijimon asked.  
  
"Haven't been much of a sleeper these past couple weeks." Jason replied. "I mostly use this time to appreciate my surroundings."  
  
"Well if you're having trouble sleepin' I know of a good remedy." Jijimon said.  
  
"Its not that. Not that at all," Jason assured him. "It's the dreams I have when I'm asleep that give me problems."  
  
"What sort of dreams?" Jijimon asked. "Surely you're not afraid of monsters and the like."  
  
"I'm able to see into the future...or at least that's what it seems like," Jason revealed. "Last night I dreamed about getting frozen to death, at the hand of a big hairy digimon. That's how I knew you were speaking of Yetimon when you showed us that fortress. I saw it."  
  
"Well then, tell me more, do you often have multiple visions, even if your first hasn't fully come to pass?" Jijimon pressed.  
  
"No," Jason said shaking his head, numerous drops of moisture caused by melted snow flew from the strands.  
  
"Then I think you've got a free night, I suggest you use it." Jijimon said, pointing towards the cave.  
  
"That does make sense," Jason said. He moved into the cave entrance with the ancient digimon following him. They soon made it back to the house where Jason promptly fell asleep.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Upon awaking, The digidestined found what appeared to be heavy overcoats, as well as gloves, long pants and boots laid by their sides. Upon further inspection, they saw their crests sewn into the backs of the gloves, coats, and even on the tread of the boots.  
  
"Wow," Savannah said. "And they fit too!" She said after zipping up her coat.  
  
"Of course they do, They'll always fit!" Babamon said. "When I make clothes I do them right!"  
  
"But why did you do all this?" Sarah asked. "Not that I'm not grateful. But why go to all the trouble?"  
  
"Because if you all want to go further north to where Yetimon hangs around you'll need extra layers." Jijimon said. "And I made the boots extra light, but very durable and warm. No snow's getting in there!"  
  
"Thank you so much," Jason said. "I don't know how we can repay you."  
  
"Just give that oversized hairball a kick in the pants," Jijimon said.  
  
"Oversized hairball, you're one to talk," Babamon chuckled.  
  
This brought a grin to the digidestined as they packed up their bags, and put on their new winter gear.  
  
"Thanks again!" Lauren said as they left the two kind mega digimon and went up the stairs and into the snow.  
  
"Even with this stuff on its kind of cold." Pixie said.  
  
Jason unzipped his coat and draped it over Pixie's shoulders. "Here," he said smiling. "I'm used to these temperatures.  
  
Pixie blushed a little at the gift. "Thanks."  
  
Suddenly a round white object shot straight towards Jason and hit him in the back of the neck. He turned.  
  
"Ok, Who threw that?" He demanded.  
  
Jay and Washimon were pointing towards each other saying "He did it" simultaneously.  
  
Jason scooped up a handful of snow and formed it into a ball, throwing it at the duo. They both ducked, causing the snowball to fly overhead, and strike Meddie.  
  
She grabbed a handful of snow and threw it, but it missed the mark entirely and hit Savannah.  
  
"THAT'S IT YOU'RE LOOKING AT THE SNOWBALL FIGHTING QUEEN!" Savannah exclaimed as she grabbed handful after handful of snow, pelting each and every digidestined.  
  
They all joined in, throwing snowballs after snowballs at each other, not noticing the numerous digimon converging on their location.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I_NUKEM: *enters wearing Pixie's hat, only its dyed brown* Ok, I'm done. Took me long enough. Why all the snow you ask? Well I've been planning this for a while. And the recent 4-foot snowfall in Denver has substituted for my muse, who still hasn't returned from his vacation. The three snow days I've received were spent, shoveling, digging out my car, and writing this chapter. I know its not much on the quality side, so I've added quantity.  
  
Pixie: *walks in* Hey Jason...er Nukem...Whatever you want to be called outside of the story... Have you seen my hat anywhere?  
  
I_NUKEM: *eyes look from side to side* Can't say that I have.  
  
Pixie: *looks around my room and picks something up* Then what's this can of brown fabric dye for? Hm? *Her hand moves towards her whip*  
  
I_NUKEM: Er... *starts running* OK READ REVIEW OR I'LL FIGURE OUT SOMEWAY TO TURN PIXIE'S RAGE AGAINST YOU!!!  
  
Pixie: *chasing after me* GET BACK HERE YOU!!! ALL THE SNOWDAYS IN THE WORLD AREN'T GOING TO SAVE YOU NOW! 


	40. Cold Shoulders

I_NUKEM: Salutations from the streets of Odaiba, Japan! I'm here looking for the guest voices that should have been here last chapter.  
  
Jake: Anyone got a cure for jetlag?  
  
I_NUKEM: I thought you were going to the movies with Jess...  
  
Jess: He insisted on hiding in your luggage. I think he was scared that you were going to replace him.  
  
I_NUKEM: *snaps* Well a guy can dream can't he?  
  
Jake: *facefaults*  
  
Jess: *peers around* So what do these voices of yours look like?  
  
I_NUKEM: *shrugs* I'll know them when I hear them.  
  
Just then Izzy and Joe go walking past.  
  
Joe: You know, being a doctor is a lot of hard work. I'd like to see you try it some time.  
  
Izzy: You know I've been busy pondering the fundamentals of astrophysics.  
  
They argue like that for a while.  
  
I_NUKEM: I think I found our special guest voices!  
  
Jess: *looks around* You mean them?  
  
Jake: I'll get them. This chloroform should do the trick! *walks behind Joe and Izzy with a bottle of chloroform* I'll give you guys this chloroform if you come with me.  
  
Joe: Well I don't see the harm in it, he's an American, what can he do?  
  
Jake: *Pulls out a large mallet and whacks them both over the head* That's what!  
  
I_NUKEM: While we prep these two to recap this chapter, why don't you all take a look at the chapter I posted most recently, or if its still fresh in your mind great!  
  
Cold Shoulders  
  
As the digidestined pelted each other with snowballs, they were blissfully unaware of the numerous digimon that were surrounding them.  
  
Their partners however, were able to grasp the situation.  
  
"Uh, Savannah, um... there are lots of digimon coming" Tentomon tried to explain.  
  
"Not now Tentomon," Savannah said hurriedly as she ducked a snowball. "I've got Sarah in my sights and I'm not about to lose her!"  
  
The remainder of the digimon's warnings fell on deaf ears as well.  
  
It wasn't until they were completely surrounded that they finally understood the severity of their situation.  
  
"Oh great," Medusa sighed. "We've been caught. Well I guess there's a first time for everything."  
  
"What now o fearless leader?" Sarah asked.  
  
Jason's shirt was soaked from the snowball fight so he began shivering. "Well first I'm getting my coat back."  
  
He walked over to Pixie, who relinquished the goggleneck's coat and began looking around warily.  
  
"Greetings chosen ones." A being rose out from the snow.  
  
"There's something you don't see every day," Jay commented.  
  
She resembled the other beings surrounding her with the exception of translucence, as if she was made of ice. However, this digimon showed no hint of being covered in snow, indicating her intangible nature.  
  
"It pains me to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid that you all must be taken to our master. As was our charge." She gestured to the now revealed snowman digimon who were approaching their position, effectively dropping the digidestined's maneuverability. "Or you could oppose us, forcing us to destroy you."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, of course we're going to oppose you," Savannah said. "Just give us a second will ya?"  
  
The digidestined all converged in what would appear to be a football huddle.  
  
"I have a feeling we're just dealing with ice-digimon." Michael said.  
  
Jason nodded. "Right, that means that Serenemon," He glanced towards Sarah. "Raptormon," He glanced towards Jay, "And Blazemon, or even Pyromon should we need it...I seriously doubt that Yetimon would send anything less than an ultimate against us." He finished the thought with his eyes on Medusa.  
  
"BREAK!" Lauren yelled. Everyone looked at the preteen, who immediately sweatdropped. "Couldn't resist." She said smiling.  
  
The digidestined turned to face their transparent foe.  
  
"Now we're ready to oppose you." Savannah said with a grin on her face.  
  
"You're up guys," Jason nodded  
  
Jay, Sarah and Medusa stepped forward with their watches glowing. The watches detached from their bands, and positioned themselves on the left side of their faces. Then they attached, their visors emitted a green, purple, and burgundy color respectively.  
  
Their visors emitted a light that struck their digimon.  
  
"Washimon digivolve to..." The green eagle said. "Raptormon."  
  
"Kodokumon digivolve to..." The cat-like digimon called. "Serenemon."  
  
"Ashemon digivolve to..." The fairy-like digimon cried. "Blazemon."  
  
Using their visors the three digidestined scanned their adversaries.  
  
"Frigimon," Sarah said as she looked towards the snowmen surrounding them. "They're champions, Sub-Zero Ice Punch is their specialty."  
  
"The translucent one is an Ultimate!" Medusa informed everyone. "She goes by SpectreFrigimon. Her attacks include a chilly touch, and her spectre freeze leaves icicles on your nose."  
  
Jay nodded towards Medusa. "She's all yours, we'll go after Frosty's impersonators."  
  
The crest chip emerged from Medusa's headset, and flew towards the fairy digimon. "Blazemon Chrono Digivolve to..." Blazemon cried. "Pyromon."  
  
With that, the three digimon flew their separate ways. Raptormon flew towards the right side of the specter.  
  
Raptormon sliced through the air until he came upon a large group of Frigimon towards their right.  
  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch" They all yelled, firing their freezing punches into the air. Raptormon tucked his wings inward, and began spinning, narrowly avoiding the first wave. This maneuver brought him close to the ground and into physical attack range.  
  
The Frigimon saw this and immediately converged upon the eagle in hopes of pummeling him into oblivion. Raptormon had other plans, as he spread his wings once more, and stuck his boots out and collided feet first with the nearest Frigimon. Using his powerful legs, he pushed off of the snowy being, and rocketed into the sky. This caused the digimon to sink into the snow.  
  
Gaining altitude, he began flapping his wings and began circling the digimon, much like a vulture would do to a wounded animal in the desert.  
  
He soon stopped circling and decided to put an end to the 10+ digimon that had set their sights on him. Raptormon plummeted, he pointed his wings downward. "Burning Feathers" He cried.  
  
The green feathers on Raptormon's wings ignited. Soon, several of these emerald feathers shot out of the wingtips, towards the Frigimon below.  
  
They brought their arms up to shield from the burning projectiles, but to no avail. The burning arrows seared through their snow-like arms, and struck their chests, deleting them on impact.  
  
On the other side of the battlefield, Serenemon had the same problems that Raptormon had faced. The Frigimon were coming at her in full force, attempting to freeze her in place.  
  
"Sub-zero Ice Punch" They cried, loosing their frozen attacks. Serenemon merely constructed a wall of flame in front of her body. This made all the frozen attacks ineffective. One digimon had tried to make it through the heated barrier, but as soon as he tried, his entire body began melting and turned into data. This had made the remainder of the Frigimon cautious to approach the fiery digimon.  
  
"Can't take the heat?" She smirked. "Then get out of the Digiworld. Fire Wave!" She pointed her arms downwards, and began adding to the firewall. She gave one pushing movement towards the wall. This caused the barrier of flames to dance and expand. The digimon began fleeing towards the snow banks. Serenemon curved her arms and brought the tips of her fingers together. This caused the fire to completely surround the Frigimon.  
  
"That'll hold 'em," She said as she wiped her hands together. This caused the fire walls to meet, with the Frigimon inside. When Serenemon looked at what happened, she began sweatdropping. "Oops."  
  
In the final skirmish, the two ultimates had yet to make their first move. Then suddenly the icy specter disappeared entirely.  
  
Pyromon's eyes widened. "What?" She looked around frantically. "Where'd she go?"  
  
Her question was answered as she felt an icy touch on her back. She whirled about. She expected to see the ghostly snowman, but instead found no trace.  
  
"Are you afraid to fight me head on?" the fiery spirited digimon asked.  
  
Her response was another touch that sent chills to her spine. Again she turned. This too was futile.  
  
"A little help here Meddie," Pyromon yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Her partner was standing a good distance away. She watched through her visor. Despite her view of the battle, she still had a hard time figuring out what was going on. Her partner was turning and lashing out in various directions, missing her opponent entirely. She touched her headset, retracting the visor and it dawned to her that SpectreFrigimon had made herself invisible to the naked eye. Pressing her headset once more, she was quick to offer her assistance.  
  
"She's to your left!" Medusa shouted.  
  
As per her partner's instruction, Pyromon punched to the left, her hand was immediately frozen into a fist. She could hear the phantom digimon chuckling as it came into view.  
  
"How did you like my Chill Touch?" SpectreFrigimon sneered.  
  
"Frankly I thought it to be uninspired," Pyromon shrugged. As she did so, her hand rose in temperature, melting the ice and freeing her digits.  
  
"Say what?" SpectreFrigimon stepped back slightly.  
  
"I'm a digimon that commands flames and heat. If you thought a little cold would hurt me, I'm afraid you were sorely mistaken," the fiery digimon stated calmly. "I suggest you give up."  
  
The snowy digimon nodded as if accepting the terms. Then she raced forward, expanding her body as she did so. "Spectre Freeze!"  
  
"What's this?" Pyromon's eyes went wide as the ever-growing snowman dove into her. She brought her arms up to block and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Strangely, there was no pain, merely a chilly sensation. She looked around and could see some sort of translucent barrier between her and the rest of the digidestined. She looked upwards and could make out what appeared to be a cavern, but she soon felt a pang of realization.  
  
'I'm inside of her', Pyromon thought.  
  
"You like the temperature in there?" SpectreFrigimon asked. "I can always go lower you know."  
  
As if to demonstrate that fact, Pyromon was immediately struck by an icy wind, causing her to shiver slightly. The temperature continued to drop, causing her to wrap her arms around herself.  
  
The digidestined team was watching in horror.  
  
"Why doesn't she just melt that thing?" Lauren asked.  
  
"I guess she's cooled down more than she's let on," Savannah replied.  
  
"Someone needs to help her!" Medusa cried.  
  
Raptormon and Serenemon nodded to each other before flying towards the fray.  
  
Simultaneously, the crest chips ejected from Jay and Sarah's visors. They flew towards the two champion digimon before entering them.  
  
"Serenemon Chrono Digivolve to..." The humanoid digimon cried. "...Bokuramon."  
  
"Raptormon Chrono Digivolve to..." The eagle yelled. "...JetRaptormon."  
  
As the two additional ultimates flew towards the ectoplasmic beast, they could make out slight traces of frost on Pyromon's skin.  
  
"Geeze, this digimon must be really cold if she can do that to a powerful fire digimon," Bokuramon commented.  
  
"Raptor Lasers!" Jetraptormon yelled as the emerald laser cannons gathered energy. He fired them straight at the digimon, but the beams passed through the digimon harmlessly.  
  
"What?" Jetraptormon sweatdropped. "I didn't think that that was supposed to happen."  
  
"Dark Destroyer!" Bokuramon tried her attack. The black lightning bolts struck harmlessly on the specter's skin, before ricocheting and grazing Jetraptormon's left wing.  
  
"Mayday! MAYDAY! EAGLE GOING DOWN!" the jetpack clad eagle shouted as he began spinning, striking a snowbank.  
  
"Not again..." Bokuramon sweatdropped. Then she dropped from the sky to tend to the fallen eagle.  
  
The giant specter laughed. "YOU CANNOT HOPE TO DEFEAT ME!"  
  
From inside her ectoplasmic prison, Pyromon was gathering her strength. Her entire body was covered in a thin layer of frost, making it difficult to move. However she concentrated her power into making a small ball of fire within the confines of her hands. Soon she built onto it, and the flames began growing. Soon it was the size of a volleyball then it grew still. Then she held it over her head, as if she was showing it off like a beacon. This significantly raised the temperature of her prison. With the hot air, the ghastly being began shrinking, as it had less cold to draw power from.  
  
"Flame..." Pyromon took the oversized fireball in one hand. Then launched it into the cranial cavity. "THROWER!"  
  
With this giant flame attack, the ghost's head was miraculously blown off. Specks of data began separating into the icy atmosphere, until the captive Pyromon was liberated.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I_NUKEM: WOW!!! ALMOST 2 WHOLE MONTHS WITHOUT AN UPDATE. I must be a great procrastinator.  
  
Coyomon: *sweatdrops* B4k4. I_NUKEM: *looks at Coyomon* What was that?  
  
Coyomon: Just update quicker. I mean you have no excuse now that you've graduated from highschool.  
  
I_NUKEM: Um... well I still have *begins rambling off things I still have to do*...so I still have excuses.  
  
Coyomon: *begins growling*  
  
I_NUKEM: Uh...oh...  
  
Coyomon: *Bites onto my leg*  
  
I_NUKEM: OW!!!! LET GO YOU FURBALL!!!! *dances around the room trying to dislodge the coyote from my leg*  
  
Pixie: Um...while Jason is brainstorming for the next chapter...  
  
I_NUKEM: *CRASH* I SAID LET GO!!! I CREATED YOU I CAN DELETE YOU JUST AS EASILY NOW RELEASE MY LEG!!!!  
  
Pixie: *sweatdrops* Review, and try to avoid commenting on the shortness of the chapter and the length of time it took him to write it, seeing as he's been off for the past month, doing random useless things like tests, filling up his hard drive with junk, and outlining a non-digimon fic.  
  
Jason: *hops into view* Some help you are. From now on when I ask for someone to help me out in the afterward, I'm getting Savannah to do it. Ok so like Pix said, review or...um...i'll uh...sick Coyomon on you...then uh...send you the bill to my college...T think the total cost is getting up to $20,000 a year now. ^_^ 


	41. The Abominible Snowmon

I_NUKEM: Ok so we were successful in finding our special guest voices.  
  
Jake: And in abducting them, tying them up, and forcing them to read this fic.  
  
Jess: We'd better get this over with, otherwise "You Know Who" will be coming after us.  
  
Jake: Oh yeah. *smacks Izzy and Joe's faces to wake them up*  
  
Izzy: *shakes his head* This is inconceivable, how were we abducted by mere teenagers?  
  
Joe: I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
I_NUKEM: Now lets have none of that. You guys know what you're gonna say?  
  
Izzy: Yes, but what happens should we refuse?  
  
I_NUKEM: *takes out a taser and shocks Joe* Any other questions?  
  
Joe: YEAH!!! WHY DID YOU SHOCK ME???  
  
I_NUKEM: I had to demonstrate.  
  
Joe: But couldn't you have demonstrated...  
  
*ZAP*  
  
I_NUKEM: *removes taser* Now that's enough of that, BEGIN NOW!  
  
Izzy: Uh...*looks at the taser* Everyone of the so-called digidestined were having a snowball fight.  
  
*ZAP*  
  
Joe: *hair is sticking up and sparking* When noone was paying attention, due to the sheer incompetence of the group, a group of Frigimon, led by SpectreFrigimon surrounded the teens.  
  
*ZAP*  
  
Izzy: *his hair is standing up straight as well* Then when the new kids *finally* noticed it, they found that they had no choice but to battle.  
  
*ZAP*  
  
Joe: Raptormon, Serenemon, and Pyromon set of to do all the work and protect the other loafers.  
  
*ZAP*  
  
Izzy: The two champions defeated their adversaries with little harm, however due to some massive blunders managed by Pyromon, she narrowly avoided defeat.  
  
*ZAP*  
  
*RUMBLE*  
  
I_NUKEM: What was that?  
  
Jess: I think she's finally caught on to us.  
  
I_NUKEM: Oh no...Tranquilizers at the ready, position yourselves by the door.  
  
*Rumbling continues*  
  
Jake: Isn't the fangirl coming yet?  
  
I_NUKEM: Just stay calm.  
  
*Savannah breaks through the wall behind them, creating an opening perfectly attuned to her size and body form.*  
  
I_NUKEM: Uh oh...  
  
*Jake and Jess turn and fire, but the tranqs have no effect*  
  
Savannah: Hey what's with the little darts?  
  
I_NUKEM: Er...well we just wanted to be prepared for anything.  
  
Izzy and Joe: HELP US!!! HE'S KIDNAPPED US AND FORCED US TO READ HIS AWFUL STORY!!!!  
  
Savannah: *first notices Izzy and Joe* SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *goes up to Izzy and glomps him* IZZY YOU'RE MY FAVORITE DIGIDESTINED FROM SEASON 1!!!!!!!!!  
  
Izzy: *gasping* NEED... AIR...  
  
I_NUKEM:*sweatdrops*  
  
The Abominible Snowmon  
  
Icy winds buffered the eight digidestined teams as they neared the giant mountain that stood, ever imposing, in the distance. The three ultimate digimon, Jetraptormon, Bokuramon, and Pyromon, had flown them a fair distance, before aerial navigation became impossible. Now everyone was forced to trudge at their current slow pace.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Lauren yelled over the blizzard.  
  
The loud winds drowned out any reply.  
  
"I SAID ARE WE THERE YET?" Lauren yelled louder.  
  
Jay was quick to place a gloved hand over her mouth. He brought his index finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet.  
  
"We're close to avalanche country here," Jay whispered to her. "We need to be extra quiet."  
  
She glanced around the hill in which they were climbing. She noted several other digidestined shivering as they walked. There was no sound, save the blustering wind.  
  
'Why are we climbing this little hill, when the mountain is over there?' Lauren thought. 'And why the heck to I have to be quiet?'  
  
As the digidestined reached the top of the hill, Jason raised his hand, signaling for them to stop. He pulled down the hood from his coat, exposing his entire head to the fierce snowfall.  
  
Closing his eyes, he drifted into his own subconscious and began reliving his nightmare from the previous nights once more. Looking towards the mountainside, he could make out the entrance to the ice cavern towards the base of the mountain. "There it is," he muttered  
  
Suddenly he felt pressure on his shoulder. He blinked, coming back to reality. He turned and saw Pixie with her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You ok?" She whispered. "We've been standing here for nearly 15 minutes now."  
  
Jason glanced towards the mountain again, but the entrance was hidden once more. He only nodded before bringing his hood up once more. He began moving, expecting the rest to follow.  
  
Sure enough, the digidestined all began following him.  
  
They eventually made it to the base of the mountain, where, he hoped to be able to find the entrance to the cavern.  
  
After minutes of attempting to find the cavern, his eyes closed once more.  
  
'Why does JJ make things so complicated?' Michael thought. 'If he keeps this up, his entire psyche could break down.'  
  
He glanced around. Some large holes stood out in the snowbank. 'OH COME ON! IT CAN'T BE THAT EASY CAN IT?' He screamed to himself. Walking up to the concentrating leader, he tapped his shoulder. Jason's eyes opened with a start and he gave Michael an annoyed look.  
  
"Well JJ. I would have thought that you of all people would be able to recognize footprints when you saw them." Michael whispered. He gestured to the multiple sets to their left. All of which seemed to come from, or lead to one spot. Somehow, these beings were walking through a large wall of snow.  
  
Sweatdropping, Jason replied. "It can't be that easy can it?"  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
On that thought, Jason pushed through the wall of snow, discovering it to be relatively thin, almost as if it was an illusion. Michael, Savannah, Pixie, Sarah, Lauren, Jay, and Medusa soon followed him in that order.  
  
Finding it to be more comfortable, they soon removed their hoods. "The lack of wind makes the cold a lot more tolerable, don't you think?" Sarah asked.  
  
"That's obvious," Pixie rolled her eyes. A shiver went up her spine. "Its still pretty cold though."  
  
"Lets get on with it then." Bladeramon said.  
  
As they meandered through the ice cavern, their eyes shifted from wall to wall. They saw numerous figures embedded inside the walls. Many of which were large, hairy, walrus-like creatures.  
  
Stopping near one of the frozen figures, Medusa stared at the unmoving form for a long time. Without warning, she could see the eyelids close, and then reopen. This caused her to tumble back, shrieking.  
  
Michael was immediately by her side. "What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
Meddie was pointing towards the frozen form. "It...It blinked..." She muttered.  
  
Jason was soon next to the indicated walrus. He placed a hand against the ice.  
  
"I can't believe it." He shook his head. "How could Yetimon do such a thing?"  
  
"What?" Tentomon asked asked.  
  
"It's a prison," Jason revealed. "Rather than deleting or infecting those that opposed him...Yetimon froze them all, meaning they have no chance of being reconfigured. How inhumane."  
  
"Well he never was human to begin with," Demiwashimon pointed out.  
  
"Lets get this over with," Jay nodded towards the opening across the room.  
  
"Careful, that's where his ice castle is," Jason informed them.  
  
"Geeze, what's this guy's obsession with ice?" Kakumon asked. "If you ask me, that guy could use some variety."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell him that right before we destroy him," Sarah informed them.  
  
They moved through the hall of ice, and entered a large open space within the core of the mountain itself.  
  
"How can a mountain this size be hollow like this without collapsing?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well if it has the right supports it might be possible," Dazemon told him.  
  
Sure enough, the walls were frozen solid, in addition to a large pylon of ice, shooting up from the very center of the castle.  
  
"Well, are we just going to waltz right up and say 'Hi, we're the digidestined, could you open the door so that we can destroy you?'" asked Savannah. "Or are we going to use more finesse?"  
  
"Oh finesse most definitely." Jason smiled. With that thought his watch unclipped from his wrist, and positioned itself over his left ear. Attaching to his skull, the black energy visor appeared. The light of the visor scanned his eyes as it had before, uttering a "Scan Approved"  
  
The light shone under his partner, Coyomon, forming a clock.  
  
"Coyomon Time Warp Digivolve To..." The lupine digimon stated as he began to transcend his champion and ultimate forms. "Grizzmon."  
  
"CLAW SWIPES!" Grizzmon yelled as he began swiping at the large door of ice.  
  
"You call this finesse?" Tentomon asked skeptically.  
  
Any reply was lost because at that moment, the doors collapsed inward, shattering into hundreds of pieces.  
  
"They don't make doors like they used to..." Grizzmon growled before flying forward.  
  
"Lets go," Jason ushered. "There's no doubt in my mind that Yetimon heard that and is making preparations." With that he chased his partner through the opening. The rest of the digidestined soon followed.  
  
Racing through corridors, through solid ice barriers, as well as more doors, the digidestined finally reached Yetimon's inner sanctum. They glanced around warily as they heard heavy breathing echoing throughout the cavern. Noting what appeared to be a fireplace, with ice crystals in place of the fire. Near this 'iceplace', there sat a large icy armchair. Everyone could see a hairy arm that had fallen over the armrest.  
  
"How could he still be sleeping?" Sarah demanded in the quietest voice she could muster.  
  
"Makes our job a lot easier." Jason responded. He tilted his head towards the armchair. "Lets go."  
  
The digidestined walked carefully across the large room, tiptoeing on the slippery surface was a very difficult task. As was proven on numerous occasions.  
  
"WOAH!" Jay exclaimed as he fell to the ground. This was met with an abundance of "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"s. Looking up at the sleeping form, they could hear him snort, and then begin snoring.  
  
"That was close," Jay whispered.  
  
After numerous falls, the digidestined managed to converge, in between the chair and the cold emanating from the ice behind them. Looking upwards, they could see their next opponent.  
  
Yetimon, an 8 feet tall giant. His entire body was covered entirely with fur. His feet both had three toes, whereas his hands had the traditional four fingers and a thumb. The only article of clothing worn, was a large belt, which seemed to have sections that attached to his shoulders, crossing in front of his chest. His face...well wasn't pretty. He had a big black nose, though the nostrils made him look almost piggish, his ears were nonexistent. From what they could see, his mouth was filled with over forty large sharp teeth, with two large, fang-like teeth protruding from his bottom jaw.  
  
"Ok do it now Grizzmon," Jason nodded.  
  
"CLAW SWIPES" Grizzmon bellowed, hoping to strike Yetimon right between the eyes. However, the dark mega's eyes shot open at the last minute and with speed unknown to such a large being, grabbed both of the winged bear's arms. Then with some effort, he threw his assailant across the room.  
  
"Now," Yetimon said in a thick Russian voice. "I have you where I want you." He snapped his fingers and four bipedal wolf-like digimon dropped from the ceiling.  
  
"You summoned us master?" They asked.  
  
"Take care of that winged menace. I will deal with these digidestined." Yetimon ordered.  
  
The four digimon let out howls as they raced towards the recovering Grizzmon. "WOLF CLAW!" They shouted, raising one arm. Grizzmon could barely roll out of the way, avoiding all but one assault, which grazed his arm. He began flapping his wings, lifting into the air, but soon, after rising a couple feet, he found himself unable to soar any higher. Looking down he found himself weighed down by two of the wolves.  
  
"GET OFF" Grizzmon bellowed. He formed his staff by bringing his forelimbs together. "AXE OF..." but before he could finish his attack, he was struck from behind.  
  
"Garuru Kick," The remaining two wolf-men yelled as they jumped and kicked the grizzly bear's wings. A loud snap echoed through the cavern as one of the hawk wings grew limp.  
  
This caused Grizzmon to plummet to the ground, losing his staff in the process. He landed hard on his stomach, and the two were-wolf digimon that held his legs, now moved upwards and applied a serious amount of pressure to his injured wing.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," Grizzmon yelled in pain. He fought to stand, but the pain of his wing was unbearable.  
  
"WOLF CLAW" the remaining digimon yelled. The claw attacks raked the mega's back, one of which striking the broken wing.  
  
"How pathetic," One of the wolves stated. "A mega digimon, losing to four ultimates."  
  
"He never could match our speed." Another retorted.  
  
"Plus Yetimon's throw didn't help his chances." A third spoke up.  
  
Grizzmon fought to stand up. "I haven't lost yet." He growled. Reaching outward with his claw, he somehow summoned his fallen staff to his hand. "AXE OF URSA!" he bellowed. The tip of the staff glowed for a brief instant, before the large axe-head appeared. He thrust the pole against the digimon attacking his wing, knocking him away. He then stood, using the pole for support.  
  
Upon reaching his full height, he swung the axe at the individual digimon, but they merely jumped out of the way.  
  
"Give it up," one of the were-wolves stated. "You'll never hit us."  
  
Sure enough, Grizzmon's motions became labored, erratic. His energy was rapidly leaving him. Bellowing in rage and frustration, he made one final vertical slice. It missed its intended target, and was buried in the icy floor. The resulting impact caused many large cracks to form on the floor all of which extended in a radial pattern.  
  
"Garuru Kick," All four digimon yelled. They kicked the grizzly bear digimon square in the chest, forcing the exhausted mega to fall to the ground. He strained to rise off of the floor, but collapsed in exhaustion. A white light surrounded his being as he reverted back to his in-training form.  
  
The forms cracked their knuckles. "Need us to do anything else boss? Or do you just want us to get rid of this pathetic excuse for data particles?"  
  
"Just kill him," Yetimon ordered. "As I stated before, these ones are mine."  
  
He had backed the digidestined and the remaining partners closer and closer to the icy wall.  
  
Jason glanced at the four wolves; his visor immediately picked up on their data. "Um...Is anyone planning on rescuing my partner from those Weregarurumon, or are we just gonna let him get fried considerably sooner and less painfully than us?"  
  
"Geeze Jas, you make it sound so glamorous, we thought you'd be happy for him," Savannah rolled her eyes. "Tentomon, Lets do it!"  
  
"Can't leave us out," Lauren said defiantly.  
  
"Think you can handle this?" Pixie asked her partner.  
  
"I'm still a little weak, but I should be able to digivolve to at least the ultimate level." Kakumon assured her.  
  
"Bladeramon will provide a distraction," Michael nodded.  
  
Their four watches fused into place above their left ears and their energy visors activated.  
  
The light shining from the visors struck their partners.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to." Tentomon said. An orange light hit him changing him into his monstrous beetle form. ".Kabuterimon."  
  
"Dazemon digivolve to." Dazemon said. A blue light hit him, shifting him to become his winged tiger form. "Daizetmon."  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to." Kakumon said. A pink light hit her and she too became a champion. "Garosumon."  
  
"Bladeramon digivolve to." Bladeramon began. The light enveloped the rookie and when it dispersed his champion form was in its place. "Daggermon"  
  
Suddenly, their four Crest Chips ejected from the headsets, entering their respective partners.  
  
"Kabuterimon Chrono Digivolve to." Kabuterimon said as the chip entered his body. He began to glow an orange hue as his body began to get more armor plating then his wings were covered in a large orange shell. The energy enveloping him moved onto his head, ending with the horn, bolstering it to seem like an oversized battleaxe. "MegaKabuterimon." The orange light faded, but the orange hue on his body remained.  
  
"Daizetmon chrono digivolve to." Daizetmon said. He began shining as his body became immersed in metal. "Dazairmon."  
  
"Garosumon Chrono Digivolve to." Garosumon said, as she began to change into her bipedal, winged wolf form. "Halogarosumon." The light faded to reveal the pink digimon's golden ring encircling her neck.  
  
"Daggermon chrono digivolve to. " Daggermon stated. He twirled his staff as he was enveloped in a red light. The crest chip from his partner's watch entered his body, causing him to grow in bulk, and he was now twirling his large broadsword. "Metaldaggermon." His metal armor now replaced his flesh.  
  
"HORN BUSTER" The newly grown beetle yelled, ramming into Yetimon and pushing him further from their partners.  
  
"Sonic Slash" Metaldaggermon shouted. He raised his broadsword and it began to glow. Now racing towards the mega, he slashed at the large hairball.  
  
"Ice Shield" Yetimon sighed. A large shield formed on the mega's left arm. Using this, he deflected the ultimate's blow.  
  
Meanwhile, the remaining two ultimates were doing their best to rescue the fallen Cubmon, but the wall of Weregarurumon was troublesome.  
  
"Mega claw" They yelled at once.  
  
"Geeze, you'd think that they'd learn to be individualistic," Halogarosumon muttered.  
  
Dazairmon shook his head. "Lets just clobber them."  
  
"Sounds good," Halogarosumon said. She flew upwards, narrowly avoiding the claw attack, and placed her claws on the ring around her head. "HALO STORM" she yelled, throwing the rings towards two of the four wolven digimon.  
  
"Garuru Kick" They yelled, knocking the rings back at her with two simultaneous kicks.  
  
"What?" Halogarosumon asked, as she saw her rings sail back towards her. She braced for an impact that never came. Looking around, she could see the rings embedded on the ceiling.  
  
'That was close' she thought, examining the rings.  
  
Suddenly, due to the stress caused by the attacks, the rings exploded, sending a large slab of ice sailing downward, towards the ultimate digimon.  
  
"Crap," She sighed as the ice fell on top of her, forcing her to the floor and trapping her legs.  
  
This caused the two Weregarurumon that were attacking her to grin. The two wolven digimon then began performing elbow drops on the trapped angelic digimon's back and wings, causing her to revert back to her rookie form.  
  
Dazairmon wasn't having much better luck.  
  
"Asura Claw" He yelled. The bandsaw on his metallic arm began spinning as he launched himself at the two digimon that he was trying to subdue.  
  
The first of the two werewolves merely leapt over the metallic tiger, whereas the second ducked down and grabbed the tiger's leg, just inches away from the spinning blade.  
  
The cybernetic cat's eyes went wide in what appeared to be shock.  
  
"I take it that you've run out of tricks," the Weregarurumon smirked.  
  
"Not quite. Tiger Eye," Dazairmon yelled. The cybernetic eye let loose a beam towards the smirking wolf-man.  
  
The Weregarurumon merely tilted his head, and the beam narrowly grazed his shoulder. He clutched the scratch, forcing him to let the tiger go. Dazairmon lifted away from the digimon, only to be caught from behind.  
  
"Garuru Kick," The second Weregarurumon yelled as he kicked the flying metallic cat repeatedly, forcing him to the ground.  
  
"This is for my arm," The injured digimon snarled. "Mega Claw!" The claws on his good arm began glowing, as he swiped not once, not twice, but thrice. The force of the attack forced the tiger to revert to his rookie form.  
  
Yetimon began chuckling at the sight of the two rookies and in-training digimon. Turning to Megakabuterimon and Metaldaggermon, he smiled, showing many sharp teeth.  
  
"Give it up," He said. "My warriors and I have been exposed to these conditions long enough to gain a resistance to the extreme cold. I daresay that you have not had such opportunity." He glanced towards the digidestined and saw the three in-training digimon watching from the sidelines. "And no doubt, you've used all of your fiery forces to combat my decoys."  
  
This caused Jay's, Sarah's, and Medusa's eyes to go wide. "You mean you tricked us into using our digimon early on so that you wouldn't have any problems?" Jay demanded.  
  
"At last, you're small brains have finally grasped my plan." Yetimon chuckled. He then began laughing harder.  
  
"MEGAKABUTERIMON!!! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! HIT HIM BEFORE HE STARTS HIS MANIACAL LAUGHTER!" Savannah yelled.  
  
"A little late for that," the large beetle muttered. "HORN BUSTER." Energy laced across his giant horn, firing at the mega digimon in one blast.  
  
Yetimon merely raised his icy shield, deflecting the energy away from him and towards the ceiling.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice," Yetimon stated. His face was now emotionless.  
  
"Night of a Thousand Knives," Metaldaggermon yelled, firing the knives from the hidden compartments in his armor. The daggers flew towards the giant abominable snowmon.  
  
The resourceful yeti merely enlarged his shield, allowing the majority of the attack to be deflected to the ground.  
  
"We just can't get through his defenses," Megakabuterimon complained.  
  
"Allow me to put you out of your misery," Yetimon sneered. He raced towards the giant beetle and rammed him with the enlarged shield. Before Megakabuterimon could fall, he grasped the large digimon by the horn and began spinning him around. Then the hairy mega released him, allowing him to fly right into the metallic warrior, causing both to revert to their rookie forms.  
  
"Looks like my competition has been vanquished," Yetimon smirked. "Now for the children."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
How was a mega able to be taken down by four ultimate level digimon? What will happen now that the fight has been knocked out of the chosen digimon? Find out next time on New Digital World.  
  
I_NUKEM: Hiya everybody, I'm really sorry about this chapter taking so long, but I just had jaw surgery 4 weeks ago, and the pain has only just recently subsided. That means I haven't really been able to concentrate on this fic.  
  
On the other hand, I've also been working to create a craptacular website. You can see the few things I've put on it, like this story, the newest bloopers etc. The site is :  
  
Have fun.  
  
Coyomon: You mean there's no threat?  
  
I_NUKEM: You really want a threat? Isn't the cliffhanger enough?  
  
Coyomon: Nah, you've used too many cliffhangers in this fic already, the effect is lessened each time.  
  
I_NUKEM: Very well, If you don't review I'll turn you into a newt!  
  
Coyomon: Stealing from Monty Python again?  
  
I_NUKEM: Hey, I've watched that movie like 3 times since the surgery, gimme a break. 


	42. Determined to Win

Jake: Ok, so we just kidnapped these people to do one recap?  
  
I_NUKEM: You have a problem with that?  
  
Jake: Well what if they get the cops to come after us?  
  
I_NUKEM: I've already thought of that. *holds up a plane ticket*. I'll be safely out of the country when that time comes.  
  
Jess: What about us?  
  
Jake: YEAH!!!  
  
I_NUKEM: I didn't ask you to stow away in my luggage did I?  
  
Jake: Well...  
  
I_NUKEM: I didn't think so, now finish the recap before my plane starts boarding, or else I won't be here to buy you tickets.  
  
Jess: I blame you Jake. *rolls eyes* With the aid of the newly evolved ultimate digimon, our heroes traveled even closer into the winter wonderland.  
  
Jake: What? Why blame me? *is elbowed in the gut* oh uh.Jason and the others searched high and low for the entrance to the mountainous cavern, housing the evil snowmon.  
  
Jess: Upon finding it, the digidestined fought numerous doors, and other icy barricades until they reached the inner sanctum. However, Yetimon was ready for them.  
  
Jake: He and his followers laid waste to the good guys, and girls, leaving no means of defense.  
  
I_NUKEM: Great job. Well here are your tickets, *hands them numerous tickets* I got them super cheap.  
  
Jake: *looks at ticket* Yo Nukes, something's wrong with this one, it says we're flying to Hong Kong.  
  
I_NUKEM: Right, then Moscow, Warsaw, Berlin, Madrid, and then New York with 5-minute layovers in each city. What's the problem?  
  
Jess: Well, where are you going?  
  
I_NUKEM: I've got a nonstop flight to LA then I'm flying to Denver.  
  
Jake: What?????  
  
Determined to Win  
  
Yetimon's chuckling echoed throughout the sanctum. The digidestined were cornered, with their backs to the wall. It seemed like nothing would save them.  
  
"It seems that nothing will save you now," Yetimon chuckled.  
  
(A/N: Didn't I just say that?)  
  
The Weregarurumon watched their leader from across the room. They did not want to get in the way of Yetimon's victory. He had made it clear that the victory was his alone.  
  
Thus, they occupied themselves by tossing Cubmon around like a football, passing him again and again, warily watching their leader who was intent on savoring his victory.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Any bright ideas Johnson?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"I have a few, but none of which will enable all of us to set foot out of here alive." Jason replied.  
  
"You planning on trying to be the martyr again?" Savannah asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Er...yes. Have I used this plan too much?" Jason sweatdropped. The digidestined began nodding.  
  
"Give up. You can't possibly hope to defeat me." Yetimon boasted.  
  
Michael cracked a smile. "You can't possibly expect us to go along with that can you?"  
  
"You are vanquished! There's no point in defying me any longer!" Yetimon gloated.  
  
"You're preaching to the wrong choir!" Michael shouted. He grasped the hilt of the sword on his back. "You should've observed us more closely." He drew the golden blade. "If you had, you would've realized...THAT I NEVER GIVE UP!!!!" With a burst of energy, Michael raced forward, the sword reflecting the glow coming from the icy surroundings.  
  
"MICHAEL!!! DON'T!!!" Medusa screamed, as she began racing after him. Jay and Jason grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to safety.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY MEDDIE?" Jay demanded. "You can't just go risk your life like that. I mean its ok if the Nerdy Brit's trying to get himself killed, but you should know better."  
  
"This trial is for him alone," Jason said as he saw Michael raise his sword and thrust at Yetimon, who easily deflected the blow. Upon hearing that comment, the digidestined turned towards Jason, raising their eyebrows.  
  
"Geeze, you're sounding more and more prophetic you know that?" Pixie rolled her eyes. "Its really starting to be annoying."  
  
"If you guys won't remember the prophesies, then I'll have to...and since we're in a life threatening situation, I'm gonna say the abbreviated version." Jason sighed. "See Michael..." He pointed to Michael. "See Michael run...Run Michael Run... See Yetimon." He pointed to Yetimon. "Yetimon is the third carrier." He held up three fingers. "See Michael Attack Yetimon..." He pointed to Michael fighting.  
  
"OK OK WE GET IT!!!!" Lauren shrieked. "We're not two year olds."  
  
"So you're saying that by attacking Yetimon..." Savannah said. "...his prophesy will be fulfilled and..." She glanced towards the limp forms of Tentomon and Bladeramon sprawled into a heap. "...Something's gonna happen to the blue guy."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Michael slashed with his sword, although it appeared to be no more than a dagger against the bulky mega digimon.  
  
However, the mega barred his teeth, blocking the blow effortlessly with his shield.  
  
"Pathetic," He spat.  
  
Michael scowled, raised his sword, and lunged again. Yetimon countered by slamming his fist into the ground. The resulting force was enough to make the attacking teen lose his footing, fall to his back, but keep moving forward.  
  
Michael began cursing as he slid under Yetimon's legs, and into the far wall. Each of the digidestined winced upon impact.  
  
Michael rose to his feet, grimacing slightly.  
  
"When will an insect like you realize that you have no chance to defeat me?" Yetimon scoffed. "Why don't you just accept your fate?"  
  
Michael said nothing as he raised his sword again. He turned it so that the edge was pointed towards his hairy opponent. He shot forward, and rather than fighting to gain control of his footing, he merely shuffled his feet, sliding across the icy floor on his sneakers. Yetimon chuckled at the determination of the 15-year old. He formed a ball of ice in his hand and threw it at the teen. Michael narrowly avoided the missile by diving to the side, which caused him to slide into another wall. He stood once more. Unbeknownst to him, the blue rookie digimon began stirring from his place on the ground.  
  
Yetimon stopped chuckling. "This is beginning to bore me," He said. He let Michael approach him, using the ice-skating method that he had used before. Then he placed his free hand on the icy floor. Using his power to manipulate ice, he covered Michael's path with an additional layer of ice, effectively entrapping everything on the surface, even the feet of the attacking human.  
  
"Time to end this," Yetimon growled. He formed a large mace in his free hand. Raising his icy weapon, he swung downward.  
  
A purple light narrowly deflected the weapon, causing it to strike the ice right next to the teen, freeing his feet, but the shockwave knocked the young man to a crouching position. Both Yetimon and Michael turned towards the source of the purple light. There, on the ice, stood Bladeramon, standing rather uneasily with his knife drawn. His black sunglasses sported numerous cracks. He was breathing rather heavily.  
  
"You shall not prevail," Bladeramon rasped between breaths.  
  
"A rookie stands against one of the most powerful megas?" Yetimon burst out laughing.  
  
"You shall not prevail," Bladeramon repeated.  
  
"You're pathetic," Yetimon raised his weapon once more.  
  
"Nope, he's just like me, stubborn. We won't be defeated by the likes of you, and we'll be sure to prove it to you," Michael said smiling slightly. The red visor that shielded his eyes began glowing. First the light shot towards his eyes from the top to the bottom, then from side to side.  
  
*Scan approved*  
  
Then a red beam of light erupted from the visor and struck the icy floor below the blue rookie.  
  
"Bladeramon Time Warp Digivolve to..." The knife-wielding rookie stated. He began glowing red. First he grew to the size of a fully grown human, twirling a large staff. He grew in girth as he reached his next level. His shiny armor was virtually indistinguishable due to the light. The major difference lay in the form of the large broad sword that he held in his right hand. Finally his muscles began bulging once more, straining against his metal suddenly the metal along his thighs shattered, as did the armor covering his arms covering the majority of his arms. Soon all the only remaining metal on his body could be found on the torso, a sliver extending up his neck, the back of his head, his forehead, the palms of his hands to just past the wrists, and his shins. He took the blade of his sword in his left hand and began straining. Soon enough, the material making up his sword gave way, adding more shards to the area around him. Soon, the metal fragments converged on the digimon's waistline with a glow. "Wardaggermon!" He shouted. The glowing ceased to reveal a large blue digimon, with a belt comprised of a multitude of daggers. He crossed his arms.  
  
"Is this supposed to frighten me?" Yetimon demanded. "Your friend was a mega, but he was defeated by my strike force." With that his shield dissolved. He snapped his fingers and the four Weregarurumon came to attention, dropping Cubmon, their makeshift football.  
  
"Kill him," He said pointing towards the newly evolved mega. "He's just a warrior, he doesn't have tolerance for the cold; you'll still have an advantage."  
  
The wolves barred their teeth and lunged for Wardaggermon. He stood rock solid, allowing their first blows to connect, though when they came, he didn't even flinch.  
  
"And Grizzmon got beat by you four? Those body slams through solid ice must've taken a lot out of him," Wardaggermon shook his head. "Either that or he was weakened after Yetimon tossed him...Or he could just be a weakling." He grinned as he grabbed two of the unexpecting werewolves by their legs and slammed them into each other. He then threw them into the other two digimon.  
  
"Payback's a bitch ain't it?" He demanded. "RAPIER TRANSMUTE" The knives shot from his belt towards the four ultimate-level digimon. As soon as the points struck their targets, the knives grew, and instead of being stabbed by rapiers, the Weregarurumon found themselves impaled upon full-length swords. Due to the searing pain, they could do nothing except scatter their data throughout the icy fortress.  
  
Wardaggermon cracked his neck, and then miraculously cracked his fingers underneath the metal coverings. "You're next," he said addressing Yetimon. The mega merely grinned. "If you think that you'll be beating me, you're sadly mistaken."  
  
"I don't think I'll beat you," Wardaggermon said rather calmly. "I KNOW I will."  
  
Yetimon let out a roar of laughter as he walked towards his opponent. Then, still smiling he leapt into the air, his target was obvious as he swung his mace with both hands. "ICE MACE" He yelled.  
  
Wardaggermon watched his opponent's trajectory carefully, and he brought his left arm up to block. The impact of ice on metal let off a crunch as the spiked head of the mace broke free of its handle and clattered to the ground five feet away. The armor on the blue mega's arm was slightly dented, but no other damage could be seen. Unfazed, Yetimon continued his attack by kicking Wardaggermon's armored torso, causing him to skid back a few yards.  
  
Yetimon looked at the icy handle and grimaced. He glared at Wardaggermon, who met his gaze. As the two megas sought to stare each other down, Yetimon began adding to the handle, first forming two icy chains, followed by a large spiked ball attached to each. He raced towards his opponent twirling his newly formed morning star. Wardaggermon raced forward to meet his opponent. As the two digimon met, Yetimon succeeded in wrapping a chain around the digimon of determination's left arm, as well as his neck. Yetimon chuckled. "At last, you are vanquished." He was surprised to hear his entrapped opponent chuckling as well.  
  
Wardaggermon placed his free hand on Yetimon's hairy chest. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeves. Or rather in my hands." He smiled. "RAIN OF POWER"  
  
A ball of energy formed in the palm of his hand, but because his palm was against Yetimon's chest the energy had nowhere to go, thus, it blasted the icy mega across the room. He collided with his fortress's major support.  
  
Effortlessly breaking the icy chain, Wardaggermon pressed his advantage. He formed another sphere of concentrated energy in his left hand, and threw it at Yetimon, and then another came from his right. Soon it was, pardon the phrase, raining energy spheres. Yetimon propped himself up against the support through each and every collision, scowling as yet another attack struck his face. He spat out a bloody tooth and snarled. He considered forming a barricade of ice, but the idea was swept off of his mind as he saw Wardaggermon standing in front of him, tossing a final ball of energy into the air and catching it over and over again before throwing it. The ball soared towards the evil carrier, who braced himself for the impact. But it never came. Instead Wardaggermon had been aiming for the large icy pillar and when it struck, it effectively shattered it. Yetimon's eyes went wide.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! THIS COLUMN WAS THE ONLY THING KEEPING THIS FORTRESS STANDING! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT!" Yetimon exclaimed.  
  
A rumbling surrounded them. "That was the idea. But I'm afraid your time has already run out!" Wardaggermon shouted. "Rapier Transmute"  
  
The daggers from his belt flew towards the mega digimon. Yetimon suffered the same fate as the Weregarurumon, agonizing pain caused him to scream out, shaking the cavern even more than it was now. And then he evaporated.  
  
Realizing that they were victorious, the digidestined cheered for joy as they gathered their partners. It wasn't until chunks of the ceiling began falling that they realized the length of time that Yetimon spoke of.  
  
Wardaggermon gathered his partner, Medusa and her partner and led the way to freedom. Jason stood at the entrance to the hall, pushing everyone he could past him; Sarah and Lauren were the first out. When Pixie approached him, she gave him a look that told him that she wouldn't leave without him. So he forgot his role as leader, took her arm and raced out of the room. Jay and Savannah brought up the rear, several meters back from everyone else.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
The collapsing tunnel made it hard to navigate, Wardaggermon cleared the way as best he could, but the rumbling was getting more violent. When they reached the mouth of the cave, they could all see snow rapidly flowing past it. Wardaggermon held his passengers tighter as he jumped out into the snow.  
  
"EVERYONE OUT!" Jason yelled, pushing Sarah and Lauren to get swept into the snow. He grabbed Pixie's arm and jumped through the opening. Jay and Savannah were about to follow them...until the ceiling caved in.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
On the snow-covered mountainside, all was silent, and all was white. The snow had fallen so evenly that you would have never guessed that there had been anything other than a mountain of snow. That was until a gray glove pushed up out of the snow by the base of the mountain. An arm followed the glove, and then a head rose from the depths. Then a second head rose from the snowbank directly under the first.  
  
*Cough*  
  
"What a rush! LETS GO AGAIN!" Jason Johnson said smiling. Cubmon was still out of it, as he rode on the gogglenecked teen's head. Jason raised his other hand up, pulling his other traveling companions to the surface. Pixie coughed as well. Her other arm was wrapped around her pink partner.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," she murmured.  
  
"Ok, who's still alive here?" Jason called out, his voice echoing in the quiet snowy wasteland.  
  
The snow to the right of them began rustling; the snow fell to the side, revealing a gray coat with a blue symbol on the back. Lauren pushed herself up while cradling her limp feline partner. "I'm here!" She said.  
  
Two sets of gloves, one with red backing, the other with burgundy, burst through the snow. The reds were grasping a small blue creature, whereas the burgundy were holding a small creature with long ears.  
  
They released their limp cargo above the snow, and then clambered up after them. "Michael, the guy who just saved everyone is still alive and kicking." The red clad boy smiled.  
  
His companion merely sweatdropped. "I'm here too, in case you were wondering." Meddie stated.  
  
"I'm alive too," Himon squeeked.  
  
The final beings to rise were the girl clad in purple and her partner. "Nekomon and Sarah reporting for duty," the small digimon stated.  
  
Sarah looked around for more signs of movement. "Where's Jay?" She demanded.  
  
"Maybe he and Savannah are just a bit deeper," Lauren supplied.  
  
Jason looked around. "They would have surfaced before us," He stated. "They were right behind us..."  
  
"You don't think they got trapped inside the cavern, do you?" Medusa asked.  
  
"Only one way to find out," Michael stated. "MAP," he said. The visor that was still attached to the side of his head began displaying a holographic map of the area. Sure enough, the green and orange dots were further up the mountain, and as far as he could tell, inside it."  
  
"JJ, we may have a problem," Michael said. "I don't think that they got out."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
I_NUKEM: OOH the dramatic tension, I love it...especially when it comes right after I put someone's life in danger.  
  
Coyomon: Like you do in each and every chapter?  
  
I_NUKEM: ...uh...YES! ^_^  
  
Coyomon: *sweatdrops*  
  
I_NUKEM: Well, what do you think happened to Jay and Savannah?  
  
Coyomon: Well, I'm sure they're inside, digging their way out. They realize the sheer incompetence of all of the conscious digidestined that escaped.  
  
I_NUKEM: WHY YOU LITTLE! *begins choking Coyomon*  
  
Coyomon: *makes gagging noises*  
  
I_NUKEM: *smiling* Please excuse the tardiness, as well as the brevity of this installment.  
  
Coyomon: *between gags* Not to mention the lateness and shortness of the chapter.  
  
I_NUKEM: *glares at the coyote* I think it gets the job done, though I know I could've probably done a better rendition. Anyway review or I'll make sure your character has no speaking parts in the next chapter.  
  
Coyomon: WOW FINALLY A THREAT HE MIGHT ENFORCE! 


	43. Survival

I_NUKEM: While Jake and Jess are on their European adventure, I've been forced to find some temporary replacements.  
  
Jay: Any reason why you chose me?  
  
I_NUKEM: You're the only one I can blackmail.  
  
Jay: What? How can you blackmail me? And why is she here?  
  
Lauren: *looks around* What? Me? What's wrong with me?  
  
I_NUKEM: Well I'm not about to have Sarah or Savannah here. Michael and Meddie are in England, and with Pixie unreachable, she's the only one left.  
  
Jay: Fine Fine, you win. Yetimon had us on the ropes, each of our digimon that we sent out were struck down.  
  
Lauren: We were taunted by the yeti digimon, who told us to give up.  
  
Jay: The Nerdy Brit, being stubborn as he is, refused to surrender, so he attacked the digimon with Karatenmon's sword.  
  
Lauren: Yetimon was amused by this behavior, so he humored the British digidestined and began attacking him one on one.  
  
Jay: The Nerdy Brit wasn't doing half bad, until Yetimon grew tired of the game and stopped his movement.  
  
Lauren: Bladeramon came to and deflected what would've been the finishing blow.  
  
Jay: Then Bladeramon time warp digivolved to Wardaggermon and took out the support beam.  
  
Lauren: With Yetimon distracted, the blue metallic digimon gave the final blow, before exiting stage right  
  
Jay: Everyone got out ok, well everyone got out except Savannah and me. WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING THE GOOD LEADER MAKING SURE EVERYONE GOT OUT OK????  
  
I_NUKEM: *shrugs* Better you than me.  
  
Jay: *lunges at Nukem* LEMME AT HIM!  
  
Lauren: *holds Jay back* Just start the chapter already!  
  
Survival  
  
Jay had never felt this cold in his life. He opened his eyes and they were filled with white. 'Am I dead yet?' He thought. But immediately shook that thought from his head as he could feel something stirring in his arms. The snow flashed green slightly as a muffled "Demiwashimon digivolve to... Washimon" sounded. Then his arms began heating up. Soon the heat drifted up and his vision cleared. Cracking his neck, he looked down at his partner, Washimon, who was working to enlarge their little cave.  
  
"Remind me not to get caught in a collapsing mountain again, will you?" Jay asked.  
  
"Ok, don't get caught in a collapsing mountain again." Washimon said after freeing his partner's legs.  
  
"You think everyone got out ok? Are they looking for us?" Jay suddenly asked.  
  
"You've got the map, you tell me," Washimon replied before widening the cavern somewhat.  
  
"Right," Jay said, mentally slapping himself. "Now how did Pixie do it? Oh yeah! Map!"  
  
The watch that he had clipped to his pocket glowed, the face detached from the band and fused to the spot above his left ear. It displayed a holographic map on the snowy wall. It showed the 6 colored spots somewhere far down the mountain. Then he noticed an orange dot to his side. It was starting to dim. "Savannah! He shouted and pointed to the wall. "She's still in here, about 10 feet that way. But, her signal's getting weaker, we've got to hurry." He began to pull snow from the wall with his gloves, but Washimon brushed his arm away.  
  
"Never send a human to do a mon's job," he said. "Emerald Inferno!" He yelled. Opening his beak, he let out a constant stream of green fire at the wall. Jay started digging with his gloved hands, keeping an eye on the map displayed in the visor.  
  
After minutes of melting snow, "That's enough, we don't want to burn them," Jay said. Digging with muscle rather than flame was more physically taxing, but it was a lot safer.  
  
"I've found something!" He exclaimed in joy. Digging a bit more he recognized it to be Tentomon's arm. He pulled the arm somewhat gently and noticed the snow that was still blocking the bug's freedom wasn't that much, so he yanked on the arm, and slipped, causing the beetle digimon to fly across the little eagle-made cave. The digimon sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened? The last thing I remember was getting knocked out by Yetimon, and then running somewhere."  
  
"Washimon, you fill him in while I look for Savannah," Jay said as he continued to dig.  
  
"SAVANNAH'S STILL IN THERE?" Tentomon yelled in shock. He opened his shell to reveal his wings, flew to where Jay was digging, and began offering his assistance, though it was difficult with his insect arms.  
  
After 10 minutes of digging, Jay yelled out once more. "I've got a glove! Its her!"  
  
Five more minutes of digging were rewarded with Savannah being freed.  
  
Jay was breathing hard. "Heh, well she's just passed out...she'll be fine. Lets take a break."  
  
Tentomon landed next to his partner and began examining her. "HEY! She's not breathing! Don't humans need to breathe?"  
  
Jay's eyes went wide. He immediately put two fingers on Savannah's neck. "Geeze, she's freezing." He paused for a minute. "I feel a pulse, she's still alive." Washimon and Tentomon began dancing in a circle "SHE'S STILL ALIVE! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" They sang.  
  
"She won't be alive much longer if we can't get her breathing again." Jay pointed out and the two rookie digimon stopped prancing about. He opened her mouth, plugged her nose, and began blowing air in it, beginning mouth- to-mouth resuscitation.  
  
After his second breath he felt her pulse once more, it was exactly what it had been before. He continued the process, and after the fifth breath he was able to feel a breeze emerging from her mouth.  
  
Wiping the sweat off of his brow he smiled. "She's ok, just unconscious." The two digimon resumed their "She's still alive" dance.  
  
Shaking his head, Jay began rummaging through his backpack in hopes that he might come across a log or two. 'Sure am glad I was the one carrying this thing today.' He thought. His expression turned to one of annoyance. 'Great, everything's soaked.' "What we need is a fire," Jay said to himself. "Hope there's still some wood in here." He began thinking again 'Jason had us stock up on five pieces each, of course there's gonna be wood. I guess he knows what he's talking about when it came to survival.' He pulled out a wet log, and grimaced. 'This isn't going to work very well...ho well, its all I've got.' With that thought he pulled out a purple shirt from the pack and laid it on the ground. He placed the wood on the shirt and fumbled in his pocket, searching for a piece of flint. As soon as he pulled it from his pocket, he bent over the fire. Wait, fire? Sure enough the shirt was already on fire, with green flames.  
  
He looked towards Washimon who shrugged. "You were taking too long. I'm not a patient digimon."  
  
Jay sweatdropped, which immediately froze due to the cold temperature. He pulled Savannah so that she was right next to the fire. "That should get her temperature up."  
  
Tentomon flew close to her limp body. "Is she going to be alright? I may know a lot about digimon, but human beings still baffle me."  
  
"She'll be fine," Jay said. "Just make sure her temperature rises ok?"  
  
Tentomon's mandibles opened to let out a sneeze. "Can do!"  
  
Jay smiled at the loyalty shown by the digimon. He grabbed a soaked shirt from the bag and placed it next to the fire, in hopes that it would soon dry and be warm enough to wear. He didn't bother to see its orange color.  
  
"C'mon Washimon, lets reinforce our little cave. We wouldn't want it to fall on us again." Jay said as he and the green bird began to pack the snow around them, even using some fire to melt areas of the snow slightly so that it would refreeze and be much more stable.  
  
An hour passed. Jay opened his coat to reveal a soaked green t-shirt. "How's the patient?" he asked as he moved towards the fire. He placed a hand on her head, then felt her cheeks. "Well she's back to normal. She should wake up any time now."  
  
As if on cue, Savannah's eyes fluttered open. She saw Jay kneeling over her and immediately tried to sit up.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"SHHH," Jay said. "You need to go back to sleep. Conserve your strength."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, on the top of the mountain, Jason was pacing. You could tell that he had been at it for a while due to the trench he had dug just by walking.  
  
Sarah had nearly throttled him when she heard that Jay hadn't gotten out, but then she remembered whose partner it was that caused the cave-in in the first place. And so she was trying to strangle Michael. Trying was the operative term, since he continued to push her hands away.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jason yelled as he stood rock solid. "Sarah, I understand that you're upset that Jay's trapped somewhere below us, but killing Michael isn't going to do any good."  
  
Sarah crossed her arms. "It'd make me feel better," she muttered.  
  
If Jason heard that comment, he chose to ignore it. He rubbed his eyes out of fatigue. It was hard to admit that he was tired, and it was that difficulty that stopped him from confiding in anyone except his partner.  
  
"Alright," Jason continued. "Michael and Medusa will be with me, helping me try to dig them out. I want you three to go to Jijimon's and Babamon's place." He gestured towards Sarah, Lauren, and Pixie. "Tell them that we've got four icicles on the way and see if they'll help to resuscitate them. Hell we could use help digging if they offer." He paused. "Pixie, could I have a word before you go?"  
  
The pink haired digidestined stepped into the trench. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Make sure Sarah's prepared for the worst. I want her calm, but aware of the possibility that they're..." Jason said, stumbling to find the right words.  
  
"Dead," Pixie said. She nodded. "I can't guarantee calm, but she probably won't be after anyone's throat."  
  
"Just do your best," Jason said and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Kakumon digivolve to..." The pink digimon said. "Garosumon."  
  
The three girls and two digimon climbed on the bird digimon and flew away.  
  
"Where do we start?" Meddie asked.  
  
"Right here, and we're going straight down." Jason said calmly.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jay was cold. He had given Savannah his coat so that she would stay at a stable temperature. Now he was clad in jeans, his gloves, boots, and the orange shirt he had been warming. He was sitting down, holding his knees to his chest, in hopes of conserving body temperature. He was staring at the emerald flame burning all the wood reserves that he had with him. A faint snoring echoed through the small cavern. He turned and saw Tentomon and Washimon snoring together with their backs together. Seeing this sight he couldn't help but smile.  
  
A soft groan came from the other side of the flames. Savannah stretched, sat up, and rubbed her head. "Great, I'm hallucinating, there's a green fire here." She said.  
  
Jay stood up and walked towards her. "Hey! You're awake." He knelt down and felt her forehead. Her temperature remained normal. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Savannah was a little taken aback by the sudden proximity between her and Jay. "Uh, ok I guess. Now are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"The cave collapsed in on us because of the Nerdy Brit's mega level partner." Jay said. "I wish he had thought of the consequences. Even if he was trying to free the imprisoned digimon here."  
  
This news came as a shock. "So...Where is everyone? Where's Tentomon?" She demanded.  
  
Jay took this time to stand and stretch his muscles. "They all got out ok." He said. "Map. But its strange... Three of them have gone to the very edge of the range. I think they're probably resting with Babamon and Jijimon, I'm assuming Jason's got a plan to get us out of here. Why else would he, Meddie, and the Nerdy Brit be on the mountain still?" Before Savannah could answer his rhetorical question, he continued. "And as for Tentomon." He paused and nodded in the direction of the slumbering rookies.  
  
Savannah smiled. "AWW THAT'S SO CUTE!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jason did indeed have a plan for rescuing his fallen comrades. It was fairly simple. As Yetimon had constructed a mountain of ice, it was fairly easy to melt through. That was what Blazemon was attempting anyway. She dug over a fourth of the way down. She was nearing the halfway mark when she called up. "I'm starting to get tired down here, how bout a break?"  
  
Meddie looked toward Jason for his instructions. She could see him nod slightly. "OK COME ON UP!" she yelled.  
  
Blazemon flew from the hole she had dug, and stood on the snowy ground right behind her partner.  
  
"Pumamon, you're up!" Jason said, pointing towards the gaping hole in the snow.  
  
Pumamon bounded into the hole, and began using his large front paws to shovel the snow up, and out of the way.  
  
There was so much snow coming out of the hole, it began striking the digidestined who were peering in and watching his progress. They retreated to a safer distance, using one of their digital maps to monitor the depth and stability of the trench.  
  
"So what are the chances of Jay and Savannah being alive down there? Or do you think they've frozen to death already and when we arrive we'll just find their beeping digivices?" Jason asked.  
  
Michael shook his head, which moved the holographic map from side to side. "Jay's a moron. He rarely thinks things through and even when he does, he does so with amazingly flawed logic... that said... if anything else his actions when he faced Cyberdramon and Titanimon have proven that he's as resilient as his crest would suggest."  
  
Medusa put her two cents in. "But what about Savannah's tolerance to the cold?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Why you wearing the shirt I forced you to buy at the mall?" Savannah asked.  
  
Jay was puzzled for a minute, but when he looked down, he saw that he was wearing an orange shirt. He began chuckling. "I guess I do look a little weird not wearing green don't I?"  
  
Savannah looked a bit more serious. "That wasn't my question," She pressed.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, my shirt was wet so I laid that one out to dry so that I'd have something to wear that was warm," he informed her.  
  
"Well I think it looks good on you," She said smiling.  
  
"You think anything orange looks good," Jay shrugged.  
  
"Guilty as charged," She kept smiling.  
  
Her smile faded as the snowy cavern filled once more with a deadly silence.  
  
Savannah broke the tension once more by asking: "So... um... how did you know how to make this snow cave? I thought you live in Texas."  
  
Jay scratched his head. "I may live in Texas, but I'm an Eagle Scout. One of the merit badges I got was for Wilderness Survival. I know all about how to survive in situations like this."  
  
Savannah looked at Jay strangely. "YOU? You're an Eagle Scout? I wouldn't even had thought you were a Boy Scout! You play video games for fun. You're the guy who everyone turns to for entertainment. You get in fights with Michael and Washimon constantly. I thought Eagle Scouts were above all that stuff."  
  
Jay sweatdropped. "To be honest, I really hated camping. I'm much more at home in the suburbs and cities. Besides, I wasn't the best scout in the world but I was good enough."  
  
"And you surprise me yet again," Savannah said smiling.  
  
Jay looked at the way Savannah had been smiling at him and couldn't contain his own smile. He couldn't understand. Sarah and Savannah had been fighting over him ever since they had first seen him. How come Savannah seemed so different now than weeks ago when they first arrived?  
  
Jay could tell that it was the night a couple of days ago that made the difference. Something about when they talked that night changed Savannah. Before, she was a girl who was in fierce competition for his affections. But after that night, He could tell she looked different. Nothing about her had changed physically, but it was as if Jay was seeing her in a whole new light. Something that he hadn't seen before was now more visible.  
  
Savannah was going through something similar. She knew that she had a crush on Jay when she saw him but... that was it. He was a crush that she fought Sarah for. But she had seen Jay grow up during their adventures...especially when he fought Titanimon alone so that they could escape. Now she found that she had a great deal of respect for Jay that was she had not had earlier. She couldn't ignore her heart beating faster as she talked to him.  
  
"Jay... can I ask you a question?" Savannah asked.  
  
Jay was stoking the fire. "I guess so," he sighed.  
  
"Do you like it when Sarah and I argue over you?"  
  
Jay looked at her as if she had just uttered the stupidest eleven words possible. "You two have nearly torn me apart more times than I can remember. You've even thrown me over a cliff while fighting over me. Do you really think I enjoyed that?"  
  
"I guess not..." Savannah responded.  
  
The silence was a little more tense than before.  
  
"Why do you let us then?" Savannah finally asked.  
  
Jay was perplexed. "Let you what?" He asked.  
  
"Fight over you," Savannah responded.  
  
Jay leaned back slightly and placed his hands behind his head. "It's not like I could stop you two from doing so."  
  
"Well, yeah you could; you just yell at us saying you hate both of us and we'd leave you alone," Savannah revealed.  
  
Jay suddenly sat straight again and looked into her eyes. "I wouldn't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Savannah asked.  
  
"It's because I don't hate you two."  
  
There was a pause. Jay continued to prod the flames, as Savannah mulled over what was just said. She finally asked. "Do you like either of us?"  
  
Jay set his stick down. "Yeah."  
  
Savannah was shocked to hear Jay actually admit that, "Which one?" She asked.  
  
Jay looked rather confused, "Well both of you of course."  
  
Savannah smacked her forehead, "Not that kind of like. Of course you like both of us. You like all of us. I'm talking about do you like either one of us in that way?"  
  
Jay was still confused, "That way?"  
  
"The way Jason and Michael like Pixie and Meddie. That way."  
  
He was caught; Jay closed his eyes and sighed, "Yeah."  
  
Savannah thought that she already knew the answer to the question she was about to ask. But she couldn't be sure. With fear quivering in her voice she asked, "Which one?"  
  
Jay stared at his feet and kept his mouth shut. Seconds of silence became minutes. The entire time, Jay didn't look up. The longer the silence lasted, the bigger the pit in Savannah's stomach became. Finally she couldn't take it any longer, "WELL? Aren't you going to answer?"  
  
Jay was silent.  
  
Savannah was starting to get upset, "I've been sitting here for ten minutes waiting for you to answer a simple question. Why is it you're so afraid to answer? Hmm? Are you worried that if you say Sarah that I'll go nuts on you? Or is..."  
  
Jay interrupted her with a whispered voice, "..."  
  
Savannah stopped ranting, "Speak up, I couldn't hear you."  
  
Jay raised his voice, "I said, 'No.'"  
  
"No what?" She demanded.  
  
"No I'm not worried about what you'll do if I say Sarah... because Sarah's not the one I like in that way."  
  
Savannah's heart skipped a beat, "Then... does that mean.... that you like me?"  
  
Now, a statement like this usually brings a smile to one's face; but Jay's face looked more like that of a condemned man, "Yeah... I like you."  
  
Savannah wanted to jump for joy, dance, and do cartwheels... but she could not ignore Jay's face and the fact she had to practically pull his teeth to get it out of him, "Jay... why were you so scared to tell me this?"  
  
Jay was suddenly very defensive, "I wasn't afraid."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Were to."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was"  
  
"Wasn't"  
  
Savannah began holding her head in frustration, "GAAAAAH! You're doing it again! As soon as I get close to an answer you hole yourself up!"  
  
Jay just stared at her with an amazed fear; fearful because she was yelling and amazed because he didn't think one's eyes could bug out like that.  
  
That's when Savannah slammed her fists in the snow, "That's it!"  
  
"Nani?" Jay asked as he sweatdropped.  
  
Savannah placed her index finger in-between Jay's eyes which quickly went cross looking at her finger, "YOU are a person who closes himself off emotionally."  
  
Jay gave a very intelligent response, "Nani?" he asked with an even larger sweatdrop.  
  
Savannah shook her head, "Do I have to spell everything out for you? You don't like to reveal your true emotions."  
  
It was Jay's turn to shake his head, "I knew what you meant. What I was confused about was how you could come to this conclusion. I always express emotion. Come on, I tell you guys what I think more than anybody else."  
  
Savannah waved her finger in front of Jay's face, "Tsk tsk Jay. You didn't listen to what I said. I didn't say that you don't express emotion. I said you hide your true emotions, who you really are. Beneath your sarcastic, cocky, obnoxious, nothing-can-touch-me shell there is a guy who is caring, unsure, kind, and who would sacrifice his life for any one of his friends. Why are you so afraid to show me that side of you?"  
  
Jay didn't know whether to take her shell comments as an insult or a compliment but he did know he needed to defend himself, "Well, first off I'm not cocky; I'm confident. It ain't cocky if you can do it. Second off, I don't close myself behind this supposed sarcastic, cocky, obnoxious, nothing-can-touch-me shell."  
  
Savannah laughed, "Are you kidding? Every time we come up against a foe that will most probably crush us, you refuse to show fear. Instead you say some sarcastic comment to mask your trepidation. When Devidramon threw Serenemon right at Sarah, you dove to knock her out of harms way; but now it was you who was going to be crushed. Instead of screaming, like most humans would, all you did was say, 'That was dumb.' Why don't you want to let people in?"  
  
Jay rested his chin on his knee and stared into the flame, "Because that's when people can hurt you." he said softly.  
  
Another round of silence was the only sound that filled the air. After a few moments, Savannah asked, "You let someone in once and that someone hurt you, didn't they?"  
  
At that moment, Jay did something he rarely did: he opened up, "It was my best friend. We had been friends since kindergarten. We promised each other in the second grade that we'd always stick with each other... then in middle school he decided he got caught up in wanting to become popular. I on the other hand didn't care. I was enjoying my life as just a normal kid. But slowly... he had less and less time for me. I'd call over to his house and he'd be hanging with some cool kid already or he had already made plans during school. Slowly, all of the one on one basketball pickup games we used to play became me shooting the ball in our alley alone. I began to play video games more and more, somehow hoping high scores would replace the joy I had being with my best friend. But they didn't. As time progressed, we went on opposite sides of the social spectrum. He became a cool guy, I remained a dweeb... I doubt he even remembers that promise we made in second grade. I should have never made that promise with him in second grade; I was foolish enough to believe that some stupid promise made that young would last."  
  
As Savannah listened to Jay talk, she saw something she had never seen in him: vulnerability, pain, and sadness. She felt a need to protect him, so that he wouldn't feel that pain of being alone anymore. She grabbed the hand that Jay had been laying down idly on the ground beside her, "Jay?"  
  
At first the thing that had attached to his right hand stunned Jay. Then he gazed into Savannah's chocolate chip eyes. Jay felt the pain that festered in his heart slowly melt away. He could no longer conjure up the bitterness he had for his friend; it had been replaced by something soft and warm. He couldn't form a word out of his mouth. All he could do was smile.  
  
Jay's right palm slowly turned over and embraced Lumina's left. And there they sat, just smiling and staring into each other's eyes with only the sounds of the green blaze's crackle and the snore's of Washimon and Tentomon to accompany them.  
  
That was until they felt a rumbling. Washimon and Tentomon woke up and stood to attention. Soon snow began falling all around them, some of which extinguished the flames. Jay and Savannah stood up and braced for an incoming attack.  
  
Jay and Savannah looked at the rapidly crumbling ceiling to see...the moon? Sure enough, their cave was a prison no more. Someone stuck his head down into the cave and began looking around.  
  
The moonlight glinted off of the goggles he wore as he watched the digidestined and their partners in the cave below. They were looking at him in some sort of shock.  
  
"What? Did you think I'd leave you down here forever?" He said smiling. "Move away from the hole, I'm coming down with some rope." Without further ado he seemed to let go of whatever handholds he had and drop down into the cavern, landing flat on his face. A rope was tied around his waste. "OUCH, TOO MUCH SLACK!!!" he moaned.  
  
It was then that Jay and Savannah realized that they were still holding hands. They looked each other and blushed slightly before releasing their grasp, and began gathering their supplies.  
  
Jason brushed himself off, oblivious to the things that were transpiring, and looked around the snowcave. "Wow, I'm surprised that you guys had enough oxygen in here." He said before handing Savannah the rope. She took it with both hands and held on. "OK PULL IT UP A BIT!" The rope raised slightly, leaving savannah dangling five feet from the icy floor. Jay then took the rope, and he too was pulled upwards, with Jason following.  
  
When they reached the top, Jay and Savannah could see Blazemon and Pumamon holding the other end of the rope. It was evident that they were the ones who did most of the hard work. They could also see Medusa and Michael give them cheery waves. Michael even commented. "Well Bloody Cowboy, I'm impressed you're not frozen solid."  
  
Jay looked as if he wanted to respond, but he was too tired to think up a snappy comeback.  
  
Jason crossed his arms. "I think its time for a little R&R." He told them. "Especially you two." He pointed to Jay and Savannah. "We're going back to Jijimon and Babamon's and I want you to do everything that they tell you, is that understood? They know more about this climate than any of us. They'll help you get to 100% again."  
  
"Yes...mother," Jay rolled his eyes; the sarcasm in his voice was blatantly obvious.  
  
"If he has that kind of attitude, I don't think he has that far to go on the road to recovery." Blazemon said.  
  
This brought a smile to each of the digidestined present, even those who were in a life-or-death situation not 5 minutes before.  
  
"All aboard the puma express," Jason told the two teens that were just rescued. "It'll take a little while to get there on foot, so lets get started." The two teens mounted the mountain lion digimon with their partners right behind the goggled youth. Blazemon took up Michael and Meddie and flew right next to him as he started his journey.  
  
After about an hour, Jason could feel a weight on his back, and he could hear a faint snoring. This told him that his traveling companions were sound asleep.  
  
It seemed that those being carried by the fairy type digimon heard the snores too as Medusa broke the silence. "Something happened."  
  
Both Jason and Michael were confused at that remark and both let out a "Huh?" simultaneously.  
  
"Down there, in the cave, something happened."  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked.  
  
"Something happened between the two of them. I can tell." She revealed.  
  
"How d'you figure that?" Jason asked.  
  
"Did you see the way he was smiling?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but that was normal. Jay's always smiling like an idiot." Jason said.  
  
Michael began catching onto what his girlfriend was saying. "No, I saw it too. Its not his idiot smile. Its as if he's content. Savannah had the same look."  
  
"So what does that mean exactly?" Jason said scratching his head.  
  
"I think it means that Savannah won." Medusa revealed.  
  
"But that means...that Sarah lost." Michael said in a nervous tone.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I_NUKEM: ITS OVER!!!!!  
  
Coyomon: I hope you mean just the chapter is over and not your stint with this story. Otherwise I'd have to gnaw your kneecaps off.  
  
I_NUKEM: I can always get prosthetics.  
  
Coyomon: *sweatdrops* Anyway, what's with you? You usually don't update for months on end.  
  
I_NUKEM: You know, you're right...*feels forehead* What's wrong with me?  
  
Coyomon: I think you're crazy.  
  
I_NUKEM: I WANT A SECOND OPINION!  
  
Coyomon: Ok, you're also lazy.  
  
I_NUKEM: *takes out stress reliever and begins squeezing.* *mutters* Just two more carriers to go... Just two more carriers to go... Just two more carriers to go...  
  
Coyomon: um...yeah well read, review, or Nukem's head might shrink due to his ego not being enforced.  
  
I_NUKEM: *keeps squeezing the reliever* Just two more carriers to go... Just two more carriers to go... Just two more carriers to go...  
  
Coyomon: uh huh...anyone got a wheelbarrow handy? I think I need to take him to an asylum or something. 


	44. The Dream is Over

I-NUKEM: Ok I know this isn't what people wanted to hear, but is probably what people expected by now. I'm throwing in the towel on this story. I've lost all inspiration regarding said story, and have realized, upon looking back at my numerous notes, that my storyline was essentially Digimon Season 01, with new bells and whistles. That's not what I was aiming for, and thus, its back to the drawing board. All the characters will have spots in my new story, should they want one, they just have to email me and let me know whether or not they want in. Otherwise I'm scrapping their characters, and will fill them in with characters based on people I've met since coming to college.  
  
The cast: SAY IT AIN'T SO!  
  
I-NUKEM: I'm afraid its so, sorry. 


End file.
